The Chance of Change
by Pia-san
Summary: AU Just before graduating high school Ranma meets Akane, and their lives change. Ever wondered where's your place in the world? Some Ranma madness with added realism. First chapters are old and a bit strange. Don't let them discourge you! It gets better!
1. Chapter 1: I merely exist

"**The Chance of Change"**

**A Ranma ½ fanfiction by Pia-san**

Authors Notes 02 March 2010: These are long… you may want to skip to the last paragraph!

I've been writing this story since 1998. I was a senior in highschool then. I'm turning 30 this year. That's a long time to be writing such a long story. I'm always amazed that the whole plotline, something I envisioned in the middle of Chilean history lessons, in a classroom where no one paid any attention to the teacher, on a day a had a nice new notebook that ached to be written on, and after devouring "Ranma's Girls" for all its frustrating and obvious tension, still seems valid in my mind. I wondered how a Ranmaverse story could be so different, and yet so appealing to me. I was also about to leave high school. All the world ahead of me. The possibilities are infinite. Since then, I've been writing at an average of one chapter per year. Probably less. Thank you to all the readers that have stuck by me.

This story was always about discovering the things that really matter, as opposed to those we think matter, but don't really make us happy in the long run. Reaching maturity, maybe. It seems an important point to visit now. Things have felt momentous for me for a while now. And so I started re-reading the story with aims to pick up the writing of the next installment. Then, half way through it, four days ago, on February 27th 2010, my country was rocked by one of the biggest earthquakes ever registered. I'm living far away from home and my loved ones. In a different continent. I've been thinking about why I'm so far away, instead of there with them, the people and the places that really matter.

What are the things that matter? So, I've taken up this fic again. Whenever I start thinking and wondering, or something major happens, I feel like posting. I never meant to stop. I will finish eventually. People in the know can assure you of this. I keep posting one chapter every one or two years. But these characters grow and develop together with my life, obviously. What are the things that matter? I see myself reflected in them, in their attitudes towards life. It helps me deal with my own life, and put things into perspective. What am I waiting for? Why do I work and push myself? Why do I plan? Would I be better off without it? Would I be happier as feather floating around? Can I be a feather? More importantly, do I WANT to be a feather? What does it take give in?

All these mental ramblings have obviously started in my teenage years, and although perspectives change, they are still there. Initially, I ached to find the answers. Hence this story. I've found lately that I'm happy to realize I have questions. I don't need the answers anymore. But it is a good thing to explore. Hence this story. And the rewriting.

My final purpose with this story is very clear to me now, probably because I feel quite comfortable in my skin. Or much more comfortable than I used to. Also, I'm older. Duh. So I've rewritten all chapters to reflect these two things. Although the basic premises remain the same, I believe the rewrite gives the character more depth and sense. A bit more consequence. It makes sense that older chapters would need more changes. But I didn't want them to lose their initial naïveté. Let's hope I've achieved this. Also, given the emotional turmoil of the past week, I expect this story to be finished within the year. So the following chapters from one to seven have been rewritten and reposted. Its not required that your read them if you're familiar with the story, but I recommend it.

I know I've bored you, but since I've had my say, please feel free to move on to the story. And thank you for reading!

Disclaimer:

All the legal stuff that everybody knows goes here. None of the characters are mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Viz Communications. The characters are being used without permission, and if anybody has a problem with that, so what. I don't, and anyway I'm not making a profit out of this and neither can you, so there!

This story takes place in an alternate Ranmaverse, where Akane is a year younger than Ranma, and they have never met. There are no curses, no fiancées...Not your regular Ranmaverse. This story, however, does try to explore a point that I feel is valid in any universe, be that Ranmaverses, or our own!

**Chapter One: I Merely Exist**

Latest Revision: 23/Feb/2010

Ranma was feeling busted. Not only he was late, but he'd also had an awful time the night before trying to study and heat up his brain for today's exam. He hadn't managed to get much studying done at all, since his heart wasn't really in getting the best grades he could Mostly, he worried about his mother's wrath. But that was it. There was no way he would have been able to memorize so much in such a short time anyway. But he had tried. What made matters worse was his back killing him slowly from having fallen asleep over his desk in the early hours. The whole thing felt a slightly like wasted effort.

Even this early in the morning, he'd already had better days.

'Damn chemistry exam' Ranma thought 'I don't even need the stupid subject. Like it has anything to do with martial arts.'

Still, he kept on running to meet his fate at the hands of an ugly test.

'Damn chemistry'

It was good that this year was graduation. Ranma already knew he wanted to carry on his father's legacy and teach martial arts, so his mother had advised him to go to college and get a physical education degree. Hence his half heartfelt concern with studying.

'Only a month to go and school will be over.'

With this thought in mind, he ran the last two blocks and entered the Furinkan High school grounds with a minute to spare. Most of the students were running towards the school building, but Ranma stopped to watch the regular confusion that occurred at this time of day. He could outrun them all anyway, and would still be on time to sit his exam.

'Last year. Finally...' Ranma thought. He was feeling melancholy as he started to slowly walk towards the main building, his book bag over his shoulder and one hand in his pocket.

'Will I miss it?' he thought absently as he looked over the school grounds with a smile on his lips, forgetting he was supposed to run to arrive on time.

A significant part of his lifetime was coming to an end, and he knew that it wasn't going to be easier when he made it to college. He knew he was still an immature boy even if his mother kept telling him that he seemed older than he really was. She said that he had a sense of honor no one his age had, and that he was relatively wiser than most 18-year-olds. He thought it was because he tended no to worry. He didn't really feel it was wise, but just a simpler way to live. He also tried hard not to disappoint his parents on the things that mattered, like carrying on the Saotome legacy. These things he did without even thinking about them. Studying though... that was a whole entire matter.

But then again, mothers always find their children exceptional.

With this mental wandering, he didn't notice a couple of girls intently staring at him. But he did hear them giggling when he passed by, and tried to ignore them as he always did.

Moments later, he entered his classroom.

OOOOOOO

Akane was sitting with her usual party under a tree, waiting for classes to start. It was a warm, sunny day, and it was definitely worth it to leave home a little bit earlier than usual. She didn't know why, but she was feeling extremely refreshed today.

"So, Akane. What's it really gonna be like?"

Akane started. "What is what going to be like?"

"The yearbook. I've wondered, since you haven't brought it up, you know, like you usually do—" Sayuri was saying.

"Until our ears bleed!" Yuka interrupted. Akane gave her friend a glare which she ignored.

"—and we sort of figured the committee would be planning something special and extra secret. Or something" Sayuri continued.

"Mmm," Akane mumbled, slightly stung. The yearbook was a big responsibility, and she took it very seriously as part of the committee. Although she had to admit her friend was right. She wasn't as excited about it as the previous two times. Akane was only stressed. "It's going to be the same as last year. What made you think it wouldn't?"

"I just heard that something was going to be different with this year's seniors"

"Oh! You mean that!" Akane said smiling.

"Huh?" Sayuri was confused.

"That's not about the yearbook. The seniors made proposals for new activities before they leave school this year, and the junior class is supposed to organize everything. It's like a farewell party... farewell week… sort of."

"You mean we have to do all the work?" said Yuka, disappointed.

"Yup," Akane nodded "but I think it'll be fun. We could have been left out altogether, you know. Besides, if things work out, I'm definitely pushing to make it a tradition!"

"Ooohh. That would be amazing!" Sayuri added, right before the last minute bell rang, and Akane and her friends had to stop her ruminations and hurry to their classroom.

Akane took her seat by the window. Out of habit, she absently stared toward the gates. Her attention was piqued by a boy standing in the middle of the yard. She didn't recall having seen him before.

'He's gonna get himself grounded if he doesn't hurry' Akane's mind supplied. Her attention was then turned to the teacher. She realized the man had been addressing the classroom for a while now.

"... There's going to be a whole week of special events in which the entire school can participate, and the seniors have suggested that they want revenge on some of the underclassman, or so they have phrased it. So there week's activities, apart from a small carnival, and a day of competitions, will include what the upperclassmen are calling a 'Senior Vengance Day' also."

"A what?"

"A 'Senior Vengance Day'. They will be publishing a 'black list' list of people that need to be 'taken care of'." The teacher continued, Akane couldn't tell whether he was in support of the idea or not. She had heard some of the teachers in staff had been very reluctant to agree to that part of the end of year activities. Everything else, the stands, the games, the competitions… everyone seemed fine with all of that. But 'Senior Vengance Day' was a different matter. "All of the students will run the risk of getting soaked, floured, showered in vinegar or have eggs thrown on them..."

"Are they allowed to do that?" someone squealed with indignation, while someone else hooted their approval, eliciting a few giggles from the group.

"This year, yes" the teacher replied, "And if everything turns out okay, you'll have the same chance next year."

A general murmur could be heard all over the classroom.

Akane was silent. She already knew about it, of course. There was going to be an article on the yearbook highlighting the end of year activities. She was certain she would be chosen to organize part of all that. She always ended up getting picked for that sort of thing.

Since the confusion was general, Akane thought shedding some light on things would be okay. She raised her hand.

"Miss Tendo."

"Well... This whole thing... It's supposed to be fun, kind of like a little war inside the school. Nothing too serious! 'Senior Vengeance Day' sounds okay to me..." And then she added with a grin, "Plus, no classes that day"

Another murmur could be heard, a more positive one. Maybe she was right; it could be fun playing "hide and seek" for a day.

"Okay! Quiet, everyone! I'm not finished, yet!" the teacher demanded. "Let me explain it a little better. People mentioned on the list will receive special treatment, but there are still rules for this. There's going to be a girls' list and a boy's list. To put it simple, girls take care of girls, and boys take care of boys. We don't want any misunderstandings here..."

Yet another murmur could be heard... a really disappointed one. "Principal Kuno will shortly be announcing who in this class will be part of the committee in charge of the carnival."

Akane wasn't surprised when she heard the wacko principal mention her name a few minutes later on the Public Address system.

OOOOOOO

"Senior Vengeance Day?" Ranma asked, confused.

"Yeah" Daisuke said, "We get to kick butt this year."

"Uh huh. Wait 'till I get my hands on that Gosenkugi guy." Hiroshi added with an evil look on his face.

Ranma continued to eat his lunch quietly as his friends spoke.

"I wonder, can we can go after any girls, too?"

"Nah… wouldn't count on it. I bet the principal will forbid that. You know how he is…" Ranma pointed out.

"How dull…" Hiroshi sounded disappointed.

"But you never know. Maybe we could get some damage done in the general chaos…"

Grins touched their faces. Suddenly, Hiroshi and Daisuke burst out laughing.

"What about you, Saotome?" Daisuke asked.

"What about what?"

"Who'd you write down on the list for SVD?"

"You mean… to kick or to grab?" Ranma asked smiling lopsidedly.

"Hehehe…" Hiroshi started to laugh again.

"You know what I mean…" Daisuke said.

"Ha. Yeah, 'I know what you mean.' Don't really care. Haven't even thought of it…"

"What? I just can't believe you, man! You're only the most 'desired bachelor' in this school," Daisuke said affecting a pose for effect, "and you're telling me you don't feel like going after any girl at all?" Daisuke sounded hurt. "The ladies will be disappointed."

"Yeah, any girl would be glad if you picked her. You're just an offense to us men of the world!" Hiroshi added.

"Oh! Come on, you guys. It ain't like that. Gimme a break already. You haven't met any of them. It's not like they really like ME. They just sort of—" Ranma struggled to find the right way to put it, "They just giggle at me, you know" Ranma said.

"What!"

"What!"

The other two yelled in disbelief. Anyone could have easily fit a few apples in their overly hanging mouths.

"I dunno, it's like they're afraid of me or something. And if they get past the giggles," Ranma stopped and his eyes drifted to the sky, thinking, "if they get past the giggles, they get bored with me, I guess. Or maybe they like that I paid attention to them. It's usually been a lot about them being around with me. It's not like they really like me…" Ranma defended himself.

"Does it matter?!"

"Does it matter?!"

Any more disturbed and they would have passed out from shock.

"It's just that… it's BORING, Ok!"

Ranma was starting to feel weird. His friends were fast going into their female worshipping personas, that very rarely failed to make Ranma feel quite uncomfortable, and becoming louder by the second. He could feel the eyes turning in their direction.

"Does it matter!"

"Does it matter!"

Ranma just sighed and turned his attention back to his bento.

"Oh, man! I wish I could kick YOUR butt instead of Gosenkugi's!" Hiroshi grabbed Ranma by his neck, and started mock punching him.

"Oh, yeah! It'll be YOUR name in that list if you don't cut it out!" Ranma fought a little and was free again. He looked suddenly murderous, "And you KNOW I can beat the crap out of you!"

The other two backed away instantly and raised their hands in defeat.

"Fine! Be like that!" Hiroshi protested as he folded his arms over his chest.

'Not a good idea to mess with him when he gets moody', Daisuke reminded himself as Ranma went back to eating.

"Good," Ranma relaxed, "thank you."

"Yeah, whatever…" Hiroshi answered nonchalantly, and added "I still want to kick you for it, though."

"Yeah… You'll probably get laid WAY before we do!" Daisuke said matter-of-factly.

"Hey!" Hiroshi protested, "Speak for yourself!"

And it went on and on and on…

Ranma suppressed a sigh.

Now the topic would most likely drift to his experiences, which his friends considered to be extensive. If they only knew. He was not about to burst their bubble.

And back to hitting and punching him again.

'This is getting old…' Ranma thought with the slightest tinge of bitterness.

He was uncomfortable with his friends' jealousy. It was nice to have girls flirt with him, a real ego boost; and it sure as heck felt like a little nuclear bomb in his chest when one didn't pay attention when he wanted her to, which had only happened once. He was quite confident and self assured. He mentally patted himself on the back at that. It made his life so much easier. What annoyed him was that none of the girls ever really tried to get to know him, although he was certain that if they did, they wouldn't flirt nearly as much.

It wasn't as if he was picky. The only thing he really wanted in a girl was sincerity, he liked to think. Or a nice personality.

That and looks. And boobs, obviously. A nice ass wouldn't hurt either. But that went without saying. But all that could be set aside sometimes. Almost every girl he'd been around with had been very worried about their appearance. In general, it wasn't such a bad thing for them to care about that, but they were so caught up in how they looked to him that he'd never gotten to actually know any of them. Ever since he first realized that he liked girls (at age ten, or so) this seemingly simple thing had seemed to avoid him. Maybe it was his own fault for always going for the lookers and being so over confident of his impression on them. Lately, he had been feeling rather... lonely. Sure, girls paid a lot of attention to him. But he didn't find it as exciting as he did a few years back, when anything that moved would get his attention. And if it moved, and it was pretty... well. And he'd started to lose interest in this little scene with his friends. It was like they didn't have many things in common anymore.

Maybe he needed a change of pace. Going to college would help; so far he'd been meeting the same people over and over, in the same old places. Away from home, he might be able to meet people with similar hobbies, and maybe some interesting new girls, too. Not that he was desperate. He wasn't complaining, really. But it would be... nice.

He suddenly felt a prickle on the back of his neck. His training told him to pay attention to these things. And he was good at listening to his instincts. He was sure someone was staring at him. He turned his head around, searching. And sure enough, there they were, a pair of eyes staring intently at him...

OOOOOOO

"Yeah, Akane! Since you're in on organizing this, you better team us up with some of the cute guys!" Sayuri giggled.

"She's right!" Yuka added.

Akane didn't answer. She wasn't even listening. Her mind had wandered far away from them.

She would be very busy until the carnival was over, but she wasn't worried about it. There were lots of other people in on the festival organization, and some of the seniors had volunteered to help out after all. She usually wound up in charge of the committees she was picked for, but since there were seniors involved this time, they would probably be chosen as the leaders instead.

It kind of bugged her that she always seemed to be responsible for everything, but she had to admit that it was her own fault. Whenever the task at hand was difficult, she got impatient when other people didn't pay attention to the job. In the end, she always figured she could handle it better. While it was stupid for her to act like people wouldn't be able to handle something as well as she could, she just couldn't seem to stop herself. It was a fault in her personality, and she hated herself for it.

She tried to shake off her moodiness. Akane needed to be thinking of different games and booths to put up for the carnival. The first meeting was going to be right after school and she had to have some ideas. Maybe one of those dunking tanks, and a goldfish-catching booth? They would need some competitions, too. A 'who can eat more' contest was always fun...

It was definitively going to take a long time to put things together, time that they did not have. That meant putting in lots of extra work hours to finish up on schedule.

On reflection, she thanked Kami that the seniors would most likely bear the responsibility. Even with all the people they had to help, this would be hard to pull off if they didn't get organized.

Her mind wandered to thoughts of the senior class. What would it be like, to leave school forever? Something about the idea disturbed her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Still, in a few weeks she would be a senior herself, and really feel what it was like to know that in a year school would be over for good.

Akane's eyes drifted over the different people having lunch in the yard, looking for seniors. She spotted a couple of girls talking and laughing. The seemed like grown women to her, except for the school uniforms they were wearing. Somehow, Akane couldn't picture herself as an adult. Ever since she was little she had watched the older girls on their way to school. She had always marveled at how 'grownup' they looked. Now that she was that age, she still thought she still had a long way to go before she looked like those girls.

Guys though… now THAT was a different matter.

'Specially THOSE two…' she thought as her eyes fell upon a couple of boys laughing at a third one's… quietness? It seemed his attention was somewhere far away. There was something very out of place.

It was almost as if the other two looked even more childish sitting next to that red shirt guy…

'Red shirt…?', Akane thought. She took a closer look.

Wow. He wasn't even wearing a school uniform! Instead, he had a Chinese-looking outfit on, and he had a pigtail instead of the regulation haircut the principle insisted on.

'He was the one who was late this morning.' the back of her mind told her. Akane thought it strange that she hadn't noticed him before, considering his clothing made him stand out so much. She should have been more observant than that; and there was another thing that she should have noticed right off:

'He's really handsome!'

He was eating very slowly, which made him seem more distant, as if he was so busy thinking that he didn't really know what his body was doing.

Then he spoke a few words, and the other two yelled something at him, then he spoke again, and the others yelled again. If she hadn't been so busy looking at him, she might have been able to make out the words, but she didn't really care. Akane was mesmerized.

They made a strange picture, really.

One of the boys started punching and hitting him. The aggressor's face was distorted by the incredible amount of words that were coming out of his mouth. The third boy just couldn't stop laughing. He had to lay his upper half on the table to keep from falling from the bench. His face was all red. Akane could only guess from some of the words she could make out, they were talking about girls. And they weren't exactly nice comments. Boy simply couldn't take their minds off the gutter, and they seemed to get worse with age.

Akane found herself feeling strangely glad that the red shirt boy wasn't laughing his head off at his friend's speech. Instead, he just answered a few words every now and then and shrugged his shoulders. More than anything, it looked like he was not very happy with the situation. Akane tilted her head lightly. The whole scene looked strange, like he didn't really belong in it. He looked so...

"...misplaced" Akane mumbled, voicing her thought.

In the next second, before her friend could ask her what was it she'd just said, the boy's blue eyes (blue!) were suddenly turning on her. Akane felt a little lurch in her stomach, but she couldn't look away. She felt a sudden urge to talk to him, to know what had him so distracted...

"Hey, Akane! Are you even listening?"

Akane nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Huh? Oh... sorry..." she whispered, and unashamedly and quite uncharacteristically for her, returned her attention to the boy, who hadn't looked away either.

Yuka and Sayuri looked at each other and then followed Akane's gaze, trying to figure out what was it that could grab their friend's attention so effectively.

She was looking at a cute guy some twelve yards away, and he was looking right back at her. Both girls started to giggle.

"Wow, Akane! Would you look at that!" Yuka elbowed Akane, distracting her.

"Yeah, and you seemed pretty interested too." Sayuri smiled.

Akane found herself at loss of words. Her normally rational thoughts seemed to be completely scattered, so instead she looked at her feet and blushed, her fingers absently playing with a strand of long, black hair.

"I didn't know you had a thing for Saotome."

"Who?" Akane asked, recovering.

"Ranma Saotome, that cute guy you're oogling." Yuka said matter-of-factly.

Akane looked up at the guy again. He wasn't looking at her anymore.

'Ranma Saotome' she thought as her friends giggled behind her.

"It's about damn time you noticed a guy!" Sayuri said.

"Do you know if he's taken?" Yuka asked.

"I don't think so."

"That's odd, considering how popular he is."

"Yeah, I've heard he's only gone out on one or two dates..."

Yuka and Sayuri continued talking about Ranma as Akane tried to pull herself together, all to no avail.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: To acknowledge

"**The Chance of Change"**

**A Ranma ½ fanfiction by Pia-san**

Disclaimer:

All the legal stuff that everybody knows goes here. None of the characters are mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Viz Communications. The characters are being used without permission, and if anybody has a problem with that, so what. I don't, and anyway I'm not making a profit out of this and neither can you, so there!

**Chapter Two: To Acknowledge**

Latest Revision: 23/Feb/2010

The day was over and Ranma pitied those who had to stay for the first carnival meeting. They were going to be at it for at least two hours, easy.

The carnival could be fun, he thought, if they decided to include a martial arts show or something. Maybe he should sign up to help build the stands.

In the meantime, he had plenty to think of. First of all, he needed to do something about that chemistry test or it would look really bad on his report card. Second, he needed to send letters to several colleges before the open enrolment period ended. His mother thought he'd probably want to o away and have a little bit more freedom. But he wasn't concerned about that. Plus, he knew it would be tight on the family budget. He knew they weren't exactly rich, but maybe it would be good to get away for a while. He supposed he should worry about that when he got accepted somewhere. Third... was more personal.

His mind had frozen in its tracks when he'd seen that pair of beautiful hazel eyes staring at him.

He had liked that stare a lot. That girl hadn't been flirting with him, or batting her eyelashes, or trying to be coy. She hadn't been smiling either. She'd worn a serious expression that had intrigued him.

Then her friends had noticed her attention and turned to look at him as well. When it had been just the one girl looking at him, he could handle it because she wasn't showing off, and he was confident enough to believe he could pull it off. The other two had immediately started the usual primping and gossiping, and he'd gotten embarrassed... So much for cockiness. Maybe he really was the shy type.

He wondered how much longer he could have held that girl's gaze if her friends hadn't noticed.

They had started to tease her, and it was a good thing Daisuke and Hiroshi hadn't noticed him staring at her, or he would have probably received the same treatment. He smiled as he remembered her blushing face.

'Pretty...' he thought.

He spotted his home a couple of blocks away, and suddenly remembered the fourth thing he had to worry about. He slapped his forehead with his right hand.

Hard.

'Ranko!'

He started to run.

'I hope she ain't mad at me for keeping her waiting.'

In a couple of minutes, he reached Furinkan Grade School, and his eyes scanned the school yard.

"Niichan!" cried a little redhead, even before he could spot her.

Ranma turned his head and saw his seven-year-old sister running toward him. He could see she had been crying. Damn, he should have known he would upset Ranko if he were late. He didn't have much time to think. Ranko latched onto him and started crying again.

"Come on, Ko-chan, I'm here just like I said I would be."

"But it took you so long!" Ranko said between sobs.

"I came out and waited and waited and then everybody was gone and I was alone and you wouldn't come and I thought you had forgotten... I'd rather have mom pick me up... She never forgets..."

Ranma patted his little sister on the head and knelt down in front of her.

"But she couldn't come today... I'm very sorry, Ko-chan. I promise it won't happen again"

"Really promise?"

"Yes, Ko-chan. Have I ever broken a promise?"

"No..."

"Look, I'll make it up to you, okay?"

Ranko's eyes lit up at this.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really."

Ranko put an index finger to her lips, and the other hand on her hip. Her face was suddenly serious. She was pondering very important matters. Ranma smiled at this, and stood up. It was going to be an ice cream or the park, or maybe both.

"Do you have some money?" Ranko asked. Aha! Ice cream it was; but he wanted to go to the park so that he could sit down and think.

"Only enough for half an ice-cream cone. I don't think they sell any of those, you know..."

Ranko's face fell at this. The she was serious again. After a while she spoke her final word.

"I have decided we must go to the park," Ranko said very seriously, turning her head up so she could look Ranma in the face.

"Okay." was Ranma's response, which was enough for Ranko to smile.

"And you'll play with me too..."

"Um... Okay, but only 'cause I was late..."

Ranko put her hands together to her chest, and batted her eyelashes. The girl was a walking flirt. He already feared for any men that crossed her path.

"And I also want a piggy-back ride." Ranko said smiling sweetly.

Ranma looked down at Ranko as she smiled at him. He couldn't say no to those big, watery blue eyes...

"Okay, Ko-chan. Fine."

He smiled at his little sister's celebration of success.

Moments later they were on their way to the park.

His sister could be very demanding, Ranma thought. She had inherited that from their mother. But she was also very sweet, which was the main reason why she always got her way with him.

Still, It didn't really matter if she had him wrapped around her finger. He liked being responsible for her. Ranma was sure Ranko knew this and took advantage of it. She was a smart girl, which she had also inherited from their mother... his very smart mother.

He wondered how on earth she could have ended up married to his father.

Genma Saotome was basically an air head, and a bit opportunistic too, but underneath that he was a good man who worked hard for his family. He tried to run his business the best he could, even if he needed his wife's advice more often than not. Ranma also appreciated the fact that his father had taught him the Anything Goes school of Martial Arts since he was very little. His mother had resisted a bit at first. But only a little. She was a traditionalist at heart, and finally agreed that it was his duty to continue the legacy. She'd been very happy when Ranma had announced his intention to teach Martial Arts as his career.

Ranma himself wondered if he would be able to earn enough to support himself, let alone a family. His decision had been based on his love of the Art, not any reasonable expectation that it would pay well. The Dojo masters he knew were all a fairly threadbare lot; even the successful ones were only middle class by any other professional standard. Ranma wasn't worried about himself, though. He was used to getting by without much money.

His father always seemed to have to work hard to keep his business afloat, but the family always drew closer together when times were tough. That was not to say that they needed to save very single yen; they always had enough money for the necessities, and even had a little extra left over for the occasional luxury. He guessed every family must have its ups and downs.

'Family.' Ranma thought absently.

He lapsed into a daydream, where Ranko was his own child that he was carrying to the park.

It wasn't as if he was weird or something. Sure he liked spending time with his friends looking at girls or playing the latest PlayStation game all night. Or even making up stories on how cool they were around girls. Okay, so maybe the word 'girl' was a mayor topic in Ranma´s life. But he sure knew that couldn't be all there was to it… was it? Somehow he couldn't help but picture himself living a great life doing what he wanted, AND having a family by his side.

Perhaps the fact that he had missed having a family most of his childhood had loosened up something in his head, and he valued this aspect of life so much more than your regular teenage boy. Somehow, he couldn't picture himself living alone. So a family was definitely within his lifetime plans. Maybe not soon… Ok… not soon at all, but it was something he'd always assumed would be there, eventually. On some level he couldn't quite understand, the thought made him warm inside. Maybe he was weird or something. Maybe that's why his mother thought of him like such a grownup, 'cause he thought of the future a bit beyond 'what's for dinner' type of future…

Ranma smiled sadly. What if he never met the right girl? He had this sort of preferences list, which girl he liked the most, but when it came down to it, he was never all that interested. Maybe he was gay…

Vigorously shaking his head, he deftly changed that train of thought… Maybe he WAS picky after all..

Then he snorted at himself. He was at it again. He should stop worrying about that kind of stuff. He was only eighteen, and right now he needed to worry about was living his life…. And making it into a good college… Make that just college…

He thought of the girls he knew as friends, and of the few he'd dated. It was rare for most Japanese kids to have boyfriends or girlfriends while they were in school. The few girls he'd gone out with were mostly nice, pretty ones that had been interesting for a while, but had soon turned out to be more childish than he could deal with. The one time he'd gone out with an older girl, she had gotten bored with him. It had been a devastating blow to his ego, and it made him wonder if the kind of mature girl he wanted would want him.

'Argh, this is getting me nowhere.'

Ranma didn't like to think a lot about that failure. It depressed him all over again.

His heart suddenly ached when he remembered that girl he'd seen at school.

'I wonder what her name is?'

This was plain stupidity. He had seen her staring at him. Period. That was it. But yet, he had felt compelled to talk to her. He knew that he would blame himself for the rest of his life that he hadn't tried. He couldn't even put his finger on why he felt that way. Maybe it was her eyes, or the way she had looked at him, so serious.

"Niichan! It's the other way!"

Ranma came out of his reverie with his sister bouncing on his back .

"Sorry..." he said quietly, turned around, and headed for the park.

He'd better forget about it. She wasn't even in his class, and he was leaving school this year. It was nonsense to put effort into a relationship that was doomed before it could begin.

'Talk about a fatal attraction. Only it would just be the relationship that would die.' He thought as he smiled.

He shook his head and lowered Ranko to the ground when he realized that they had arrived at the park.

Ranko started running around at random as Ranma scanned the area. There weren't that many people around. He sat down on a bench to think again.

'I wonder what her name is?'

"Niiichaaaan!" Ranko was dashed towards him, gasping and out of breath from running. Ranma smiled at his sister's enthusiasm.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Come... play... hide and seek... with me..." she said between gasps.

"Okay." Ranma was in a passive mood. He let Ranko take his hand and lead him towards a big tree.

"Here, you count and I'll hide." Ranko said in a demanding voice.

"Okay." Ranma turned to face the tree and started counting. However, Ranko was disturbed. Her brother would have normally made a big show of protesting that she count first before giving in to her.

"Niichan?" Ranko pulled at Ranma's shirt. He looked down at her.

"What? Wanna count first after all?"

Ranko shook her head.

"What is it then?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you aren't acting normal and I don't know why, so I thought maybe something's wrong."

"No, Ko-chan," Ranma smiled, touched by his sister's concern, "I just have a lot in my mind, that's all. But it's all right, you know. Go hide now."

"Okay." She turned around and ran away as Ranma started to count again.

When he reached a hundred, he turned around, and started to search for Ranko. As he expected, he was able to find her quickly. Her choices of hiding places were fairly predictable. As he also expected, Ranko insisted that he count again, because he 'hadn't really given her a chance to hide'. This was almost a ritual, and he gave in good-naturedly.

Ten times or so he counted and looked for his sister, but eventually he found himself thinking of the girl from school again.

'I wonder what her name is?'

"Niichan!" Ranma turned around and looked at Ranko, who was standing with her arms crossed.

"Huh? Don't you wanna hide anymore?"

"No, that's not it." Ranko replied coldly, pouting at him. Ranma sighed. It was funny and touching that the little girl was so concerned about him.

'Ah,' he thought, 'might as well cheer the both of us up.'

"What's wrong then?" Ranma asked resting his hands on his hips.

"This is boring 'cause something's wrong with you. You're just standing there with a dumb look on your face."

Ranma kneeled down in front of his sister.

"Really?" he asked in a mocking voice. Ranko nodded. Ranma smiled as something occurred to him.

"Maybe you're bored of hiding all the time. Let me hide now."

Ranko twisted her lower lip before yelling. "No! I want to HIDE!"

"Oh! But you've hidden so many times. Let me."

"No."

"Ko-chan, I'll tickle you if you don't let me hide."

"No, you won't." Ranko said as she took a step back.

"I will." Ranma said smiling now, leaning forward a bit.

They stood poised for a couple of seconds, then Ranko choked back a giggle and started to run as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast, followed closely by her brother. After a while, Ranma caught Ranko by her arm and started to tickle her. Ranko squirmed on the ground as she giggled uncontrollably.

"St... Stop it!"

Ranma's mood improved. He always liked to play with Ranko. He was glad she'd had this, when he had not. Suddenly he remembered what time it was and that their mother would probably start to worry about her daughter.

"Okay, imouto-chan, that's enough." Ranma said standing up, and leaving a gasping Ranko on the ground.

After a while, Ranko stood up, straightened her dusty clothes, and looked at her big brother with a wide smile on her face.

"One more time, Ranma."

"Okay, but you count this time."

Ranko's smile wasn't quite as wide anymore. "But I can never find you!"

"Only one time."

"No."

"Fine. Catch me then. If you catch me, I'll count again."

"No."

"Yeah, whatever." He said taking a step back. "You just aren't up to the challenge." Ranma grinned.

The Saotome blood started to boil in Ranko's body.

"Course I can!" she yelled.

"Fine. Catch me, then." Ranma repeated softly, in a teasing voice.

Ranko made fists with her hands. Her eyebrows met on her forehead. Ranma couldn't help but smile to himself; he knew his sister well. She was just like him, unable to say no to a challenge. He knew just which buttons to push to get her going, because they worked on him too.

"Catch me." Ranma could feel it coming.

"Ooooh, I will!" Ranko yelled as both of them started to run.

As he ran, Ranma laughed out loud, even though he felt a little guilty about manipulating his sister.

In a very short time, Ranma felt his troubles leave for a while. He started to run faster and faster, jumping over benches and rocks, and dodging around the people. He forgot why he was running. He ran because he wanted to, faster and faster, because he wanted to feel the wind on his face and let the sun and the effort warm his body.

And then he remembered that girl again.

Beautiful, deep hazel eyes studying him. His heart started to beat faster. It disturbed him that just a few minutes of looking at someone he didn't even know would have such an effect on him. He couldn't think of a logical reason for it.

Then he faintly heard someone calling after him. A little girl...

"Niichaaan!"

'Ko-chan!' Ranma snapped back to reality. 'Christ. What's wrong with me today!'

"I don't... like this... ... I wanna... hide..."

"C'mon Ko-chan! I told you it's your turn now!"

He swiftly climbed a tree and waited for his sister to catch up to him. She was tired. In times like this, he noticed how much of a difference his martial arts conditioning made.

OOOOOOO

"If no one has anything else to contribute, I'd say this meeting is over today." Silence followed the last few words, so the remaining students of Furinkan High headed to their respective homes. Akane wasn't happy. She had been given the supervisory role after all, which meant she would have to know everything that was going on and make sure that everything was in place and working properly. To her disappointment, only three seniors had actually volunteered. Akane had sudden pang of missing her sister Nabiki. She had a moment of wishing she were still living with them instead of having gone to University to another city. She really did know how to run an enterprise. Any enterprise. It would have been great help to have her around. Akane had also hoped for a bit more when she'd heard that seniors would be on the committee. Even worse, none of them had any desire to lead the organizing, so she would have tons of work to do after all.

'Oh, I can't believe how stupid I am! I just spent two hours worrying about all the things I have to do instead of getting anything done.'

'Strange how quiet everything is', she thought as she looked around her. The school yard was empty, the streets were almost deserted and there was not a bit of wind blowing.

"Day's over!" she said to herself stretching her arms above her head. It had been a hard day, especially after lunch. Yuka and Sayuri hadn't stopped teasing her about Ranma.

'Ranma...' she thought.

She had been thinking of him constantly for the past few hours. It annoyed her a great deal that she didn't know why. Sure, he was handsome, but that had never been reason enough for her to fixate on someone.

She replayed the few times she had seen him in her mind. The first had been that morning. He had been standing in the yard. She mentally kicked herself for not paying more attention to him.

Then she had seen him at lunch. She could feel her heart fluttering again. It had been strange. She had been staring at him for something like five minutes when he noticed her... and then they'd just stared at each other.

Akane didn't realize she had stopped walking. Her face was hot. She was imagining his eyes looking back at her.

'Something's seriously wrong with me.' She thought as she continued to walk slowly, 'I just looked at him for a couple of minutes, and now I can't get over the guy.'

Akane had tried to keep her mind busy, but she couldn't. She had been daydreaming and grinning foolishly since lunch. Her friends' behaviour hadn't helped matters, either.

'Oh, well. No sense worrying about it I guess.'

So she continued her way home quietly, a satisfied look on her face. Akane was happy and relieved that the day was finally over.

She was so busy thinking that she was almost home before she realized it, passing by the local playground. It was a very large park with big trees and lots of greenery. It was unusually large for such a crowded city, where land was so expensive. She spotted an inviting bench partly in the shade of a big maple tree and sat down. She turned her face towards the sky with her eyes closed and let the sun warm her face.

'Since I'm already late because of the meeting, I may as well doze off a while.'

She laid her backpack next to her on the bench and stretched, leaning back lazily.

'Mmm, working hard is worth it when you can relax like this.'

There weren't many people around, so she dared to keep her eyes closed and let the sun warm her. She was abruptly shocked into awareness when she heard someone yell nearby.

"C'mon Ko-chan! It's your turn now!"

'Argh!' Akane thought snapping her eyes open. 'That scared the heck out of me!'

She sat up and looked around.

'Oh my God, that's Ranma.' Akane thought as her heart beat furiously and her stomach filled with butterflies once again.

In the back of her mind, she wondered about the effect that Ranma had on her, when she didn't even know him.

She watched him as discretely as she could. Ranma was running around the park smiling broadly. There was a little redhead who was half Ranma's height, with the same pigtail hairstyle he wore, who was trying to catch up with him.

'Ko-chan.' Akane thought in a flash.

Ranma effortlessly dodged around the trees and rocks and benches. The little girl was having a much harder time of it.

'Martial artist,' was Akane's thought. 'Much more experienced than I am.'

Akane studied Ranma's face. He was enjoying himself, and it showed. Akane held

her breath, almost as if it might interfere with her thoughts. She wanted to remember every single feature.

Ranma finished up by leaping into a tree, leaving the redhead behind on the ground.

"Niiiiichaaaan! Come down!"

"It's your turn now, Ko-chan. No cheating." He said from the heights.

"But I wanna hide!"

"You've hidden ten times already!"

"But you always find me!" Ranko was not happy.

In a swift motion, Ranma was standing next to the girl. Akane was amazed by the display of skill. She smiled inwardly.

"Look, Ko-chan. I'd like to hide, too, before we go home. I'll hide now, then you can once more, and then we go home, okay?"

"Only if you piggy-back ride me..."

"Fine, Ko-chan, fine."

"Okay, then."

The little girl ran towards a tree and started to count with her back to Ranma, who didn't lose a second looking for a hiding spot. He found a rock big enough to shelter him, and sat behind it, his back towards his sister. He turned his head so he could see around the rock and keep an eye on her. The little girl turned around, and Ranma ducked back completely behind the rock, his head still turned to listen for her footsteps.

Akane's heart was thumping. Ranma was so close to her. If he turned his head just a little, he would see her.

Akane felt jittery all of a sudden. He had stared at her at lunch for so long. Meaning, they had made eye contact, and were both actually aware of it. Or so she thought. What if he didn't pay any attention to her now? What would she do if he came over to talk to her? She didn't have time to think of anything else. Ranma turned his head and saw her staring, yet again. His eyes widened in surprise.

'Ohboyohboyohboy...'

To say Akane was nervous was a gross understatement. What should she do? She didn't want to look away, fearing the moment would be lost. She clinged to it and to the excitement like a life line she hadn't known she'd been looking for. She was blushing furiously and having a difficult time breathing, and she was sure Ranma could tell.

'Such beautiful eyes...' Akane thought.

'What's with his face? He's blushing, too? Nah, couldn't be, boys don't do that kind of thing. But they never play with little girls either and this one does. I wonder if I should go and talk to him. Oh god, he's still looking at me. I'm nervous, I'm nervous, I don't know what to do. This is stupid! God, I'm pathetic. I never knew I was so stupid...'

"GOTCHA!"

Akane was confused. Ranma turned around to look at the little girl and started to talk to her. Akane didn't dare try to listen to their conversation. She found her shoes so much more interesting...

'I better leave.'

She rose to her feet and turned to walk away.

"Akane-chan! Wait up!"

That scared the hell out of Akane. Did Ranma call out to her? How did he know her name? She took a moment for her to recover and realize that it was a female voice...

"Kasumi-oneechan!"

Akane ran towards Kasumi, who was carrying shopping bags, and on an impulse hugged her big sister fiercely.

Kasumi was confused; Akane was an affectionate child, but this was a total surprise. Being unable to return the hug because of the bags, all Kasumi could do was to look around for a cause of this uncharacteristic display.

Ah, ha! There was a handsome young man watching them, and more specifically, watching Akane.

"I'm so glad to see you, Kasumi-oneechan!"

"Akane, if you'd let me breathe a little, please..."

Akane let go of her sister.

"Is something the matter?" Kasumi asked her sister with a sweet smile on her face.

"No, not at all." Akane answered in a rush that completely denied her words.

"Are you sure?" Kasumi's smile turned sly. "Could it be because that boy is staring at you?"

Akane tensed. "Is he?" she asked in a small voice.

Kasumi only nodded.

"Are you headed for home now?"

Kasumi nodded again.

"Let me walk with you, I'll tell you then."

Akane heard Ranma again.

"Ko-chan, wait up! Come back here!"

Akane didn't dare to turn around. She was trying to decide what to do when she felt a tug at her skirt.

OOOOOOO

"Niiiiichaaaan! Come down!"

"It's your turn now, Ko-chan. No cheating." He said from the heights.

"But I wanna hide!"

"You've hidden ten times already!"

"But you always find me!" Ranko was not happy.

'Boy, can she be stubborn!' Ranma thought with a hint of annoyance. He jumped from the tree to go stand by his sister.

"Look, Ko-chan. I'd like to hide, too, before we go home. I'll hide now, then you can once more, and then we go home, okay?"

"Only if you piggy-back ride me..."

"Fine, Ko-chan, fine."

"Okay, then."

And they were at it again. Ranma ran and hid behind a rock, and stared at Ranko.

'Good thing she's bored, too. Mom should be worried by now.' With that, he realized Ranko had stopped counting, so he turned to hide completely… and stared straight into the eyes of the girl from lunch. Ranma could feel his heart speed up.

Not knowing what to do, Ranma could only stare back at her. Her eyes were very wide, and she was blushing, probably just as much as he was, he realized.

'Man, what do I do, I should go talk to her? But then again, she hasn't come to talk to me either… she looks so beautiful with her cheeks flushed, I wonder what she thinks of me? I must look pretty stupid sitting here in the dust… her eyes are beautiful, I hope I didn't scare her, but why should she be scared anyway? I wonder what her name is?'

'I guess these are what they call chaotic thoughts...'

Then his mind went totally blank. It was good just to look at her...

"GOTCHA!"

Had there been a roof, Ranma would have probably crashed through it.

"Boy, you scared me!" Ranma said looking up at Ranko.

"I know." The girl said smiling. "It was VERY easy to find you this time."

Ranma turned his head to look at the girl again. She wasn't looking anymore. Ranma sighed. His heart started to calm down.

"I was distracted, you know." He said to his sister, not looking at her.

"What were you looking at?" Ranko asked curiously.

"Her." Ranma said in a whisper, his gaze never leaving the girl. Ranko turned her head to follow Ranma's gaze, and smiled.

"What's her name?"

Ranma was about to tell her he was asking himself the same thing, when he noticed the girl was standing up in a hurry. Was she leaving? He felt a little disappointed. "Akane-chan! Wait up!" There was a young woman looking in her direction. He noticed how she tensed up. Then a smile lit her face.

"Kasumi-oneechan!" She answered back.

'Akane…' Ranma thought. 'Her name's Akane...'

"Nichan?" Ranko asked again. "What's her name?"

"Akane..." Ranma said softly, speaking his thoughts aloud.

"Aha!" Ranko smiled, turned around, and started to walk around, paying close attention to the ground.

'Huh?' Ranma was confused. Oh, well.

He turned his attention to the women. Akane was hugging the other girl, (Kasumi, was it?) who had a confused look on her face. Damn it. She seemed so familiar.

'I wonder where I've seen her before...' He thought. He was sure he'd seen her before. Just the thought of having a connection of sorts with the girl… Akane, he reminded himself… lit his soul up a bit.

He looked at Ranko, who picked a pretty flower from the ground and headed towards Akane. He stood up in a hurry. His sister would kill him with a surprise sometime.

"Ko-chan, wait up! Come back here!"

OOOOO

Akane looked down and saw the redhead next to her, smiling and holding her hand behind her back.

"Konnichiwa, Akane-san!" and the girl bowed politely. Akane was speechless.

"My name is Ranko." Said the girl. Akane shook her head and smiled at her.

"Hello, Ranko-chan." Akane said kneeling down to face her. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Ranko smiled and pulled her right hand from behind her back to reveal a single flower, which she presented to Akane.

"It's for you." Ranko said.

Akane could feel Ranma watching her. She was self-conscious, and wanted very much to make a good impression with Ranma's sister, so she tried to look calm and gracious as she accepted the flower. She held it to her nose and sniffed at it.

"Mmm. It's very beautiful, Ranko-chan. Arigato."

With this, Ranko bowed again, and then turned around and ran towards her brother.

Akane stood up and walked to the bench where her bag lay, carefully avoiding Ranma's gaze. He was standing just a couple of yards away from her. She picked up her bag and walked back to Kasumi.

"Shall we go now?" Akane's tone was anxious. She didn't wait for an answer. Taking one of Kasumi's shopping bags, she started to walk towards the dojo.

Kasumi was amused. What had that little play been all about? Akane wasn't normally so studied in her actions. She looked towards the boy again, and watched him as he also walked away holding the little girl's hand. He seemed flustered.

'Well, Akane-chan has a crush at last'

Kasumi turned around and hurried after her sister. Akane didn't stop when Kasumi caught up with her, so Kasumi just glanced at her little sister. Akane was pretending to ignore the rest of the world.

They walked in silence towards the dojo, but Kasumi was inwardly smiling.

OOOOOOO

"You didn't have to do that, you know?" Ranma said.

"Wai, I just gave her a flower, and I can do that anytime I want!" Ranko said crossly.

Ranma was silent, almost cursing under his breath. Ranko was definitively going to kill him sometime from shock, because her boldness was so unlike most little Japanese girls. She was wearing an angry expression.

"Don't look at me like that." Ranma said quietly, looking straight ahead. "That was very embarrassing for me."

Ranko's expression twisted into a wicked smile.

"It's so funny when you're mad!" and started to laugh. Ranma only sighed.

"C'mon, Niichan! Piggy-back ride!"

Ranma didn't say a word as he let her climb on his back.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3: Of boys and girls

"**The Chance of Change"**

**A Ranma ½ fanfiction by Pia-san**

Disclaimer:

All the legal stuff that everybody knows goes here. None of the characters are mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Viz Communications. The characters are being used without permission, and no profit it being made by the publishing of this story.

**Chapter Three: Of Boys and Girls **(Revision: 01/Apr/2011)

Akane walked silently besides her older sister. She could feel Kasumi's eyes on her… Kasumi's smiling eyes. Akane was glad her sister had always been sensitive, which right now meant she would keep her mouth shut at least until they got to the dojo. Akane was definitely grateful for it.

She did feel rather stupid about what had happened.

'What was I thinking, putting that act up?' Akane thought as she lifted her hand to look at the flower Ranko had given her.

'Maybe Ranma sent her?' Her heart lit up as the idea flashed through her mind, and her mood lightened. A good thing too, since the interrogation would very soon begin.

Akane spotted the dojo gates. None of them said a word as they reached the gates and went through the very familiar motions of opening and closing the heavy wooden structure.

'Oh, worse things could happen anyway… Haven't really had a chat with oneesan in a while.' Akane thought as she went to her room. After changing into some comfortable house clothing, Akane grabbed an apple from the kitchen and sat on the porch, attempting to continue her abruptly interrupted dozing off at the park.

The porch was nicely shaded, but the air was still very warm, and the temperature felt just right on her skin and tired limbs. When did she start taking everything so seriously? It just wasn't right to be feeling so exhausted after school. Even so, she felt fine inside.

"So, Akane-chan. I wonder why you never told us about your boyfriend" Kasumi exclaimed sweetly as she as she walked out to the porch, carrying a small tray with two glasses filled to the top with freshly made watermelon juice.

Akane nearly choked on the piece of apple she was chewing.

"Wh—what?" she stuttered, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"Oh!" Kasumi joked, laughing in a way that seemed very unusual in her, Akane thought. "So I was right…"

"Oneesan…" Akane murmured sheepishly, realizing how much Kasumi was enjoying this.

"What is it?" Kasumi asked feigning ignorance, "He's not your boyfriend, then?"

"Of course he isn't, and you know it…" Akane said, going back to her apple as she let her legs hang loosely from the porch.

Kasumi kneeled down next to Akane, and left the tray on the floor.

"So… who is this boy?" Kasumi tried to sound uninterested. But Akane could literally feel her barely contained curiosity

"I have absolutely no idea…" Akane answered almost automatically, thinking how very true this was, and although it was a simple answer, she somehow felt drowned by the depth of not knowing. It came as a big surprise to realize that this simple fact had had so much to do with her day so far.

Akane smiled at Kasumi's gasp. Her oneechan was probably having similar thoughts.

"You mean, it's love at first sight!"

Akane's eyes opened wide as her practical mind begged to take notice at the absurdity of such a statement, but then surprised herself by getting into the light heart of her sister's conversation and actually choked back a giggle.

"Maybe… who knows?"

Kasumi smiled.

They sat in silence for a while. Akane was feeling very comfortable, at peace for once, which kind of unusual for her. Kasumi seemed happy to wait until Akane was ready to offer a bit more information without actually pushing her into it.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Where's he from? Did you meet him in the park then?" Kasumi was really excited.

"Well… no. It's not like I know him at all, really…" Akane sighed. "We've never spoken."

"Where do you know him from, then?"

Akane sighed again, trying to find the right way to phrase the impressions that had been occupying her mind all day.

"He's just a boy from school-"

"How nice!" Kasumi interrupted. "Then you get to see him every day!"

"Actually… that won't be for long", Akane added with the slightest tinge of disappointment. "He's a senior, and graduation is just a month away. That's okay, I really don't mind… It's just that…"

Akane felt momentarily uncomfortable as she felt her sister's eyes on her. This was the main issue, after all. It was very likely that this short excitement would be short lived. But Akane was okay with that. She wasn't after anything, nor was she expecting it. Not really.

"It's just that," and Akane took a deep breath, "I don't think I've ever had someone… this is probably the first I've felt so attracted to anyone…" Akane admitted.

Kasumi only smiled.

"I mean", Akane continued, "we just stared at each other this morning for a couple of minutes, and now I can't think of anything else… And you know what's strange…? I'd never really noticed him before this morning. It's really odd too… because he really stands out, he's apparently a very popular guy. But I'd never noticed him before. It's like he just sort of… appeared in front of me…"

"So you don't know a thing about him…" Kasumi said to herself.

"Almost… his name's Ranma-"

"Saotome Ranma…" Kasumi spoke slowly as she took a couple of fingers to her lips. Her eyes widened.

As did Akane's. "You know him!" she said taken aback, a hint of accusation in her voice.

"I… don't know. The name just popped into my head…" Kasumi said, clearly surprised, and looking as clueless as Akane felt.

Akane felt suddenly restless. How on Earth could Kasumi know his name? Did she know him somehow? She felt a sudden pinch of something akin to jealousy sligly gripping the edges of her chest. She would find out, whatever it was Kasumi knew, or else… Suddenly aware of her train of thought, Akane felt a pang of guilt. No need to start thinking so aggressively about her sister, no less. And over something so silly, too.

"I mean," Kasumi mumbled, "I should know him… right?"

"Right…" Akane said absently, thinking too furiously to worry about her words.

They sat silently, not drinking from their glasses and letting the birds chirp.

Akane's mind still raced, trying to find some suitable answer… did Kasumi know him? How? How come she couldn't remember?

As if Kasumi had heard her thoughts, she spoke.

"I'll do a lot of thinking about it… It has to be in there, somewhere…"

"Just let me know."

Minutes later, Kasumi was back inside the house, and Akane was once again left in the company of her thoughts.

Would it make a difference if Kasumi knew who he was? Not likely, considering she didn't remember him when she saw him, and that Ranma himself didn't look like he might have known Kasumi from before,

This observation gave pause to Akane's mind, and took the edge of her thoughts, leaving once again only curiosity behind. Much as she had felt before during the day. Only now... Akane felt light again, even despite her curiosity. Now that she thought about it a little better, she might be connected with Ranma somehow, and the mere thought just warmed her all over. She entertained random thoughts as she lounged on the porch until she run out of juice.

Feeling refreshed, she went to her room and sat down in front of her desk, with a notepad opened on a blank page. She started scribbling. Food sales, banners and fliers maybe… How about a gigantic competition? A whole bunch of contests, to make it more fun. That would be something. Perhaps building the stands could be one of the contests… then she shouldn't have to worry about the lack of helpers.

And after a little while, she had more ideas in her head than the whole committee together. This indoor would be all hers… She smiled.

The open window let the afternoon breeze blow the light curtains that were mostly closed so that not much sunlight would fall on her papers. At this time of day it could be a bit bothersome sometimes. But the light still managed to permeate the room, and the breeze was moving the curtains letting some ray lights occasionally fall on the desk and over Akane's papers. She found herself staring thoughtlessly at the constant white waves.

The warmth of sunlight splashed on her face occasionally, and she started to doze off, her world diminishing to the blowing whiteness and light.

Minutes later she took notice of her actions, and shaking slightly to shrug off her half-hypnotized state, Akane looked at her room. She stared at her bed, a very comfortable western-style bed, at the furniture in her room, at the tidiness of everything.

Before she was aware enough to realize it, her legs moved to lift her from her chair, and her feet started moving.

She strolled silently to the center of the room and lowered herself to the floor into a kneeling position, her sight caught by the brightness produced by her window once again.

'What's wrong with me?' she thought lazily as she moved her body to lay on her back, legs and arms spread under the rays of orange light across the floor.

"Mmm…." She murmured closing her eyes. She was feeling sleepy.

It _had_ been an eventful day so far. And she'd been tempted to nap too many times already. Maybe she really was tired.

Akane stared at the ceiling, and then back to the curtains. She turned her head to the side to look at her weighs, which were lying close to her bed.

'I should be training harder…'

So far she had let school take total control of her life. Not even her friends were that important anymore. All on account of studying.

Her father had introduced her to the Art even before she had been able to walk. She had loved it. It had been her life; getting stronger and breaking her own limitations, fighting against no one but herself. And at the pace she was going, she would have defeated her father in no time.

But then her mother had died, and daddy had lost it. So it had been all up to her. And as her family members became even more disconnected from one another, she found it harder and harder to keep up the interest. Everybody was withdrawing from everybody else, specially her father, from whom Akane had always expected high praise and approval. Now he was something like a tormented soul walking around the household.

The thing was, every time she thought back to those days, she could only come to one solid conclusion. Akane had loved martial arts, and she truly expected to become master of her technique, and maybe even teach some day.

'Okay… going to start training everyday again, starting tonight…'

She hoped she could be better… At least she hoped she could reach the same level she had been keeping up a few years ago. But for now, she hoped she could be good enough to be on her own, to train by herself and gain more skill, skillful enough… just the way Ranma had seem that day at the park.

'Ran-ma…' she thought for the zillionth time that day.

And she started to daydream.

Akane closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and concentrated on replaying the day's events; her lunch and the encounter in the park.

She didn't need much effort to remember every single detail, like how the light was shining, or how the wind was at that moment. She wanted to relive the emotion so badly… How her heart had rushed, how tight it had felt, and how her blood had warmed her features. Remember the rush…

She smiled.

So long since anyone had made her feel like that.

Or so it seemed, now that she thought about it.

And her mind drifted to not-so-old memories, which had long been purposefully buried in the depths of her mind.

She remembered Kuno Tatewaki, the principal's son. Almost two years ago… He had been so nice to her, coaxing her to open up to him when she most needed the attention. That had been so good to her ego, considering she had been a freshman at the time, and Tatewaki was almost done with high school. So far, that had been her only serious relationship.

Not that it could be called a relationship.

It hadn't lasted long, either. It didn't take long before Kuno began to show his real personality - the one he was infamous for - with all the crap that came with it. And in the end, it had given her more trouble and suffering than not. As a result, she withdrew a little more from her family and friends, and it scared the hell out of her to become seriously involved in anything that meant a social relationship. School became her thing. That was when she had completely stopped her training. Although if she was honest with herself, she would have to admit that she had stopped being really serious about her martial training many years before that, only it had been a gradual process.

The only good thing she got out of her relationship with Kuno-sempai, was that at least it had given her a sense of what she definitely didn't want. Tatewaki had been incredibly idealistic, to the point where he hadn't really bothered to find out whether there was any connection between his fantasies and the person she really was.

Akane sighed.

And there had been that little boy she barely remembered from early childhood days. Not that it counted, really.

She didn't exactly remembered him, but the one reason it counted as a relationship with someone from the opposite sex, was because the one distinctive memory she had was of them playing husband and wife, for 'practice' when they got married. Because, oh yes, they were engaged, and an 'engagement' was a serious matter to them, even if it was just a game. It was an old memory, faded around the edges, but every now and then Akane dug it up, because even then, her personality was already shaping to what it was now. Whenever she started feeling self pity, she reminded herself that there was nothing to be done about it, she just was the way she was.

Playing house. She knew the game had always started alright, but her memories were all of fighting and of feeling very frustrated. Because she was not doing what a wife was suppose to do and stay and home, and she had wanted to come with him to the husband things.

Akane was already a very independent-minded little girl by that time, quite capable of defeating anyone her age, or even a little older. She had almost never been okay with her little friend's demands. There was no way that hard work was only for men, right? So the boy had always called her names. In retrospective, he had been very mean to her. But she had always been too upset about not being allowed to do certain things to actually notice. And that's why they always ended up fighting, in the end. That definitely wouldn't count as a good relationship, would it?

Among other things, Akane also remembered him getting his way. Now she thought he was probably the late comer youngest child of an older couple, considering the way he behaved. He was especially charming to older girls, such as high schoolers and mothers and aunts and shop keepers. Up until today, Akane had not been able to understand how he's done it. But there had obviously been something about him. And it seemed to her he'd always known exactly what he was doing. What a snotty little pest... She had to wonder why her mother continued to let her play with him, now that she thought about it.

Then one day he'd been gone, and she had forgotten very quickly. Akane only remember about him every now and then. Mostly because it represented the way she thought most people saw her. Outspoken, short tempered, violent. Not the qualities you'd normally prefer on a Japanese girl.

And that had been it.

She'd been lying down for a while.

Akane lifted herself up on her elbows and looked around again. The curtains were still. The breeze had stopped, and she had immediately felt stifled by the heavy heat and humidity of the obnoxious Tokyo summer. Never mind it was almost dinnertime, and as far as she knew, the heat should have receded a bit by now. The sky was already arrayed in streaks of blue, orange, and red...

Sighing again, she stood up and walked to her desk to look at her notes.

Akane grabbed the notepad and went to her bed. Lying on her belly, she grabbed the phone and started dialing.

OOOOOOO

_Chop chop chop._

The usual sound of the knife falling down on the cutting board was good for her nerves.

Kasumi wasn't usually prone to nerves, but the day had brought on quite a bit of excitement, and she couldn't help noticing her anxiety levels were a bit high.

_Chop chop chop._

For one thing, it was wonderful that Akane had finally started thinking about something more than her studies. She had been denying her heart, of many things, for most of her life. Kasumi was even more intrigued, because her little sister had not had any sort of extreme reaction at her suggestion of love at first sight. Even if it was just a joke, Kasumi was expecting to explode in denials, and how silly such a notion was. She would have seemed insulted. Instead, the expression on her face had been almost… dreamy.

This was the good excitement of the day. Kasumi smiled.

_Chop chop chop._

But this was exactly what was making Kasumi anxious as well, because on the other hand, Akane had _never_ done anything by halves. If she was now finally willing to open up and let herself go and basically expose her heart, somehow… Well, that only meant that if anything went wrong, she had all the more possibilities of ending up getting hurt. And this boy… How…?

A metallic clang shook Kasumi out of her thoughts. It took her half a second to realize she had let the knife fall on the counter without any ceremonies. She was feeling extremely frustrated as well.

Her large eyes lost focus, fixed at the same time on the wall in front of her.

"Saotome…" she whispered once more, as if by sheer force of will the thought would come to her.

It was important. She _knew_ it was. But the more she thought about it, the more her mind refused to cooperate.

OOOOOOO

Ranma had been lying flat on his back staring at the ceiling in his room for the better part of an hour when his mother knocked the door.

He almost didn't hear it and decided to ignore it.

The floor was sometimes more comforting than the soft bed, he thought, as he looked at the piece of furniture right next to him. A very comfortable bed. This was probably a leftover from the years he'd spent travelling with the old man. He couldn't remember when it'd been that his very traditional family had decided to make the switch from futons to beds. Probably by the time Ranko was born. Something about his mother's back being spared. Still, sometimes the sturdiness and texture of the tatami felt better than the softness of the mattress.

His eyes went back to the ceiling.

Somewhere deep inside, his subconscious was whispering that he wasn't acting as he normally did. Namely, he was slacking off in his training, which was extremely unusual. Even more unusual was that he didn't actually feel like training, or anything else for that matter.

The knocking came again. Louder. Ranma had the brief depressing thought that his fate was not his own, but in the hands of the powers that be. For example, it didn't matter that he had wanted to be left alone. The knocking kept coming, and there'd be no end to it unless he gave in. Ranma really wasn't in a chatty mood.

His afternoon hadn't been exactly nice. Ranko had proven to be the little brat she was at heart, getting under his skin until he couldn't stand it. And he had overreacted in a bad way. It had been only a flower after all. And Ranko was just trying to cheer him up. He had ended up giving her the silent treatment. Never mind she was a just a _child_, and had no real chance of understanding why Ranma had felt so out of his depth.

Then again, his sister _was_ bossy enough to make anybody exasperated… But he sure had a weak spot for bossy females. No wonder he loved his little sister so. He should be used to it by now.

'Oh, crap…', he remembered bitterly, then, 'and there's that exam situation also…'

There wasn't really a solution to it. Maybe his exam could still turn out to be good enough. It's not as if it really mattered to him, but it certainly added to his mood. And he was sooooo moody already…

So he couldn't really blame the exam or his sister for his funk.

'Oh boy… that was one heck of a scene today wasn't it…' he sighed, finally admitting to himself how much he had been affected by his brief encounter with this Akane girl…

So, she probably thought he was a real looser, trying to use little girls to impress her. Why would he care, though? He never second-guessed himself like that, and he'd certainly never given a second thought to what people might think of him.

Well, now that he thought of it, he probably had made an impression, sitting on the dust, spread-legged and blushing like a ripe tomato… Plus, she had probably been sitting on that bench for some time before he'd noticed her.

Had she been staring at him before he noticed her?

A tiny smile started to creep onto his face, unnoticed…

And then he was flustered again.

'If that's the case, she must have seen me goofing around with Ranko… Oh, man… I must have looked pretty stupid today.'

The knocking came again. Ranma didn't even bother lifting his head off the pillow as he mumbled.

"Come in…"

His mom's head popped into the room, the door hiding her body.

She rapidly scanned the room, and blinked a couple of times. Of _course_ she would have noticed anything weird right away.

"Ranma, dear…"

"…Yeah?"

"Is everything all right?"

"…Yes."

"Hmm. You'll need to try a bit harder than that if you want to convince anyone, I'm afraid," she said matter-of-factly as she stepped into the room. "It was so quiet I almost forgot you were home already…"

Ranma just sighed.

"Ranko's napping. I don't like it. She'll be too energetic by bed time, and it's all because it's so quiet in here. She said you were boring to be with today—"

"That's her own fault… the little brat…" Ranma mumbled before he could stop himself.

"Ranma!" Nodoka interrupted. "That's no way to talk about your sister! Or anybody else, for that matter."

When his eyes rested on the hilt of the katana she insisted to carry strapped to her back, thinking it wasn't there for nothing, Ranma was suddenly reminded of the fact that Nodoka Saotome was in fact a potentially dangerous person. Her eyes softened again quickly enough, though.

"Sorry…" Ranma offered, "I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

She must have taken that as a good sign, or that Ranma really meant it, because the next thing he knew, she was smiling and strolling into the room. She kneeled next to him in one swift, delicate movement. The whole thing was very, very traditional. For Ranma, it meant that his mom had no intention of leaving his room without getting something in return. She was _settling in_, for whatever reason. When her hands folded over her lap, one over the other, with her fingers extended, Ranma knew his fate had already been decided for him. It would be better for him to confess. Didn't mean he wanted to, though. It made him uncomfortable.

"I must have looked so stupid…"

Ranma mumbled as if his words we meant to be heard by none other than himself. But it didn't matter, because apparently, his mom understood what he'd said, and frowned.

"Even so, dear… that's no reason to get grumpy like that, and skip your training session."

"Mom…", and Ranma sighed again, "you just don't understand. I was sitting there on the ground looking stupid enough as it was, and Ranko _had_ to go and embarrass me in front of her…"

And he knew he'd said too much because her mom's face suddenly lit up, and she smiled brightly, the same way it did when beef was at a discounted price. Ranma could have sworn she was just about to explode in laughter. But she was a fine Japanese woman, and they definitely _didn't_ explode in laughter, so Ranma knew he was safe at least from that.

"Her?" Nodoka asked.

Ranma tightened his jaw as he felt the heat slowly spread across his neck and face.

And so, he took a trip to the Land of Regrets, as he thought –not for the first time— 'Why on Earth can't I think before I blurt out something like that?' A dreadful feeling began to grow in his stomach.

"Her who?"

Ranma was slightly annoyed his mother had been able to reach the same conclusion he had in the span of a minute, while it had taken him the whole afternoon. Of course, by then he'd admitted to himself that Akane had a lot to do with his mood... but he would still rather blame it on Ranko.

Ranma lifted his head to look at his mother's quizzical face for a second, before letting it fall back with a heavy thud.

"Pain…" he murmured, and sighed again.

His mom smiled happily.

"Oh, come on, dear! I don't even recall you ever acting like this before. You should talk to me, you know."

Ranma wasn't exactly thrilled. This was why women had daughters, he dicided. So they could be tortured like this instead of their sons. If Ranko was older, he wouldn't have to subject himself to this uncomfortable situation.

"I am _quite_ experienced in matters of the heart, after all. You might not think so now, but I was rather popular in my day, I'll have you know."

"Oh, mom, I _really_ don't need to know that…"

"But it's true!" Nodoka argued, "This is a good thing, Ranma, dear. Not many parents would be willing to share this kind of information with their children."

"…"

At that reminder of how it was possible for such a popular girl as his mother to end up with a man like his father, Ranma felt a shudder ripple up his spine.

Nodoka stared expectantly.

"Fine", Ranma said flatly.

A wide smile spread across the woman's face. She scooted closer to her son, as if the chat that would soon follow had an incredibly secretive essence to it,

A few moments passed. Nodoka lost her patience.

"Her, who?" she repeated.

"Akane…" Ranma said carefully.

"Akane who?" she asked again.

"Mom… you better cut out that questioning thing of yours. It's… creepy.."

"Gomen, Ranma… I'm just excited about this… My little boy is becoming a man!"

Ranma groaned.

"Mom, just 'case I like a girl, it doesn't mean-"

"A-ha!" Nodoka said cheerfully, "So I was right!"

"Right what?" Ranma was becoming annoyed all over again.

"You _do_ like her."

Ranma refused to show any sign of being anything other than annoyed, his face set in grim lines.

"And a lot, I would guess, if you're so embarrassed to talk about her…"

"…"

"So? Tell me a bit more…"

"Well, actually, there isn't much to say. All I know about her, I just told…"

"Her name?"

"Hai."

"Akane who?"

"I have no idea…"

"How romantic!" Nodoka clasped her hands together in excitement.

Ranma just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…"

"Dear… you shouldn't be so upset over such a little thing… You really are over complicating things."

Ranma sighed yet again. He knew his mother was right. Perhaps it wouldn't be completely horrible if he talked to her.

"What's on your mind?"

Ranma inhaled sharply.

"I know I shouldn't be feeling all upset like this… It's a vicious circle… It upsets me that I'm upset."

"Okay… so what's the first upset about?"

"Well… I haven't really met Akane yet. She's a girl from school, and I noticed her just today… during lunch break."

"I bet she's a beautiful girl, to have you so caught up…"

"Yeah…" Ranma said absently, eyes fixed on the ceiling. He was suddenly aware of his automatic behavior and mentally slapped himself.

Nodoka smiled, "So why are you upset again? I'm sure you're not feeling down because she's beautiful, right?"

"Of course not, mother…" Ranma answered, forcing out the polite reply, but with a face that suggested something else entirely. He almost smiled when his mom shot him a stare that seemed to be trying to pierce straight through to his brain. At least he could annoy her a little bit as well. Revenge was good.

Ranma yawned, suddenly tired, "I was playing with Ranko-"

"Naaah! You were NOT!"

Both Ranma and Nodoka cracked their heads to look at a little red mane of hair appear through the doorway.

"Weren't you napping?" Nodoka offered.

"No." Ranko smiled widely as she made her way towards her mother.

"Hey! Nobody said you could come in…" Ranma snapped from his numb state, raising himself on his elbows.

"Oh, drop it, Ranma-_chan_…" mumbled Nodoka, as she shot a dirty look in Ranma's direction. "You shouldn't let a little girl get on your nerves so easily. And stop behaving like you were her age."

Ranko climbed to her mother's lap as she stuck out her tongue.

"Fine…" Ranma said a he made a red-eye for his sister.

"Why, my baby boy," Nodoka said addressing Ranma. "Weren't you playing with your sister?"

"I _was_ goofing around with Ranko when-"

"_Not_!"

"-when I noticed Akane-"

"_Not_!"

"Arghhh!" Ranma collapsed against the floor in defeat.

"You were just standing by the big tree looking silly…" Ranko explained.

"Exactly my point…" Ranma said dispassionately.

"How so, dear?" Nodoka asked Ranko.

"Dunno," she mumbled distractedly while playing with her fingers, "I was trying to hide, but silly couldn't count right, couldn't look right…"

"And…?"

"I tried to cheer him up. And it was just a little flower…"

"Huh?"

"The thing is, mother," Ranma continued, "I was _trying_ to play with Ranko ," and he shot a stare in her direction, "when Akane showed up, and she-"

"Aniki just looked at her with a stoooopid look." Ranko contorted her features for effect.

"Cut it out, Ranko…"

"Nyaaaaahh!" and Ranko giggled.

"Akane showed up, and…?" Nodoka tried to keep things flowing.

"And Ranko gave her a flower," Ranma finished.

"And this upsets you, because…?"

"I really made a fool of myself today, playing with a little girl in front of Akane. She probably thinks I'm some kind of weirdo now…"

Nodoka smiled fondly.

"I'm _not_ a little girl, ni-chan! You are a meanie! Bleahhhhhhh!" And she stormed out of the room.

Nodoka stared at Ranma disapprovingly.

"How old are you? Ten?"

"Mph…"

"I can't understand why you have to say those things in front of her…"

"Sorry, mom, can't help it." Ranma sighed, "I'm just moody, that's all. I'll apologize."

"Good. Now…"

"Eh? Oh... I'm upset because Akane might think I'm 'stooopid' like Ranko said. And what makes me angrier is that I shouldn't be so worked up over nothing like this. And since I can't figure anything out, well... I got depressed. Happy now?"

"What you're feeling is normal, Ranma."

"I suppose so…"

"You like her, and obviously want to make a good impression. There's one thing you don't know, though."

"What's that?"

"A big boy playing happily with his little sister makes a very good impression on girls."

"Really? I wouldn't think so."

"Girls always like sensitive boys, even if they're just putting on a show."

"Mom!"

"You don't seem very sensitive about your little sister's feelings. She looks up to you."

"I know, mom. I do love her, you know that, but sometimes she can get on my nerves..."

Nodoka nodded.

"It's just… I only wish she wouldn't have done that."

"Why not? Now, Akane has something to remember you by. The flower _will_ make her think of you and Ranko… I'd say it was a great first step. All you have to do now is talk to her… and get to know each other."

Ranma frowned, "I don't think so…"

"Why not?"

"I'm leaving that school soon, and won't be seeing her anymore. And trying to have a long-distance romance? I don't think so."

"You are getting _way_ ahead of yourself, Ranma!" Nodoka smiled, "You don't even know if she likes you back yet!"

"But it's true, though."

"First things first, dear."

"I'm listening."

"Just try to relax for a while. Go train. Go out. Stop mopping! If you can clear your mind and think of something else, ideas should come more easily to you."

"Fine…"

"Good. Now I'm going to take care of my other baby. And I should get dinner started". Nodoka stood up, straightening out the wrinkles on her kimono. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I guess I'll go over to Daisuke's for a while."

"Just make sure you're back before your fathers gets home."

"Sure thing, mom," He answered to her retreating back.

Once alone, Ranma sat on the bed and slapped his face a couple of times.

'Get a grip man!'

As he stood up he found himself thinking of big eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Argh!" he groaned as he headed for the door.

'Gotta get out of here and do some guy stuff!'

With that, he left his room.

OOOOOOO

"Do you think it'll work?"

"Sure!" At the other end of the line, Sayuri sounded happy. "If you get the whole school teamed up in different groups, things are bound to be interesting!"

"That's what I'm hoping for…." Akane sounded tired.

"Yeah, I think you got it. The committee will love it, and it'd be easier to pull off, I guess…. When's your next meeting?"

"Tomorrow," Akane said half growling.

"Heh-heh. You don't have to sound so excited about it…"

"I can't help it… I just wish I didn't have anything to do with this."

"Stress finally catching up with you, ne? You should just say so, and quit. They'll manage without you."

"I guess…"

"Vacation's soon anyway… We should take a trip somewhere…"

"Thank god for that…"

There was a little pause.

"Don't try to play dumb with me, Akane. Just tell me what's going on with you. You sound really distracted, even though you just came up with that great idea for the festival."

Akane felt suddenly pleased by her friend's approval.

"I know-"

"Is it Ranma?" Sayuri interrupted.

"Oh, come on! I was just about to pour my heart out…"

Sayuri giggled.

"I'm sorry, Akane-chan! I just figured you'd be troubled thinking about _him_ rather than the carnival."

"I _have_, actually… I've—"

"Aaaaahhh!"

"—been thinking about him almost all afternoon…"

"Ah! I knew it!"

"No you don't. You don't know half of it."

"I… sort of… met him on my way home today."

"AAAaaahhhhh!" Akane was forced to extend her arm and put some distance between the handset off and her ear. "Did something happened? How did it go?"

Akane sighed . "Well, it's not just that, you know," she said, "there are other things, too. Been in my head a lot today. Too much thinking. I had a sudden feeling that I've been wasting a lot of time worrying."

"Mmmm… you're always worried about something. But that's just the way you are." Sayuri suggested. Akane thought there was probably some truth there.

"But there are things that just don't matter, but I worry about them anyway, and it's only served to stop worrying about the stuff I _should_ be worrying about."

"You're loosing me…"

"You know how much I love martial arts, right?"

"Yeah? … I just thought you trained because your dad made you do."

"That's the point. I _love_ martial arts, but I hardly ever practice anymore. In fact, I haven't practiced at all recently. It's awful that my best friends don't know about it... You _are_ one of my best friends, you know."

"…"

"I kind of blame it on school. I sort of substituted my martial arts for my studies, and it seems like studying is all I've had time for lately."

"But you quit cram school…"

"But that's cause I'm way smarter than you are." Akane had a tinge of maliciousness in her voice. She was smiling again.

"Hey!"

Akane giggled

"Plus… we couldn't afford it…not really."

"Okay, I think I get the idea. But, you know something? If you've realized what your problems are, it means you're still in time to change things…. You haven't really lost that much time anyway. We're only seven-teen, you know."

"I know," Akane smiled. "That's why I've made a resolution."

"Oh, really?"

"I'm going to start training again today. _Seriously_ training. Gotta get my beautiful figure back, you know."

Sayuri only laughed.

Akane looked at the window. It was getting late and the sun was setting.

"In fact, I think I'll start training right now…"

"Oh, fine. Hang up on me, why don'tcha…"

"I just _knew_ you'd understand." Akane said, adding a touch of extra-sweetness.

"Just let me know if anything happens, okay?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow…"

"Bye!"

Akane changed into a jogging outfit and grabbed a hand towel, then ran downstairs and out to the street, beginning a light jog around the neighborhood.

OOOOOOO

The sky was a strange shade of red and the air was humid. It was a very warm summer evening, almost uncomfortably so. Ranma decided to go back home since the rush hour was finally over.

What his mother had told him was true, Ranma realized. If he got back into his normal routine, things would come naturally to him. Now everything seemed more balanced, and... well... _normal_.

It was a good idea to spend time with the guys. At the very least, his morale was up again.

He felt carefree as he walked home, hands in his pockets and kicking a pebble the whole way.

He remembered Akane's eyes again, thinking how they would wrinkle on the edges if she smiled at him.

As he approached the neighborhood park for the third time that day, he felt his chest knot up. He stopped in mid-step a mere yard before the park came into view from behind the corner, his eyes fixed on the ground in concentration.

'That ki…'

Ranma wasn't one for false modesty. He was probably the best martial artists he knew, but he couldn't help feeling admiration for the intense energy he was feeling in the air.

It wasn't very powerful, it didn't feel dangerous… But it was incredibly strong in its own way. Pure and intense.

Putting his legs into motion, Ranma rounded the corner and scanned the area, his eyes narrowing…

Only to widen up when he realized who the source of the energy was.

"Akane…" Ranma mouthed silently.

So the gods had decided to torture him today, it seemed.

Feeling suddenly vulnerable, Ranma slowly retraced his steps, backing up so that his eyes never left her until he turned the corner and the scene was cut off.

Ranma leaned against the wall, supported by his forearm, uncertain that his legs would continue to cooperate in holding him up. Unable to resist, he snuck a quick peek around the corner to check if Akane had noticed him.

Once assured that she hadn't, he let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

'Oh, Kami…' he thought as he swallowed hard. His heart sped up a little.

There was Akane in the middle of the nearly deserted park, briefly attracting the attention of the occasional.

Ranma's mind raced as he saw her going through a series of kata, his instincts immediately evaluating her possible capabilities.

'Strong' he confirmed what he'd already felt earlier, as he noticed the clear intent behind her motions. The movements lacked a bit of precision. They were rough around the edges. He knew then that Akane was an experienced martial artist that had fallen out of her training for some reason. She wondered whether she had been training for as long as he had. Something prickled in the back of his mind. Whatever it was, he lost it the moment he tried to focus on the feeling.

His eyes straining, he checked out her appearance. He wasn't expecting what he saw, but somehow it didn't surprise him much even though in another way it completely amazed him. It wasn't doing his heart any good at all that she had chosen such a… _revealing_ outfit.

A pair of short-shorts with slits up the sides. 'Legs...' Ranma's brain supplied unhelpfully. His face started going slightly slack as his eyes drifted upwards. The sleeveless white T-shirt that was showing all sorts of interesting things as she sweated through it wasn't helping his composure one little bit.

Whatever had not been left on standby in Ranma's mind couldn't help but wonder why wasn't every guy in the school chasing after this girl. Even if she'd had a lousy personality - which she didn't - that figure was worth talking about.

Ranma had to acknowledge the all-too-familiar stirring down below that had been making themselves known for a while now, and definitely more insistent than was advisable in such a public location.

He allowed his eyes to drift closed in an attempt to calm down, as he started breathing purposefully through his nose.

'Well, I guess I'm normal,' he thought after a moment. Then he looked for Akane again.

She'd moved closer to his hiding spot, and her face was clearly visible now

So determined, Ranma thought. And then he could suddenly understand why the ki he'd sensed had been so intense. He'd caught Akane right in the middle of a moment of pure concentration. Her features showed no sign that she was even aware of the world around her. But he was certain this wasn't the case. It was a wonder she hadn't already sensed him, focused as he was on her person.

…And with her hair plastered to her face like that, and flying about her shoulders, Ranma was feeling even more attracted to her.

His breathing exercises weren't making a bit of difference. He sighed.

A perfect opportunity to talk to her without anyone around that could screw it up. Yet here he was, chickening out, hiding around the corner.

Worse yet, he had to pass directly in front of her to get home… Either that, or make a _very_ long detour to get around her. He really couldn't be more of a coward, he realized. The long way round was looking more attractive by the second.

Suddenly all of Akane's motions stopped, and she came to an abrupt halt with her back to him. Just as suddenly, she began to turn around.

In a panic, he ducked back around the corner. Ranma felt like his heart had jumped into his throat. He knew it! He'd know she would eventually notice him if he didn't stop ogling her.

He plopped to the ground in a relaxed crouched position and emitted a soft sigh.

'Brilliant, Einstein. Let's get her thinking I'm stalking her. That oughta give her a really good impression of me!' he thought as his lips twisted in a wry grin.

He crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

He had to admit it was obvious that he wasn't going to work up the nerve to talk to her anytime soon, so waiting for her to leave first was the only other option. Gods! He hoped she wouldn't take this direction when she decided to leave! Long way round it is. Still, he was reluctant to move.

He was itching to see what she might be doing now. But he wasn't going to risk spying on her again - she might see him if he did.

As he sat there, thoughts of her chased themselves around his skull like a dog chasing its tail. After what seemed like only a few minutes, her ki gradually diminished until it was barely noticeable.

Ranma got up and dusted himself off.

'Invisibility powers would help.'

Now that her _ki_ was absent, it was time to head for home. Ranma rounded the corner one more time…

…And found himself staring right into Akane's eyes.

OOOOOOO

It was getting too dark for her to be out here all alone, especially since she was wearing such skimpy little outfit. It wasn't really her fault; she hadn't trained in a long time, and her old training clothes didn't fit anymore. She still couldn't believe that she'd let her training slide for so long. Had she really forgotten how much she loved it?

It made her feel free, like she was capable of doing anything. And it was just what she needed, considering her present mood.

After going through a set of low-punch-high-kick combinations, her senses felt particularly alive, and every cell in her body seemed to be tingling.

That was when she noticed. She felt eyes on her, and that bothered her. It was stupid - this was a public place, so of course her yells would attract attention.

But enough was enough; she was getting too self-conscious to continue.

She turned ever so slowly, as if a sudden movement would disturb the flow of the world around her. In the quiet of the evening, she could hear her heart thumping from exertion as she gasped big gulps of air to satisfy her heaving lungs.

Just people returning home from the day of work. Nothing out of the ordinary.

'May as well,' she thought. Letting out a sigh, she stretched her arms over her head to work out some of the tension in her muscles. Finally noticing how hot and sticky she was, she walked over to the bench where she'd left a water bottle and a small towel she'd brought with her.

Drying herself off, she took a few gulps from the water bottle she was carrying, feeling utterly refreshed.

'Brand new,' Akane thought as she rounded the corner…

…and almost bumped into Ranma.

Her heart immediately started pounding full-force. 'Just my luck to run into _him_ of _all_ people when I look so awful!'

She was frozen by surprise, and her brain was too numbed to think coherently, so she just stood there and stared at him.

His beautiful eyes had an odd look in them…

The silence that was beginning to stretch rather painfully was suddenly broken.

"Hi , Akane…"


	4. Author Notes Please don't kill me?

**News! (Good ones, I hope ^^)**  
  
Konnichiwa, minna-san!  
  


**Announcements, mailing lists and responses...**

That's right. This is not un update. Please don't kill poor, poor sessha @_@. 

Believe it or not, I AM working on "The Chance of Change". In fact, I intend to finish it, even if takes me... forever? Hopefully not THAT long... But you get the picture ^^ 

Perhaps you would be glad to know that chapter four is well on its way, and it shouldn't take me more than another couple of weeks to post it. The thing is, I was so amazed by the wonderful reviews I've been getting, that I'm a little afraid. I'm afraid I won't meet up to everyone expectations. The reviews have been so encouraging that I just can't help to try and do the best I can. So this chapter, particulary tricky now that the first hurdle and directing tension point has been passed (which was Ranma and Akane "talking" kinda), had been incredibly difficult for me to write. 

Please forgive my negligence to you. I have made a promise to myself to be a more active as far as this story is concerned. So you sholuld expect chapters once a month. I hope that is enough for you guys. I know I really won't be able to find more time to write between university and my mental musing of personal incapability. So please, wait patiently. This story will have an ending, posibly after the 12th chapter. 

And to the **actual point** of this babbling...^^ 

I set up a mailing list for those of you, who weren't just a few, that asked me to notify you when updates become available. 

As much as I tried to write up a link here, I couldn't. So pleeeease go to my page, which is written on my profile here at ff.net, a choose the English section. Then choose "Mailing List" on the menu at the left. 

That would be it. Please, please don't kill me, or send bombs or anything. I'll be sure to post more often.... 

Also, something I haven't done and its way overdue... **responses!**. If you reviewed this little story of mine at any point, scroll down and look yourself up ^^ 

**hanako**: That certainly is the kind of thing I like to hear. Guess what? Feel like writing these days^^ 

**Kuy**: Thanks a lot! I'll make sure to update in a few weeks. 

**sakura**: I like it too ^^ And I actually enjoy writing it, so hang in there. 

**Jos**: I'll be sure to do so :P 

**Minako-chan**: Well, thanks a lot. I really put lots of effort into grammar and all that, since English isn't my first language. Lets hope I won't dissapoint in the end ^^ 

**NemesisZero**: It's a challenge that way, even if I AM trying to portray some of the Ranmaverse I like... like Ranma's big mouth, or his female side personality on Ranko. 

**Loz**: I'm working on it. Thanks! 

**may**: Thanks a lot! I'll try to keep it that way ^^ Oh! And yeah, I like that scene too... kinda sexy, I think... made me feel aware of my own heart-beating. 

**Super Kawaii**: Well, my page has these moods sometimes... Hehe... I have a redirect url hello.to/pia-san That should always get you there no matter what. I'm glad you're re-reading this. Its such a good sign to me. I have rewritten some things over the years, perhaps you can notice? 

**Anonymus:** Nah... not really ^^ Its based on this little detailes that I like about my life, and it just snowballs from there... But I'm really, extremely glad you find my story realistic. I try to keep it like that, eevn if I do lots of mind travells, which give the romantic sense to it. Cause when you think about it, nothing's really happened so far :P But you're right, I try to keep it realistic. Life doesn't always have a happy ending, or a happily eevr after kind of thing.. so.. Oooops! Was that a tip?? :P 

**Nimbus Rey**: Thanks! I'm taking extra care to make her a lovable characters without having her steal the picture. She was very useful to build up interaction between those two when the were being stuborn about it ^^ She's a great resource. 

**D-Chan**: I'm really glad you wanted to read more ^^ Its all up here on ff.net now. But the thing is that I have two pages. One totally in Spanish, for Spanish fanfction, and another one in both languages. If you're suscribing to the mailing list, then you've seen that one ^^ 

**Chris James**: I just love it that so many people are talking the time to re-read this story ^^ I'm feeling more than ancouraged to keep writing it now ^^ 

**Me**: Oh, yes... I like them two... especially when they happen in real life... that's what this story is based on... I guess that's the reason I get so cought up in those scenes. It's like I want to remember every single exciting second. 

**shogunZX**: Yes.. that's right... I even had to go to the dentist :P 

**Mana~Chan**: Hope I can fill your ficcie need more accurately now. Be sure to suscribe to the list. I'll be posting soon. 

**Rei2**: Original! THANK YOU!!! You're review made me glow... ^^ 

**oneechan19**: Oh, no. Architecture has no final... its just one big final all year long... But I'll find my time around it. Thanks! 

**Roja-Cyd**: I feel so honored you read this long story that is filled with issues you normally deslike. And you liked it! Love you lots! ^^ 

**ryushi**: not so far.... but I'll try ^^ 

**DJ Otaku Mamasita**: I LOVE cliffhangers.. hehe.. 

**a girl writing fanfiction**: Thanks! I'm trying :P 

**emerieus**: Oh, hang up in there! Won't be much longer! Promise ^^ 

**TheEtherway**: haaaaaai!! 

**manina**:I'm really glad you like it so far ^^ Thanks. Oh! Make sure to suscribe to the list.. 

**Jingoro**: Hey, I love it too ^^ Mmmm... I guess I should write more :P 

**konton**: ai no? That was funny ^^ But YES! I am a sadistic little fanfic writer after all :P 

**Sila-chan**: That means you were going to put me on you fav sotries list? (SD Pia-san jumping up and down) Thank you so much!! It really means a lot to me ^^ 

**cyn**: I'm really sorry I've made you wait so much so far... but hopefully, not anymore ^^ 

**Kii**: Oooooowwwwwwwww! That was so incredibly nice of you! I surely hope you'll like what's coming next. I'm scared! 

**Trinity**: Yeah, well... I was wondering the same thing myself... :P 

**Nim**: Hell, yeah! Well, kinda... (sheepish grin). 

**Erisu L.**: Thanks a lot! I'll try my best. 

**DemonBlade**: Glad you love it! Thanks a lot for reading. 

**Erie Maxwell**: I have to say, your review made my day when I read it. That has to be the best thing anyone can tell me. It made you think? Wow... I'm bursting with happiness now, and wanting to make it all better than it is now. I just can't express how glad I am to realize people have been getting just exactly what I'm trying to communicate. Thanks a lot for your lovely review! 

**fdw**: Not frustrating? Hmm. You have to be the first person to think that ^^ Oh, and I really try to make the pacing right. Although at this rate, I think I'll be writing a 100 chapters! 

**SakuraAyanami**: So happy you're rereading this. That in itself says a lot ^^ Thanks! 

**Maeflower**: Thank you, thank you!! I'm all set now to get to some more writing ^^ 

**Christina**: Was it the summary? I'm thinking I might change that. But anyways, I'm glad you read it anyway, and that you liked it even ^^ Thanks! 

**MJ**: I'm glad you made an exception and read this... and I'm even happier you can relate! I was kinda hoping more people would feel that was too, but I guess not. I tend to do the thinking part a lot though. Think, think and rethink... Maybe that's why I like to write all those details. I'm glad you liked it ^^ 

**Teo**: Thanks! I'll try! 

**Anime Princess**: Well, reviews are always an encouraging thing... And they worked! I'll really try to post more often now. Thanks! 

**Daniel Kim**: Thank you. Let's hope you can read of this story more often. 

OKAY!!! So, wish me lots of inspirations! Thank you! 

Ja ne! 

Pia-san. 


	5. Chapter 4: Impressions

"**The Chance of Change"**

**A Ranma ½ fanfiction by Pia-san**

Disclaimer:

All the legal stuff that everybody knows goes here. None of the characters are mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Viz Communications. The characters are being used without permission, and if anybody has a problem with that, so what. I don't, and anyway I'm not making a profit out of this and neither can you, so there!

**Chapter Four: Impressions**

Latest Revision: 25/Feb/2010

He was just standing there.

Akane's mind was struggling to figure out her present situation. She just didn't know what he could have possibly been doing standing there. A fast assessment of his body language told her that he was just standing, and nothing more.

Usually, as her father had taught her, she could tell about other's business from their demeanor. She could tell if they're in a hurry even if they weren't running, or if waiting for someone, or looking for something, or lost, even if it wasn't really evident on a first look. It was always better to be prepared in every situation, his dad had told her. And knowing her surroundings and the state of the people nearby was an integral part of that picture.

Ranma was just standing there. He was staring. At… her.

This puzzled her a great deal, blocking her mind from coherent thoughts.

Plus, her heart just wouldn't go back to a normal pace.

She looked up at his face. He had a strange look in his eyes, something between surprise and expectation.

As Akane felt her knees go weak, her throat went dry. Just as her brain was about to shut down too, she frantically thought for something to say, 'Oh, good grief', and mentally felt like laughing her head off at herself. All she had to do was greet back. How much more silly could she get around him?

"Mm… Hi-"

"Ranma," he interrupted her. "Saotome Ranma. Nice to meet you."

'Right' Akane thought, inwardly smiling at the irony of it all. 'Like I don't know who you are.'

There was something bothering her about the whole situation. Something she just couldn't figure out. Oh! If only her stomach would stop doing all those back flips!

For a second she thought how troubled she must look to him. How deeply bothered and uncomfortable she must look.

"Hi, Ranma." She tried again, in a very soft, breathy voice. Where did that come from? She certainly hadn't tried for it. She took a deep breath to replace what air her lungs had used, finally pulling herself together. Or kind of.

"Hm…" she looked at her feet for a split second, thinking very hard, it seemed to her. Then she was looking up again, "I'm Akane," she said smiling at his handsome face, "Akane Tendo."

"Yeah…" Ranma mumbled goofily, quite unaware of his reactions.

'Huh?' Akane thought, slightly confused.

Then, another awkward silence followed. It was unusually long, they both thought, for merely a split second. Ranma was desperately digging his troubled brain for something to tell her. He was about to open his mouth and say something about weather, but a sudden image of his friends laughing at him stopped him from doing so.

This had been a bad idea. He really had nothing to say to her, but then again, he hadn't planned for any of this to happen. Why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut? Say sorry, I wasn't looking, and walk away. That would have been the ticket.

Meanwhile, Akane's nervousness was slowly fading. She noticed Ranma's slight hesitation, and something clicked in her head.

God knew why, but she felt strangely at ease all of a sudden. Comfortable, even. It seemed to her that for all his outer calmness, he was just as confused by this little ordeal as she felt.

"How's Ranko-chan doing? Forgot to bring her with you?" Akane asked in a lighter voice that sounded more like herself to her ears, and regaining normal movement of her body. She used her right hand to reach for the towel and lift it to her brow to continue drying herself, which she would have done a lot sooner had she not been so nervous before.

Ranma relaxed, right after kicking himself for being mentally slow.

"Oh, Ko-chan's fine. Left her home hours ago. I was on my way home from a friend's house."

Akane had a brief flash of the boys hitting him earlier at lunchtime.

And then another one of Ranma sitting on the dust, blushing, staring at her…

She didn't realize the small smile forming on her lips.

"I wouldn't think anyone would be training at this hour," Ranma said gesturing at Akane's outfit.

She smiled and looked to the side, once again aware at her state of dress.

Ranma just couldn't help it. He let his eyes wonder lower and lower. He felt the back of his neck heating up.

'Oh, get a grip…' he thought in a flash before abruptly turning his eyes up again.

Was that shyness? Oh, she was beautiful. Her eyes downcast like that, she looked suddenly so vulnerable to his eyes, so unlike the strength she'd just so selflessly displayed to him.

'Fire and water…' was the silly thought then.

The moment passed, and she was back to normal.

"Yeah, well, I just needed to work some tension out," she said smiling up at him again.

"School?" he ventured, even if the thought of being actually stressed with school was quite foreign to him.

"Yeah, I tend to get a little too involved… I'm in the carnival committee," Akane said. Ranma raised his eyebrows knowingly.

"Yeah." she continued with a small sigh. "They're putting a lot of weight on us, seniors. And I'm sort of organizing things. So…"

"So you're the boss," Ranma stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Akane raised both hands to grab both ends of the towel around her neck. She let most of her weight transfer to her left leg, making her hips sway.

Ranma's eyes were automatically drawn to the motion. Good thing she wasn't looking at him at the moment.

She nodded, "Sort of," she mumbled, her head down, her eyes and brows raised up to his face. She was kinda smiling again.

'Boss,' she thought. 'There's some of that.'

She felt like she had just received the best compliment, and that got her feeling shy and great all at once.

He was smiling down at her. From this short she felt like he was towering over her, although he was only a few inches taller than her. She could also tell a few things she hadn't noticed before. Her eyes wandered up and started paying a bit more attention, trying not to openly stare, but she could hardly help herself. Of course.

She lowered her gaze to his eyes, the bridge of his nose, to his lips and the angular jaw. She liked that. It looked really smooth for a boy. Her fingertips started itching. '... touch him.' She thought disconnectedly.

Her lids fluttered a little. The air felt humid again. Akane found herself drifting to dreamland once more. Or as she was being hypnotized just by staring at him. Her surrounding faded off a bit...

His skin wouldn't be soft. She would be able to feel whatever beard he had that hadn't grown out enough to shave yet.

Then her eyes went lower, to his satin clad shoulders and chest. She could imagine him under his clothes. The way he'd moved earlier that day gave more than enough hints as to how developed his muscles would be. Not too much, like someone who works with no more weight than their own. They would be enough to show him as quietly powerful.

And then, her eyes stared at his hands. The one she could see with his arms crossed like that, anyway. They were large and roughish. She took a deep breath.

Ranma's voice started her. And she blushed. A lot. What was she thinking, staring like that? She had practically started drooling on the spot. Gods! What was wrong with her? She mentally slapped herself.

"You better do a good job then," Ranma sounded all too sure of himself. Too confident. "Because I really want a nice farewell." And he smiled lopsidedly at her.

Akane could have melted right that moment.

But she felt threatened. Or challenged.

"You a senior?" Akane asked, feigning surprise. Of course she already knew that, but she had been unexpectedly triggered by that last comment of his, by that… that cockiness he had displayed.

Ranma was taken aback. All his male pride was screaming at him.

'What?' he thought in a flash, 'She really doesn't know me at all? Me? Mister popular?'

Meanwhile, Akane's eyes keep searching for an answer in his.

All he could think of was 'Darn it,' feeling stupid once again.

"Um… yeah." He dropped his hands to his sides.

Akane felt momentarily relieved that he had seemed to lose the act in a matter of seconds. She didn't know why it had bothered her so much to begin with.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you around school then."

Ranma wasn't smiling so much anymore. It was like he had deflated. Literally. His frame didn't seem quite as towering now. Had she really done that to him? Make him feel insecure? Well, she had tried to anyway. She knew she would hit a soft spot even before she'd opened her mouth. But she hadn't been able to help herself.

Even so, she could still feel his strong presence overwhelming her senses. She could certainly feel the potential of his strength in his aura… and his body heat, too. Oh… and he smelled nice…

'I'm going nuts', was all Akane thought before snapping back to reality. Again. No matter how unreal this whole thing felt.

All she noticed was Ranma's stare.

She couldn't stop the blush to creep up to her cheeks again.

Oh, yes, and her heartbeat to go berserk.

His eyes softened as he spoke.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you then," and he smiled for her again.

"Bye, Ranma," Akane offered right before she started walking away. He turned around to follow her with his eyes. She started a light jog.

But right before he went on his way, she turned around.

"Oh," she said jogging on the spot. "Say 'hi' to Ranko for me, will you? And thanks for the flower!"

Ranma only nodded.

He watched her turn around again, jog for a couple of blocks, and disappear around a corner.

He tried to relax then. Sighed for the millionth time that day.

So in the end, he was just left standing there, staring into nothingness. He felt mentally exhausted and emotionally drained.

He sighed again.

Ranma turned around and quietly walked the rest of the way home.

OOOOOOO

After just a few blocks, Akane spotted the dojo gates. And so, she tried to erase that stupid grin off her face.

She felt good. Of course. Sports were a good thing, and she always felt better after a nice jogging session. But she was also happy with herself. As far as things were going, the day could still be full of surprises, even if the sun had set minutes ago.

It'd grown dark as she'd been talking to Ranma, she thought. That's when the sun had set. While they'd been talking.

Or sort of talking.

As she stopped to open the gate and catch her breath, Akane closed her eyes. She sighed happily.

She remembered Ranma's face looking at her.

Akane never thought she'd be the kind of girl to play it cool, being around her crush and all.

'My crush…'

But that had certainly been the case. And so, she was utterly surprised at herself.

The gate gave way to the push of her arms, and she walked in.

The first thing she noticed about home was the quietness. Akane was nastily reminded of the situation at home. Typical depressed environment.

Akane saw her father sitting on the porch, facing an old shogi board. She sighed unhappily this time.

That was just about all he ever did these days. 'At least he does something.' Occasionally, some acquaintance from work would drop by on weekends, or late at night after work, to share a game of shogi.

Acquaintances.

Not friends anymore. Just people he'd known over the years.

In a sense, she was just like her father, if not worse.

Soun Tendo continued to stare at the board.

A hopeful thought. If she could realize her mistakes, maybe her father could too. Maybe her home could also live again. It could be that warm, happy welcome it had once been.

Lifting her head up again, she greeted her father cheerfully, and proceeded to the bath, thinking how nice the warm water would feel on her body.

OOOOOOO

This was definitely not his day.

Ranma was mechanically walking the path back home.

He sighed deeply.

His figure was slightly hunched over. The rapidly darkening sky was making Ranma feel more and more autistic.

He raised his eye to a few little dots that had already appeared above him.

He hadn't been able to talk to her like he would have liked. He had not been able to make the impression he so wanted to make. He had hoped she would at least know something about him, like most girls at school.

His ego was down. There was clearly no reason for him to be mad at his friends whenever they approached matters regarding Ranma's popularity with the ladies. He realized he was mostly just pretending to be annoyed by it, because deep down, he believed it to be truth. If not everything, then yes, he really thought he was popular. And he'd always enjoyed the comfort the idea brought him.

Turns out it was just a very inflated perception.

'Damn it.'

She could have at least known he was a senior. Underclassmen were supposed to look up to you, weren't they?

'Last month of high school' Ranma thought again.

Maybe that's how it went. The world that was now coming upon him was of such importance, that being at your last year in high school certainly didn't mean anything at all.

'All the effort, just to be a freshman again, anyway.'

And after that, even if living life didn't come with the silly grades, you went back to square one. Back to being an inexperienced brat for all it mattered.

'No wonder elders are so respected. They've been rookies so many times…'

Everything seemed quiet as he got home.

In the dim light, he could see his father through the window. He was sipping sake by the TV.

He guessed his mother was in the kitchen, and Ranko was probably in there, too, 'helping' the older woman to cook dinner.

At the thought of Ranko he smiled. She was their family's light. Their little angel. She'd been sent to help his fragmented family get together and working as a whole again.

So pure, full of energy and carefree innocence.

No wonder she'd thought nothing of that flower she'd given to Akane. Ranma found himself wondering, what could have Akane done with it?

Did she keep it? Stored it inside a book? Perhaps she'd place the flower inside the book she was currently reading, the same book that was now quietly resting on her nightstand.

'Oh great. Jealous of the nightstand in Akane's room' he though with a small smile.

As he pondered whether to go in and greet his family, Ranma found himself thinking about Akane and her family, her home.

Did she have a night stand at all?

It would probably have a lamp on it. And a phone set, and a framed picture of her boyfrie-

Ranma tightened his jaw at the sudden jealousy assault his own musings had brought upon him.

He brought his hand up and knocked his head a couple of times.

'Hello?' he thought slightly annoyed with himself. 'What's the point of thoughts like that?'

He felt suddenly lost. He wanted to know things about this Akane Tendo. To know if she had a night or a lamp at all. And it would certainly help him knowing if she had a boyfriend or not.

All he knew about her was that she was a beautiful, spirited girl. Incredibly smart, or so he thought. Nicely fit, too. He knew she puzzled him. He knew she was perfectly able of induce him into shutting his brain down.

He knew he liked her. A lot. And that he wanted to know her.

He desperately wanted to know if all the things he sensed about her were true.

He somehow believed he wouldn't be disappointed.

Finally making a decision, Ranma walked around the house and onto the backyard. For a place in Tokyo, he thought they were blessed to have a detached house. It left enough space for a generous back yard.

But none of that really mattered at the moment. All he cared about was getting to know Akane.

He wanted to know what made her smile that beautiful smile of hers, so he could coax her to smile up at him.

He wanted to be able to make her laugh. To make her blush. He wanted to know.

'Okay then…' he thought with a deep cleansing breath. He started a light warm up workout. 'I'll just have to get to know her before I leave school for good.'

He stretched his arms above his head, only to let them fall heavily by his sides a few seconds later. Another though invaded him.

'What if there isn't enough time?'

He closed his eyes and sighed, frustrated.

'There just has to be.'

There just had to. He started a basic kata.

What was the point anyway? He was going off to college whether he liked it or not. Even if he stayed in Tokyo, he assumed he'd be so busy with everything. And she would be, too, on her Senior year. He hardly thought they'd have any time to share after the end of the year.

Was it really worth it? Worth the effort? Was it worth it to look and feel like a complete meathead every time he was near her?

He wished he could be near her again.

'Akane…' he thought. And his heart sped up together with his swift movements.

His face was set on a concentrated frown.

He thought of her blushing face... Of her beautiful long legs, the way her raven bangs were plastered all around her face.

Oh, she was worth it.

Say he actually got somewhere. Started knowing her. Then what? Friends? Well, clearly not what he was after. He thought for a moment he was attracted enough to take anything she would give him. Anything at all.

'Damn it!', he thought as he punched high in the air.

It was frustrating.

It really bothered him to know there was nothing he could really do about his troubled state of mind. This was very unusual in him.

He strongly willed his brain to stop wanting to reach a satisfactory conclusion of all this rambling, much to no avail.

'Damn it!'

He suddenly felt the urge to cry at the situation.

And so, he kept fighting his own newly discovered demons, unable to settle his troubled soul.

Unknown to Ranma, a set of concerned eyes stared at him knowingly on the back door steps.

Nodoka sighed softly. Smiling briefly, she headed back inside the house.

OOOOOOO

'Just as quiet as ever', Akane thought dully as she poked on her food.

Good thing Nabiki would be coming back from college for the summer. Maybe things would lighten up a bit then.

Akane raised her eyes from the bowl of rice, only to find Kasumi's eyes fixed on hers.

She could tell her older sister was strangely amused. Her eyes were sparkling vibrantly, which if not out of character, was not that usual a sight anymore.

Akane returned her sister's stare with a questioning glance. Was Kasumi up to something? Akane couldn't really tell. Kasumi was just enjoying her meal, for all she knew. That was until the older girl widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows to Akane.

'What? Something on my face?' Akane though. She just shook her head in confusion, shrugging her shoulder a bit.

Kasumi only opened her eyes a little bit wider.

Akane was starting to feel frustrated. But she was amused, nonetheless. She hastily put her bowl down and tried to look at her sister with what she thought would be an intimidating look. 'What?' She thought again.

Soun continued eating, as dull and unimpressed as ever.

But her oneesan was ignoring her looks. Or trying to. Akane could only stare at her.

A few minutes later, Akane could see Kasumi trying to hide a smile behind the rice bowl she was holding to her mouth. The smile started to spread into a grin across her face

"What?" Akane asked, amusement evident in her voice now.

It was abrupt, so Soun raised his eyes to look at Akane.

Kasumi merely continued smiling.

Soun's eyes turned to look at Kasumi. Then they went back to Akane again.

He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his food.

Kasumi was slightly annoyed at Akane's cluelessness for a second, before deciding on a direct tactic. She just thought since this was an important issue she wanted to discuss with her little sister, Akane would have guessed what this was all about by now.

'I know', Kasumi moved her lips soundlessly.

"Huh?" Akane tilted her head to the side.

Kasumi sighed, and mouthed again.

'Ran-ma'

Akane's head finally made the connections, but instead of asking, her mind went rambling.

'She knows him. Does she, really? Oh God…'

She blushed, thinking of Ranma yet again.

Feeling a wave of shyness engulf her, she looked up at Kasumi.

Her older sister was still smiling. Grinning like her face was stuck that way was more like it.

Was it really so funny to see her all troubled over a boy? She'd have to get her for it.

Kasumi started chuckling softly. She raised a delicate hand to her mouth.

"Is this for real?" Akane finally asked, "Do you really know him?"

Kasumi nodded.

Soun looked up again.

"Really, really?"

Kasumi nodded again.

"You're not just trying to laugh at me, are you?"

Kasumi shook her head.

"What?" Soun asked looking confused. His head kept coming back and forth between Akane's blushing face to Kasumi's laughing eyes.

"What is it?" he asked again.

Both girls turned their head to look at their father, blinking curiously at him.

And a after a moment's silence, both sisters started laughing softly, unlike they'd done in a really long time.

Soun just kept staring at them, a confused look in his normally inexpressive eyes.

OOOOOOO

As Ranma had first thought, training had most certainly helped him to put his mind at ease.

He was cheerful again, at least enough to fool around with Ranko over dinner.

He could also feel his mother's questioning glance burning down on him.

What was it with these women anyway?

Did they have some kind of radar or something?

'Never mind that' he thought as he dug into his food in earnest.

He loved his mother's delicious cooking. It could make him forget all his problems. Oh yes, it could.

'Nothing like Pops used to make, nothing at all', Ranma thought distractedly, vaguely remembering the years he'd been away, training with his father.

He was so happy when they'd finally returned.

His plate was empty in a flash.

'Oh.' Was all Ranma had to think on the matter.

He looked up to find Nodoka staring at him, a smile on her eyes.

"You shouldn't just swallow your food like that, dear. No one's chasing after you."

Ranma grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Mmm… Gomen!"

Then, her mother's stern gaze fell over his father, although the hidden smile was no longer there.

"Genma, dear…"

Oh, yes. If there was anything Ranma had inherited from his father, it was that incredible appetite of his.

Genma stopped his gulping, his chopsticks hanging in mid serving. He raised a pair of guilty eyes to look up at his wife from his hunched position over the table.

And he blushed.

Ranko started giggling. It was contagious, Ranma discovered, although he felt a little sorry for his father.

Genma left everything he was holding on the table, cleared his throat, and struggled for control over the situation. 'Like that would ever happen', Ranma thought.

"Yes, dearest?"

"Are you enjoying your dinner, honey?"

"Yes, wife. Very much so", He added with a smile.

Ranko just continued to giggle.

Ranma reached out to slap his father's back in a friendly manner.

"Cheez, old man."

Genma just sighed.

Nodoka smiled, as Ranko continued to giggle.

After a while, dinner was over.

OOOOOOO

Akane was changing into her pajamas when she heard a knock on the door. It had to be Kasumi, Akane reasoned. Her older sister had mutely refused to tell her any details. Instead, she'd just gotten herself busy cleaning the table and disappearing into the kitchen.

"Come in!" Akane answered after a few seconds.

Kasumi opened the door, her eyes scanning the room, looking for Akane. The older girl smiled as she spotted the youngest Tendo girl sitting on her bed.

Akane sat on the bed, patting the empty space next to her. So Kasumi walked in and sat by her sister after quietly closing the door.

The room was dimly lit by the lamp on Akane's night stand only, it's dim yellow glow giving a very intimate and secretive atmosphere.

"What took you so long?" Akane finally asked, raising legs and spreading them on the bed, leaning back on her arms.

"Well…" Kasumi started, closing her sleeping robe more securely across her chest. "This is nice. I thought I'd try to make it last, for a change. Don't you think this is exciting?" Kasumi explained with barely contained joy, spreading her palm open over her chest, as if to hold her voice from rising too loud.

Akane giggled at her sister's child like excitement.

"You're right, oneesan," Akane answered in the same low, secretive tone of voice, as if afraid to wake someone up.

Akane thought how silly it was. It was quite unlikely, since the only person they could wake up was probably sitting by the shogi board again.

She sighed, forgetting to smile for a moment. A change was most definitely needed.

"Did you see daddy's face?" Akane asked softly.

Kasumi nodded. "That's exactly what I mean…"

Both of them stared off into nothingness for a second before Akane remembered.

"So?" she asked.

"Okay…" Kasumi said, pausing a bit for surprise.

"Okay what?" Akane asked a little too anxiously.

Kasumi laughed softly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my! You're so impatient, Akane-chan!"

"Oww, you're just being mean now." Akane pouted.

Kasumi's laugh died down and she continued.

"Ranma was our neighbor many years ago."

"Neighbor?" Akane asked, lowering her voice some more and staring intently at her sister.

"Why yes. Ranma and his parents used to live across the street more than ten years ago."

Akane lowered her head thinking very hard. 'Neighbor?' She simply couldn't place it.

"So I guess it must be destiny that you two found each other again."

Akane looked even more confused now.

"You really missed him when he left all those years ago."

Kasumi just looked at her sister and waited.

It didn't take long.

'Neighbor? Found each other AGAIN?'

Suddenly, Akane's eyes widened, and Kasumi smiled.

"Husband to be, remember? Maybe not. You weren't even four. I almost didn't remember him either." The older girl said, "You two played husband and wife all the time. You even claimed to be engaged."

"Ran-ran," Akane said in a whisper, finally putting a name to a long forgotten childhood face in memories that were very rapidly coming to the surface.

Kasumi yawned.

Akane continued to stare at her toes in wonder.

"I'm going to bed now. Good night, Akane-chan." Kasumi said leaning into her sister for a small hug.

"Night," Akane replied absently.

Kasumi stood up and opened the door.

"And thank you," Akane muttered. Her sister turned around to look at Akane.

Kasumi nodded and closed the door behind her.

'So that little brat…' Akane thought highly amused.

'Who would have thought he would develop into such a nice specimen.' And a wide smile spread across her face.

She allowed her hands to give way to her weight, and she fell back on her pillow with a thud, her arms spread at her sides.

After a while, she reached for the lamp switch to turn it off, but her eyes fell on the small white flower she'd place in a glass. Turning her head completely to take a better look at it, she sighed.

Her fingers lightly brushed the small white petals a couple of times.

Her arm fell heavily on the bed again as she stared at the flower.

And she remembered.

Akane sat on the bed pulling at the covers and tucking herself in for the night. She clicked the light off and stared into nothingness.

She didn't fall asleep right away.

'So much to think about', she pondered, as her eyes finished adjusting to the darkness.

Akane stared out her window, looking at whatever stars she could see from her current position.

Her mind was in a haze.

Oh! There were just so many things she wanted to do! She felt so positive and full of energy. Even more so, knowing she had somehow made Ranma feel… miffed.

She couldn't find a word for it. But she liked the little sense of victory she'd gotten. She KNEW she could do things to him.

Just like he'd always been able to anger her all those years ago.

'Payback,' she thought.

To distract herself, Akane replayed the short words exchange they'd had that evening. There was something about it that still bothered her. It had been there since the moment they spoke, but she just couldn't tell what.

"_Hi, Akane…" _he'd said. And she'd fallen unnaturally silent, shocked to see him there, standing in front of her.

"_Mm… Hi-"_

"_Ranma," he interrupted her. "Saotome Ranma. Nice to meet you."_

She sighed, a tiny smile forming on her lips.

Even his voice was nice. Strong and quiet. Just remembering his voice made her heart flutter all over again.

"_Hi, Akane…"_

And then, it hit her. Her eyes snapped open and she abruptly sat up on the bed, barely containing the excitement brought by this new discovery. It was so strange that she just didn't dare to form the whole entire thought out of fear that it might be just her imagination. She replayed the moment again and again.

"_Hi, Akane…"_

"Oh Kami…" she whispered into the darkness.

'He already knew my name.'

There was nothing Akane could do to stop the warmth that enveloped her entire being. Call it silly, but she didn't care about anything anymore. All that mattered was the warmth, and the desire to talk to Ranma again.

Oh! There were so many things she wanted to do!

She laid back down, and giggled like... well, like a schoolgirl, as she wiggled under the blanket, holding it to her chest tightly, with barely contained excitement.

She breathed in and out, staring at the ceiling, and started calming down. Despite her sudden craving for activities, yearning for action, the day had been a very long and incredibly surprising one. And it had to show at some moment or another.

She smiled softly, her lids finally dropping closed for the night. 'This is going to be fun. Ne, Ran-ran?'

And with that last thought, she drifted off to sleep, happier than she'd been in a long time.

OOOOOOO

Ranma was lying on his bed again, all lights off.

He was still intrigued by his parents' relationship. It was a wonder they were still together. Especially after Genma had taken him away.

Ranma had not been able to tell if Genma and Nodoka still loved each other when they'd returned more than five years later. His parents barely spoke to each other then.

That was when Ranko came along.

So he guessed things were all right.

He figured love wasn't all pink and nice, like in the movies.

They were a happy family again, thanks to Ranko, he reasoned not for the first time.

Ranma found himself wishing have a family of his own. Or a woman to love, the way his parents still loved each other. Even after big fights and disagreements. While he knew it was way too soon for him to be settling down, the idea of it gave him a strange kind of comfort that he appreciated.

He sighed and rolled over onto his side.

He hoped he could find her, this woman.

And he closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

After a few minutes though, his eyes snapped open again. He sighed, his mind already filled with images of Akane.

Will he be able to know her?

Would they get along if they did?

Ranma yawned and turned on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

'Damn…' he thought. His mind just wasn't cooperating today. At all.

'Might as well play along', and so, Ranma resigned himself to the inevitable, and settled for a restless night.

As long as it was Akane plaguing his mind and making him sleepless, he guessed he would be fine.

Ranma groaned.

'Damn it…'


	6. Chapter 5: The Challenge of Each Other

"**The Chance of Change"**

**A Ranma ½ fanfiction by Pia-san**

Disclaimer:

All the legal stuff that everybody knows goes here. None of the characters are mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Viz Communications. The characters are being used without permission, and if anybody has a problem with that, so what. I don't, and anyway I'm not making a profit out of this and neither can you, so there!

**Chapter Five: The Challenge of Each Other **

Latest Revision: 01/March/2010

Akane walked through Furinkan's empty hallways, heavily dragging her feet behind her. There were a few students still cleaning their classrooms, but other than that, the area was pretty much deserted. She thought it was funny how every single person she encountered seemed to be just as tired as she felt

It was the heat. The merciless Tokyo summer made a blur out of everything, making everything a slow and lazy process.

It was just the same with Akane's mind. Add to that the tiredness she felt, and as a result she just couldn't think properly. Instead, she focused on the everyday details, like the noisy crickets outside, or the way the sun seemed to increase its power as its light crashed through the windows. She noticed how much brighter the white halls looked, blinding her eyes.

Was it only Monday today? Gods, she was tired. Still, it felt like a lazy kind of tiredness. She felt her muscles were made of wool, and she needed too much energy to keep them working like they were supposed to. She felt like she'd spent too much time soaking in a hot spring.

'I bet the floor is warm, too.' She smiled as an idea popped inside her head, 'I could take a nap right here and no one would notice… No one would care…'

Despite the strong temptation a nap seemed to be at the moment, she walked up to the windows instead, and slowly opened one of them, half expecting a rush of cold air that never came.

Akane felt like laughing. Everything seemed to be tired today. Not even the air would cooperate!

She let her arms and upper body rest on the railing, hanging from the second floor, and tilted her head to the side. She closed her eyes and sighed.

'So lazy…'

She had to get home soon. She had homework to do. Maybe she could take a short nap, and get rid of this hazy feeling.

She cracked one eye open and looked at the yard. The trees by the large area seemed very inviting. Maybe she could doze off for a while and go home later, when it wasn't so uncomfortably hot.

Deciding the trees shade would have the nice cooling effect she much needed, Akane made her way towards the stairs case slowly.

'This carnival will be the end of me', she thought not for the first time. She was glad the year was almost over, and the carnival was well on its way. Akane was happy with what they'd managed to accomplish so far.

Akane grabbed the stairs handle to balance herself, when her mind was brought into awareness. A different sound caught her attention. She stopped and listened.

Someone was running down the hall in her direction. And fast.

Akane felt exhausted at the mere thought of anyone spending that much energy on a day like this.

The footsteps fell heavier and closer every second, and Akane was compelled to figure out who that was. She turned her head to take a look.

Akane's eyes got very wide. Her heart sped up instantly.

Ranma was barely a few yards from her, running towards her.

He was smiling.

As he reached the staircase, he stepped closer to Akane, never stopping his energetic motion. He leaned his head down a little, so he could speak closer to her ear.

"Yo, Akane. What's with the goofy look?"

And he jumped down the whole set of steps, gently falling on the stair landing. He turned around for a second to look up at her.

"You better take a nap, you know. Or you might fall asleep on your way home."

He smiled at her once again, and resumed his dash down the stairs.

"I'm gonna be late!" she heard him yell to no one in particular.

Akane was left standing there, her heart beating wildly, her cheeks flushed.

Her eyes were wide opened and unfocussed.

Akane was rapidly replaying the times she'd seen Ranma in motion. He had complete control over his movements. Like the time she'd seen him playing with his little sister.

He had a way about him, some thing that made him… beautiful, for lack of a better word. Even for a guy, or so she thought, unable to erase Ranma's smiling face from her mid. Not that she wanted to anyway.

Akane was convinced that Ranma loved movement and physical activity. She thought of him as a bunch of energy, waiting to be unleashed. She could tell from the way he walked, how his muscled flexed under his clothes, ready to react at the smallest need. Aware. She never seen him winded of tired either.

Just now, she'd been ready to fall asleep in the middle of the hallway. Now she wanted to do things, to run after him, and prove to him that she didn't need a nap at all. She wanted to feel just as happy as Ranma looked whenever he was deep in action.

Alive.

He seemed so alive most of times. He exuded energy through his pores. That was one of the things she liked most about him because it seemed to rub on her sometimes. And that was just what she needed, a little push to do things.

If her resolutions had been strong and determined, it was taking her more than she'd first thought to accomplish her new goals. Most of her insecurities were still there, of course. But now she could at least fight them consciously.

She felt more self conscious, too.

She was so aware of Ranma's existence now, that at times it felt as if she had her own little radar, keeping track of her surroundings, and letting her know if he was nearby. And she's started spending more time getting ready for school in the morning, even if she still refused to admit it.

Turns out her Ranma-radar wasn't as tuned as she would have liked. He was always surprising her in strange ways, making her feel silly.

Just like a few second ago.

That was the way it'd been for the past two weeks.

They hadn't really spoken since that day she had decided to continue her training. But they kept bumping into each other at school.

They'd foolishly crashed around the corner more than once, amazingly enough.

One of those times, Akane had been walking out to lunch with Yuka and Sayuri. Just when they'd turned the corner, she bumped into Ranma with so much force, that she was thrown off balance. Ranma had caught both her flying bento and herself, holding her by her arm.

He had handed her lunch back to her, only to realize he had not let go of her arm. They had silently stared at each other for a few seconds before Yuka coughed slightly.

"Okay," she'd said to Ranma. "She's all safe now so you can let go of her, you know."

Ranma had just smiled sheepishly. "Gomen", he said softly and went on his way.

Sayuri and Yuka had started their merciless teasing after that, and it had yet to stop.

Akane had to admit she liked it though. She acted annoyed at her friends, and she knew she wasn't fooling them for a second. It gave another dimension to the 'situation' between Rnam and herself. It was recognized by other people. That meant there was definitely something there! Something different. It gave her some sort of security about them.

'About us…' she thought distractedly.

Realizing she was still standing there, at the top of the stairs, she mentally slapped herself at her silliness.

She went on her way, suddenly too nervous to be thinking of naps anymore. Ranma had that effect on her.

Deciding against leaving campus just yet, she started looking for something to do. Just when she thought there really was nothing more to do at school for the day, she passed by the locker room, and stopped in front of it.

'I can do my daily training while I'm here.'

She walked in and proceeded to change.

The emptiness of the room made the sounds much louder. It reminded her of how late into the afternoon it really was.

'I'm gonna be late', Ranma had said

She had to wonder, what for? He was probably several blocks away from campus by now.

'Ranma…' she sighed.

It seemed to her he'd been trying to catch her attention with little things, just like he'd done a few minutes before. Then again, she might just have been reading too much between the lines.

Still, Akane liked to hope. The thrill gave her the spark she needed to start feeling there. She believed she was already half way there.

OOOOOOO

It was Ranma's duty to clean the classroom that afternoon. So half an hour after his last class, he was standing by himself in an empty classroom.

He still had a few things to do at school, but the kenpo club wouldn't be meeting for at least another hour.

He left his classroom on the second floor and headed outside, the idea of dozing off for a while in his mind.

As he made his way through the empty halls, he passed a crowded and noisy room.

It was the carnival committee, he realized, in session once again.

They never got tired of it, or so it seemed. Or maybe their leader was just too bossy.

Ranma smiled.

As far as he'd noticed, Akane was probably the best student in Furnikan. It didn't really surprise him that she had leadership talents as well.

He was tempted to open the door and take a peak inside, to see what she was doing. Or to cause a commotion that would throw her off. He was a senior in his last weeks at school after all, and he was allowed to do some silly things without getting grounded for it.

He liked to do those kinds of things. Goofy kind of things. He liked to surprise her or to scare her. He enjoyed watching her reactions to him.

'Maybe later', he thought mischievously.

Ranma had come to learn about Akane's habits in the past two weeks. Not that he was paying any attention, or so he tried to tell himself. He knew the committee would be in session for about two hours almost every day after class, and then most of them would go home.

That will be the moment he tried to… talk to her?

He didn't know. But it didn't really mattered to him either. It was the action in itself that counted.

Hands in his pockets, Ranma left the main building and headed for the lunch area. There was a nice greenery extension with large trees.

Oh yes, time for a nap.

The inviting shades under the trees seemed just the right way to beat the awful heat.

Choosing a spot he liked, he plopped on the ground, stretching his arms above his head, and letting the momentum throw him backwards on the cool grass.

After a few minutes his mind went on stand by.

He was utterly distracted by the sunlight, filtering through the leaves in different ways, creating special textures and levels of shade.

Ocassionally, a soft breeze would blow, causing very slight movement above him.

He fell asleep.

Or so he thought, because he was feeling very uncomfortable after what seemed no more than a few seconds.

The shade was no longer over him, and he was quite literally roasting under the sun.

Ranma jerked awake as he realized it might be too late to try and catch up to Akane before she left. He got up and ran towards the main building.

He decided to take the set of stairs closer to him and run to the second floor to verify if the committee was still in session. As he reached his destination, Ranma was surprised at the quietness. He had probably slept a bit more than needed, and was rather disappointed.

Damn it.

Akane was probably home by now.

He started walking towards the noisy classroom he'd seen before.

The room was empty.

Ranma sighed.

So much for dozing off when you're not supposed to.

He reached the end of the hall and turned the corner.

His soul lit up when he spotted Akane at the other end of the hallway, slowly walking towards the stairs.

Without even thinking, Ranma broke into a mad dash towards the girl..

And half way there, he panicked.

What would he say to her?

'Hey, Akane, I'm in a hurry to see you because…'

Because what?

So apparently, there wouldn't be any talking today either. They hadn't been able to talk. Ever. But they'd bumped into each other so many times, he was confident that they would be able to talk of many things when the chance presented itself.

'Should join that carnival thing. Yeah, right! Me! Working after hours.'

The mere thought of willingly doing a job he didn't need to be doing, made him smile. Maybe for her, he would.

That was when Akane turned around.

He was surprised to see her so… distracted. His smile grew wider. Poor thing, she had to be tired. She was working very hard to get the carnival going. Plus finals. Plus training. Plus the awful heat.

He also noticed she was surprised to see him.

Good.

He suddenly remembered his kenpo session and an idea crossed his mind.

Attempting to slow down and change direction to run down the stairs, Ranma slid across the floor, getting as close to Akane as he could while he was at it.

"Yo, Akane. What's with the goofy look?" He asked her before jumping down. He gracefully fell on the landing before turning around. He realized Akane hadn't moved an inch.

He looked up at her startled face, "You better take a nap, you know. Or you might fall asleep on your way home."

He smiled at her expression. Before the spell could be broken, he kept his mad race down the stairs.

He loved to impress her. Was he full of himself or what.

"I'm gonna be late!" he sort of explained to her, even if he was well out of her sight now.

As he reached the bottom level, he walked to the locker room and rapidly changed into his training gear. He headed to the gym afterwards.

He was feeling like a feather. Light. Not a care in the world.

These were the things that drove him lately. A whole day in school was worth it as long as he had a chance like the one he'd just had.

He had started rising earlier than usual, and was hardly ever late for class anymore.

He entered the gym only slightly late, and realized the lesson had not officially started yet. His fellow martial artists apprentices were just doing some warm up. That didn't mean the sensei was happy with his tardiness.

"Nice of you to show up, Saotome."

Ranma just mumbled an apology. The sensei just smiled and continued with his business, signaling Ranma to join his classmates in the warm ups. He was some sort of assistant to the class since he was probably more skilled than the sensei. Not that he would mention that to him. But this was something he enjoyed doing. Besides, it was good to practice teaching skills. So Ranma proceeded to help other students as the sensei usually ordered him to.

As he showed a new kid how to do a more efficient warm up, his thought once again drifted to the previous couple of weeks. He remembered how frustrated he'd been the day he'd met Akane. All he could do about it was wonder what could have possible gotten into him.

Perhaps it was the shock. Too many things for one day. He was glad he'd been able to calm down, and do something about this girl other than go sulking around and be generally miserable.

After all, that wasn't like him at all.

The sensei called for the class to start, and Ranma went to stand next to him. The rest of the students surrounded them, waiting for the day's instructions.

"Okay, people! Today, we'll begin with-

The sound of the heavy doors being pulled open caused the whole group to turn their heads towards the sound. Ranma thought it was strange since their meetings were late into the afternoon, when almost no one was around campus to hear their yelling.

Ranma's eyes bugged out of their sockets as he recognized the cause of the sound. Looking around from the opened door was Akane, clad in a yellowish gi. She made her way towards the all-male group.

"Yes, Miss Tendo?" the sensei addressed her. Akane bowed.

"I'm sorry, sensei. I was planning on doing some work out by myself, but I didn't know you'd be here. Perhaps I should return some other time…" she stuttered the last phrase, as her eyes fell on Ranma's. She was nervous, he could tell.

She was certainly the last person he would have expected to see. She had looked ready to drop just a few minutes before.

Ranma was starting to feel an unwelcome nervousness settle at the pit of his stomach. He was suddenly too aware of his surroundings, making it difficult to concentrate. Akane was staring at him oddly.

"You are welcome to join us, Tendo. Just don't go getting yourself injured or anything."

There were chuckling sounds around the group, and Ranma smiled inwardly as he noticed Akane's forced smile through her clenched jaw.

"Hai!"

The students had already started to chat distractedly, making Ranma feel as if he were inside a little bubble, the voices around him an unintelligible mess, Akane the only thing he could focus on at the moment. He was snapped out of his trance by the sensei's clapping hands.

"Okay!" he was saying in a loud voice. Ranma turned his head to look at him. "Let's just pair up and begin the defense-offense kata I taught you on our last meeting."

"Hai!" everyone yelled.

As people went on with their business, pairing up like they usually did, Akane started some stretching exercises. Ranma looked at her for a moment, watching her flexible body. He hastily turned his attention to the boy in front of him, and started a light spar. After barely a few minutes, he heard his name.

"Saotome!" the sensei called him. Ranma turned around to look at him. Akane was standing behind him, wearing a perplexed expression on her face.

"I think you better work with Tendo. You can control your movements much better than the rest of us here", the sensei stated with a smile.

Ranma was about to answer when Akane spoke up.

"But, sir! I'm perfectly capable of-"

"I know that Tendo. But I know you haven't trained in a while and I rather not take any chances where my students physical integrity is involved."

"Hai", she said, her eyes downcast.

Ranma was feeling slightly disappointed at her reaction. The nervousness still grew inside him, ignited by the pressure he suddenly felt. He had to make a good impression.

He looked at her. Akane was avoiding his gaze, so he decided on a direct approach. He should first back her up on this.

"Hey, cheer up!" he said in a friendly tone. It seemed friendly enough to him, or so he thought. Akane's eyes turned to look at Ranma's smiling face.

'Got your attention now', he thought, nervously.

"Don't mind him so much", he continued, waving his hand in dismissal. "He just doesn't know what he's talking about,"

Akane sighed. "Thanks, Ranma", she said with a smile. The tension in her body seemed to leave her for a moment.

"Plus", Ranma added nonchalantly, "if you want a worthy opponent, I'm still the best around, you know." He didn't know if he had really meant that, but Akane was smiling again. He decided to take it a bit further.

"And there's no way I'll let a girl beat me." He was smiling like an idiot. He had meant for the last part to be extend a challenge. It turned out more like a cheer up joke than anything else.

Akane chuckled at this, and Ranma's stomach made a back flip.

"Okay", she said smiling up at him, making his insides squirm a little bit more. "I'll take you word for it. So you better be good," she continued smirking, "or you might regret it."

"W-what?" Ranma stuttered. Akane was smirking at him. "Fine!" he said, his voice rising in fake anger. "Prepare yourself to be beaten."

Akane didn't say anything else. Instead, suddenly very serious, she fell on a defensive stance, her whole demeanor changing within a second.

Ranma looked down at her, amazed at her change in attitude. Man, she had a volatile temper. Or ridiculously tight control of her emotions. He couldn't tell.

So here he was, standing on the fighting mats, facing Akane, ready to share a friendly and harmless sparring session with her. He remembered how Akane had looked like, training by herself in the park. Oh! He'd have to be stupid to let this chance pass him by.

It was then he realized his palms were sweaty. And cold.

'Friendlysparfriendlysparfriendlyspar…'

He was anxious as hell.

An image of an all-girl fight flashed before his eyes for a second. 'Damn it', he thought, torn between excitement and nervousness. 'I better be up to this'

Akane chose that moment to start her attack.

OOOOOOO

'What in the world am I doing?' was the only thought occupying Akane's mind.

This certainly wasn't going according to plan. She should have just gone home. She knew Ranma was good, and even if it was hard to admit it, she was afraid to fight him.

She, Akane Tendo, who never backed away from a challenge, was actually afraid of a boy.

'Well, not exactly afraid', she thought, a ghost of a smile appearing on her face for a moment.

Ranma was standing a few feet across from her. He was serious. Too serious, she thought. But Akane rather liked the look on his face. It made his manly attributes stand out all the more.

Oh, god. Akane wasn't sure if she should fight him. It seemed this whole ordeal would be much more contact than her nerves were ready to handle at the moment.

'Contact…'

And her eyes fell on the opening of his gi, and the way it barely showed his well defined chest.

'Oh, damn it…' Akane groaned inwardly, wishing herself out of this predicament, and surprising herself at the shape her thought were forming into. She never believed herself to be the 'perverted' type. Girls weren't suppose to be like that, right? She felt like smiling. This was certainly an improvement. She was starting to even think differently than she'd always had. Or maybe she'd always been like this, only she hadn't had any reasons to… explore it.

Feeling a little bit more at ease with herself, Akane reminded herself of what had happened two weeks before, and who this Ranma guy really was. Despite all the planning she had intended to do, she had not been able to do a single thing about his childhood friend. He had not realized it, or so it seemed. At least he had never brought the subject up.

'It's not like we've talked or anything, really.'

Assessing the situation, Akane decided to play the strong headed woman she new she was at heart. Go with the flow. Maybe she could really beat him, or maybe surprise him somehow. It couldn't get worse than this anyway, could it? Might as well give it a shot.

'Oh, what the heck', Akane thought dismissing all previous anxiousness.

And she launched herself at Ranma in a traditional attack, her lips finally forming the smile that had been threatening to appear for the past few seconds.

Ranma was so distracted by the sudden smile on Akane's face, that he almost got a nasty punch on during her fist attack.

He quickly recovered and soon realized that Akane could not touch him. She was insistent on a series of high punches to try and pass his defenses, but he could dodge all too easily. He just kept retreating and jumping, avoiding her attacks.

Akane was starting to feel frustrated, her fists touching nothing but air. 'Why won't he attack me', she thought, the anger inside her taking roots and growing rapidly, as did her punches in speed and strength.

Before she could actually plan the move, she had mixed her attack with high kicks.

Ranma was honestly surprised. He never thought she could be this fast. He hated to admit it, but as shaken as he was, Akane had a good chance of breaking through his defenses if he wasn't careful enough.

Right when he was trying to think of a harmless, painless way to defeat her and get this over with, he was forced to leap up in the air as her leg threatened to connect with his thigh. Her momentum carried her in the spinning motion, turning her body around. She twisted her body to turn the movement into a high kick, as her momentum continued.

At the last minute he saw it coming, and he lowered his body to duck under her leg.

It went on and on for a few minutes, Akane's yells growing louder, the anger building up inside her.

Ranma had been worried at first, now he was amused. He kept jumping and dodging and dancing around her. But what he was really starting to enjoy was the seriousness she was taking all this with. It was plain to read on her face. Seriousness and determination. Not to mention her ki was boiling. Oh! She was furious.

What could he have possibly done to anger her so? It was strange, instead of clouding her mind, her anger seemed to drive her to more precise attacks.

It didn't really matter to him anyway. He loved her like that. Her energy and her enthusiasm. Akane's will made her the best opponent he'd faced in a while.

Suddenly, Akane jumped back, landing a few feet from him in a defensive position.

'Does she want me to attack her?' Ranma though surprised, lowering his body into a crouch, mirroring the girl before him, and studying her closely. She was breathing heavily, her pretty face turned into a frown, the sweat making her skin shine.

Ranma felt his body stirring. He swallowed, trying to get a grip. 'Huh. Violent tomboys will also do it, then'

He hadn't realized his heart beating faster, nor his mouth opening to take in deeper breaths. She had him seriously distracted.

Akane's thoughts however, if started down a very similar path, had turned out to be quite different. 'What is he staring at me like that for! Damn it! I can't lay a single blow on him!' Her eyes failed to notice his heaving chest.

"Stop fooling around!" she yelled at him.

Ranma was taken aback at the vehemence of Akane's voice. He blinked a few times. He was growing more uncomfortable by the second. The fact that his classmates had started to form a crowd to watch their match didn't help matters any. He was barely getting through this as it was… and she wanted him to attack her? Was she nuts? He simply didn't dare to lay a single finger on her. Touching her might be too much for him, even if it was an almost impersonal kind of touch.

"What's your problem anyway!" Akane continued to taunt him.

A general gasp followed. Their duel had soon turned into a full exhibition, the other students anxiously waiting for the outcome.

'What's she bashing out like that for! This slip of a—'

His face took on a more determined look.

"Oh! I'm sorry," he said in mocked concern. "It's just that I don't hit girls." And he smiled lopsidedly for her.

Ranma could see the fire igniting in her eyes. 'Ha!', he thought, happy to know he could gain some measure of control over the situation.

Akane couldn't believe her ears. Who did he think he was! Wasn't she a good enough opponent for him? She would show him! The little twit…

Before her thoughts could cloud up, she remembered what she really wanted to do. She would teach him, that she would.

Akane took a deep breath, trying to control her temper. An idea occurred to her. Not without effort, she mirrored Ranma's overconfident smile.

"Yeah, right… You just keep dodging and dancing around."

Ranma simply didn't know what to think anymore. He had expected an angry and uncontrolled explosion of energy and predictable attacks. He had expected this outburst to throw her off balance. But this? What was she smiling so much for?

"Maybe you're afraid to loose to a girl. That's the real reason why you're not fighting back!"

"Oooohhh!" the crowd cheered.

'The nerve!' Ranma thought irritated, the smile instantly dropping from his face. "You have NO idea what you're getting yourself into…" he said with as much venom as he could muster. Which wasn't much, really. Or so he thought, cause he didn't see any change in her expression at all. Ranma made up his mind, and decided to attack her.

He broke into a run, only to leap in the air after the first couple of steps. His movement took him right above Akane and past her.

She was marveled. She'd never seen anyone move like that.

Ranma twisted his body and landed behind her, immediately lowering himself, rooting both his hands on the mats and spreading one of his legs, twisting it around to knock Akane to the ground. Or so he planned.

Akane had barely enough time to register what he was doing, and pushed herdelf up over Ranma's leg. She launched her body backwards, extending both arms above her head, and using them to loop herself away from Ranma. She landed firmly on her feet.

But Ranma was already there. Without her even knowing, he had closed the distance between them. All Akane felt was the air being knocked out of her lungs, her eyes watering at the sudden pain. She stumbled backwards, momentarily distracted. She fought for control and focused herself on Ranma's form. He was standing a few feet in front of her, his arm still extended from that last blow, his palm open, facing her. He hadn't even punched her. He'd softened the blow. It irked Akane no end.

'He's so strong", she thought, torn between awe and jealousy. He didn't even seem to be all that tired.

Panting heavily, she assumed a defensive position once more. Then she looked into his eyes.

'Oh gods…' she though, taken aback at the intensity of his gaze. Ranma was already on the move. She suddenly felt like a little fluffy bunny, trying to jump his way away from a hungry predator. What was she thinking, coaxing him to fight her like this? Wasn't this what she wanted at first? Not really. What she really wanted was a chance to beat him, and now, it really seemed like this wouldn't be the time to do so.

Ranma was pulling back his arm, Akane noticed. 'What to do? What to do!' She was growing more desperate by the moment. It wasn't because it would hurt if the blow connected. It was because it was coming towards her so fast, that she wouldn't have time to do anything about it, and she would fall flat on the mats, and she would loose. Her pride couldn't take that. '_I don't fight girls_, he says. Damn it!'. Before she even had time to form the idea, her last thought turned into something she could use against him.

Akane dropped her position, lowering her arms, standing opened for the attack.

Ranma was dumbfounded. Akane had let herself wide opened, and the expression on her face was so… neutral. Then he freaked out. His attack would throw her flying backwards, and it would most likely hurt her badly if it hit home, the way she was opening to it like that. Struggling with himself to stop his attack, he pulled back, trying to delay the inevitable blow, and losing some of his balance in the process.

Akane used her opportunity. The moment Ranma dropped his arm the slightest bit, she gathered up all of her strength into one strategically directed blow, headed straight for Ranma's shoulder.

'Huh?' he thought stupidly as he found himself falling backwards. To complete the motion, Akane kicked Ranma behind his legs, definitely pushing him down on the mats, kneeling herself on one knee to complete the motion

Ranma landed with a heavy thud, Akane's palm spread over his chest, pushing him down. He blinked a couple of times, still unable to understand what had just happened.

He looked up at her. She was panting heavily, but her mouth was turned into a beautiful smile.

Understanding downed on him. She had tricked him, and won because of it.

Ranma tried to be angry, he really tried, because it didn't count as fair fighting, did it? He should know better than to underestimate his oponents like that! But he just couldn't stop looking at her contented and brightened face. And he certainly couldn't ignore the warmth spreading from where her hand rested over his chest.

One of the boys in the class started a little clapping.

"Way to go, Tendo!" he said. And another one followed, "You totally kicked his ass!".

"Ahem…" the sensei reminded everyone of his presence. This caused the boy to blush, and a general laugh ensued.

Ranma wasn't paying attention to any of this. Neither was Akane. He smiled up at her and tried to speak trough a still tight chest.

"I should be mad at what you just did, you know?"

Akane had the decency to blush a little. She pulled her hand away from his chest.

"Yeah, well…" she mumbled. "You had it coming, though."

"Yeah…" he offered. Akane stood up and extended her hand out for him.

"Come on, Ran-ran. No sense on lying on the floor the whole day."

Ranma smiled, instinctually reaching out to grab the offered hand, thinking nothing of the name she'd just given him. It was strangely familiar after all. As Akane pulled him to his feet, he remembered.

An 'Ah!' look on his face, his mouth opened and he gaspd in surpise, and mumbled "You—" as his finger pointed toward her chest. He was half waiting for some sort of explanation. But before he could say anything, Akane stuck her tongue out at him and proceeded to follow the group of students into whatever exercise they were just starting to perform.

Ranma walked behind her, dropping his hand, truly amused. 'No wonder…' he thought after a while. He mentally slapped himself for not being more observant.

"Yo, Akane… wait up." he tried to call her attention.

"Shut up, you twit," she said jokingly. "I'm trying to listen to the sensei's instructions."

"Yeah, right," he said in a low voice that forced Akane lo lean closer to him so she could listen. "But just so you know, we should really talk a little. This is a real surprise."

She looked back at him, smiling broadly.

"Perhaps you'd like me to walk you home?" she asked.

"Wha--?"

"So you won't get mugged on your way there. I should be there to defend a weakling like you." Akane turned around laughing softly, her shoulders shaking slightly.

Feeling suddenly at home, Ranma reached out his arm, and softly slapped Akane across the back of her head.

"Ouch", she said, caressing the offending spot, and turning around to look at Ranma.

He was looking straight ahead at the sensei, faking interest on his instructions.

Without even a glance, he spoke softly.

"You had that coming, you know."

"Yeah, I know…" she smiled.

Ranma turned his eyes towards her smiling ones for a split second before she turned around again. He felt warm all over. This was so like he'd thought she'd be. Of course. He'd already known what kind of person she was. How could he have forgotten? At least they had something to talk about now.

Ranma just couldn't wait for the now uninteresting class to finish soon.


	7. Chapter 6: Intensities Part I

"**The Chance of Change"**

**A Ranma ½ fanfiction by Pia-san**

Disclaimer:

All the legal stuff that everybody knows goes here. None of the characters are mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Viz Communications. The characters are being used without permission, and if anybody has a problem with that, so what. I don't, and anyway I'm not making a profit out of this and neither can you, so there!

**Chapter Six: Part I: Intensities**

Latest Revision: 01/March/2010

Hitting the shower faster than he'd ever done in his life, Ranma left the boy's locker room in ahaste, amid the envious glances of the rest of the boys.

"Akane Tendo, man. She's like THE hottest girl in campus..."

"Tell me about it."

'Yeah', Ranma thought with a grin. 'Tell me about it'.

He would have never expected to have any sort of connection with this girl, but now he felt very nervous and self conscious. If he remembered correctly, their little games tended to end in fighing more often than not, and boy, she had a vicious left hook.

The thought of a fierce Akane inflamed his mind, and his feet started moving faster.

He was anxious to talk to her again, and his stomach was twisting in anticipation. But he didn't mind. Not at all. In fact he rather craved for the little movements he knew would come to unsettle his stomach.

Just as he was reaching the gates, he stopped dead on his tracks.

'Maybe I'm acting a little too desperate?'

And he consciously slowed his strides, throwing his backpack over his shoulders, trying to look casual. He shoved one hand in his pocket and looked up at the sky.

He suddenly realized he was posing. But he couldn't help it. He didn't know if the natural approach would help him with this, because he just couldn't seem to relax. He just couldn't behave normally. So if he was going to be all awkward, better try to DO something with the unnerving need to fidget around. What better than use that energy to try an impress the girl?

'Oh, man... I AM desperate', he though sheepishly.

Once again, Ranma found himself wishing he could in fact feel like the ladies man his friends thought him to be.

So here he was, deep in his musings, changing his backpack's position, raising one knee to place his foot against the wall he was leaning on, then switching it for the other.

How to make it look like he wasn't eagerly waiting for Akane? Would she notice? Would she think him stupid? 'I care too damn much what people think...' He didn't remember ever noticing that particular aspect of himself. Was he that insecure?

"So... are you coming?"

His head snapped to his side and he desperately tried to keep the blush from creeping up his cheeks at being caught in such unmanly activities. Er, thoughts. Whatever.

Akane was looking at him from the outside of the gates, her hair slightly damp from her shower. He just couldn't stop staring, or letting his mind drift to the images his brain had instantly provided after he thought of the words 'shower' and 'Akane' in the same sentence. She was wearing her school uniform now.

Lacking anything remotely interesting to tell her, not that he had the minimum brain activity required to come up with any sort of line, he only nodded. She smiled and went on her way.

Ranma just dumbly stared at her retreating back.

"Right", he said to himself, giving his mind a quick reality check. And he hurried to catch up, falling in step right besides her. Ranma was startled when he heard her talk, so busy he was trying to look casual.

"So, where did you go all those years ago?"

"Uh?" Ranma said, not quite listening to the question.

"I thought your family had moved to a different neighborhood or something." Akane was distractedly swinging her backpack, back and forth, her arm extended as far as it went. The pendulum made her steps grow longer and slower.

In fact, she was also desperately trying to look casual. She thought it amusing how the movement her arm was doing helped her release energy and nervousness enough so that her voice didn't falter at the excitement she was experiencing.

"Oh, that. Yeah, well... Or something." Ranma answered.

Akane looked up at his profile as she stifled a giggle. His gaze was fixed upon the ground, and he looked a little distressed despite the easy tone of his voice.

Ranma spoke up before she had a chance to open her mouth again. "My dad took me away on a training trip when I was five, and we traveled around China and Japan for five years-"

"Five years?" Akane couldn't help herself from interrupting him. "That's a really long time for a family to be on the road."

"It was just pops and I anyways."

"What about your mom? Didn't she go with you?" Akane couldn't believe any mother would let their five year old go on some trip for five years.

"Oh no, she didn't. It wasn't so bad. And besides, it was a long time ago." Ranma answered her with a soft smile.

Akane felt her throat go dry, and her gaze lingered upon his a little longer than what she considered polite.

Abruptly embarrassed, she hastily turned her head away, missing the color that tinged Ranma's cheeks under her scrutiny.

"I think I remember your mother", Akane blurted the first thing that came into her head. And right after realized that she didn't have any sort of concrete memory, other that she usually carried a sword with her, and that her own mother was friends with this woman. Sort of. It was an abstract kind of image, more like the knowledge it had happened rahter than the actual memory of it.

"You do?" Ranma asked looking at her again. She didn't look up, much to Ranma's disappointment.

"U-hu. So, if she didn't go on the trip with you, how come we never saw her again?"

"That's 'cause she moved to a smaller place. You know this neighborhood. Most houses are old fashioned and traditional and way too large for a single person. I think she must have felt lonely, too."

Akane nodded. "I bet. I'm not sure I'd have the spine to let any child of mine leave for such a long time".

"I guess she didn't either. It was all the old man's idea anyway. Mom didn't want me to go, of course, but pops was having none of it, and so he took me anyway. Now that I think about it, I think maybe pops just forced her to let me go. She was so mad at him. I guess I was too little to tell back then. I only realized it later, after we'd returned." Ranma laughed softly, "I was such a brat, and was having so much fun I didn't really notice she wasn't going to join us until after a couple of months. So go figure."

"That sounds kind of sad."

Ranma didn't know what she was referring to. She was either saying not being with your mother is sad, or that he was a sad little person for not missing his mother sooner. If it was the later... well, the comment had stung a little. And it really shouldn't. Somehow, because Akane had said it, being a sad person took a whole entire new dimension inside his head. So at lack of anything to say to that, he instead ignored the comment.

"All over now, though. I guess they managed to solve their problems a while after we got back. They must have, 'cause a year or two later Ranko came along."

"Oh", Akane said smiling in understanding.

"I guess she thought it all worth it in the end. I was all trained and grown up and strong, big shot martial and stuff, I guess. She brings it up with other ladies sometimes. It's embarrassing every time. If I'm around to hear it, you know." And Akane nodded. She understood, although she wasn't really familiar with the concept at all. Ranma continued, "She had this fixed idea that any son of hers should be a man among men. It is a wonder she hasn't enrolled Ranko in some kind of flower arrangement deal or something. You know, traditional Japanese lady. We moved back to this neighborhood when Ranko was two. Bigger houses."

Akane's bag wasn't moving around so much anymore. "Five years training..." she mumbled to herself, "No wonder you're so good..." After a brief moment, Akane wished she hadn't voiced her thoughts. One could only take a certain amount of embarrassments in one day, And Akane felt she had already reached her limit. But she hadn't been able to help herself. It was rather impressive after all, not only the length of the trip for one so young, but the skills he had acquired as well.

Ranma on the other hand, was feeling extremely self conscious.

"Naah..." he tried for nonchalance, crossing his arms behind his head. He stole a side glance at Akane. She was busy looking vulnerable, playing with her hair. The heat had almost completely dried it by now.

Ranma found himself thinking what it would feel like to run his fingers through those long strands.

The silence stretched for a bit. Ranma smiled. Maybe, this whole situation was a bit awkward for her, too. He felt himself slowly relaxing, suddenly comfortable with the silence and the company.

"You're pretty good yourself, you know."

"Yeah, right." Akane said, genuinely surprised, and not at all convinced.

"But you are."

"Thanks," Akane said smiling a little to herself. "I'm not fishing for compliments, you know. But it's just that. I guess no one besides my dad sees my martial arts skills as a good thing. He's the only one who ever complimented me about it. And Kasumi, too. You remember Kasumi? I had been doing basic training with father for a while, right before…" and the sentence died a quick end.

"What's that?" Ranma asked curiously.

Akane sighed.

"Right before mom died... Ten years ago."

Ranma felt like kicking himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, don't worry about it"; she said trying to sound cheerful. "Stuff happens, right? It's been a long time, besides. I just miss her so much some times. I guess I'll always miss her."

"Right," Ranma said unsure, wishing he could change the subject.

Akane fell silent after that.

"So you've been training for ten years?"

Akane nodded, keeping her gaze on the ground. "I was so little, but I like it so much… I think… I just tried to continue doing it by myself. We trained for a few more years after that. Furiously, you know. And then one day, he just stopped. So I've kept it up on my own."

Ranma felt daring.

"Well, you always did have that macho attitude. It's good to know you finally found some use for it!"

"Hey!" Akane snapped at him.

"I mean," he continued without missing a beat, completely ignoring Akane's little outburst, "Better that than kicking guys around just for the sake of it... I should know from firsthand experience."

"What? I can't believe you're being so mean." Akane said, trying to sound angry, but knowing that he was just trying to cheer her up.

Ranma looked down at her, smiling, glad the spark was back. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Bleeee-" he voiced before Akane playfully hit him in the upper arm.

"Jerk."

"Ha!"

"You're not supposed to say things like that to a girl."

"But it's true! You _are_ a tomboy, Akane."

"Cut it out, already."

Akane was starting to get more upset by the second. For real this time. Did he mean what he was saying? Or was he just fooling around?

"I do remember trying to get away from that heavy hand of yours. You were worse than most boys I've met!"

Before he knew it, or before Akane could stop herself, he had to leap up in the air to avoid Akane's schoolbag, which had been expertly aimed at his head.

Almost before Ranma could reach the ground, the bag was coming towards him again. This time he jumped higher, and went to stand over the fence next to him.

Akane looked challengingly up at him. He was smiling broadly, his eyes a tad brighter.

Akane didn't know what to feel. She was halfway between being angry and being awed. This was happening more and more often, the more time she got to spend with Ranma.

"Get down here!"

"What? And risk getting my face deformed and start looking like you? No way!"

"Why you little..."

Ranma crouched down and stuck out his tongue at her again. An easy grin started to creep up his face, as he looked down at her, daring the girl to try her next move.

But Akane didn't really feel like doing anything else. She was too dumbfounded. And rather mesmerized by the picture Ranma offered. It was the strange mixture of appearances, she thought.

He looked so childish crouching up there on the fence, though the way his body flexed told a different story. It made him all the more alluring.

She took particular notice of his shoulders, which were turned slightly forward, to allow his hands could grip the fence between his feet. It made his back look broader than it was, and his neck stronger.

Akane followed her line of vision to look at his unclenched jaw and the clear shape of his the bone there, and the way it protruded ever so slightly at the end. Then she continued up his face to his blue eyes... that were looking right back down at her.

That's when she realized she had been ogling him for a while now. Why the hell couldn't she just stop staring? So he was attractive, so what. She already knew that. Surely she had seen other people who caught her attention! But this like she'd never been attracted to anyone before. It was getting ridiculous.

Oh, the embarrassment. It seemed she just couldn't stop blushing today.

Just when she thought her face would explode, Ranma winked at her.

Akane looked hastily away, unable to make anything of the situation.

'What?' she thought as she started to walk away feeling flustered.

After a few steps, she heard Ranma landing softly besides her. She had reverted back to feeling shy, and started to really miss the correct functioning of her brain. A smart remark, anything. But her mind was blank. Except for the obvious conclusions that she much rather not think about. She expected to be terribly disappointed if she did.

"What was that?" she asked, honestly confused.

"What?" Ranma asked casually. Akane could hear the smile in his voice. So maybe he was just being playful? Let's be playful then. And so, Akane elbowed him on the ribs.

"Oof," Ranma complained. "And there you go again."

Akane smiled quietly and kept on walking, her stomach still unsettled.

Ranma, on the other hand, was a happy fellow. He was really satisfied with himself, first, because he had been able for tick Akane just the way he had wanted to. And second, because now he was almost certain that Akane did in fact like him. What do you know...

He'd been able to charm his way out of a possibly serious beating. He was so glad he'd done it. The expression on Akane's face had been priceless.

"You are good, you know. You could probably kick anybody's ass if you put your mind to it." Ranma offered.

Akane smiled, "Including yours?"

Ranma laughed, "You've managed fine before, and as far as I can tell, you're having no problems now."

"Mmm... Maybe."

The rest of the walk to Ranma's house was made in companionable silence.

Ranma opened the gate and walked in, turning back slightly to see Akane already walking away.

A slight pang of disappointment filled him suddenly. She couldn't just walk away, could she? Without even a word? And just when he thought she would really just continue walking home, Akane turned her head back a spoke over her shoulder, "See you tomorrow."

Ranma nodded, and she smiled, before resuming her walk home.

OOOOOOO

They had fallen into a routine which Akane found quite comfortable. They met up for lunch, sometimes just the two of them, and some other times, their friends would come along, making for very... interesting turns of conversation, if it could be called that. Or at least, Akane thought so. She smiled to herself, thinking back to the previous couple of weeks, the events unfolding inside her mind almost as if the memories weren't her own. It had been all so strange and unexpected...

After classes and the carnival meetings, Akane would join the kempo club to train with the boys. Afterwards, Ranma would walk her home. Some other times, they would pick up Ranko and stop at the park for a while. Some other times, they would stop at the park by themselves, and stretch and generally waste time under the shade of a tree.

And there still was bumping in the hallways, of course, and running into each other. And Ranma really liked to burst into her classes just to annoy the sensei. He was a cocky showoff after all.

It was during the walks that they became more relaxed and easy going. It was when they felt free enough to let go of prejudices, and a bit more themselves. And Akane found she was actually quite comfortable in Ranma's company. She liked it when they could just talk, and tease and get angry at each other freely, or rather, when Akane could get angry at Ranma and be free to chase him around to try and do some damage, kind of.

This was one of the things she liked most about him. Other than his energy. He somehow knew her. He knew her well enough to tick all the right buttons and get whatever reactions he expected of her. It wasn't that she thought of herself as a pushover or anything of the sort, but she liked the idea that she wasn't alone in her head, that she wasn't such a freak of nature and isolated person as she thought. Because this young man that had kept her company even when she was all by herself, understood her like no one ever had. Not that he had ever told her any of this, oh no. He just simply knew what to say to get her going, how to cheer her up. How to make her laugh.

It had been a bit naïve of her to think they would retake their childhood friendship. They were of course so very different people from the children they'd been. They were actually people now, for starters, instead of children, duh. So after recognizing each other as friends from their past, who supposedly knew each other, they had been rather forced to find other things to share. And here, Akane had discovered, is where the potential for experimentation had been greater.

It was under these circumstances that she could surprise Ranma, who still had a very set image of Akane, more like the little girl she used to be where her personality was concerned. Sure there were still streaks of that. More than streaks really, but there obviously was more to her. He was somehow always expecting her to be the tomboy, or to be the shy girl. That's what she got from his comments, in any case. And she had suddenly realized, after much teasing and indirect compliments, that Ranma might like her, and that she could actually do something about it, other than mope around.

It was because she was 'so smart', as Ranma had so honestly put it, that she could make the conscious effort to surprise him, redefining herself into a, ah… bigger person, and away from the stereotype of her own persona. It was a relief.

And by surprising him, she was surprising herself. Akane had found things about herself she had not been aware of, such as her beauty, hidden somewhere, and rough around the edges, but there. She recognized she was 'stubborn as a mule', as Ranma mentioned once. All of these realizations were as much a part of redefining herself as deciding to do something about what her life had been. It was not about creating a different life. Or a different person. It was about knowing what you were really all about, and accepting things as they were. Not only that, but realizing such strong characteristics were actually good things for a person. And Ranma had done this for her. He had made her look at herself with very different eyes. Through his, she supposed. How could she _not_ like him?

Ranma saw these things about her, or so she thought. And so, she felt free to be whomever she wanted to when they were together. As much of a tomboy as she wanted. Or very shy. And everything in between.

Akane was giddy. They were good together. She had to recognize that. Anyone with eyes could see that. As opposed to her, Ranma was so very tactile. He was all action without previous reasoning. Akane had the strong conviction that Ranma didn't realize what he was thinking until he opened his mouth. So she would ask the witty questions, and watch him, and he would talk, and rumble, tank himself into a corner, and embarrass himself. But she could always be sure to get really honest, unfiltered answers from him. Even if she sometimes didn't like them.

Ranma went with his gut, with his body, and she loved that about him. There was so much energy there.

It disturbed Akane a little bit, to think about their chemistry together. They had clicked like two broken pieces of a whole. It scared her how natural everything felt, how fast things were happening. But she'd have to be a fool to let it pass her by. Even if he was not certain he'd be around the following year.

But as right and rational as things felt in her head, she knew the way their friendship worked had nothing to do with planning or settings one's mind of something. It was just the way things had worked between the both of them. Because, try as she might, Akane simply couldn't stop the stomach flipping, and the nervous smiles most of the times. That had nothing to do with her brain, and all to do with everything else in her.

And after their walks, she would spend the rest of the evening in lala-land, accompanied by wishful thoughts, distracted thoughts, unfocused and hazy thoughts of Ranma keeping her warm and tingly way into the night, even hours after the household had shut down for the night.

Akane sighed deeply.

The previous night hadn't been any different. If anything, it had been worse. Ranma had told her he would be helping her in today's activities, which meant spending a whole lot of time together. The last time this had happened, a week before, Akane had ended up doing something she wouldn't have normally done, under any circumstances. Something very harsh. Just to be contrary, to boot, so that Ranma would have to eat his words. Only, she wasn't so sure it had worked.

Akane sighed again, and looked up at the very nice Saturday morning sky. They had only just finished their meeting, and all of the committee were scattering around the school grounds for the busy days' events. Akane decided she was feeling like... well, like a silly school girl. She reached up with her hand to touch her now short hair rather absently, and sighed.

Damn that Ranma for getting under her skin so easily, even if she was actually rather fond of the feeling, and of spending more time together. It was kind of dangerous, though, if these were the type of consequences their closeness could cause.

What was it he had said? They had been sparring at the Tendo dojo, she remembered. Ranma had been thrilled to hear about the family gym, and had insisted with her for days to let him train for a while in a proper dojo. Akane had been a little bit uncomfortable with the idea. After all, she had only known Ranma for a week. Make that two weeks, but she didn't think staring at a person and bumping on the hallways was enough to be considered knowing someone. And besides, and this was the part that really scared Akane, Nabiki was back home for the holidays. Akane could just smell the teasing miles away. After much prodding on Ranma's part, she had finally complied.

She had been sneaky about it though, leading Ranma straight to the dojo, although they still hadn't managed to avoid Kasumi's host impulses. And Akane had practically kicked him out the door the moment they had finished, as well.

Damn Nabiki for being so straightforward. For making her doubt herself.

They had been training, and after a while of light sparring, the middle sister had come along and ogled Ranma for all she was worth. Akane didn't know what upset her more; the jealousy she felt at her sister's boldness, or that her comment placed her in a somewhat awkward position with Ranma. Or at least, so she thought. Man, she was mad at Nabiki. Even if Akane knew on some level that she was being communicative enough about her feelings for Ranma, having them splayed out in front of him, sort of, by a third person even, was _way_ too embarrassing for her. What was worse, she suddenly realized that she could not stand to have competition for this boy. Man. Whatever. She had suddenly felt so utterly sexless and unable to do anything about it, so unlike Nabiki. Her sister was confident, and so pretty besides. Not too mention smart and conniving. She just knew what she wanted. She figured men could be easily persuaded by someone like the middle Tendo sister.

Poor Ranma. It really wasn't his fault that Akane was so mad. Mad at herself for her doubts, mad at her sister for making her remember she still needed a whole lot more of self confidence to build.

And then, that hair comment.

What had been Ranma thinking, anyways? Couldn't he tell she was mad as hell? And doubting her femininity even? She had been so angry, lashing out attacks at Ranma, that her hair had come loose from its bindings. And they were getting in the way.

"You know, Akane, the long hair doesn't really help. You don't look any less of a tomboy because of it. You might just as well be done with it!"

She knew he was teasing her like he always did. Trying to get a rise out of her. Why did she have to pay so much attention to everything he said, anyway? She'd just been too out of sorts.

The minute Ranma had been on the other side of the Tendo doorway, which had been rather sooner than she had first expected, she had walked up to Kasumi to ask for her help. She might be doing things on impulse for once in her life, but she certainly wasn't stupid either. She would _not_ make a mess of this.

They had been all set, scissors at the ready, but Kasumi had been very reluctant.

It had been Nabiki, with her practical and no nonsense attitude that had convinced the older sister to do it. Akane had immediately forgiven her sister for making her feel the way she had, just minutes before. If Akane knew her sister at all, she should have known that like every other thing Nabiki did, her ogling and comments had been a very calculated act. But Akane had been too bothered by the whole thing to remember that. Perhaps that had been exactly the whole point.

Even if she had only been home for a few days, Nabiki's sensitivity of her surroundings had been as flawless as usual, taking in the state of affairs in stride almost as if she had never left for a whole year, just like she had shown back at the dojo. No one had exactly informed her of anything, yet she had known exactly what was happening. Trust Nabiki to deliver the nutshell. She had never been one for anything other than brutal and honest opinions anyway. Or complete silence if it suited her.

Popping her head in the bathroom, and suppressing a yawn, she had stated in her most matter-of-factly tone:

"She needs the change, sis. You know it. I know it. Daddy probably notices a little bit by now. And Akane wants it. Heck, even that _hot_ boyfriend of hers wants it-"

"Hey!" Akane had squealed indignantly.

"-and told her in so many words, so don't go kicking up a fuzz about it. It's a good thing too, you know, 'cause things have been changing around here and it does lighten things up a bit anyway. And we could all use that. What's the big deal anyway? It's just hair, you know. It _will_ grow back." And she had walked away at that leisurely pace of hers.

"But she always wanted her hair to grow longer when she was little. I don't want her mad at me", Kasumi agreed.

"Exactly my point", came Nabiki's voice from the hallway, and fading every second. "Not little anymore".

And so, Kasumi had set to the task at hand.

The look on Ranma's face had been priceless. He had almost mistaken her for somebody else. And he had liked it. A lot, apparently. He had been shyly tiptoeing around her the following day. But then again, she didn't really know if he had liked it, or if he was feeling guilty. It was his fault, sort of, that she had cut her hair so short after all.

Akane smiled warmly at the memory. She still wasn't used to the new style, but getting there.

Gathering her thoughts, she headed for the lunch area. Today was the day things would have to be ready for the carnival. As the week had progressed, more and more people had taken interest in the end of year activities, and she had been relieved for it.

Spotting Sayuri, Hiroshi and Daisuke yelling at each other about God only knew what nonsense this time, Akane smiled and waved at Yuka, who was patiently rolling her eyes at the scene.

Three weeks had passed since she had first seen Ranma, and even if it wasn't such a long time, she felt that her life, and herself included, had changed so very much. Now, she had no idea where she was headed, but this uncertainty made her feel safer than any plans she may have previously had. With purposeful stride, she headed towards her friends.

OOOOOOO

It had taken Ranma no time at all to get out of bed that morning. Not that he had been sleeping much to begin with. He had spent a large part of the previous night worrying about the day ahead. Or more like anticipating.

As much as he enjoyed talking to Akane and making her angry or making her laugh, they hadn't really engaged in any activity other than the daily sparring session.

They had never spent more than a couple of hours together at a time. Today they would be building and painting banners for the carnival stands. God knew what could happen at a time such as this.

Ranma chuckled quietly as he entered the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

The one time they had ended up sharing more than a few hours, Akane had ended up cutting her hair very short. And how he had loved it. Just when he didn't think he could find her any prettier, she had drastically changed her appearance. Now she looked simply beautiful. Ranma never thought that short hair could be so damn sexy. The cut she got showed her long neck, giving her a delicate air, some refined femininity she hadn't managed to show before, even if her hair had been so long and beautiful.

It was such an enticing combination. The short hair also brought out her independent mind, how stubborn she was. The mixture left him wondering where the real Akane stood, making her all the more alluring to him.

It would have been even better if he hadn't felt so guilty about it. He wasn't stupid. It was his fault Akane had changed her hair so drastically.

She was so very interesting, Ranma thought, and had such a multi layered personality, he knew he could never grow tired of discovering her. And so he tried, and kept trying, growing fonder of their times together every moment he spent with her.

Just as he was stepping out to leave, Ranko appeared, yawning sleepily on the kitchen doorway.

"Ni-chan? Where are you going?"

Ranma turned around and sighed.

"To school, Ko-chan," he took a step closer to her. She was dragging along a much abused teddy bear. "Up so early, sis. What is it?"

For any answer, Ranko yawned again, and strolled into the kitchen, making a fuzz before sitting on a chair, her short legs hanging in the air.

Ranma smiled and went around the kitchen gathering things to pour his sister a glass of milk.

"I heard you, you were noisy" Ranko muttered, rubbing at her eyes, the teddy bear forgotten on the floor next to her chair. "I wanted to see you. You have been weeeeeird lately." And proceeded to empty her impromptu breakfast.

Sitting across from her on the table, Ranma proceeded to serve himself a second breakfast. Ranko was not a morning person, he decided. But then again, neither had he been before Akane showed up in his life.

"You think?" he asked his sister, now honestly curious. Ranko was awfully sensitive of the world around her.

"Um, yeah," Ranko answered, wiping her mouth with her pajama's sleeve. She looked up at him from behind the tall glass. "First you were getting all mad at me all the time, and then, you don't get mad at all."

Ranma thought a bit on this. Ranko was right, of course. When he had first met Akane, or rather, when he had met her for the second time in his life, he had been so surprised and upset about the feelings he was experiencing, he had been grumpy and jumpy when he was at home.

Things had settled a bit after a week or so. Akane had had that effect on him. For some reason, he had patience for the world around him, and that included understanding Ranko's needs a tad better. He guessed it was to do with discovering Akane. In the interaction they had developed, he had been forced to be a bit more attentive to find the right moments to tick her. Or when not to tick her. She had _such_ a temper, that girl. He had never figured himself to be a patient kind of person, but as it was turning out, he had a natural knack for it. When it came to Akane anyway. What was she doing to him? She was turning him into a girl, for Christ sakes.

"I like you better now," Ranko said seriously, distracting Ranma from his reverie.

He only smiled at his sister, pushing his chair backwards to stand up.

"I have to go to school now, Ko-chan. I promised Akane to help her with some stuff," Ranma leaned down and kissed Ranko on the crown of her head.

"Mmm," Ranko hummed thoughtfully. "Aniki, is she you girlfriend?"

Ranma was a bit startled by the question.

"Mm, no, Ko-chan. Just a friend." He answered feeling strange inside. Trust Ranko to ask _the_ uncomfortable question that actually made him a tad sad.

Ranko looked up at him, her eyes a bit more alert, a smile forming on her lips, her tone accusing, "Aaah. But you _want_ her to be you girlfriend!"

'And here I thought she was going to pull the jealousy act on me,' Ranma thought rather relieved.

"Maybe?"

"Good," Ranko stated nodding her head gravely. "She's nice, and she likes you. Plus, you're nicer to me when you're in love."

Ranma laughed softly, his heart missing a bit at this. He ignored it, "Ko-chan! It's not that easy!"

"Why not? Did you ask her?"

Ranma shook his head.

"Why not?"

Growing a bit frustrated, Ranma answered, "I don't know, Ko-chan."

"Why not?" Ranko insisted, making Ranma want to bang his head against the doorframe or something.

"I don't know!"

There was a small pause in which Ranko emptied her glass of milk.

"I think she wants to be your girlfriend. Ask her."

Ranma sighed, "It's not that easy," he repeated.

Ranko shook her head. "But it is! You ask a question. She answers. Then you know. Right? And she'll say she wants to be your girlfriend anyway. So there."

Even if it was a little girl's opinion, Ranma was actually starting to feel all warm inside, a little flame of hope he'd been nursing for a while, growing suddenly. He was torn between feeling amused and annoyed.

"How can you be so sure anyway?" Ranma asked, now very curious.

"Because." Ranko answered before turning around and into the house.

"That's it? Because?" Laughter was starting to bubble from Ranma's throat.

"Ask her."

Ranma sighed softly, "It's not that simple, Ko-chan!"

"Why not!"

"I told you, I don't know!"

Ranko snorted ungracefully and rolled her eyes in annoyance as she disappeared through the kitchen door, muttering something to herself about grownups being so weird.


	8. Chapter 6: Intensities Part II

"**The Chance of Change"**

**A Ranma ½ fanfiction by Pia-san**

Disclaimer:

All the legal stuff that everybody knows goes here. None of the characters are mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Viz Communications. The characters are being used without permission, and if anybody has a problem with that, so what. I don't, and anyway I'm not making a profit out of this and neither can you, so there!

**Chapter Six: Part II: Intensities**

Latest Revision: 01/March/2010

As Ranma walked to school after that little chat with his sister, he couldn't stop his mind from wondering about the simple reality Ranko wanted him to see. Ranko was, of course, only five. She still didn't have all the prejudices and fears that made for 'complicated'.

Would it really be that bad if he came up to Akane and told her that he was interested in her? That he wanted to… to… what? Date her?

His pace was fast and urgent, reflecting his state of mind. His sight fixed on the ground, hands fisted in his pockets, his arms were stiff by his sides, his shoulders hunched forward. Tense and insecure.

Ranma was not usually introspective. He understood the world around him by moving through it. His body and mind somehow became more attentive, more sensitive of his surroundings when things were happening. So all this wondering and thinking was leaving his mind more confused than was worth his trouble. Right at this moment, he couldn't very well remember _why_ he thought Akane might like him. Couldn't put his finger on it. But when he was with her, and things unfolded between them, he was so much more aware. And he had these moments of blinding confidence that allowed him to startle the girl. He could see at moments such as those. See the sings and give himself hope.

But this little chat with Ranko had left him a bit confused. It meant he had to think about things a bit more.

What if he was wrong and Akane turned him down? He simply couldn't find the confidence to tell himself it would be all right, and take the final leap.

Why couldn't he just simply be the image the world had of him? He was a charmer. Confident. The guy with the dashing smile and the nice looks. Ha.

He would have to be pretty stupid not to recognize that, at least. He knew he had what it took for girls to look at him. Only at this point, being aware of his charms wasn't proving to be quite enough. On one side, he felt himself restricted to being the 'man among men', to be tough and get the girl. This fell together on with the 'boys don't cry' line. It was so ingrained in his brain. Somehow, this scheme told him he would _get_ the girl. But he realized it was not enough, it wasn't remotely near enough.

Akane was a very pretty girl. If her interests relied more heavily on looks, she would have had a boyfriend by now. Girls that pretty never stayed single for very long. So why was she alone? Had she been heartbroken before?

Ranma understood Akane, and he somehow knew she was not all about looks. After these three weeks, he was certain there was much more to her than that.

Ranma's pace slowed, and his features softened.

At least, he knew there was a certain way in which he would look at her, that was sure to extract the most endearing reactions from her. Was it true what people said? Every guy thinks every girl wants them?

Fine. So, the macho bravado and all that were not enough.

What was it, then? What was she expecting of him?

Ranma had absolutely no idea. Would he be able to give her what she wanted? This was scaring the hell out of him, because he really had no idea how well he would deal with a relationship, or if he would meet anyone's standards.

He needed reassurance on a more basic level though. Here, things got a bit tricky, because even as he was now certain Akane wanted more than appearances, he still wanted her to _want_ him, plain and simple. His ego and confidence could always use the reassurance.

Ranma raised his head as he approached Furinkan.

What was it with all the thinking? Why couldn't he just be happy with the fact that Akane seemed to like him? Why did he have to go all picky and sensitive and asking himself all kinds of ridiculous questions? It was supposed to be alright to just want a girl and be done with it.

What would Hiroshi and Daisuke think if they could see all his mental wanderings? They would surely be disappointed. They would say something like he could have any girl he wanted, so why bother with so many niceties. You big, big disgrace to us male population.

It bothered him. Because on one side, he would have been glad if he could just want Akane and have everything solved for him. Let his male nature handle everything. And on the other side, he wanted to bother with the niceties. Was it really all that terrible?

What would Akane say if she knew he was feeling so conflicted over her? Perhaps she expected him to be the reliable male presence and he was over analyzing things.

It mattered to him what Akane thought. Not about him particularly, even if that was certainly part of it. It mattered to him what she thought of her life and friends, whether she had an interesting opinion about anything at all.

It suddenly dawned on him that he had no particular prejudgments regarding Akane. He could rely on her to be witty, short tempered, and honest. And that was about it. Wasn't she always surprising him? He expected her to be... resourceful. This meant he never knew exactly what to expect. She would never be a disappointment, he was certain, because he had no preconceptions about her. It wasn't that he didn't have any expectations. Kami knew he thought the world of her.

So it suddenly occurred to him, that just as he was discovering Akane, she might be discovering him as well.

So maybe, just maybe, he didn't need to fit any sort of frame. Didn't he like Akane because she was herself when they were together? Akane was an intelligent woman. He seriously doubted she was half as concerned as he was of what people would say about her.

Ranma had never been particularly bad at trying to relax, and go with the flow. So perhaps that was the approach now. Leap into action, forget about trying to fit whatever expectations and let things happen on their own.

He had just entered Furinkan grounds, and headed straight for the lunch shaded area, where he knew they would be building sings from early in the morning.

Ranma spotted Akane right away, bossing people around, and being generally executive.

He smiled as he felt himself grow warm at the sight of her. His eyes traveled up and down her form, staring for a while at the now visible back of her neck.

How had _that_ come to happen? Cutting her hair so short like that? Not that he was complaining. He had loved it, in fact. He couldn't stop thinking about it. But he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Akane's new hairstyle could be a little... distracting.

That whole day had been strangely intimate. Not in the sense one would normally like, but because he got to see a little bit of Akane's relationship with her family. He really hadn't expected her to give in so easily to his requests of training in her family dojo. She had seemed greatly disturbed at the idea, and he couldn't help but wonder why.

At first he thought she may have been ashamed of him for some reason or other, but it had been short lived. The minute he had set foot on the Tendo household grounds, things had gotten strange. Akane's older sister, which he barely remembered from childhood days, and which he had seen once before on the day Ranko had nearly given him a heart attack with the whole flower stunt, had practically driven him up the walls with offerings of tea and food and whatnot. Not that he wasn't grateful, but it was a bit overwhelming, especially since he was trying to make a good impression on whomever he had to face. Akane had warned him about the strange aloof state her father had seemed to drown in after his wife's death. But he was not expecting this seemingly overexcited older sister. Kasumi, she was called. It had been a tad strange.

Akane had been very shy and upset about the whole thing, and even if she hadn't said anything, Ranma couldn't help but wonder how uncomfortable Akane really was with his presence there. She had made him go around the house to the back and into the dojo, not once stepping foot into the house itself.

This hadn't proven to be very effective either, because the noises of their sparring had attracted the attention of yet another sister. Nabiki was the middle Tendo girl, Akane had explained. This one had an air of nonchalance about her that was actually quite intimidating. Ranma could just _hear_ Nabiki's wheels turning inside her head. She had that look that only truly smart and confident people had. Ranma was suddenly certain this girl would have been able to sell sand in the desert.

'What a family', Ranma thought as he remembered. And he hadn't even seen Akane's father yet. She had told him that had always been very quiet, traditional man, who did not bother to voice out the judgments he felt every situation deserved. Akane had explained that he had once been very critical and thoughtful, but that quietness had now nothing to do with thoughtfulness. Ranma didn't really want to meet the man.

What he hadn't been expecting at all was Nabiki's comment. Or Akane's reaction to it.

Nabiki had been standing on the doorway for a few minutes while they sparred. Ranma had been particularly anxious and self-conscious, being in this room with Akane on close proximity, sweating and panting and yelling. He had been pretty worked up when Nabiki had showed up.

Among one of the pauses on their attacks and defense, silence and heavy breathing filling the air, Nabiki had interrupted their concentration by talking out loud.

"Nice," she had said in a very sultry voice. Ranma had turned around to look at the intruder, surprised to see someone standing there that he hadn't managed to sense at all. She had a lopsided smile on her face, and her eyes were running up and down his form. "Very nice catch, sis. Well done."

Ranma had heard Akane's sharp intake of breath. He returned his attention to Akane, and was surprised to see her all tense and small and looking quite upset.

Ranma turned to look at Nabiki again, who was slowly walking away, an arm waving about, "Ta, tah". And she was gone.

He couldn't figure out what had troubled Akane so very much. Okay, so maybe he knew, but he didn't think it was such a big deal. Sisterly banter and all that. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't granted much time to think a whole lot about it, either. Next thing he knew, Akane was attacking him quite viciously, even for her standards.

This lasted for a few minutes, until her hair started to get loose from the clip she was wearing it in, and she had to stop to put it back into place.

Ranma gave out sigh of relief. It had been… way too distracting. He knew Akane might be calming down, because she would have ignored her hair had she been mad enough.

Ranma couldn't help himself, "You know, Akane, the long hair doesn't really help. You don't look any less of a tomboy because of it. Might just as well be done with it!" he stated in one breath, his hands on his hips. He didn't even want to remember the excruciatingly painful moments that had followed. Still, he should have known by now. Every person had a limit, even more so when that person was Akane.

It still had seemed like a good thing to say at the moment, though it had been somehow disconcerting when Akane had just suddenly flipped.

And then, Akane had ushered him away. So much for training. He really hadn't known he was over doing it. On his defense, he thought, he hadn't really known what had ticked Akane so very much. Had it been her sister's comment? Even if he didn't want to further analyze the issue, it did merit for some thought afterwards. There was definitely something there. Point was, if he had known what had turned Akane so violent, maybe he would have known what to say. But he was just a teenage boy, damn it, and not a very eloquent one at that either.

Still, he hadn't expected Akane to take his taunts seriously. Maybe he shouldn't taunt her so much, and try and get her to react through… nice things. Huh. Talk about a challenge.

A now she looked... more fragile, so much more a woman than she had looked before. It was the exposure of the long line of her neck, he though, and this made her whole body look lither and much more delicate. And then, there was the problem of the attitude, he figured. To him, her… femininity resided in her confidence, not in being delicate, he thought, and this type of haircut radiated the idea of independence and strength.

The combination of fragility and strength was just… intoxicating to him.

Also, she was just _hot_.

The following day... It had been a difficult one, he had to admit.

For one thing, Akane had apologized to him. Apologized! That's right. 'For being such a nutcase yesterday', she had said.

But he had only nodded dumbly, just very openly impressed with the new haircut.

He had thought about her the whole blasted day. And the way her neck looked, how it screamed to be kissed. He wanted to bury his head in there, to nuzzle her and see what she smelled like. He had thought about her, and about other things, too. So much so, that he had had to find excuses to stay on his seat behind his desk at the most inopportune moments, or risk getting seriously laughed at and embarrassed by the... Well, by the evidence of his thoughts. He knew he was a teenager, but this was ridiculous. He felt several years younger and more awkward than he really was.

It was one thing to be a healthy teenager who thinks about girls rather constantly, but it was quite another to let that disturb his daily activities to the point of, quite literally, having no activities. At all. Other than mind activity, that was.

He didn't think he would have been able to bear a training session either. So at lunchtime, he had actually used Ranko as an excuse, that he had to pick her up earlier that day, and that Akane shouldn't miss her daily training on his account and whatnot. So Ranma had literally fled the school grounds right after his last class, like a man running for his life.

Man, that had been a long night. Not that he was complaining anyway.

Thankfully, things had gotten better after that. It must have been the shock, he was certain.

He still had this aloof look on his face when he was taken from his musings by Akane, who was waving at him.

Smiling happily, he headed in her direction.

OOOOOOO

Akane could feel him watching. She had seen him out of the corner of her eye. It had sent her into immediate overdrive, the sight of him saturating her senses.

What was he doing anyway? He was making her nervous.

Again.

So instead of wondering, she took the direct approach and waved at him to come closer.

"About damned time that bastard showed up. Who does he think he is, king of the world?", muttered an angry Daisuke, who was busy fighting with a paint can he couldn't get open.

"Oh, grow up. He's here, isn't he?" Sayuri muttered under her breath, as she banged into a nail with much more force than necessary. "Like you're doing so much work," she huffed. Yuka and Akane just smiled, and Hiroshi sighed.

Akane turned around to help Daisuke. "Just do it this way, silly."

Making a big show, Daisuke collapsed on his back and sighed dramatically. Akane had just lifted the lid when Ranma joined them.

"So, where do you want me?" he asked in a casual voice after removing his long-sleeved red shirt, and tossing it over a pile of their stuff.

'Oh, hell', Akane thought. Where, indeed.

And she was alright to think so, given the automatic response images her brain had supplied at the phrase. And the sight! Had he done that on purpose? It was going to be a _long_ day. Thank god he had been wearing that white undershirt underneath.

Reminding herself that people were looking at her, she opened her mouth to try and say something, but ended up doing a fish impression instead.

And then she heard Yuka giggling somewhere on the background.

Getting a grip, she looked up at him, a bright smile on her face.

"Could you please bring those boards over here?" she said pointing a good 20 yards away. "We need to have them painted before lunchtime, and then nail them to those long sticks to make signs. I thought of taking the paint over there, but there really wasn't any working space. So..."

Ranma nodded, seeing that she was right, and got to work, thinking to himself how it was possible for a line like he'd just thrown her to fall on deaf ears. Or had it? Forgetting to bother with it, he carried the heavy boards one by one.

Meanwhile, Akane tried her best to ignore Ranma and not look in his general direction.

Or at his strong arms.

Or at his rather nice ass whenever he crouched to take the damn boards. Which happened often. Damn, those boards.

They worked silently for a while, until Ranma dropped the last of the boards on the ground.

"This is going to be a such a _lot of work_," he pointed out, looking around at the many people working and running and being generally productive.

"Totally." Sayuri agreed, sitting down for a while.

"Are you sure it will all be done by tomorrow?" Hiroshi asked Akane, rather unhelpfully.

"It _has_ to be," Akane answered pointedly. She started to carry a couple of paint cans to distribute between her helpers before a strong hand caught her arm.

"Don't. Here, let me", said Ranma very softly. He was standing so close to her, it was almost too much closeness. Taking one of the cans from her, their fingers touched briefly, only it lasted a little bit more than necessary. Ranma smiled at her in that endearing way of his.

"Yeah, okay," Akane mumbled unintelligently before shyly turning away and making a fuss over finding a paint brush that was right there on plain sight.

And they proceeded to add white paint on all the surfaces.

OOOOOOO

They stopped their painting duty by lunchtime, to sit down for a while and enjoy some sandwiches.

"Do you _really_ believe it will all be done by tomorrow…" Hiroshi asked again, absently unwrapping his food.

Akane sighed and rised her eyes to look up at Ranma, who was quietly chuckling. She smiled up at him.

It was Yuka who answered the question, "Do you see all those people helping out? Of course it will be done by tomorrow."

"Of course," Sayuri agreed, "Akane had everything planned-"

Yuka nodded thoughtfully.

"-so you just do your part, and everything should work out nicely. And besides," she said pointing a finger to the signs, "those things are going to give us points, and if we win, we won't have to clean all the big mess the carnival will leave behind. People will work hard, believe me."

"Oh, really?" Daisuke asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Well, yeah, there has to be some point to winning, right?" Akane added.

"Only, you forget, since you are all seniors, and we are juniors, we are en-e-mies" Sayuri explained gleefully.

"And we're helping _you_?" Hiroshi complained.

Akane tried to laugh as she tried to eat. Long life to girl power, she thought, amused.

He continued, "At least we get to kick some ass! When will that be?"

Akane swallowed. "Tomorrow there will be different people setting up the things we built today, and hanging banners and decorating and all that. Carnival stands and games will be up and running Monday and Tuesday during the afternoons after class. People can try the different games and collect points for their class. Wednesday will be cleaning the mess day," she paused for another bite. "And starting to sort out the stuff for all the _real_ competitions on Friday. I'm really looking forward to that! Principal Kuno has even rented a small stage, for all the acts and awards and stuff. That should also arrive on Wednesday."

Ranma added, "Wait, why Friday? I thought that'd be SVD. When's that going to be?" Ranma said slightly alarmed, "Now, dunno about the rest of you, but I'm definitely looking forward to _that_," Ranma said pointing his head to signal Akane, "we won't even have classes that day."

"My, you've been sort of paying attention!" Akane said, honestly surprised. "SVD is on Thursday."

Ranma looked at her, looking hurt, "But of course I pay attention! You talk about this _constantly_. How could I have possibly _missed_ it?"

"Why do you care about lessons, anyway! Last week and all you know…" Hiroshi said.

Akane smiled flattened. "Anyway. It's a good thing they have cut us some slack with our lessons. Otherwise it would not have been as much fun. Oh! And during the weekend, loosing class cleans up."

"And who's going to clean _that_ mess? No one in their right mind would show up for that unless forced!" Yuka asked.

"Certainly not moi," Daisuke added assuredly.

"Me either," Hiroshi added.

Both guys nodded vigorously.

"Yeah right, you selfish rats, that's why we had to make cleaning part of the whole thing, and make the losing class help with it." Akane said "You could probably skip it all you wanted even if you came in last place, since you're not supposed to be here anymore after Friday anyway. But all the rest of us have another month and a half of classes to finish… Soooo unfair…"

Yuka and Sayuri sighed in agreement with her friend.

They got back to work right afterwards.

OOOOOOO

It was late afternoon when they were done, and as was usual, Ranma walked Akane home. They were silent most of the way, almost uncomfortably so. Both of them could feel the tension between them, but didn't quite know what to do about it.

Blame it on the flirting. They both had been at it all afternoon.

Akane just knew that painting could do that to people. It had been all so clichéd that she could have laughed had it not been happening to her. Ranma had even tickled her, for crying out loud! Not that she had minded, of course. What made the difference now, she wondered, if they had been so audacious and rather relaxed about it before?

Ranma´s thoughts were more or less on the same line as Akane's, only he was more physically aware of her presence, instead of actually thinking of her. He wanted to reach out and touch her, or hold her hand or something. Anything to ease the tension, or at least give him something to focus on. He knew exactly what the problem was. Whereas before they had had their painting and building to return to from their brief touches and looks, now they had only each other's company. So the dynamics of the day felt a bit too overwhelming. Would anything give? Gods, scary…

The Tendo Dojo was in sight, and Ranma cursed himself for his lack of confidence. He'd had the perfect chance to ask her if she might like to go out on a date with him. He could even have tried to just hold her hand as way of question. The way they'd been with each other today… It was much too evident. He was so sure now that she returned his feelings. Or at least his attraction. And they were by themselves, intoxicated with the other's presence. But he just couldn't find the courage to do anything about it.

They were at her doorway now. It felt like such a fateful moment to him. Akane turned to face him. She looked a mess. There were smudges of paint on her face, and she looked very tired, but she was smiling up at him. He was instantly warmed over by the general tenderness of her, and smiled softly in return, feeling a bit more relaxed at last. He was sure Akane could feel the change in the atmosphere, too.

"Ranma, I-"

But she was unable to continue, because Ranma had quite absently raised a hand to run his thumb softly over a smudged spot, right above Akane's eyebrow, his fingers barely touching the hair close to her ear, even before he had had the time to even register what he was doing.

Akane's heart was jammed in her throat, the heat of Ranma's fingers lingering on her far longer than necessary, practically searing her skin. Her body trembled slightly. It was too intimate. Too sudden. She was sure Ranma could feel it. His whole body stiffened only seconds afterwards. He removed his hand hastily, and struggled very hard to look casual, like nothing had happened. He plastered a very forced grin on his face, and took a step back.

"Eh, sooo… See you, Akane!" he said much too cheerfully, waving frantically, before tucking his fists in his pockets and walking away.

Akane blinked a couple of times, before turning around and pushing the door open. She took a deep calming breath.

'This is silly', she thought closing her eyes and gathering her wits.

She started to follow him.

After a few steps, she had made her resolve, "Ranma, wait!"

Ranma, who had been cursing himself for his stupidity, dumbly and slowly turned around, his face devoid of any noticeable emotion. Akane stood before him, her hands fidgeting over her chest.

Ranma really had no clue what was going on. All he wanted to do at the moment was to disappear into the deep places of the earth.

Akane took a breath and seemed to relax. She smiled up at him, "Thank you for your help today. I really appreciated it."

Ranma opened his mouth to answer, but before he even had time to notice the action, Akane had stood on her toes, and kissed him on the cheek for the briefest of seconds.

And just as rapidly as she had kissed him, she had ran back to her doorway, looking at him one more time and waving goodbye, before pushing the door open, walking in, and closing it behind her.

Ranma was holding his breath.

He blinked a couple of times.

Then he blinked some more.

That did _not_ just happen.

Akane had kissed him.

Pecked him, was more like it. But it was all the same to him. All he could do was reach up to touch the spot on his cheek, which burned with sudden intensity, and stare dumbly at the closed door.

On the other side, Akane was leaning back heavily, clutching her chest with her hands, trying desperately to stop her racing heart, a mad grin on her face.

OOOOOOO

Akane had not been sleeping much. And she was seriously considering skipping school on that Thursday morning. After all, because of SVD, they would have their classes suspended if need be. And she was just plain tired.

The carnival had been a success. People had been very enthusiastic about the different stands and games, and as expected, the seniors had been on the lead almost from the beginning, in almost every stand, leaving the poor first years to clean the mess afterwards.

Akane was glad it hadn't been them. She was really tired, and emotionally exhausted as well to go cleaning besides classes. And they still had SVD ahead of them, and then the teams competition day by the end of the week. This, she was really looking forward to. They had prepared exhibits and several different acts for the seniors' final day in high school.

After that little incident on her front door, she had not seen Ranma until the following Monday, where they had been rivals. In fact, he hadn't really seen that much of him, being busy as they both were with all the activities. She had been quite relieved for things to be that way. Akane wasn't really sure if she could have managed a normal interaction with Ranma without turning into a puddle of nerves in the process.

As she had thought, things had not been particularly easy either. They had been either really shy about each other, or the complete opposite. Akane was confused. And feeling a bit lonely. She had not realized how smoothly she had added Ranma to her daily life.

She was almost regretting her rash actions on the previous Saturday, even if it had been just a small kiss on the cheek. She had been so very nervous that just yesterday she had _had_ to run away from training at lunchtime, and every other opportunity that meant she had to see Ranma.

"Oh, who am I kidding", Akane muttered to herself, finally kicking back the sheet. She really wanted to know how things would turn out today.

OOOOOOO

Ranma had tried to go with the flow, even if it hadn't helped much. All in all, he had had fun, and their class was in the lead. But he had missed Akane a big deal. They had spotted each other on occasion, and had shared a few moments, but there had been more tension than he could think of as healthy. He figured whatever game they were playing, it was just about to snap. But he didn't quite know what it would take for that to happen.

It wasn't of consequence anyway. Senior Vengeance Day was upon them, and he was pretty certain things would be interesting that day.

Ranma walked into the schoolyard to be greeted by his classmates who were already organized, separated into groups, setting traps, deciding where to keep the prisoners, how best to close the exits, where to "torture" their victims, and in general, planning better ways to cause mayhem.

Scared freshmen where running hastily to their classes, trying to get inside their classrooms before the bell rang, when the school would be officially, theirs for the taking.

Ranma was carrying flour bags into the torture zone a few minutes before the fist bell rang, when he saw Akane running across the schoolyard and into the main building.

He smiled to himself.

The bell rang.

Everything had been pretty quiet for the first hours. But people had to eventually come out of their classrooms, to use the restrooms or something. They just had to. And if they didn't, they would retrieve them by force if it was necessary.

Thing were bound to get interesting no matter what.

OOOOOOO

Everything had been so strange. In fact, just as strange and different as they had planned for things to be. Things had started out alright, but had rapidly escalated to something uncomfortably close to uncontrollable. That was the reason why Akane's English teacher, and several other educators, had taken their leave only after the first period. Since students couldn't be left unsupervised under the current mess that events were unfolding into, Akane and her classmates had been shoved into a classroom that was already overcrowded with students from other classes, all desperately hiding from the mess, and awaiting their destiny. The classroom had been so full of people, that there was barely any room for the newcomers, and Akane and her friends had taken residence by the desk closer to door, pushed even closer than usual to it by the sheer number of students and general mess in the room. Yuka sat on the empty chair, and Akane and Sayuri had sat on top of the desk, their legs hanging lazily about.

They had expected this; it was all part of the deal. Personally, Akane thought this was a great way to finish the school year. And as she looked around the crowded classroom, she realized she wasn't the only one.

They could hear people screaming and running and laughing in the yard, and in the halls. Some of her classmates had rapidly gathered around the windows, to look outside and laugh at the fates of those chosen by the seniors. Some underclassmen had set up a fort of sorts by the lunch area, and were defending themselves with water bombs as best as they could.

Akane sighed. They were supposedly safe in the classrooms, but if they so much as ventured for a little walk even to the bathrooms, they would get caught in the mock war. So it was either waiting for everything to die down on its own, or to take the risk. There were also the occasional groups of seniors bursting into the classroom, and demanding for a few hostages. Boys had definitely proven to be the most damage for the Furinkan High population of underclassmen, but girls were not that far behind, Akane mused. She guessed everyone was waiting for an opportunity to relieve stress after all.

Quite suddenly, startling her out of her reverie, the door snapped opened. Next thing she knew, Ranma's form was there on the doorway.

Akane gasped, the sound audible in the suddenly silent classroom. This is how it had been every time a hostage had been taken. People retreated in fear. This time though, she could only stare. There was this essence about him, of energy about to burst free, of recklessness waiting to happen. He was gasping just a bit, from running all over the place, apparently. He had even disposed off the Chinese shirt, damn him, and was wearing that white tanktop instead. Some of his clothing was a little damp in several places, too, probably from running into the lines of fire of some of the underclassmen water bombers, his skin glistening a bit where the water had most recently fallen. There was a sly smile across his handsome features. He was a presence to behold.

Akane was very aware of him, and of nothing else around her. She simply couldn't take her eyes off of him, or stop the funny feelings that ran up and down her body, to settle at the pit of her flipping stomach. She could feel her finger twitching to get in contact with his shoulders, or to get anywhere near him. Christ, she could even _feel_ the texture under her fingers, as if she was already touching him, and her thoughts and desires were the same thing. As if her actions were entirely disconnected from her brain. She was startled by her own thoughts, and the direction in which they were going. This was becoming a habit for her these days, or so it seemed.

His blue eyes fell on her instantly, spotting her right away on her reachable position at the front of the class. He looked at her, with such fierce eyes that made her wonder what could he have been thinking about. Akane could not stop her beating heart, nor her flaming cheeks, as time stood suspended. Ranma stepped slightly into the room, his hand gripping the doorframe. Akane just noticed they were large hands.

Every other girl was making eyes at him, too. But the determination in his eyes had been unmistakable.

"Would anyone care to come next? Just a bit of flour, a bit of vinegar... Nothing much..." he said, smiling lopsidedly in a way she had grown so accustomed to, in a way she had grown to love, and taking a step closer in her direction. And then his eyes turned towards her. "It would always be safer for the victim to come willingly..."

It was too bad... or too good, that they had been so awfully crowded in that classroom. She had nowhere to run. And her friends, and not even the sensei were going to help her, she just knew it. There had been plenty of talking lately. People knew that she and Ranma had something going on. Not quite something yet. But who knew? And so, no matter how many glazed eyes any number of pretty girls turned in his direction, there was absolutely no reason why he would pick any other person in the classroom but Akane, despite the fact that boys were supposed to take care of boys only, so to speak.

A scarce two feet from her, Akane could not fail to notice how thin and worn Ranma's tanktop was. And so close to her, too. She knew she was gapping like a fish. He looked so gorgeous, and carefree. And she wanted him so very much.

'Oh my God.,.' Akane thought in awe. 'I want him, I really do...' And on some unconscious level, she realized that it was not to do with her beating heart, or with the fact that she could spend hours on end talking to him about nothing at all. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was so handsome, or that he seemed to like her, too.

It wasn't more complicated than that, really. Completely basic. And as Akane tried to put her finger on it, her body would just not stop reacting in all kinds of strange ways to the sight before her.

She was breathless, paying too much attention to the ripples under the shirt, that she almost took no notice of the movements of Ranma's arm which wasn't gripping the door frame, extending towards her.

She barely had any time to react, when she felt Yuka pushing her towards him.

That was when reality struck her again. She panicked slightly.

"What!" she yelled, as everyone else started to cheer on. It would be her now at the mercy of the seniors, as they took turns torture her a bit. Vinegar and eggs. Yuck. "No! Yuka! Come ON" And she turned around, her back to Ranma, as her arms flew wildly around trying desperately to grasp anything that would give her some sort of advantage to resist, as Ranma's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled. She reached toward their friends.

The look on their faces! They were positively delighted. And so was she. Matter of fact was, the only reason why she kept putting up so much of a resistance was because the harder she tried to free herself, the stronger Ranma tried to pull her out of the room. She struggled and struggled, until both his arms were _tightly_ wrapped around her, to pull her more firmly, his arms laced around her in a grip stronger than she thought was necessary.

And Akane was enjoying it so very much, despite the fact that she kept telling herself in her head that it was all because they would be doing nasty things to her hair or something like that. Who wanted to go around round the street smelling of vinegar anyway?

And Ranma pulled and pulled, Akane grabbing onto Sayuri's arms as if her life depended on it. The classroom cheered on for her to be taken away. The teacher was just amused. But Ranma knew her better.

"C'mon, woman, no sense resisting." He whispered, only for her. And proceeded to tickle her sides, until she let go. Which didn't take much, really. Ranma pulled her backwards, pulling her _against_ him, and slightly off the ground, and settling her back down in a second.

Quite abruptly, they were outside the classroom. There was a loud snap. Yuka had violently closed the door shut after them. Akane had seen the wicked smile on her friend's face before her image disappeared behind the panel.

They were in the hallway, Ranma holding her very close, as a couple of the seniors ran past behind them, collecting a victim trying to run away. Akane couldn't see any of them, nor Ranma's face for that matter. She was gasping, not quite believing what had just happened. Unable to process what was still happening. All she could do was to stare dumbly at the closed door, the sounds around her muffling together into a fuzzy wave, overshadowed by Ranma's strong presence behind her.

Akane's heart had sped to limits which she had yet to understand. And her limbs felt like they were made of wool. She was literally ready to collapse. Or melt. Or explode. She could feel Ranma's warmth radiating off him onto her back all too strongly, and the blush grew deeper. She swallowed audibly, and stared absently at the floor, her sight past Ranma's arms wrapped around her torso. Her breathing grew even heavier. Give in, Akane, give in, give in…

Ranma was at a loss. And all too terribly excited. Here he was, holding the girl of his dreams, in a state of arousal that was certainly _not_ safe given the circumstances, that much he was certain of. He didn't know he had it in him. To go to a room, and practically drag the girl out just for the sake of holding her. Adrenaline, and something more, he figured. This was the just do, think later bit he was so good at. But it only took him so far. And here he was now, the hall had just been momentarily deserted, and even if he could hear the screams from people in the yard, and inside the classroom as well, the only sound that caught his attention was Akane's fast breathing. And the way her body expanded and contracted because of it.

Quite unconsciously, he pulled her closer still, dropping his head forwards to slightly rest his forehead on the nape of her neck.

Oh, how he had wanted to do that.

He was surprised. Because as nervous as she had seem, and as awkward as he had started to feel after a few seconds, Akane seemed to relax, and leaned back onto him, tilting her head backwards to rest against his shoulder and forcing his head to drop lower still, his cheek coming in close contact with the side of her neck. Her breathing was loud in his ears.

'Oh, Gods...' Ranma thought, and unable to help himself, he turned his head just a bit, and lightly rested his lips upon Akane's neck, barely touching her, pulling her impossibly closer. Damn everything else, Ranma thought. 'Don't care if you're gonna hate me for this. Hold you… So worth it' Worth it, worth it.

Akane could not believe her senses. Here she was, in Ranma's arms, and he was... what? What was he doing? Kissing? Her _neck_?

Oh my God.

If only her body would cooperate. But she was beyond thinking at this moment. And a… needy sound escaped her throat. It startled her, and she tensed noticeably, even if it had been her idea to get a bit too comfortable in Ranma's embrace in the first place. But he continued to hold her steadily.

Ranma was worried. This had started as nothing more than a playful deal, he told himself. But it had escalated into something else quite rapidly. And Akane was tense now, for all she had relaxed only a moment earlier. In spite of himself, and wishing very badly he could feel different at Akane's sudden discomfort, Ranma was positively delighted. That, and freaked out of his mind, too. He could feel way too many curves for his comfort. And too much heat.

In a state of sudden and too much awareness, and taking his cue from a couple of girls that were dragging a third female between the two them, but laughing soundly all the way, Ranma had a sudden those of reality fall on him. And the world re-shaped around him. And so, he started to pull her towards the staircase once again. As he had predicted, Akane reacted by grabbing the door handle as strongly as she could. Some people tried to make a run from one of the nearby classrooms, as other seniors came from behind a door to ambush them. They were not so alone anymore, and students were running around them in different directions.

"Come on, 'Kane, it is your turn now. No sense putting up such a cat's fight" he said in a breath, pulling her all the while. The hallway was once again submitted to chaos.

Surprisingly, Akane let go of the door. Perhaps there was such a thing as 'too much', so Ranma released her in turn. But he was struck by another brilliant idea, and taking advantage of the commotion around them, that seemed to isolate them somehow, Ranma turned Akane around and crouched before her.

The next fraction of a second was an eternity to her. She was at a loss of what to do. What had just happened? Why was he crouching? What was going to happen? Should she break into a run and try to save her life now that she was free? Sort of? Like everybody else seemed to be doing?

She was held fast in her place by her curiosity. Even if she truly didn't want to face the hordes of vengeful seniors, she really wanted to know what was in Ranma's mind that made him behave so, well, she didn't know what to name it either. But she was enjoying herself. She was scared of the intense feelings alright, but enjoying herself nonetheless.

Before she could think of anything else, she was suddenly slightly lifted off her feet, and her stomach connected quite roughly with Ranma's strong shoulder.

Damn it.

Ranma was standing up again, his arms going behind her knees. And he proceeded to effortlessly lift her off the ground. The second he had Akane nicely balanced and conveniently trapped over his shoulder, she started to wail and trash in an attempt to break free.

Ranma laughed soundly and started to calmly walk to the stairs.

"Oh, Ranma! Let me go! You big nitwit! You can't do this to me! Please, put me down!" Akane was yelling and kicking and punching, but Ranma realized he was enjoying himself too much to let her go.

Akane was growing desperate and uncomfortable. He was really going to deliver her to the masses, for Christ sakes! And the bastard was enjoying this, too.

Suddenly inspired, much like he'd done during their sparing session two weeks before, Akane lowered all defenses, stopped her trashing, and let her body hung limply over Ranma's shoulder.

His response was almost instantaneous, and Akane even had the grace to feel a bit guilty at the game she was playing. She mentally congratulated herself in knowing Ranma so well, though. She was also a little bit mortified at how close her body felt to Ranma's now that she wasn't struggling against him. She was suddenly much more aware of the places in which Ranma was holding her. Akane felt her temperature rise slightly.

Ranma stopped walking, and for several seconds stood still in the hallway.

"Ok" he murmured almost soundlessly. Akane had surrendered to her fate. And what was the whole point of this? Surely not make her do something she didn't want to. If he was perfectly honest with himself, and he normally wasn't, this was just an excuse, albeit the perfect one, to be with her in a different way than usual... It was the game that mattered. Everything else was pointless. And she'd given up on the game. Then, well, there was nothing much he could do. He wasn't just about to bring her to any kind of harm, even if it was actually harmless

So he couldn't continue. He simply couldn't bring himself to do that to her. He stood in the middle of the chaotic hallway, and very slowly, he hunched slightly forwards to let her drop down to the ground, her body sliding over his in a slow and most delicious motion, he had to note.

Now that he thought about it, in a very tiny portion of his mind, this also was different than their usual interactions. He had never gotten to hold her so closely or tightly before.

Ranma closed his eyes, trying to remember every bit of feeling this action provided.

The ruffling of her skirt, rising just a little bit under the friction of his hands...

Her warmth against his chest...

The way her hands gripped his shoulders for balance…

How she bounced when she finally reached the ground, or how large his hands felt surrounding her hips…

Or how she leaned a bit more into him for support...

And when he looked at her, her eyes were wide open and surprised. She was even panting just the slightest bit, and her cheeks were full of color.

There was only so much a healthy eighteen year old could take, and he had reached his limit. She was so enthralling, so irresistible to him. Without even thinking about it, he pulled her closer, one of his hands sliding around her waist to rest at the small of her back.

Akane did not resist. She was too much into the mood of the moment to let anything else stand in the way. And besides, she so wanted to be close to him.

Ranma leaned in a bit closer, and Akane had to close her eyes, all too aware and overwhelmed by the heat radiating off him, the strength of his hand on her back, slowly urging her towards him, of the musky smell rousing from his skin. She could feel the muscles of his chest going up and down with every breath. She gripped his shoulders a bit tighter.

And after a few moments that stretched like minutes, Ranma finally dipped his head. And his lips were upon hers, the first touch so soft it could have been a puff of air across her lips. Akane's eyes snapped wide open, only to be lazily closed after the realization that this was her and Ranma kissing, and that she wanted to burn every moment of it in her mind.

The strange feeling of touching skin not her own with her lips sent shivers up and down her spine. Ranma's lips were soft and warm, and she got easily lost in the sensations and the silky warmth.

She unconsciously parted her lips to wet them, and as her tongue darted out to moisten her skin, she found Ranma's tongue doing something similar, meeting hers in a shy touch, and darting further out to caress her lower lip. Ranma's mouth swept across her own in slow leisurely movements, capturing her lower lip and lightly tugging on it, the gentle sucking pressure sending blood into her lips, and making her heart flutter faster in her chest.

Akane groaned softly. She wanted to open her mouth and take a deep breath, and as she did so, Ranma's tongue followed her inside her mouth.

Akane lost it then. She had kissed people before, but it had never ever felt so... so utterly fulfilling and refreshing, and, and—and so many other things at the same time. And she wanted so much more of it.

Without knowing, her arms moved to wrap themselves around Ranma's neck, her body lifting on her toes, aching to press herself closer to his warm body. His arms went around her waist, gripping her closer to him, as his throat rumbled with a deep groan. Ranma was lost in their little ephemeral world. She fitted so very nicely against him, her firm body doing wonders for his mind and other parts as well. One of his hands slithered across her back and towards her neck, to caress her nape and bury his spread fingers in the short locks, pulling her even closer still.

Suddenly out of breath, Ranma pulled back slightly, their swollen lips lingering together for a moment. Akane cracked her eyes open to stare unfocusedly at Ranma's closed eyes. Time went by slower still for a few seconds, as they tried to unsuccessfully catch their breaths and pull away. But they had been heading this way for a while now. And really, nobody would blame them if they gave in. Would they? Their parted mouths crashed together again, almost violently, possessively, putting all the frustration and yearning from the previous week into it.

It was so right, so good, and so much of it, that Akane was feeling terribly overwhelmed, and relieved at the same time. It was terrifying to her to feel so strongly and physically. It was... it was as if she had been holding her breath her whole life, and now she could finally exhale in one long, fullfilling sigh.

Akane started to pull away, throwing her head back slightly, to be rewarded by the look of Ranma's fogged gaze. Trying to get her breathing under control and feeling absurdly shy all of a sudden, Akane lowered her eyes from his intense gaze.

"Ran-ma... I-"

She felt Ranma's sigh, and he was suddenly pulling her closer, burying his head between her neck and shoulder, taking in the scent of her. He was quietly holding her as if his life depended on it.

"Akane..." he murmured softly into her neck, making her skin tickle.

Akane closed her eyes to savor the moment, only to feel sudden cold wetness all around her.

What?

Ranma stiffened in the embrace, and slowly pulled himself away from her, turning slightly around, his arms never leaving her body, to face the couple of boys holding an empty water bucket in their guilty hands.

"Shit," Daisuke murmured. "I guess this wasn't such a good idea after all."

Besides him, Hiroshi nodded and swallowed audibly.

Placing the empty water bucket very slowly on the ground, Hiroshi whispered, "Run".

Akane was too surprised to say anything, but Ranma was looking positively murderous. It sent shivers up her spine to see him looking so... dangerous. Oh wait, the corner of his mouth was twitching. Well, yeah, she too wanted to burst out laughing at the absurdity of the situation. She was also rather nervous.

But Hiroshi and Daisuke were actually running down the hallway for dear life. She could not stay nervous for long, after such and undignified departure.

Ranma looked down at Akane, his features softening, the smile finally cracking up his face.

Akane started to laugh a bit sheepishly. Ranma joined her. It could have been so awkward, Ranma thought, but here they were, after a mind numbing kiss, and this beautiful girl was laughing right alongside him.

Feeling suddenly daring, he abruptly embraced her again.

"C'mon, Akane, let's go somewhere else."

Akane nodded, and slowly and breathlessly extracted herself from Ranma's arms. He offered his hand to her.

She gladly took it, if a bit hesitantly, feeling completely silly as he entwined their fingers together. For some reason, this made her just as giddy and tingly as the kiss had. She smiled up at him. She had never held hand like that before.

And soundlessly, they started to walk hand in hand down the hallway.


	9. Chapter 7: Summer Heat, Part I

"**The Chance of Change"**

**A Ranma ½ fanfiction by Pia-san**

Disclaimer:

All the legal stuff that everybody knows goes here. None of the characters are mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Viz Communications. The characters are being used without permission, and if anybody has a problem with that, so what. I don't, and anyway I'm not making a profit out of this and neither can you, so there!

Regarding RATING: As you may have noticed, rating has been very slowly escalating. Expect this behavior to persist. Please do not read if you're not of age within the laws of your country. Consider yourself warned.

**Chapter Seven: Part I: Summer Heat**

Last Update: 02/March/2010.

It was a wonder Ranma could function at all after the moments he'd just shared with Akane. He was having trouble thinking straight. It was definitely a good thing, he decided, that they had to focus mainly on running. Running he could deal with. They had to run to avoid being hit by some more water bombs, and to reach Furinkan's High gates in order to escap from their fellow classmates. He was soaked through, and he figured Akane should be as well, but he simply didn't dare to look at her plastered clothes without doing something he might regret later. Better safe than sorry. He had already pushed his luck enough for one day.

Still nervous, the hand holding Akane's felt cold, even in the heat, as if he had bad circulation. Maybe it was the water they'd been doused with before. He didn't dare let go. He figured he might be hurting her at some point, what with all the running and jumping and hiding behind benches in order to leave school grounds untouched. But she didn't say anything. Akane only gripped harder when it seemed their hands would slip apart.

At some point, among all the running, he heard her laugh, loud and carefree and unconstrained. They had just narrowly avoided capture, running among catcalls and yells of "Hey, you traitor! Get her back here!" or "You're a dead man, Saotome!"

That was when Akane had started laughing. She was having so much fun, he could tell. They were sprinting toward the gates now. Everything was fuzzy and a bit blurry and, man, he felt intoxicated. And they were past the gates, and continued running for a while, his laug roaring in his chest, until he felt Akane pleading with him, hiccupping and gasping,

"Come ON, Ranma…. J-just stop for a bit! I can't! Run anymore!"

Ranma stopped with her, just a few blocks away from school, the sound of Akane's panting loud in his ears. Ranma swallowed the last bits of laughter as he straightened himself up, his neck arching back, his face staring up into the sky.

He could hear Akane calming down now. He opened his eyes to look at her. She was still clutching at his hand, their knuckles almost white. Her other hand was resting on her knee as she bent forward to catch some breath. Her hair was covering most of her face from view.

Ranma sighed. Akane looked up at him through her bangs, a smile still plastered on her face. She straightened up and looked at him shyly. It was just them once again.

His chest expanded almost uncomfortably, and he couldn't help himself. He scooped her up in his arms before she had time to say anything, and his lips found hers almost urgently.

He heard Akane's muffled yell of surprise, felt her tense up, and then relax in his arms as he held her, their mouths caressing each other without a care. Everything was so wet, and the heat so stifling. The smells were strong in his nostrils; her wet skin, the smell of flour, a bit of sweat that had gathered in her upper lip and on her scalp and the back of her neck. Oh, Gods, he was a dead man, alright. One of his arms snaked around her waist, the other went to cup her cheek. Akane moaned again, thrusting herself up further against him in a motion that almost undid him, her hand reaching behind him to try and grab his head, his hair, and bury themselves anywhere they could reach. The hand on her cheek traveled down her jaw, to her neck, and his fingers spread there, feeling a bit of wetness that still lingered, making her skin slick to his touch.

He broke the kiss, unable to suppress a moan, suddenly aware that wherever it was they were, they were making a spectacle of themselves to anyone who cared to walk by. He loosened his hold on her, resting his forehead against hers.

The lack of air in their lungs was evident.

"Akane, I—"

But he was abruptly interrupted by a loud shout of "There they are!" They both turned their heads toward the screaming Hiroshi, leading a band of armed classmates.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Akane said, a bit of irritation creeping into her amused voice, "Won't they just give it up already?"

Ranma laughed softly, already pulling her to continue their escape. "Come on, I've got you!" And he hastily had them turn around the corner. And astounding even himself, he suddenly scooped her up, his arms under her back and knees. Akane yelled, her arms going around Ranma's neck of their own volition. Taking a leap that left Akane's stomach on the ground, Ranma reached the top of a fence, jumped to the closest roof, and continued jumping from roof to roof, never stopping until they were close to their neighborhood, and landing at the far end of their frequented park.

He put Akane down, who was looking at him, her eyes resembling those of a fish, wide open and unblinking. She stepped away from him, and his eyes let her reluctantly go. She looked around them, taking in their surroundings, then back up at him. Then back at her feet.

"I—" she tried. At a loss of what to say, her hand reached behind her neck, keeping it there, somehow protecting her throat. "I never realized you were that good."

'Oh', Ranma thought. Maybe it had been too much.

"Nah," he tried for nonchalance, desperately wanting to restore the previous mood. He didn't want her freaking out so soon anyway. "It was just s spur of the moment."

She crossed her arms and look up at him.

"Don't give me that, Saotome," she said cheekily, "If you can do what you just did, it means you're a whole lot better than you've been letting on."

"Well, maybe, but that doesn't mean—"

Akane had held up a finger to his mouth. Ranma sighed. Even that little bit o skin on him had the ability of driving all thoughts from his mind.

"You have to teach me."

Ranma's eyes went wide. "Please?" Akane repeated softly. Ranma nodded slowly, his lids drooping slightly. He inhaled deeply, his chest expanding, and his lips parted the tiniest bit. He exhaled slowly, unconsciously reaching out his tongue to brush lightly across her digit.

Akane was suddenly at a loss. She couldn't think anymore. She felt Ranma's hot breath on her finger, that tinny tiny bit of him that had reached out to her. It was such a small part of her that he had touched with his tongue, and so random, too. A little bit of the tip of her finger. Totally none descript. Insignificant. But it unleashed a series of emotions in her that were difficult to cope with.

"Oh, Kami…" she whimpered, unable to help herself.

She looked up at Ranma, who was opening his eyes to look at her wonderingly. He took her hand in his once again, and held hers against his warm chest. He shook his head slightly, as if laughing at some inside joke and sighed deeply. Akane could feel the hard chest under her hand, her fingertips urging her to move her hand and caress and scratch or something.

'Oh, get a grip,' Akane thought. She smiled nervously up at him. Ranma smiled back. How do people manage to look casual and normal and relaxed when they're anything but? Back here, far away from their classmates prying eyes, it was just the two of them. And Akane had never been so nervous in her whole life. Her heart was way too fluttery, and she felt like she was reigning in chills so strong, she had to keep her jaw consciously tense so that her teeth wouldn't unexpectedly chatter.

"Come on, let's go sit down or something," and he pointed toward a few inviting trees. "My legs are shaking."

Akane burst out laughing. So were hers for that matter, and she had barely done any running. And her stomach was twirling. Ranma just gave her a look. So what? His legs were shaking. There was something inherently funny in that statement that Akane had enjoyed. For all his strength, he still had limitations, and they brought him closer to her. Plus, it did it for her, and she finally started to relax.

Ranma laced their fingers together once again, Akane's tummy flipping around again at the strong grip. He guided them towards a patch of grass under a large tree, their shade protecting them from the 12 o'clock heat.

OOOOOOO

Akane couldn't sleep. She looked at her night table. The clock read 2:15 am. And she'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow would be incredibly busy. And all the coordinating stuff would definitely try her nerves. But she couldn't bring herself to care. This had been one of the most wonderful, most intense and interesting days of her whole entire life. She hadn't known things had been leading up to this. The excitement, the fear and anxiousness, and everything felt so new. She just couldn't seem to get enough. No matter how hard she tried to put her mind to rest, she simply couldn't shut it down, couldn't help remembering what had happened during the day. Ranma's smile and his eyes and his mouth were fixed in the back of her eyelids, his scent in her nostrils, and his strength and how much she wanted him had her heart swollen. Who in their right mind could go to sleep when feeling like that? Sleeping felt like such a waste of time.

Left to their own devices, they had shared small and nervous talk under the tree, late morning and early afternoon going by, sharing an occasional shy caress, kissing at moments, or just sharing the silence.

Just when their stomachs had started to rumble, Ranma asked Akane to go with him to pick up Ranko from school.

Akane was really fond of the girl. Especially since she knew she had played a big part at softening her up towards Ranma that day in the park. It seemed like such a long time ago.

And so they walked hand in hand to Ranko's school. She felt strange. People turned their eyes to stare at them. They were a big mess after all, even if their clothes had thankfully dried up at this point. She knew they smelled funny as well, as Ranko pointedly mentioned the minute she was within smelling distance from them.

Akane rolled in her bed, kicking the sheet. She really needed to go to sleep. Classes were supposed to be going back to normal the following day. Not that she cared all that much anymore. She hadn't even cared about leaving all her notebooks behind either. That was unheard of. Not that she had needed have worried. Among the two of them, Yuka and Sayuri had taken her things to their respective homes, to be returned the following day. They had been so anxious to know what had happened to Akane after she had left the classroom with Ranma. As it had turned out, the girls had had their own little adventure trying to get out of school grounds as well, aided by Ranma's friends. Only no kissing or touching of any kind had been involved.

Akane smiled to herself.

The heat was stifling, she could feel her hair plastered to her temples. She stepped out of bed. Feeling overly warm, she removed the pajama bottoms to freshen her legs up a bit, and walked toward the window to open it and let a little bit of air to breeze in. She stared out at the night lights of higher buildings far away, leaning against the window frame.

"Oh, that's nice…" she murmured to no one in particular as the sweat around her neck cooled down a bit.

She closed her eyes as her thoughts drifted back to Ranma again.

They had left Ranko at home, and Ranma had walked her to the Tendo Dojo. They had been saying their goodbyes for a good forty minutes, she recalled. Ranma had been reluctant to go back home, and she just didn't want to walk in. Besides, she knew she'd had to face Kasumi. She would see her grin a mile away.

She had pushed a bit, until Ranma had agreed to coach her. There had been a whole lot more kissing. Akane sighed at the memory, feeling her now tender lips, a bit swollen from rubbing against Ranma's slightly stubbed jaw so many times. Now, _that _she certainly wasn't used to. Oh, gods… he's so… She remembered the last kiss they shared before he left, and how she had given in, and ran her spread palms down his chest, over his pectorals and down to his stomach, to finally slip them around his waist and travel back up to his shoulders doing the same to his back.

He had moaned, she remembered, the sound making her lower belly tighten, and doing it again now in remembrance. He had taken hold of her neck with one of those big roughish hands, and held her in place. Akane had really like that, being held in place like that, as if he were taking control of the whole situation simply by means of his grip on her.

Akane's hand went to her neck, unconsciously reliving Ranma's touch. She sighed deeply, her hand traveling down from her neck to her chest, and passing over her breast without a thought, continuing down to the elastic band of her panties. She inhaled between her teeth. Her body's response had been automatic. Akane was highly surprised. She had never been one to experiment much, or so she had gathered from what few girly talks she had had in her life. Perhaps she had never had the proper incentive or inspiration.

Suddenly feeling wicked and wanted, she walked to her bed, her skin only slightly cooler. Akane closed her eyes, letting her mind drift toward the dark haired boy she had shared so many things with today, and her hands towards her body. It was not difficult, she realized, as her hands reached over barely touched places, to go into fantasy land, what with her body so unaccustomed to the new sensations, but so ready for them.

It was not very long before she managed to reach her peak, Ranma's name just a barely audible sigh between her lips. Her mind went finally numb, and she fell asleep, thinking where the heck she had been hiding all these years.

OOOOOOO

Nodoka Saotome was in the kitchen, silently staring at her son through the window. The boy was awfully concentrated. He had been revising all of his most difficult routines for the past two hours. Much like he had been for the past weeks. But… But. The frown was good. It might mean something had happened. Then again, she was probably reading too much into things. Nodoka turned her head around to look at Ranko, who was currently having dessert at the kitchen table, her short legs dangling back and forth.

"So, my Ranko-chan. How was your brother on the way back home from school? Did he play nice?"

"Mom, Ranma is always nice to me." Ranko murmured, her eyes a bit crossed, fixed on her upside down teaspoon reflection.

"Yes, well. He's a good boy." Nodoka said, looking back put the window. So much for information.

"But today was extra fun, because Akane-neesan walked with us too. I like her. She's funny. And pretty. And, she can kick aniki around if she wants too. She's cool."

"Really?" Nodoka asked surprised. "What do you mean by that?"

"Mmm... I guess she must practice, like aniki. She chased him around, and even tried walk over the fence. Then she lost her balance, though. But I've never seen anyone other than Ranma do that. You know how he likes to do that? It's so weird."

"I'm glad to hear that. She sounds like a very nice young woman." Nodoka was smiling a soft smile, her thoughts drifting at once to grandchildren and such. She shook her head. No sense getting ahead of things. Ranma wasn't even in his twenties, yet, and trying to head off to college somewhere. Or at least she thought he would. 'So, Akane…' she thought. Suddenly, her smile froze. She could relate the name. And a person of skill, if what Ranko had just told her was anything to go by. And Ranma's age.

"Ranko… do you know Akane's last name?"

"Something like… Tenko! Wait, no. Tando! Yeah."

Nodoka's smile dropped. "Is it… Tendo, by any chance?"

"Yeah! That's it. Akane Tendo."

'Oh, dear…' Her gaze fell on Ranma again.

Nodoka's heart clenched a bit. 'Should it still make a difference? Should it still matter at all?' She wasn't sure.

Taking a deep breath, she headed towards the living room.

"Genma, dear. Do you have a moment? There's something I need to ask you about."

OOOOOOO

'So', Ranma thought lying in bed. He didn't continue his line of thought. He wasn't thinking of anything in particular. All of his brain and senses were invaded by Akane. He knew he had to fall asleep, but it was completely useless to push it. All he wanted was to be with her again tomorrow, or right now, if he could manage it.

He was restless and bouncing with energy.

Maybe…

He turned his head to stare at the phone by his desk. He'd hardly ever used it. Ever. He always preferred to talk to people face to face, so much so, that the phone didn't exist to him. He hadn't even asked Akane for a number. And he really wanted to talk to her some more.

He hastily got up from bed, pulled on a pair of black pants over his boxers. Looking around his room, he grabbed a piece of paper from one of his notebooks and scribbled something on it with the first pen he managed to reach for in his bag.

Folding the note in his pocket, he leaped from the window into the back yard and into the night.

It was very silly, he supposed, to be sneaking around like that. What would he do now? He hadn't thought this through. Perhaps Akane might think him a common burglar, to be sneaking around people's houses at night. Or a pervert. Neither idea was particularly attractive to him. But what the heck.

It took him barely a few minutes to run the few blocks between their homes, even stopping for a minute by their park to pick up a random flower. Staring at the wide dojo gates, he started wondering if this was such a good idea after all. He didn't even know which one was Akane's room.

'Nothing for it' he thought. He placed the flower behind his ear, and jumped.

As he had thought, the dojo was a very traditional affair. There were two opened windows on the second floor. It was easy, really. With this heat, no one slept with their windows shut. There was a light on in one of the opened windows. Oh God, now his strength was failing him. What if he saw something he shouldn't? Jumping around he popped himself up onto the roof, and snaked around the window, to get a glimpse of the inhabitant.

It was Akane's older sister's room. She was reading in bed, utterly concentrated in her book. Ranma didn't waste time and pulled himself from danger's way. He supposed Akane might be sleeping by now, since there were no other lights on.

Jumping up a few more times to reach the other open windows, Ranma mumbled to himself, "Please don't let this be her father's room…" Leaning cautiously into the frame, he saw that it wasn't. Ranma's heart instantly sped up. Akane was lying on her bed, sound asleep, the sheets barely covering her legs at all. Surely, she had been kicking them to try and cool down.

This was wrong. This was so very wrong. He was NOT about to walk in on a half naked, sleeping girl's room in the middle of the night. Especially not while the clothes he chose did nothing to conceal what instantly started to happen to his nether regions, the minute he laid eyes on Akane's sleeping form.

He tried to calm himself taking a deep breath.

Dipping his hand in his pocket, he pulled the note and unfolded it. He was within reaching distance from her desk. There'd be no need to sneak in after all. He let out a deep breath at that.

Much too loud a breath, apparently, because Akane stirred at it.

Ranma froze, his eyes opening like saucers.

She saw Akane turning around in her bed, tangling further between the sheets, thank God, and lying on her tummy, her face turned toward the window.

'Shit' Ranma thought.

Remembering his note, he hurried to leave the folded piece of paper where Akane could see it in the morning, and dropped the flower on top of it.

'God, I'm corny' he thought, taking a second to look at the rumpled note.

"Ran-ma…" he heard a whisper.

'SHIT' Ranma thought again, every alarm busting alive in his head, the idea of hiding and denying anything and everything popping into his head through a haze of adrenaline. But somehow, he only managed to stare dumbly at the note.

"Is that- you…" the whisper came again.

He turned his head to look up at Akane. Who was currently staring at him.

She was awake. OH my GOD she was awake, and he was a dead man. So much for trying to be romantic.

Taking a breath to steady his emotions, he spoke back.

"A… kane?" his voice barely a whisper.

Her face light up in a lazy, soft smile. She buried herself further into her pillow, as her eyes fluttering slightly closed.

"Mmm…" she mumbled, "I knew it…"

"So"… Ranma muttered from the window, still unable to understand what was happening. "You're not… mad?"

Akane sighed.

"As long as it's you… Ran-ma…" and then she was breathing deeply once more.

Ranma didn't dare inhale. Instead, he leapt back up to the roof as fast and quietly as he could, which took all of his considerable experience, given the state he was in. When he reached the roof above Akane's room he sat down, his legs spreading out, and he fell back onto the tiles.

"That was close" He spoke, looking at the heavens above him.

He smiled.

After a few minutes, the adrenaline he'd felt earlier started to wear off, and decided it was well enough time to head back home. Besides, he needed to take care of the state Akane had left him in. He was looking forward to that, at the very least. And he certainly needed the privacy of his room for that one.

OOOOOOO

Akane woke up early feeling nervous and jittery. The second her eyes opened, her thoughts were on Ranma and the day to come.

As she went about her daily routine, she noticed several things. The first one was that her backpack was missing. The second was that the Furinkan High much awaited SVD day had turned out to be quite okay, and that she should have known better, and not worried half as much as she did during the planning stages. And she was nervous, too.

Again she would see Ranma, and despite the previous day's activities she didn't know how to behave, or to greet him, or if he'd react any differently than any other day, or what.

'Take it as it comes', she repeated inside her head, over and over again, trying to feel… well… normal. 'We'll see it as it comes…'

Then, she noticed the third thing, which very nearly undid her nervous heart, and all the mantras in her head were for naught.

Over her desk by the open window, a small flower, much like the one Ranko had given her, laid on top of a folded piece of paper.

"Oh." Akane whispered faintly, her heart in her throat.

As her trembling fingers reached out to touch the flower, she scratched her brains thinking 'How?', 'Oh my god this is so romantic' and 'dear GOD this sooo borders on stalking it's creepy', wishing it was Ranma doing this for her, dreading it might be anything else at all.

She picked the flower up shakily, and absently stared at it, the thud of her heart making her blood ring in her ears.

So, if Ranma had been here…

As if ascending from a thick mist her mind ticked on something that had the ethereal and nonsensical quality of a dream.

Ranma in it, like in so many other thoughts these days… his soft blue eyes staring at her from between the parted curtains of her open window—

"Oh my GOD!" Akane said out loud in disbelief, as her eyes opened wide.

She violently grasped the piece of paper now.

Had she been the tiniest bit aware of his presence, she would have—She would have—!

What would she have done?

Whack him about, out of his mind into next week, that's what. The big pervert. Sneaking over unsuspecting, sleeping girls' windows just wasn't on. It just wasn't! Was it?

Had it been anyone else…

Had he seen anything? Oh, gods. Maybe she'd been drooling and muttering in her sleep. Perhaps he'd seen her half naked and—

"Oh, crap."

Akane sighed and tried very hard to put all her thoughts aside. Truth was, propriety be damned, if she was perfectly honest with herself… She wished she had been awake and aware…

What would she have done had that been the case?

Sighing again, Akane unfolded the note:

"_Miss you._

_Can't wait till morning._

_Ranma._

_Please don't be mad at me?"_

Akane closed her eyes as she swayed slightly on her feet.

'Swoon' she though.

How could she possibly de mad? When he'd given her the most romantic gift she'd ever received?

OOOOOOO

Ranma was pacing, back and forth, back and forth. He'd barely slept a wink after the silly stunt he'd pulled, although he'd been more than happy with the images his little adventure left him. They had been excellent material to fuel his fantasies…

What had he been thinking?

And the dojo gates cracked slightly open.

Ranma jumped lightly and turned around to face the source of the noise.

Akane was slipping out the doors, her back to him. She closed to doors with a sharp pull, and turned around.

Her motion was halted, Ranma noticed her uniform skirt continue the twist she'd stopped to stare at him with a rather neutral expression.

'Oh, no… I blew it…'

"I—"

"I—"

Both closed their mouths. Akane inhaled again and opened her mouth to speak. But no sound came out. Ranma beat her to it.

"Hi." He said eloquently.

Akane smiled a little.

"Good morning…" she said shyly, lingering by the door, feeling incredibly silly, hiding her hands behind her back, and wishing she had her backpack with her to help her with her nervous and useless hands.

"…it's very early." She pointed out, feeling too awkward to say anything of importance.

"Yeah…" Ranma mumbled, scratching the back of his head helplessly, and feeling rather stupid. "Yeah… I just, I wanted…"

"You wanted it to be morning as soon as possible…" Akane asked him in a whisper, her eyes lingering near Ranma's feet, a blush spreading to her neck and cheeks. There was a smile in her voice.

"Something like that, yeah…"

"Okay."

And both of them fell silent again.

"Um… walk to school, then?"

"Oh, yeah." Ranma said.

Akane pushed herself from the door and made to start walking. Ranma just stared at her. She turned around to look at him.

"You coming?"

"Un."

Akane started walking again, and Ranma fell in step behind her. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just talk to her? She wasn't mad at him, at least, not like he'd been afraid she would be.

Of course he didn't know it, but Akane was also feeling rather uncomfortable, leading their path to school, not knowing were Ranma's attention was focused, and feeling extremely self conscious. Well, she was nothing if not determined, and after spending such a glorious time with him the previous day, it was just plain silly to be skipping around each other like this. And besides, she wanted to have Ranma walking by her side. Power through.

"So," Akane said, "you missed me, huh"

Ranma stopped to look at her. There was a hint of amusement in her voice. Ranma didn't know what to do. His brain was not helping him one bit. But he was good at that, at not over thinking or analyzing things too much. He felt so awkward standing away from her, when all he wanted was to touch her in some way, to whisper something in her ear to send her giggling.

Akane turned to look at him, her eyes questioning him. Ranma smiled at her, tuning his brainwaves out, and focusing on her lovely face, feeling warm all over, and took a couple of steps that left him towering over her. He smiled softly at her, his eyes falling on her wide ones.

"What do you think?" he asked huskily.

Akane looked up at him, her lids fluttering at the closeness of him, and the heat emanating from his body.

"I…" Akane swallowed, feeling Ranma's hand staring to grasp hers softly, like a caress. She was speechless once again. She'd been trying to make him confess. To have him admit to what he'd done and get it out in the open. And there he goes a turns the cards on her, taking control of the situation in a way she'd never been able to. How could she, when she'd never been faced with anything quite like this?

Ranma leaned in a bit, and Akane stared at the far wall on the other side of the street, feeling Ranma's breath close to her ear, sending shivers down her neck.

"Did you miss me?" he whispered.

Akane inhaled sharply, her chest swelling to burst. Ranma's hand was running slowly up her arm, doing things to her and shutting down her thoughts. She tried to look at him, but the angle was awkward.

"I—" and fell promptly quiet as she felt Ranma's lips brush across her jaw.

Akane closed her eyes now, and savored the feeling, finally giving in into the intimacy of the situation, standing in the middle of a rather deserted street, so very early in the morning.

"Yes…" she whispered.

Ranma leaned away from her, his hand continuing his path up Akane's arm, to her shoulder and her neck, to tenderly cup her jaw. He stared down at her face, his eyes traveling from her big eyes to her lips, and back again.

"I'm glad…" he said smiling at her. Akane was closing her eyes. "I missed you, too…"

And he finally closed the distance between them, to kiss her properly this time.

Akane was intoxicated. This is what she had wanted to happen the minute he'd laid eyes on him some ten minutes ago. Sighing through her nose, not wanting to interrupt this bliss for one second, she wrapped her arm around his waist, and up to clasp his shoulders.

Everything about him made her breathless. He could be so clueless one moment, and so assertive the next. The way he smelled and how large he was next to her. How she had to tiptoe a bit so that her hands could reach all the way up as they had. She was like snow melting against him.

Ranma reached up with his other hand, combing her hair back softly, caressing her nape as she kissed her. She had wrapped them so close together she could feel every bit of her body tight against his.

They fell apart, both sighing deeply. Akane's hands moved toward Ranma's chest as he caressed her mouth with his thumb.

"So," he said looking at her, enveloping her hands in his. "You're not mad, then?"

Akane's mouth twisted up into smile that threatened to turn into a grin.

"I don't know, exactly." She was a bit afraid to admit to too much.

Ranma sighed. "I'm sorry if I took you by surprise… I just… needed to see you or-- and—" he fell silent, rather embarrassed.

"What?" Akane prompted.

"Well… you've never given me a phone number!"

Akane looked startled for a second, and then started to laugh.

"Well, it true! You've never given me one, and I'd never noticed until last night!" Ranma looked at Akane, whom it seemed couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, come on, don't laugh at me…"

"Oh, Ranma!" Akane said trying to calm her giggles. "I'm not laughing at you!" And she continued to laugh.

Ranma smiled at her. He suddenly wished she'd stop laughing so he could kiss her again. Her lips were red and swollen, and they'd felt a bit dry under his. His tongue ached to run over them.

"You're right, though." Akane finally admitted.

"So," Ranma said, his gaze locked on her mouth, "you'll give me your number, then? So that I won't need to sneak up to your room…"

Akane looked at him and sobered up.

"I don't know, Ranma" she wrapped her arms about his neck. "I mean, I much rather talk to you in person… and I don't think the sneaking was so bad at all…"

'Oh, the possibilities…' Ranma thought as he gave in and kissed her again.

The rest of the walk to school had been a considerably more relaxed affair. They talked of anything that came to mind, but mostly about the carnival and the things that had happened the previous days in school, waking hand in hand, stopping every thirty steps to make out.

Akane complained about her dry lips and his stubble.

Ranma argued that his skin didn't really need all that shaving, and Akane said that, well, maybe she just needed to get used to it, and proceeded to kiss him again.

The walk was slow, both of them lingering, until a couple of blocks from campus, Akane asked him a question.

"Ranma, what do we do about this?"

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.

"About, you know, this." She said, making a vague gesture indicating their laced fingers. She was afraid to say 'us', like it was assuming too much.

"I wasn't really aware we had to do anything about it at all."

"Oh…" Akane said, feeling bereft.

Ranma tried to understand what she was getting at.

"I mean… Mmm. You mean about hanging out and holding hands and stuff?"

Akane felt silly. Of course Ranma wouldn't have thought of being concerned about anything of the sort. He was the type of person that plain didn't care.

"You know… I thought we might need to sneak around all day, looking for quiet places and things like that." Now she thought about it, she had been looking forward to it, to having this thing she and Ranma had be a secret for a while. It was a nonsensical notion, but she relished it nonetheless.

"It's not a secret how we… how we've been hanging out together a lot at school. I suppose people would be expecting it. I like the sneaking around part, though…" Ranma smiled. "But it's not like—I mean, the guys yesterday, you know—"

"I just… I don't know—Don't take this the wrong way, but this is very new to me, and I… I don't even know what to call it—I mean, if we have to call it something, and well—"

Ranma smiled as Akane continued to ramble, making very little sense at all.

"—I don't want people looking in on us, and… judging. Or giving their opinions. Don't ask me why, I don't know why—"

"Akane," Ranma stopped her, "You want to be secretive about something you're not so sure about. Is that it?"

Akane sighed and nodded. "Maybe. I mean… kind of. Yeah" She congratulated herself on her eloquence. "Yeah… and because it's none of their business."

"That's fine", Ranma said, "For one, I don't really care what people say, but I care what you think… even if you're not sure what you're thinking." Ranma finished, his smile turning to chuckles. "But what about yesterday?" Ranma continues, "I mean, people saw us, remember?"

"Oh, I remember," said Akane, her voice going darker at the thought of being doused in cold water. She shook her head. "It' not that I want to deny anything… I suppose I want this to be just ours, for a while…"

"A while?"

"Yes, while I—while we figure out where we are and all that."

"You mean this could go on a while?"

Akane was taken by surprised. Ranma was amused by her line of thought, that much she could tell, and he didn't know if he was being serious or not.

Ranma looked at her confused expression and felt suddenly guilty of giving her more worries. She made up enough things to worry about as it was.

"I mean—I thought…"

"Akane, you think too much. It's so easy to tease you…" He kissed her cheek tenderly, and lingered there. "I'd like it if this went on for a while, you know…" And kissed her ear, so softly. Akane loved to feel the heat of him in such an unusual place. She'd never known her ears were so sensitive. She hadn't had the cause to experience any such thing. But Ranma…

"You do like to tease me." She said, trying to sound like a victim. Ranma's arms came around her, to hold her for a while.

"Yeah," he said rocking them, "and you like to lecture me, but I'm okay with that."

Akane chuckled into his shoulder.

After a few more kisses they walked the remaining blocks to campus, parting at the gates to head in different directions. Ranma broke into a soft run into the main building, disappearing behind the students milling about, earlier than usual, drawn out of their homes by the excitement of the carnival. As Akane watched him go, her mind replayed a memory that seemed very distant, when she'd stared at him from her classroom. And then she remembered with a pang, this was his last day of high school.


	10. Chapter 7: Summer Heat, Part II

"**The Chance of Change"**

**A Ranma ½ fanfiction by Pia-san**

Disclaimer:

All the legal stuff that everybody knows goes here. None of the characters are mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Viz Communications. The characters are being used without permission, but no profit is being made either.

**Chapter Seven: Part II: Summer Heat**

Latest Revision: 05/July/2010.

Furinkan High was a mess. Everything and everyone was in an uproar. It was very early, but the grounds were already full of students milling about setting everything ready for the competitions ahead. Akane had never seen people so excited about anything in school before. She walked to the spot behind the main building where Carnival staff had been putting stands together for the last couple of weeks, and were now dragging things back to be put away, and taking out the last bits to finalize the stage area and sitting stands out. Akane heard a loud whistle coming from behind some trees.

Both her friends were waving at her, excited grins on both their faces. She walked up to them and sat down to join them in the grass.

Yuka threw Akane's backpack at her. She caught it with a huff.

"Hey! No need to be harsh. What's with the warm welcome?"

"Well… only that we don't have the kind of adventures you have and I'm jealous!" said Sayuri, laughing as Akane's cheeks were instantly spotted with red. "So? She continued, "Have you seen him today yet?"

The previous day, after the wonderful afternoon she had spent, Akane finally made it inside the dojo. She'd been saved from Kasumi's questioning, because apparently, both Yuka and Sayuri had been trying to contact her during the afternoon, and rather insistently, or so Kasumi had announced. So Akane had hastily excused herself from her sister's presence to make the respective phone calls.

Akane, though shy at first, had been only too eager to share her new experiences on the phone. This was the kind of girly chat she wasn't very familiar with, but she quickly realized the pleasure of it. It wasn't as if she didn't trust them. They'd been friends long enough to know they wouldn't be spreading gossip around the school or anything remotely like it, but she couldn't quite bring herself to relate anything with too much detail, or too much emotion. It was as if she was protecting her new romance, of fear it might go away if she assumed too much too soon. Out loud. In front of other people.

As it had turned out, not long after Ranma and Akane had left school grounds, a bunch of juniors had tried to make a stand together to try and leave the school grounds unharmed, and seeing as they had been spending some time together for carnival preparations, it seemed that both Ranma's buddies had felt inspired by their friend and helped Akane's girlfriends escape. With more or less success.

"_But I suppose it's the thought that counts.."_ Yuka had said on the phone. _"At least I saved your bag!"_

Akane looked at their friends, and closed her eyes feeling extremely shy.

"Yeah… I've seen him today…"

"Aaaawwwww! I want a boyfriend!" Sayuri mumbled, clasping her hands together to her chest. "Was he waiting for you to walk you to school? 'Cause it's so early, you know, I figure… Aww, that's so romantic!"

"It's—we're not—He's not my boyfriend, you know…"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Yuka snorted.

"I mean—we haven't… He hasn't said anything about any of that." Akane muttered a bit of frustration creeping into her voice, and admitting to her friends that things had happened without actually saying it.

"Weeeell…" Yuka said, looking for something in her pockets, "Judging by the state of your mouth—here's some lip balm, by the way," she said throwing her a small lipstick which Akane completely missed catching because both her hands were busy covering her lips both in surprise and to hide the evidence, "I'd say you're well on your way to getting one!"

Sayuri started laughing at Akane's expense.

OOOOOOO

Ranma walked into his classroom, and sat on his desk, looking out the window. A few people in the room looked at him strangely, but he couldn't care less. Out the window, he stared at the juniors setting up and finishing the stage, and a truck unloading stage risers, some of them already disposed around an impromptu stage. Excited people milling about to supposedly make this last day of school a very special farewell for his class. And it was due in great part to Akane's work. The woman was so organized it bordered on psychotic.

'She's scary like that', Ranma thought distractedly, smiling softly, and letting his lids drop a bit. He started to doze off, the sleepless night finally catching up with him, now that he didn't have Akane close by to distract him.

He rested his head over his arms on the desk, his lids growing heavier and heavier every second.

Now that his face was relaxed he started to feel funny. If he focused on his lips and mouth, he could practically feel the phantom of Akane's lips on his, the softness of them, and how they'd felt across his skin. Something like muscle memory, he supposed. He got a glimpse of a faraway memory, of holding a couple of kittens, no more than three weeks old, and feeling his palms afterward, how they tickled, as if the kittens were still there.

He was rudely awakened from his daydreaming by a strong hand shaking his shoulder.

"Oi, Saotome! Wake up already!" Daisuke was yelling into his ear.

Hiroshi was laughing in the background. "Didn't get enough sleep, huh?"

"Oh guys!" Ranma whined, completely annoyed that his quiet time was over, "Go jump off the roof or something!"

"So, Ranma, you big, big stud. Tell us, where did you take off to, bouncing from roof to roof like that?"

"None of your business" Ranma pouted. He turned and stared out the window.

"Tsk, tsk. So rude. Even to his friends!" Hiroshi feigned shock and indignation.

"Yeah, that's Saotome for you."

Ranma huffed and turned around in his chair to face the guys again. A slow smile that didn't reach his eyes started to spread on his face.

"Remember, I haven't forgiven you for all that… water, from yesterday. Yet."

Both Hiroshi and Daisuke exchanged looks, and then cautiously turned back to Ranma.

"Still… You are not really mad at us, are you?"

"Mmm," Ranma feigned doubt, "I still don't know… You did interrupt a few excellent moments."

"Oh, yeah, that was hot!"

"Oh… Akaaane, man…"

"Hey!" he yelled indignantly, punching Hiroshi on the shoulder and sending him tumbling backwards against an empty desk.

"You really should share with those less fortunate, you know!" Daisuke complained.

"Sorry man, a gentleman has no memory—"

"Ohhh! So he confesses!" Hiroshi jumped back, "That's basically admitting that SOMEthing happened then! Tongue?"

And on and on it went for a good half hour, until the speakers announced the beginning of the much expected activities.

OOOOOOO

Ranma was walking over a fence, quietly immersed in random thoughts, feeling exhausted and content.

The day had been everything people had been expecting and more. Ranma couldn't believe how anyone could manage to throw these kinds of things together. Everything had been thought of, or so it seemed to him.

They carnival committee had assigned a color and emblem to every class. He was a part of the Black Alliance. He supposed being seniors gave you the right to be cool and have black as a color, instead of red or blue or green, the rest of the assigned colors.

They had faced competitions of all kinds. Ranma had taken part in five of them. He had had to stand listening to the part of a song being played and stopped abruptly, run and grab the microphone before the competition, and sing the song in a race called "If you know it, Sing it!". He had had to get dressed and wear as many clothes as he could in 60 seconds. There had been an eating competition, a drawing competition, a Mr. Legs contest, fortunately anonymous, where he hadn't been chosen even though he'd had to model. Those had been part of the arena competitions. There had been sport championships, too. The winner earned points.

He had been disappointed at first, when he realized Akane wouldn't be playing in anything at all. She was too busy running everything around, and ordering people and making things work. She was so strong it was amazing. And he had wanted… oh, how he had wanted to grab her and sneak around with her and steal a few kisses and leave her startled. It was at moments as if she were a completely different person. Or maybe this was who she was at her very core. He couldn't be sure. But he didn't think he'd ever seen anyone so driven or focused on their goals. It made him feel slightly inadequate, though the thought just came and went.

Fortunately, there had been lunch. Akane had taken a breather then. They'd bought a few snacks from one of the stands and taken their improvised picnic under the shade of some very generous trees, to enjoy an isolated moment among the noise and constant music from the loud speakers.

Ranma hadn't known quite how to act around her. He'd been boiling inside. He wanted to touch her, show people that they were together somehow. But they'd restrained to their fingers brushing and throwing each other meaningful looks.

The activities ended very late, somewhere around 6 o´clock, when the winner had been announced. Their Black Alliance had won by not so many points over the Red Alliance, which was the junior class. The points had been translated into money, given by sponsors such as the grocery store around the corner, a few parents and a bookstore, and given to a local charity.

Predictably, the loosing group had been the freshman class, the Green Alliance. As losers, they had to help clean up and move things around, to set up the final event of the day, which consisted of a live concert of small bands, most of them formed by students.

A bit of alcohol in the form of beer had been allowed, distributed by school teachers to students who had already turned eighteen.

Akane had been wondering around some of the less populated areas by the back side of the stage, which had been set up against a side of the main building, trying to find the following act's guitarist that had gone missing, possibly to the bathroom. Ranma had finally managed to forcefully intercept her.

Akane had struggled then, murmuring something about needing to get on with her tasks. Ranma had kissed her, and although she hadn't complained, she was very tense about it.

Ranma caressed her cheeks and lids and temples, until she seemed to relax for a second.

"It's been wonderful, Akane. Everything's worked out to be more than perfect. And the world is not going to fall around your ears if you stop for a minute." Ranma had whispered as he chuckled, holding her. Akane had sagged against him, depending on him to hold her weight.

"I know… I just—I can't help it."

And a slow song had started from the stage, sending them rocking together, turning slowly and quietly around, halfway hidden between some wires and boxes and a table holding a bunch of cds. They'd kissed sweetly for some infinite minutes that weren't enough, before Akane went back to her remaining duties at a much lower pace.

It had been already ten o'clock, and the concert was breaking to a close. There had been so many things left to do still. But Akane had grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the school gates without a sound. The sun had set well over an hour before.

They had started walking back to their homes in a companionable silence.

The quiet was suddenly broken.

"Tell me something, Ranma." Akane asked, looking grave.

"Mmm?" Ranma murmured from where he was walking on top of the fence beside her.

"Does it feel special at all?"

Ranma looked down at her. "What does what feel like?"

Akane frowned. "School… obviously. It's over for you, isn't it? That has to count for something."

"Yeah…" Ranma said, laughing softly, looking up at the sky and extending his arms beside him, blindingly walking over the fence as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Akane knew a little moment of panic, despite the fact that she'd already seen him pull many crazy stunts. She tried to discard her sudden fear, and concentrated on looking at him instead, admiring his strength and skill.

"I don't know, Akane… It was a great way to finish high school. And I suppose… ahhh, this is some way to start the summer—" He jumped down to land next to her. He took her hand in his and continued walking.

Akane's cheeks heated up. Again.

"I suppose I expected it to feel so momentous. Like some sort of switch would click somewhere… But it hasn't. Not really, I mean." Ranma continued.

Akane pondered this. "I guess… I don't know. I've put so much effort into being a good student, and keeping up the good grades… I suppose it might be different for everyone."

She looked up at Ranma, "So, what's next? Any plans?"

Ranma looked at her raising an eyebrow, "Besides being lazy, you mean?"

Akane giggled. "Yeah," she said squeezing his hand, "And spending time with me?"

Ranma looked tenderly at her, "Well, there is that," he said, his cheeks blushing slightly, "I don't know… I haven't thought about it—"

Akane stopped on her tracks, "You haven't thought about it? Seriously?"

Ranma shook his head, judging by her stare that it was the wrong answer to give.

"At all?" Akane's tone was more and more incredulous, her voice escalating.

"It's not like that! It's just that—I suppose I don't really care—", Ranma shut his mouth, feeling decidedly silly, and thinking no matter what he said, he could never articulate what he was really thinking. "I've always sort of known… I mean, mum says I should probably get a physical education degree, since I want to continue with martial arts and my father's school, you know, either training myself or teaching or something."

"You mum says? Huh. What do you think about that? It sounds like an idea."

"I suppose she's right. Makes sense to me, at any rate, and I do feel excited about learning something that, you know, I might actually be good at… for a change…" And he knocked his head with his fist a few times.

Akane felt a little torn about that. She didn't believe for a second that Ranma was stupid or anything silly like that. He simply didn't care. She supposed if he thought his intellectual abilities were less than average, he wouldn't be talking about it so openly and carelessly.

"You still need to decide if that's what you want to do. You have to apply to several schools and see if any of them will take you, you know, ask for scholarships... It's already a bit… late to be applying…"

"Really?" Ranma asked curiously. "I didn't know that."

"Oh, Ranma…" Akane murmured, chuckling slightly, although she couldn't help feel a bit worried that he might not be applying in time. It was such a big deal to her that it was difficult not to lecture Ranma about his lack of interest, which somehow made him look like an irresponsible person. Perhaps that was the other end of the matter. One thing was to take life as it came, but it was very different to just let it pass by.

Ranma was quiet. He struggled not to shrug at Akane's concern. He also tried really hard to feel worried about the fact that he might not be able to get to college this following year, just because he was too close to applying deadline. But really, things usually worked out one way or another, which was probably why he'd learnt not to be concerned.

But he did suppose he could put some interest into it. Like he had said to her, it was exciting to be learning by choice. He should probably ask Akane's opinion, seeing as it was a procedure she apparently knew very well, no matter she was a year away from graduation.

Ranma smiled.

"Akane?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you help me with that?"

Akane smiled, "Sure…" And she stopped to look at him gravely. "I just expect you to help me in return."

"With what?"

"I still have a month and a half more of school left, you know… Final exams and all that. I might need your help to distract me when I'm starting to feel anxious about it…" She said, her eyes falling to his mouth, her voice dropping on purpose, trying to sound sexy. Not that she knew how that went anyway.

Ranma smiled. "I bet you're already anxious, Akane."

Akane laughed softly. "I am!" She said dropping her charade. "So you better start doing something about it right now—"

Ranma obliged her.

OOOOOOO

Time could really crawl at times, and fly and surprise unsuspecting people when it wanted, Akane thought, rubbing her eyes and the bridge of her nose with her right hand.

She opened them and squinted at the book opened in front of her, as her other hand tried to let go of the grip on her pen.

She stared outside the window, at the sun getting closer and closer to the horizon.

Akane's exams were almost over. Studying like she was used to and concentrating on finishing a successful school year had been harder than she'd thought. Her every thought and emotion had been occupied by Ranma. Which she supposed was alright, but then she felt guilty about not concentrating enough on her duties. There was only so much she could do about her nature, and had started to worry at every available opportunity. Besides all that, she had always been used to studying ahead, to being extra prepared, so that her finals were a natural final step, rather than the anxious studying she had been doing.

Busy as she had been, she simply hadn't noticed, and her exams had crept upon her like never before. Loaded with carnival preparations, and losing her head over Ranma, even before they had finally acted upon their attraction, everything else had lapsed into a non important category.

Scratch that. Only Ranma had been important to her in the past couple of months.

But these… these were finals. Final examinations were meant to be life changing in the long term. And being who she was, she couldn't neglect her duties.

It was her duty after all, or so she supposed, to do well and be able to go to a good college. She had even entertained the idea of actually leaving Tokyo altogether, but she still didn't know how she felt about any of that.

Truth was, most of the times she felt she needed to be there for the family, for her father, an empty shell without his better half. For her oldest sister, who always spent so much time of her life taking care of them, like a mother would.

Akane had many times wondered at the life Kasumi led, whether she was happy, content, or just settled for the cards that had been dealt to her. Being the eldest, she had been somewhat forced into the leading role when their mother had died, leaving martial arts behind to care for her family, and specially their father.

That was the life they had been living for almost ten years now.

What was her role when it came to Kasumi? Was she a sister or a daughter? A friend perhaps?

Their family had been very badly broken and turned upside down; their father was the household's child. Nabiki had taken the role of the family's source of income, and Kasumi was their mother. Where did all of these leave her?

Soun Tendo might be mentally gone, but he had left them a legacy nonetheless. The Tendo legacy of Martial Arts.

Wasn't she a Tendo, too?

Letting this part of family tradition die seemed extremely unfair to Akane, but at the same time, she couldn't picture herself at the dojo forever, taking her father's place. Or Kasumi's.

That was why she studied so hard. So she could leave at some point, even for a while, and see the world or part of it, and lead a successful life. After all, everyone who'd ever known her kept telling her that she had the potential to be something great and outstanding, above the norm.

When she had been little, she had studied and done her homework first thing after she arrived home from school, not because she realized anything at all, but because it was her nature to be accomplished and organized, responsible. No matter that she could sometimes listening to some kids in the street begging their parents to let them play first. She had been told by both her parents that her studies should be her first priority, and so they had been. All Tendo girls had been brought up to be very responsible. She was also a bit of a klutz, so she also took extra time and effort to get her homework done spotlessly. She was always the last one to come out of her house to join everyday games.

A few years after her mother's death, Akane had found herself feeling homeless and repetitive, her duty to be responsible and the monotony of their family life slowly leading her to shape her scholar efforts into a purpose. A purpose of greatness that would allow her to leave, to finally start a motion that had been denied to their family for so many years.

This purpose had been her drive for a while now. Forward motion at all times, never stopping to see the shape and texture of the road she was travelling. It had been years since she had stopped to look at the present and at herself.

Akane supposed enough had been enough, and her mind and spirit had taken her out of her snowballing process toward a faraway future. Hadn't she forgotten about studying for a while? Hadn't she taken up her long forgotten training? That had to count for something.

Part of the beauty in martial arts, her father had taught her, was that as much as it was a rational based activity that needed intelligence as a tool of analysis and forewarning, it was also heavily dependent on gut feeling, on fully immersing oneself in the moment, and focusing everything; mind, body, energy and purpose -life- into a single idea. A single action of motion.

As she had taken back her training, the experience of immersing herself in the beating, pulsing present that was martial arts, had extended into other bits of her life…

She somehow realized that meeting Ranma at this point of her life was not a coincidence. To her, Ranma personified the essence of living in the moment. And she was also aware that he probably wouldn't have made a very great impact on her had she met him earlier in life.

She was torn.

As endearing as Ranma was, at moments she felt he had no particular drive in his life at all. If taking a better appreciation of the moment meant she had to settle for things as they came, like Ranma seemed to do all the time, she wasn't so sure she wanted it.

She wasn't so sure she wanted to settle into family duty either.

Kasumi was a lot like Ranma that way. But Akane was sure her own energy was different, it needed a goal to look forward. To look away from home.

She supposed the key was to look forward without reaching and leaning out so much that your feet left the ground they were standing on.

How to go about any of that?

She truly, honest to God, didn't know what she wanted anymore.

Akane had been sitting at her desk, staring at her Japanese history notes for hours on end. It was her last exam. It had been two exhausting weeks. She didn't know what had been prompting her lately to give so much thought to her future, since it had always been so clear to her. But here she was, the sky already dark, her last exam looming in front of her, and all she could do was think of anything but Japanese History. And Ranma. And college, and Ranma and college.

Though she was a bit ashamed to admit it, it had been a bit of a shock to discover Ranma hadn't even bothered to apply to college sooner than he had.

Akane supposed that's what had gotten her thinking about it in the first place. It seemed so obvious to her. College was the next step. There was no question about it. But for Ranma, the next step was simply taking it, regardless of where it took him.

Akane felt she could never be as free as Ranma was. It simply didn't matter to him. He lived with no expectations, unlike her. She worried and planned ahead and evaluated the possibilities.

They were such different people, Ranma and her.

Akane stared out the window, feeling a strange kind of pressure on her chest, as she stared at the dark orange and purplish strips at the bottom of the horizon as the last bit of. Much like the previous couple of weeks, the evening was almost unbearably warm. There was no moon, and no wind today either, so Nerima felt particularly quiet, even for a quiet neighborhood, and strangely dark. No street sounds were dragged to her ears. Everything felt muted. Akane felt strangely lonely.

She suddenly missed Ranma like crazy, her body shivering as the emotion shook her from head to toe.

They had been sharing their afternoons, Ranma looking at schools, filling forms, insisting this wasn't really the way he supposed things needed to necessarily go, and laying about, watching Akane concentrate on her studies.

At least he had managed to convince her to take her studies outdoors. And he bubbled about her, sometimes training, sometimes just staring at her, or falling asleep before her, or trying to distract her when her frown deepened too much.

And some other times…

She knew it had been a little less than two months, but oh… gods.

Why hadn't Ranma showed up today? Was she so used to his visits it was already turning into a routine, welcome as it was?

Akane was tired. Finally deciding she knew everything she probably could, she closed her eyes and leaned back on her chair, willing her brain to shut up for just a minute. Her room was already dark enough that she couldn't read her texts even if she had wanted to. She didn't really know how long she'd been staring at them without really seeing the words.

Closing her eyes, she massaged the bridge of her nose, sighing, willing her thoughts to stop swirling around.

She was suddenly brought to awareness by a noise outside.

"Huh?"

OOOOOOO

Ranma had been watching Akane for weeks now. Every afternoon after she left school, he'd walked her home. He had discovered he had it in him to be very observant, even if the focus of observation wasn't martial arts. It as easy to watch Akane.

Akane had to study. All the time. It was funny, really. Ranma had never taken so much notice of studies in his entire life, and he had managed to finish high school just fine, or so he thought. He knew he should be sitting the national examinations soon, and for some reason, he felt what he had done regarding studies so far would be enough.

But Akane… Akane knew everything. You know, as in _everything._

He had quizzed her on things he barely remembered having ever learned, and she'd never gotten a wrong answer yet. Ranma couldn't grasp why she felt the urge to study so much.

He'd pointed this out on occasion only to be frowned at.

It was true he hadn't a clue about the right ways to apply to university. He didn't really think his future would lay in the standard educational system, if he had anything to say about that. As he knew his future was in martial arts, he was really attracted to the more traditional family schools, passed on from generation to generation, that had little to do with the ordinary admissions to Japanese higher education. They were much like what his father used to teach him, only they were older schools that took in several people every year, and complemented martial arts with other teaching of the body, such as medical knowledge, for instance.

Still, Akane had pushed, and since he saw how she relaxed whenever he took his future with a pinch of seriousness, he did get the papers and forms, and did a bit of research on where to go. He had looked into physical education schooling, like his mother had suggested. He had also discovered several kenpo schools in Tokyo that asked for their own entrance examinations. His guesses had been right, and when he'd asked his father if he'd heard of these schools, he'd learnt that not only they were very old and respected, but also that both his parents would be really glad if he'd managed entrance examinations, which mostly consisted on facing physical tests designed to determine the applicant's potential. Ranma loved it. He also loved the fact they were in Tokyo, which meant being close to Akane. If he had at first entertaining the idea of moving out to a different city, in the past month he had ruled that out entirely. Its like he hadn't had to give it a thought. Things happened in such a way that it was obvious the best choice for him had been to stick around.

In spite of Akane's almost constant studying, he also loved spending time around her, even if they weren't actually interacting with each other. Whenever she got too quiet, Ranma would find something to distract himself, until he got bored, and would then proceed to annoy and distract her, until he got a make out session out of his efforts. Now, THAT he certainly didn't mind.

It amazed Ranma how ridiculously comfortable he always felt in Akane's presence. Once or twice, when she'd been particularly concentrated, he'd fallen asleep. Once in the yard, when she'd taken her study session outside, and a second time on the floor in her room.

That one time had been rather troublesome. Ranma was always somewhat aroused when he was around Akane. It was both wonderful and awful at the same time. He was constantly reminded of the time when he was hitting puberty, and everything and anything gave him a hard on. He certainly wasn't a kid anymore. He supposed it might have something to do with spending so much time inside a girl's bedroom.

It gave him ideas.

ALL the time.

He'd fallen asleep on the floor, staring at her profile, her eyes concentrated on her notes, at the curtains that sometimes flickered with the occasional breeze… Thank GOD he had rolled away from her, and thank God again for the fact that she was always so immersed in her studies.

It was embarrassing how many times he'd had to disappear into the bathroom to take care of his problems without anyone noticing.

That was the other thing. Akane's family had seen him around the house a few times. But always out on the yard, or on the porch. Kasumi had once served them dinner on the family dining room. But that was it. No one knew he'd spent every other minute of the past month in Akane's room. And she was always very discreet with his visits. He usually snaked up her window so no one would know he was there. He supposed no one would want a respectable girl spending so much time behind locked doors with an overexcited adolescent such as himself. Akane had told him how much she liked having him around like that, so some secrecy was necessary. It added a bit to the illusion of something forbidden. Ranma enjoyed that.

So all the sneaking around had its merits, especially when Akane gave into his insistence to kiss and hold and… Not that she put up much resistance anyway.

And THAT was another big problem. Akane was so responsive. It very nearly undid Ranma every time. How she moaned and arched her body and sighed into him, all from just kisses. She was very curious when it came to him too, and very unashamed of it.

Ranma had to work hard so that his hands didn't end up slipping to grab anything that might be cause of permanent banning from her domains.

All these thoughts he kept to himself.

He'd met his friends on occasion. He'd always been a part of bantering and discussions of the female portion of the world, although not as actively involved in it as his friends. But as far as guy talk went, he'd been very reluctant to talk about Akane, or give away any hint of how he felt. He figured the guys saw through him, though, since they kept telling him how whipped he was.

All joking aside, it was too personal, too new and near to his heart to let anyone joke, let alone know about it.

He had to wonder if he was in love with her already. Even if he wasn't, he was perfectly aware that he was falling very hard, and very fast. The plunge in itself didn't disturb him. Quite the opposite. What bothered him was how easily he could see himself in the same situation they'd been sharing; of being together keeping the other company, each of them minding their own business without troubling the other, sharing the space and the moment, the quiet disturbed by a little girl running around—

Oh, fuck.

He knew he was good with kids. He knew from having a younger sister. He enjoyed playing with her on occasion, and he'd never had a problem getting along with kids in general. He'd never been able to understand how anyone could fail to hold a baby and stop them from crying… But this was going a bit too far. Not that he could help himself. These type of daydreams sneaked up on him when he was least expecting them, lost in the moment of staring at Akane, or falling asleep in his own bed.

And his treacherous mind was an infinite supply of images of all kinds and ratings.

What was he going to do?

He was okay with the fact that they hadn't even said anything about what their relationship was… and he was already having babies with her?

He supposed he just had to take it as it came, like he always did. At least he knew he was good at that. Or so Akane told him.

She'd told him many times how great it was that he could take one step at a time. It was something he'd never honestly thought about. When Akane rationalized it like that he though it made him sound unconcerned for his future, which was not the case at all. It was just that he knew whatever happened would always be the best for him.

He'd always been like that, so he never knew how to reply to Akane's assessments.

It was true he never felt concerned by things. More than was healthy, at any rate. He was a happy person. Only these days he felt he was happier than he'd ever been.

So he was content watching Akane studying. He'd take staring at her all day than being by himself any time. The more he watched Akane, the more he admired the strength with which she pursued her goals. She was constantly reaching forward, figuring out chances before they hit her. This was so foreign to him. Ranma had always been comfortable thinking of an ordinary life for him. Even if he thought about it, he didn't think there was anything to reach for since everything was already here, available to him. His family life had always been good, even if Genma could be a bit of an ass sometimes and had taken him away for so many years as a child. A few years before, Genma had sort of retired from the proper father role, even as he was still head of the house, and let it rest on Ranma's shoulders, especially when it came to Ranko. But Ranma couldn't resent him for it. He knew the same responsibility had been dumped on Genma's shoulders, under very harsh circumstances. Ranma supposed Genma knew no other way to teach his older child to become a man. Ranma had fallen into a fatherly role to his sister with so much ease that he hadn't really thought of doing anything else. He supposed it was a type of life that agreed with him. It suited him. So it never ceased to amaze him to see Akane had so many things planned for her life, other than staying at the family dojo.

Her family had a dojo! He would have been delighted to fill in after his father if he had a dojo of his own, and teach and learn more of the family technique, and add changes and innovations of his own and continue getting better until he couldn't try anymore. Was it so wrong to desire a happy, quiet life? That too was being successful, wasn't it?

Maybe he was just too easy a person.

Now he thought about it he could sort of understand why she appreciated this part of him so much. She did seem to relax a lot in his presence. Just as he did in hers.

Ranma hadn't been to walk Akane from school today, and he hadn't shown up at the dojo either. He had a surprise for her. He figured Akane had worked hard enough to last her a lifetime, or at least to pass this year's finals with ease. He knew she needed a break. And besides, he wanted to celebrate their freedom and their being together. Tomorrow would be her last exam. He'd wanted to give her some space for her to cram in as much studying as she could before he headed to the dojo, so that she wouldn't be able to refuse him with the excuse that she still had so much studying to do'.

Akane didn't know it but he usually stayed up on the roof, above her window, sometimes even until lights in the dojo were completely out. He stayed thinking of this new thing happening to him and the thrill it gave him. The roof slope wasn't very sharp in this part of the house. There were some large trees on the inside of the Tendo property, and the construction itself was rather old, so the perimeter walls were high enough that neighbors weren't a bother. At some point Ranma had wondered what would people think if they saw him up on the roof, like he was a burglar or something, and end up calling the police. It wasn't the case. He felt isolated up here. It seemed like a small oasis of quiet. He would lay back and listen to the city and gaze at what few stars managed to shine through the bright city lights.

It was late in the afternoon already. The sun would be setting soon, so Ranma had packed a few things in a small backpack and headed for the dojo. He could almost walk the route with his eyes closed, now. As usual, he had no trouble getting inside, and reaching his usual spot, right above Akane's bedroom.

Ranma was nervous and excited. This idea seemed to him like the most intimate thing they'd done together by far. Or so he hoped. He wasn't even sure if Akane would allow such a thing. He supposed it had to do with the possibility of lying back, or in a horizontal position, with no prying eyes around to make him nervous. He might want to do things, and gods, it was getting more and more difficult to keep a respectable distance from her. Nothing further than kissing had ever happened between them. And there had always been the possibility of someone walking in on them. That would not happen now. Even if getting advantage of the situation wasn't in his plans, he had to trust Akane to keep things in hand. Although there was nothing he wanted more than to share his thoughts with her... Would he think him a complete pervert? He didn't think so. But beside the obvious, there were also some very base ideas that went by his head that he didn't think were the kind that could be spoken out loud, or heard by anyone. Loose thoughts, words and images that passed at the back to his mind… Would they ever be free enough with each other to share these things with her, too? The mere though that some day he might made him ache all over.

Would this be alright? He didn't know if she'd think him a bit silly for setting this up, but his mother had been talking about romantic young love at every chance she got, encouraging him to talk about Akane, what they'd been up to, what he felt.

Disconcerting though it could be, she had had some very interesting ideas to give. So at some point he had made the mental note to try them out.

Why his mother would be so interested was something he couldn't quite figure out. She had been overly enthusiastic for several days now. Ranma didn't have a clue why that could be, although he figured having the chance to stick her nose in her only son's love life and not being told off would be enough to start dreaming of grandchildren and such, which might be why Nodoka had been so… perky lately.

His thoughts drifted a bit apart as he set everything up and gathered a bit of his courage.

The sun had already set, the sky looked bled oranges and purplish hues. There were already a few stars in the sky.

"No moon…" Ranma mumbled absently, staring at the horizon. He sighed.

He moved towards the edge of the roof, and positioned himself to hang the upper half of his body and peak into Akane's window.

Akane was sitting at her desk, staring at him with large eyes.

"Hey."

Akane blinked, her body tense.

"Ranma."

"Yeah?"

Akane's shoulders sagged. She inhaled sharply.

"You scared me…" she said standing up. Ranma went back up to the roof, then proceeded to hang his body briefly from the edge and drop into her room in one swift motion, balancing on her desk on the way in.

He stared at Akane, standing in front of him in the room lit only by her desk lamp. Why did she have to wear such revealing clothes around her house? The shorts were too short, and the shirt… She like being comfortable, which was okay, but this… flimsy thing she was wearing…

"I missed you," she said, smiling softly. Her eyes looked tired.

Ranma felt a wave of tenderness washing over his appreciation of Akane's body. He took a step forward, and slowly enveloped her in his arms, holding her head to his chest under his chin. Her arms went around his waist, her eyes closing as she sighed.

Ranma caressed her nape, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, feeling strangely satisfied.

They pulled back slightly to stare at each other for a few seconds before Ranma kissed Akane's forehead. It was a soft and lingering caress, his lips softly tracing her over her skin, her eyebrows, lingering over her temples.

Ranma sighed. Akane's skin was warm. He pulled back from her, looking down at her face, her eyes still closed. He smiled softly, tightening the arm around her waist. Akane opened her eyes sleepily.

"Hello." Ranma said softly, smiling down at her.

Akane chuckled quietly, stepping up on the tip of her toes to kiss his mouth.

Ranma loved this. He loved having her cling to him as if she couldn't help it. He loved how she angled her body to get closer to his, how her breasts pressed against his chest in her haste to reach his mouth with hers. He loved how her lips opened to let him in, how she liked to caress him with her tongue. He loved how her breath quickened and how soft sounds escaped from between their lips. He never wanted to stop.

Akane moaned softly, and Ranma's heart started to burst a little.

He tried to hold her closer still, his hands caressing her back, dropping to the base of her spine, one of his hands falling lower still, to rest lightly on top of her buttocks. He didn't really think about it.

His eyes snapped opened at Akane's gasp of surprise.

He had a second of panic, not knowing if he'd messed it up. He looked at her.

Akane's eyes weren't sleepy anymore, but big and round, and looking up at him. Her lips were slightly parted as she gasped.

Ranma thought of saying something, but didn't have the chance to do it. Akane was suddenly on him, kissing him, her movement so fierce that it forced him to take a quick step back to avoid stumbling backwards onto the floor. His movement was so sudden and uncoordinated, that it sent Akane crashing against him. She laughed softly against his lips as they kissed some more, their clumsiness relieving some of the previous tension.

"Hello," said Akane when they finally parted. "I missed you."

"So you said," said Ranma smiling.

"I'm glad you showed up. I thought I wouldn't see you today."

"Sorry I didn't come any sooner. I just—" Ranma hesitated.

"What?" Akane asked.

"I have a little surprise for you."

Akane's eyes lit up.

"Surprise? Really?"

"Don't get your hopes up. It's just a little something. You've been working too hard and I thought…"

"Well?" Akane said as she noticed Ranma going all shy on her again. "Let's have it."

Ranma smiled, "Ok."

He took her hand and started heading towards the window, dragging her behind him. He started to climb out.

"What- ?"

"Come on", he said smiling at her puzzled face. "We have to climb up to your roof."

"Uh?"

"Here, I'll help", he said as he sidestepped around her desk. He climbed up the reveal and pulled himself up, once again hanging upside down, and reaching towards Akane.

She looked hesitant, but she took Ranma's hand anyway.

"How-?"

"I'll pull you up, but you have to jump a bit first. I can't just jump us both up here like that other time. I don't have the space for it".

"O… Okay."

Although she didn't look certain, she jumped anyway. She put a lot of strength into the motion, reaching instinctively with one arm to the edge of the roof, the other towards Ranma. He grabbed hold of her around her waist, and helped her up the rest of the way.

They were up in a second, halfway laying against each other on the edge of the roof.

"That was easy!" Akane said surprised, Ranma's arm still around her waist.

Ranma smiled. "Come on, don't want you falling over." He stood up and helped Akane to her feet.

"It's okay," he said as he noticed her hesitancy, "You can walk up here. Just don't step too hard. There." Ranma pointed towards a thick blanket that lay a few yards away, on one of the roof slopes that faced the inside of the property, away from the street.

"What-?"

"Just a bit of laying about. You know, fresh air and all that." Ranma was mumbling again, feeling uncertain.

Akane dropped on the center of the blanket, her very long legs extending in front of her, and Ranma noticed she patted it slightly, feeling the blanket's texture. Ranma moved next to her and plopped down into a cross legged position.

"So you don't scrap anything," Ranma said.

"This is nice," Akane smiled, settling herself comfortably, and turning to drop a kiss on Ranma's cheek.

"Figured you needed the break".

"Thank you". Akane muttered, staring out at the horizon over the rooftops, and rolling back her head to look at the unusually bright starts.

Ranma's eyes travelled to the line of her neck. It seemed so delicate. Then he had a sudden realization that made him laugh a bit. There was absolutely nothing about her he didn't like. He could very well start sprouting poetry just by thinking of any of her attributes. He liked her that much. It was bordering on ridiculous. But he had never felt better in his whole life.

Akane turned to look at him as soft chuckle rumbled in his chest.

"What? Whatcha laughing at?"

Ranma sobered a bit and looked at her tenderly.

"At myself."

"Oooh, tell!"

Ranma laughed again.

"Nah. Secret. Someday, maybe."

"Unfair!" Akane proceeded to pout, her lower lip filling up, still swollen from their previous kissing. Ranma's eyes were inevitably drawn to it.

Akane noticed.

And Ranma thought he saw something passing through her eyes and he loved it. He took a deep breath and steeled himself facing forward, his hands clasped over his ankles, as she came closer to him, her face lingering close to his, her lips dragging slowly across his jaw and stopping at the edge of his mouth.

"Are you sure you won't tell me?" Akane whispered, her mouth forming the words against his skin. Ranma closed his eyes.

"That's… not fair either, you know…"

"Sorry…" Akane's sigh sent her breath across his mouth, not sounding sorry at all. Ranma groaned softly as Akane's tongue traced the corner of his lips.

Ranma turned his head a bit and kissed her, unable to remain still.

They parted again, and Akane's arms went around him. Ranma relaxed and turned around a bit, to hug her back, as she allowed some of her weight to rest on him. She sighed loudly.

"I thought I wouldn't see you today. It's rather late."

"Yeah. Sorry… I just didn't know if you'd be up to letting the books go for a while."

Akane smiled, "I don't think I would have left them." She straightened up, and sat cross legged, away from him. "It took a while to realize I was just staring at the words."

Ranma smiled. And then he remembered and tuned around to search in his backpack, forgotten next to the blanket. Akane looked at him expectantly as he stretched out to reach for the bag.

"I brought this, though you might go a bit hungry." And he pulled out a paper bag and proceeded to open it, his head bowed to stare at the bag's contents.

"What's that?" Akane asked curiously, "I am kind of hungry. Just had a few bites at dinner. Too anxious."

"What about now, tho?" Ranma asked, a bit of concern in his voice as his eyes turned to stare at Akane. "You think you can take a minute? Cause if you'd rather go back to studying some more, I don't want to keep you from it, really."

Akane sighed. "I'm a bit anxious, just fighting with myself to let go of it. Happens all the time. Should be used to it by now."

"Anxious 'cause you're anxious? Tough. And pointless." Ranma teased her as he pulled out a water bottle and handed it to her.

Akane laughed softly. "Can't help it! But I'm up here, aren't I", and she drank a bit of water.

"That you are. Here." Ranma popped the bag between them and rolled down the edges to keep it open. He pulled something out between his fingers. "Open."

Akane obliged opening her mouth, and Ranma fed her a small grape. Then he pulled another and ate it himself.

"Ohhh, I love these," Akane said after she swallowed. "You're full of ideas today. I'm glad."

Ranma smiled. They slowly munched away for a while.

At some point, Ranma sighed, stretched, and laid back, one of his arms behind his head, the other reaching for Akane's hand.

"I found the school I want," Ranma said out of nowhere, and Akane twined their fingers together, turning around to look down at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I applied to an entrance exam today. I'm sure I'll pass it."

"Martial Arts?"

Ranma nodded.

"I don't get it," Akane asked, "I thought you dad would teach you. Or that you would follow his school?"

"He's already taught me all he knows. And he's not into it now. Not like before. They will teach me other stuff here as well. It'll be more knowledge. I hope to make the Saotome technique better. And learn how to teach it properly as well… Pops methods weren't the greatest, you know." Ranma inhaled and looked at her, "My parents were very glad I was choosing it. I won't even be sitting the national exams."

"You won't? That's risky, isn't it?" Akane asked frowning.

"Not really, Akane. Those exams are not useful to me," he squeezed her hand, "And they'll test me on potential, so it's not like I'll be able to show off on what I already have, you know…" Akane smiled, he continued. "Besides, this way I'll be able to spend more time with you, instead of getting ready for more exams."

"I suppose. So, where is it?" Akane asked, turning a bit around, one hand around Ranma's, her other arm popped up on her knee to hold her head.

"It's here in Tokyo."

Akane's eyes shone a bit.

"I'm glad," she said, "But I still don't get you. Wouldn't you like to get away for a while? By yourself maybe?"

"But I like it here."

"Maybe, but you don't really know what it's like to be away from everyone. And you've told me you loved your training trip. Wouldn't you like to improve yourself like that? Travelling, for instance?" Akane insisted.

Ranma pulled himself up on his elbows

"Why, Akane, I think you're trying to get rid of me." He said smiling mockingly at her.

"Course not," Akane huffed, "Besides, you can always come back, you know."

"I might travel, who knows. I feel travelled enough. Thing is, I—" he sighed, "I'm happy here, Akane. I like my life."

"I know you do. You're so very comfortable in your skin. I'm jealous of it all the time."

Ranma smiled, "You look very nice in your skin as well."

Akane slapped him lightly on his chest as he laughed at her indignation.

"I'm serious!"

"I know," Ranma said, "I just don't know what to tell you. I don't think it's a bad choice, staying."

"It's just… I don't know, I couldn't settle for a life here, never knowing other things, you know."

"I'm not settling, Akane. This is what I want."

Akane sighed and looked too serious again, but seemed ready to drop the subject. Ranma was glad. He raised himself to his feet, and moved to stand behind Akane. He settled behind her, crossing his legs.

"So, what are we going to do now? We have the whole summer."

Akane turned back slightly to stare at him for a moment out of the corner of her eye

"Stare ahead, please?" Ranma asked. Akane complied and Ranma proceeded to massage her shoulders and upper back.

Akane groaned. Loudly.

"Oh, I don't know," and she chuckled, "You can keep THAT up for now, I'm sure."

"Yeah, alright. Eat your grapes."

Akane laughed softly and did just that. One after another, she kept popping the small fruits into her mouth. Ranma couldn't see her face, but he figured her eyes were closed, what with the way she kept sighing and dropping her head forward and rolling her shoulders.

The skin on her shoulders was very soft under his hands, the thin straps of her top letting him caress her and feel her muscles relaxing little by little. Ranma was glad for the warm, windless night that let them sit out here like this.

At some point her head rolled back up.

"You can start training me, you know."

"Oh, I'd forgotten about it."

"Well, I haven't. Could certainly use the help. There's only so much I can achieve in my own. Plus, then you'd be an actual sensei!"

Ranma laughed softly, "Naaah, not old enough to be a sensei. I'll help you if you want."

"I want." Akane said.

Ranma smiled, then sighed at the words, thinking of a very different kind of want, his hands now caressing her rather than massaging. He suddenly felt too far away. He uncrossed his legs and straightened them slightly on each side of her, bent slightly at the knees for balance, settling closer behind Akane.

Akane tensed a bit, then slowly moved back against him, sighing as his arms enveloped her and the inside of his legs pressed against her. Akane pulled her legs back towards her chest.

"Is this alright?" Ranma asked softly against her ear, feeling strangely vulnerable and excited at the same time.

Akane sighed and settled her head back against his shoulder, slightly turned to face his neck. Her arms were resting against her stomach, her hands lightly caressing his arms.

A couple of minutes went by in silence.

Ranma could feel Akane's breath on his neck. Warm, then colder as she inhaled. It went on for a bit. It tickled slightly. It made him want to do things.

The closeness was almost too much. Ranma struggled for a while against his thudding heart. He was certain Akane could feel it beating against her back. He couldn't remain still anymore. He unwrapped his arms from around her, so he could caress her arms. Her arms were safe to touch, as far as he could tell. He hoped. His hands travelled up to her shoulders, then down slowly, all the way to her hands still resting across her stomach. Then up again. Sometimes his hands would linger on her upper arms, or on her shoulders. The skin there was so soft.

The minutes ticked by, Akane seemingly at ease with their embrace. Ranma was slowly going crazy inside his head. He wanted to be closer, to touch her, to tell her things, to hold her closer still.

That's when he felt Akane's lips grazing the side of his neck, her mouth slowly opening up to dampen his skin, her tongue tracing slow patterns against him.

He inhaled sharply through his teeth, surprised at the stab of arousal that ran through him, and trying to suppress the inevitable result of Akane's action. This close up against him, she was sure to feel it.

"Oh… Akane…" Ranma mumbled tightening one arm around her, the other reaching up to gently cup her head and guide her away from him. It was too much sensation. He wasn't used to it, and he felt out of his mind with the ache to move against her. He stared at her large eyes, unable to help the words that stumbled from his mouth. "You have no idea what you do to me… I—"

Akane's eyes betrayed an expression of longing that sent his mind whirling. He wanted… Oh, he wanted. Her breathing was labored. His voice came out as a low growl, "You do these things, and I—I can't help—" His eyes drifted to her mouth, "You make me—Oh, Gods—" He leaned forward and started to close the distance between them. He could feel the air rushing in and out of his lungs, making him dizzy with her scent, invading every cell of his body. He felt consumed by the moment, and frozen and too insecure to do anything about it. He traced her lips with his thumb, but instead of kissing her, Ranma shut his eyes and hid his face in the crook of Akane's neck, his lips lingering near her ear, his heart tearing up with the momentum of his emotions. "I—," he started, his voice a shaking whisper, "I think I'm in love with you."

He heard Akane's intake of breath as a breeze on his cheek. He didn't dare open his eyes and look at her face. He couldn't believe he'd gone and blurted it out like that. He squeezed his eyes shut a bit tighter. He knew his temperature had been on the rise for a while, but now he was keenly aware of his cheeks blazing red.

He felt Akane moving against him, trying to turn slightly around in his arms, her head against his, forcing him to move from his hiding position. She tenderly nuzzled his neck with her nose, her lips.

"Ranma…" he heard Akane whisper against his ear, and the feather touch of her lips everywhere she could reach.

He opened his eyes to look at her.

Akane was looking at him with soft eyes, her cheeks looked as flushed as he thought his were. He though she looked incredible.

Ranma was still cupping her head. He dragged his hand along her neck, her jaw. He rested his thumb on her overly warm cheek. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Ranma dropped his head and kissed her, slowly and tenderly at first, tasting the sweetness of grapes on her tongue, filled with relief he hadn't been told off or anything like that. Yet.

The kiss continued, growing heated, their tongues dancing against each other. Akane, to both his great panic and delight, was moving against him again, this time to return to her previous position, resting her back against his chest, her face still turned to continue kissing him. Ranma didn't mind. All he knew was that at this moment, she could have asked anything of him, and he would have done it in a heart bit. And so she continued to kiss him, and he followed her lead, her weight resting against him. Akane moved from his lips to his jaw, his neck, giving out little sighs. His lids dropped. It was so strange, as if all of his nerve endings concentrated wherever Akane touched him, nearly overwhelming him with each caress. He had to fight with himself to stay still. He moaned.

Ranma had to close his eyes. His breathing was heavy through his nose, his arms tense around her.

After a few minutes of this slow torture, Akane sighed and once more rested her head in the crook of his neck, her breath tickling his skin. Ranma stayed still, breathing in and out, falling from his height very slowly, felling the rise and fall of Akane's chest trough her back.

He was slowly regaining his senses, finally back on somewhat safe territory.

He was feeling decidedly less panicky when he noticed Akane was still breathing heavily. It was sexy as hell. And suddenly she was stretching a bit, her head thrown back exposing her neck, her back arching away from him. Her chest expanded from a particularly deep breath.

Safe, his ass.

Ranma couldn't help himself. Before she finished her stretch and contracted back to her previous position, tightly tucked against his chest, he dropped his head to place an open mouthed kiss on her skin, just where her neck and shoulder met. It was damp, and deliciously heated up.

Akane tensed up and gasped loudly.

Ranma exhaled heavily. He closed his mouth slowly, slightly grazing his teeth over her skin. "Akane…" Ranma mumbled, his lips never quite leaving her skin.

Akane groaned and buckled against him. Oh…

This was it. He'd probably pushed it a bit too far, and now he'd be banned from her territories forevermore. He steeled himself for a second, readying for some kind of physical violence.

But Akane only tensed some more as her arms straightened on either side of her to push her body further up against his, grazing his inner thighs in the process. Their breathing was labored. And loud. He was deaf to the world with it. All he could hear was her sharp gasping, her long, languorous exhalations. He groaned as his gaze fell on her breasts heaving up and down with her breathing. He wanted. Ranma's hands gripped her arms a bit tighter, trying to reign himself in. Already it was so much she was allowing, he thought. He didn't want it to stop, ever. He relaxed his hold on her arms, and continued to caress them.

Akane stopped him. She had crossed her arms over her stomach, her hands reaching for his a bit above her elbows. She laced her fingers with his. Ranma squeezed their hands together as he continued his ministrations of Akane's neck. He was back up in his hazy cloud, his senses reeling with the feeling of her, the slightly salty taste of her skin.

Akane's grip on him grew stronger, and she started pulling at his hands, guiding them to cross over her stomach. Ranma got the point and let go of her hands to wrap his arms around her, right below her breasts, as he continued to lick at her neck, her ear, her shoulder. He pulled her closer to him still, feeling her ribcage trying to expand against his grip. She started… ondulating against him. He closed his eyes. Very slowly, Akane reached for his hands once more, dragging them both over her stomach, one toward her chest, the other a bit lower. Ranma's eyes drifted slightly open at this, almost absently, until his fingers trailed a strip of the soft, warm skin of her stomach right above her waistband, where her top had ridden unnoticed up her torso a mere inch. His arousal spiked higher in a heartbeat. Akane whimpered. She slowly spread her fingers over his, sneaking his hand completely underneath her top, making his palm rest flat against her naked skin. So soft…

Their breathing was heavy. For a second, Ranma wondered if there was any chance someone inside the house might actually hear them. But all thoughts were wiped from his brain as Akane dragged his other hand higher, towards her breasts. He froze for a second, and then opened his palm to cup her so softly. Oh… the feeling of her in his hand, it was just… Akane moaned softly.

"Ran—ma…" Akane sighed, her head rolling back against his shoulders, her hands untangling from his, and trailing toward his knees and the inside of his thighs.

"Gods-" he choked, the hand on her stomach spreading wide, to cover and touch as much as he dared, as much as he could, feeling slightly freer to roam. He could feel the underside of her breast with the tip of his thumb, and the soft fabric of her bra. He could trace the skin right below her waistband with the tip of his little finger. The hand on her breast was suddenly squeezing, then trailing wildly across her chest to caress her other breast over her top.

Ranma hated that flimsy piece of cloth with a passion.

The hands on his thighs were slowly driving him crazy as she at times caressed him and grasped him for balance. He found himself spreading his legs a bit wider so she could settle closer against him still. Not that she could, really. There was literally no space between them. Ranma was suspended in the feel of it all. He could have gone on forever like this. He also knew he couldn't take much more. It was a bit overwhelming.

And then something changed.

Akane turned wildly around, pushing against him until he was flat on his back, and she was leaning half of her weight against him.

They were both gasping for air.

He looked at Akane's face hanging a few inches above his. She was smiling almost shyly, one of her hands sneaking behind his neck and into his hair, the other trailing caresses across his chest.

"Ranma…" she whispered, her lips on the skin of his neck. "I—I want…"

Ranma's arms were extended by his torso, his palms spread out against the blanket, and aching to touch her again as her nails dragged over his shirt, scratching his stomach a bit harder than he'd expected.

"I want to touch you…" she whispered. And Ranma very nearly lost it right there.

He looked at her, transfixed by her beauty, too confused and aroused, and dumbly nodded as her head dipped again to kiss him. Her hand tightened at the base of his pigtail as she popped herself up on her elbow and dragged her fingers over his chest, his stomach. She broke their kiss and Akane looked at him for a few seconds.

Ranma saw her dipping her head above his chest.

And then she bit him through his shirt.

Ranma buckled against her, her hand always travelling lower, dangerously close to his erection, already too noticeable through the worn fabric if his loose black pants.

Not quite able to believe this was happening to him, Ranma laid his head back, and stared absently at the sky, as one of his hands found a way to Akane's back, caressing her and grasping at the base of her neck, holding on for dear life as she continued her exploration of his body.

OOOOOOO

Akane's heart was beating wildly in her chest. She couldn't stop thinking that this was probably happening to someone else not her. How could she possibly be so bold? She really didn't know what she was getting herself into.

But here was Ranma, who had done everything right, who was just too perfect to be true, and for a moment, she had the blinding emotion that this was it, what being happy felt like, this sharing with someone. else And her body had ached to have him touch her anywhere he could reach. She was so glad the weather was this hot. It had Ranma wearing a grey tanktop that was ridiculously thin.

She'd been done in the minute he'd helped her up to the roof. How strong could he be to pull a stunt like that? And he'd meant to surprise her. To do something for her. It was too sweet, almost too much. Was this average teenage boy behavior? She couldn't help but wonder at how his mind worked.

Her brain was filled with thoughts of him, of his smile and eyes, his scent, and particularly of his strength. The contrast was arousing to her. She was perfectly aware he was so physically powerful, that he could crush her with his bare hands if he ever felt like it. Instead, he treated her with a tenderness that moved her, that left her wanting more.

And this was the first time either of them had ever said—

Akane looked down at Ranma, laying next to her, his chest rising up and down, his eyes closed, trusting her to do anything she wanted.

Her body ached with the longing to touch him. She wanted to… she wanted to rub herself against him. Her breasts felt ridiculously large with her heavy breathing, her bra was a bother, slightly constricting her breathing and gasps, and her nipples were aching to be touched and caresses against something, anything— she absently thrust her lower body against Ranma's side, one of her legs draping over his. She moaned at the feeling of his strong thigh rubbing between her legs.

She leaned in again and latched onto Ranma's collarbone, wanting to lick other parts of him, one hand still in his hair, the other trailing under his top, over his hard stomach, loving the soft hairs she found there, and feeling a ridiculous urge to bury her nose in them.

Ranma moaned, the sound almost a deep growl, a rumbling coming from his chest. Not only she could hear it, she could also _feel_ the vibrations of it on her body, so close to his. Akane felt suddenly so powerful that it was dizzying. She felt beautiful and wanted like she'd never experienced it. It emboldened her. Much as she was curious, she was also scared, and all this arousal was clouding her mind to the point where she couldn't think straight. But she felt so wanton. She wanted to spread herself open completely, and have Ranma touch her everywhere. And she was so curious, so anxious to know what it was like.

Then her hand trailed lower. She didn't know how to go about it. Only that she wanted to touch him, to make him feel loved and wanted, to express what she had been too shy and overwhelmed to say out loud. To show her trust. She then had a thought that she should stop thinking about things so much. Or she might try and talk herself out of it. Or mess it up. Or something.

She softly rested her hand on top of Ranma's hardened cock, a couple of layers of cloth separating her from his skin. He bucked up against her hand in a sharp motion that seemed like an uncontrolled reflex to her. She gasped, surprised, and looked at the almost pained expression on his face. Maybe she wasn't going right about it? His eyes were tightly closed, his mouth open.

"Ak—Akane…" he mumbled, gulping.

She slowly started to rub her spread palm over him, marveled by the heat she found, and the unbelievable hardness of him. Her mouth watered, and as she caressed him, the motion of her hips increased lightly in rhythm with her hand, sending her gasping for air. Ranma's hips rose slightly off the blanket, turning slightly around to push his thigh against her a bit more decidedly, and sending sparks of pleasure up her spine and down her legs. She unconsciously closed her hand around him at this, as far as the fabric of his clothes allowed, anyway.

"Oh Gods, Akane, please wait—"

She was frozen on the spot. Ranma was looking at her with darkened eyes. Was there something wrong?

"What—"

Ranma was taking hold of her with both arms, pulling her up to his eye level, and turning them both so that they were lying on their sides, facing each other. Ranma pillowed her head on his arm, and she felt his other arm circling around her waist to pull her against him. She could feel his erection pressing against her, and she wanted—she wanted-

"I need to touch you, too." Ranma said in a whimper, "You're too much, and I can't—" he was gasping for air, "I don't want- Please, let me touch you." His eyes were closed, she noticed. He was… embarrassed? To be asking?

Akane suddenly understood, and her arousal spiked even higher. Her lids grew heavy, her breath labored. One of her hands went trailing under his shirt to caress his bare chest. She nodded slowly, her mouth searching Ranma's lips, and locking in a heated kiss that she was certain was bruising her. His free hand went under her top and reached her breast, his fingers slowly tugging at the material of her bra to try and touch more, lightly brushing over her nipple in their haste.

"Oh, Christ—" she gasped for air into their kiss, "Ranma… I— want to feel—"

"Yeah…" he mumbled against her mouth, their breath mingling together. Ranma pushed away for a moment to look at her. "You have to show me… I don't—"

"Okay," Akane nodded shakily, taking hold of his hand still on her breast. Ranma squeezed some more, this time insistently pulling at her bra to reveal skin, running his thumb over her very hardened nipple.

The jolts that run through her, pooling in her lower belly, and making her rub herself harder against Ranma's leg were indescribable. She couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. She needed…

And suddenly they were struggling against her shorts and the button and zipper, trying to pry them open with shaking hands. After what seemed like forever, Akane managed to bury both their hands down the strangling space of the front of her shorts, and between her legs, her body damp, and started to touch herself, very slowly. She closed her eyes, almost afraid she would lose her courage. Ranma's breathing became even heavier. "Here…" she sighed, halfway consumed by embarrassment, but much too excited to properly care, "like this…"

Her chest was about ready to explode, and then… then she felt his fingers on her, trying to mimic her actions, his touch so soft that she wanted to cry, and it was the best feeling in the world, and it was nothing like touching herself and— She tried to push herself closer to him, lifting her leg and partially wrapping it around Ranma's side to give him better access. But her shorts were making it very difficult

She could feel her body trembling, wanting more, his caress too soft and too alien at the same time, too exciting. She searched for his mouth and kissed him harshly, without any coordination. They were almost biting their lips, their mouths opened, breathing right from each other, and then going back to their kiss again.

She couldn't help it when her hand sneaked inside the waistband of his pants, and his boxers. Both of them gasped as Akane's hand wrapped around Ranma's erection urgently. It seemed to dawn on them what they were doing, and their rhythm slowed slightly down as Akane discovered him. Both of them relaxed for a bit to look at each other, their lids heavy, their mouths open. Akane felt the soft silky texture of him, so unexpected after feeling his hardness through his clothing. She experimented how to fit him in her hand, how to caress him, slowly, softly, up and down. She felt Ranma's fingers rubbing slow circular motions, lazily, trying to find that bundle of nerves, and every now and then, one of his fingers would slip a bit lower and between her folds with so much ease that it almost frightened her. Slowly, they found some coordination to their rhythm.

The pace picked up. She couldn't tell how, they went from slow and teasing, to crashing against each other urgently, licking and nipping and touching and rubbing, their tongues darting out to reach any skin they could find, their gasps louder, their soft moans muffled against the other's open mouth. Ranma's fingers weren't so shy anymore, and had really started hitting the right spot. Akane closed her eyes, completely oblivious to her surroundings. Oh Gods, that was the spot.

Inevitably, their pace picked up even more. And they lost all coordination. It couldn't last long. It was too new, too wonderful. Too exciting. Akane was dimly aware that she was muttering something against Ranma's mouth, that her build up against him was the best thing in the world, that she wanted to caress Ranma with all her body, that she was so drawn to him, that she needed him so desperately, she was going to burst with the happiness of it.

It was so sharp and sudden. Her body was wracked with sensation, buckling unexpectedly against his fingers, the leg that was wrapped around him tightening up. Her brain started to shut down, Ranma's panting heavy in her ear. She barely had enough presence of mind to continue stroking him, her strength deserting her. But it was only a few seconds, a couple more strokes from her eager hands, before Ranma lost it, trying to muffle his cries in her neck, his hips pumping into her hand.

And then it was over.

It was all so messy. Their position was awkward and uncomfortable. Her leg was really tired from trying to keep it up around him without crushing his hand, and her wrist was aching.

It was perfect.

They held each other, both of them too exhausted to do anything more than breathe and try to calm down, the last aftershocks fading slowly, leaving them pleasantly seated.

Akane opened her eyes to look at Ranma's face. His forehead was damp, his cheeks blushed. She felt so peaceful and relaxed and the evening was so quiet. The words fell naturally from her lips.

"I think… I might be in love with you, too."

Ranma opened his eyes slowly. They were soft and sleepy. Akane felt the arm below her head flexing until his fingers reached her hair, playing with the damp strands on her neck.

He didn't say anything. Akane was kinda glad for that. They kissed softly, tenderly, until Ranma mumbled something.

"What's that?" Akane asked.

"I think my arm's asleep…"

Akane blinked a few times, and then started chuckling. She figured they must look a sight.

"Ohhh, Ranma!" and she tried to extract her hand from the front of his pants. She looked up at him smiling, "We're such a mess!"

Ranma smiled.

"I would just like to point out," he started, still without moving from his position, his voice a low, husky growl, "this is NOT why I dragged you up here."

"It wasn't?" Akane asked feigning skepticism.

"Well… no. But I'm not complaining either."

"Mmmm…. yeah." Akane murmured, her eyes drifting closed again.

I took them a while to sort themselves out, but they managed anyway. They stayed up there for a while, their hands trailing lazy caresses, some boundary they hadn't know had been there before definitely gone, talking of anything that crossed their minds and staring out at the sky, until Akane started yawning.

Ranma wrapped everything up then helped her down to her room again, kissed Akane goodnight, and disappeared with a jump out the window, carrying his backpack over his shoulder.

Akane was very excited. But it was strange. She didn't think she'd ever felt this peaceful. Excited and peaceful had a hard time going together. Or so she had thought. She absently walked to the bathroom and went through the bedtime motions as if she'd been drugged. Her body was so very warm. As she returned and undressed she thought she was glad to be rid of her clothes for a bit. She pulled on the lightest pajama top she could find and dropped on her bed, falling asleep the minute her head hit the pillow, Ranma's scent still tickling her senses.

TBC…

(New) Author Notes:

Thank you to people who have given me constructive criticism. It really gets me inspired to make the most out of this experiment. It's been two years since this chapter was posted, in 2008, I think. Guess what. I'm actually writing the next chapter. But its been a long time. I've gone and read the whole thing several times, trying to get a good hold of it, and make it flow. Of course I know how the story goes! But continuity is a tricky thing. And I want to be fair to the people who've stuck around for years. More than ten of those, yeah. Hopefully, this time the whole thing reads better. Did a lot of rewrite to this last chapter as well. Dunno if I've made it worse or not! It was a lot more… candid before. Which I supposed was the point. Maybe I've lost it, then! Oh well. Same thing for the rest of the story, actually. I know. I'm not making much sense. I'll shut up now. Just to let you know the whole thing has been re edited, and I do believe it makes a big difference. Perhaps you would like to re-read? Also, next bit of chapter seven is 40% complete. Yay me. Hope to post before June is over! That's 2010. Oh, alright, make that July. The 18th. I promise I'll have something around the 18th.

(Older) Author Notes:

-Let's hope things weren't too awful. I really wanted to post, it was taking me forever to write this bit, and I really wanted to have the whole chapter finished before it was posted, but it was getting too long. I'll end up splitting it in three parts in the end. Apologies for grammar mistakes and all that. Please point them out if you see them?

- I do realize I rely heavily on greenery, such as trees in the park, trees at school. I don't know. I suppose trees are important meeting places, and for some reason, I do imagine Furinkan High and the Park and the Dojo as being very green places. And no, I haven't done any research about it, before you ask. Taking an author's license here.

- Sorry about the completely irrelevant kittens memory. This happened to me as a kid, of holding kittens and having the flesh memory afterward, and I found it fascinating. Like time travelling, sort of. It was so strange that I still remember it, and I had the flashback of that as I was thinking how to write Ranma remembering Akane's lips. Just had to put it in.

-Once again to remind you; I'm obviously shortening Ranma and Genma's training trip by several years, enough of them for Ranma's parents to have Ranko, at least.

-The bit about schools and colleges I did research about. Hope it didn't read too forced.

-Damn it! I wish I could draw! As it is, it would be nothing but stickmen if I tried.

-So, can anyone yet tell where the story is going? Muahahaha!

-On sexual encounters:

Sexual discovery (both self stimulation as well as finding out what it feels to be with another) has been a very important part of my relationships, and in feeling more feminine and comfortable with my own body, and I'm sure most female readers will agree with me. I can only guess how it feels for a man. Believe me, I've tried extricating information from certain people, but I've been largely unsuccessful. So I've had to rely on popular culture, and my own ideas. But at least from Akane's perspective it's important to me to show how this release of sexuality develops in a parallel way to the freedom of the spirit. So it's a bit difficult for me to write about these characters growing up without mentioning sexuality. Also, I believe that many cultures still frown upon a young girl being sexually active, creating a taboo out of it, and making people ashamed and sometimes irresponsible about it. It's so unhealthy the way we've treated this for so long. Notice I'm not referring to over exposure of sex, or being liberal about it, without consideration for emotion. I suppose that's counter behavior for the repression on the subject that is not a healthy way to deal with it, or to teach younger people. In any case, the sexual encounters in the story are very much related to the characters growth, and the way they deal with their lives. I've never written anything of the sort, so at least I hope it makes for a good read. I suppose you shouldn't expect these scenes to take up the story, since there aren't going to be many of them, really. Just key moments, perhaps? I suppose I was just trying to make a point. I know, I dragged the point for several pages (who am I kidding, it so much fun!), but at least it was enjoyable.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 7: Summer Heat, Part III

"**The Chance of Change"**

**A Ranma ½ fanfiction by Pia-san**

Disclaimer:

All the legal stuff that everybody knows goes here. None of the characters are mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Viz Communications. The characters are being used without permission, and no profit is being made.

**Chapter Seven: Part III: Summer Heat**

LONG Author's Notes:

I've been going through people's reviews. Some of these are very constructive criticism, which I've been reflecting on. There are a few things I suppose I should clear up, even though using the author notes for this means I'm doing a lousy job as a writer! :P It's mostly about continuity:

In my country, seniors finish school a good month and a half earlier (more or less) than the other classes, in order to prepare for the national examination that will define if they go into university at the beginning of the following academic year or not. This story starts a couple of weeks before Ranma's last day of school, which leaves him free to annoy Akane while she continues to study for her final exams as a Junior. And moves on into summer. I know. It's a great stretch to assume any of this might be the same for Japanese educational system. My excuse is that I'm writing from experience. I suppose I can't help it. Some of the events which inspire me (apart from all the leftover teenage angst, obviously), happened in a time frame similar to this, when I still had to go on for a couple of months while someone else was leaving school for good to go to Uni.

Some people have mentioned they don't really get how time passes in this story, and that they're not very clear on how long Ranma and Akane have been together, because sometimes I tend to give detailed day to day descriptions, and then I just jump in time. I've done this mostly on propose. I apologize this hasn't been clear enough. You'll just have to bear with me, I suppose. For one, I'm not a fan of adding "two weeks later" kind of notice. I still need to cover a lot of time (a LOT of time), and I feel it's not required to describe every little detail of the protagonist's days if they're not relevant to the grand scheme of things. This chapter has been titled "Summer Heat". So, just summer time in general. Three months since school finished. More or less. It also makes an allusion to cycles, and how summer is probably the most intense and consuming of the seasons.

Finally, about Ranma's interactions with the Tendos. He's been sneaking around straight to Akane's window :P Perhaps I should have been a bit more explicit on that. I have actually thought to include more family interaction (it's coming anyway), but the story is always about Ranma and Akane at this point. I imagine nothing else is relevant to them. So there's little else for us to see.

Here's the next bit. Not my most inspired, I must admit. I revised and revised, and I could have continued revising. But I also wanted to post. Badly. I'm slightly concerned. It's starting to get very tricky. For a while, they both spoke to me. Now Ranma's very quiet and Akane just won't shut up. She's the one that worries, obviously. A bit more plot this time, I think. Your constructive criticism helps me a great deal and is always welcome!

Now for the story:

Ranma had never been as glad for summer break as he'd been this season. Summer meant vacation and thus lots of free time. Free time to do whatever he wanted, or nothing at all, at least until after he'd helped his mother around the house. He'd never been so aware of the importance of leisure before. He supposed it was meant for people who were always so busy that they simply didn't have the time to… well, to take the time. Like Akane. During summer break, he'd usually just float around the house, doing nothing much, spending the afternoon with his friends sometimes. He was good at doing nothing and just… spending his time. He never thought about it. But this time around he knew exactly what he wanted to do. It was definitely more exciting this way, and it gave a whole new dimension to his summer.

He sort of wished Akane were a bit more like him. Because even though school was out, the girl still managed to be busy and tense. It had mellowed down, true. But it was still there. If she were more like him, then they'd definitely be spending more time together. Or rather, spending all of their time together having fun. All the time. Instead of filling out applications.

At first he thought it was kinda funny. He had assumed that nerves and stress would fade from Akane's life with the coming of vacation. But he'd been completely wrong about that. He supposed Akane was the type of person that always needed to be taking care of something.

Ranma knew by now that whatever Akane did, she had to do it right, and see it to the end. He'd been trying to teach her to do nothing at all. Or rather, pushing her buttons into relaxing. He had it in him to make her react. Sometimes she could tell what he was trying to do. And then it got all ruined. The problem was that she really, really tried, as was her nature, thus ruining the whole point of relaxing. It only meant he had to try harder to distract her. Be subtle and smooth. It was a lot easier said than done. She had been running rampant with this whole applying to dojos mess. Since he wasn't careful enough about it, she had taken it onto herself to ask every question on his behalf, and consider all angles. He wondered if maybe she was just plain bored.

What annoyed her most was the fact that he had two choices, three at most. These were all well reputed schools. They were tough. And here's where Akane got most of her ammunition from. Ranma was feeling quite certain that he would get into some of these schools. He'd already applied to an entrance exam, and that was that, as far as he was concerned. Akane seemed to think this was being overly confident on his part, and that it wouldn't hurt to have a plan B under his sleeve, and a plan C as well. And D and E and— Specially if they were good schools. Then the competition would be fierce.

He smiled. It was really easy to make fun of her, to wind her up into explaining for a long time, before she realized he was secretly laughing at her expense. It made her so mad at him. And after some lashing out, she went back to being determined. How she managed to summon the energy to waste on that as often as she did, he had no idea. He had discovered, or rather rediscovered, that an angry Akane was of course a violent Akane. She'd been like that as a child as well, and he had been extra good at getting her upset. But he had been mean then. Just plain mean. Now he had a purpose. They had been working out almost daily. He often wondered how she had managed to twist all that temper of hers and make it flow into the energy required for martial arts. It was a contradiction. But when Akane got seriously angry at him, that's when their sparing sessions got really interesting. She had so much potential, he knew. If she could only learn to turn her energy into something other than determination and brute strength, she would be a fantastic adversary.

In a way it worked on his favor. An angry Akane was a better fighter, faster and stronger, but not precise at all. If their training sessions sprouted from this point, then they were sure to get a really good, challenging workout, and her anger would die by the end of it, and even her brain would tend to shut down for even hours at a time. She would stop planning, then. Blessed silence.

In the past couple of days though, he had also realized it could be troublesome for him. The whole situation's rhythm, that was. He had discovered something about himself he had not been aware of until now. It was such a turn on for him when they fought. On so many levels, too. There was something to be said for all the simultaneous strength and control both of them exercised during some of their more intense sessions. He tried to keep his cool, of course. But it was complicated.

It was even more difficult right after their sessions ended, when Akane finally let go, and relaxed for a bit. Then she got playful. In a way that made him want for the two of them to be alone, somewhere they wouldn't risk being walked in on. Not that he minded, but usually by that point he was not in any position to behave like a gentleman, although he knew he should. It was a struggle.

Ranma ceased his daydreaming slightly as he reached the Tendo residence. It was late, he knew. But they hadn't seen each other all day, and as he was about to get ready for bed, he realized he missed her like crazy. Again. So he'd sneaked out, trying to avoid his parents talking quietly in the dining room, and came here. He specially wanted to avoid his mother. She had been so weird lately, and he didn't really like it. He thought the problem with his mother was that she was too aware of Akane's presence in his life. It's not like he'd been trying to keep it quiet, exactly. But the woman wanted explanations, he knew. At least he hoped it was that, and nothing else. Cause he couldn't think of anything.

Ranma sighed. He couldn't account for the fuzz. It was his own business anyway. His mother might want to snoop around all she wanted, didn't mean he'd come out and spill his guts each time. Ranma thought she was spoiled because they'd had a few moments. He was usually open with her. Or as much as a teenage boy could be.

Perhaps, since him and his father weren't really close anymore, his mother thought it fell on her to introduce her son and heir to the facts of life, and she wanted to have a 'serious talk'. Ranma grimaced.

"Fat chance of that ever happening." Ranma mumbled under his breath.

OOOOOO

She had been staring out the window. It was quite late, and she'd sort of run out of things to do. Sort of. She still had this now familiar left over buzz. And she didn't know what to do with it.

For lack of any other choices, she stared out the window. She had been sitting at her desk for a good ten minutes now. Staring out.

And continued to stare.

Akane would have normally been in bed at this hour. The past couple of weeks she had been tapping into an unusual source of energy. It was a nice feeling, doing things because she wanted to do them, and having the energy and enthusiasm to do them, as well. It was nice doing things without having to force herself to push through. It took a lot out of her when she had to push, she'd recently realized.

She was feeling slightly unsettled. As if she had a bit of an itch, but didn't know exactly where it was, so she couldn't scratch it properly. Like there was something she should know but couldn't remember.

She also felt giddy, as was normal whenever her mind wondered even for a split second. Because, obviously, it wandered to Ranma.

She turned to look at the phone on her desk, and wondered. Again.

Akane stared out the window some more. Then she had an impulse. She stood up quickly, and moved about her room turning off the lights.

"Crazy, is what you are…" she mumbled to herself in the darkness.

She stared out the window some more. Then sighed deeply. Maybe…

She would hate to be disappointed, really.

But then she also knew she was probably being overly optimistic.

She leaned a bit on her desk, hovering above it, her hands pushing down on the wooden surface, trying to look towards the garden. Her neck stretched out as she tried to reach forward, her eyes looking down at the grounds, searching.

The moonlight was reflecting clearly on the surface of the pond.

No wind. Dead quiet.

She swallowed.

"…Ranma…" she whispered as loudly as she dared which given the circumstances, wasn't very loud at all. Still, it felt very loud to her.

Akane strained her ears, and closed her eyes to focus on her hearing. She could hear a cricket or two.

Her ears zoomed in on the tick tack of her wrist watch, which became impossibly loud.

Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack.

"How did you know I was here?" came the abrupt reply.

Akane inhaled sharply, a shot of adrenalin coursing through her startled body, making her heart climb up to her throat. She proceeded to curse loudly, as she stumbled backwards, ungracefully falling on her ass after tripping on her own feet.

It was all extremely loud.

She could hear the jerk laughing.

"You're such a klutz!"

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Akane-chan? Are you all right?"

Akane was sprawled by her bed. Her left hand was on the floor for support and her right hand was gripping her chest right above her heart. She was gasping, and desperately trying to ride out the wave of adrenalin.

"I'm alright, oneesan!" Akane tried, "I just turned off the lights and tripped on my dumbbells. Sorry!" Her eyes were closed and she could feel her cheeks burning for many reasons.

"I would have thought you'd learned to be a bit less..." Kasumi's voice faded out, as if she'd been distracted. "I'm off to bed, Akane-chan. Are you sure you don't need anything?"

Akane closed her eyes, and sighed.

"No, I'm all set for bed. Thank you!"

"Oh, well then. Good night, Akane."

"Night."

Akane finally opened her eyes and looked up. All this time, Ranma's head had been floating upside down on the upper edge of her window.

She wanted to yell at him.

"Ranma, you jerk!" she hissed, trying to be quiet, once she heard her sister closing her door. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Ranma was smirking. Which looked kinda funny upside down.

"Oh, get over it already," he said happily, "and come up here. I'm lonely by myself."

Akane's bubble of indignation disappeared in two seconds flat.

She smiled.

OOOOOO

It was almost too early. But it felt good. It was starting to be a routine, but it was no effort at all, waking up this early. Of course, it helped that Ranma had said he wanted to have early training today, cause he'd promised his friends they'd be having an all male afternoon. And his mother wanted him home during the morning to babysit Ranko because she had errands to run. She wondered if he'd be here on time.

Akane shook her head, took a deep breath, and tried again. She was supposed to be meditating.

In a way, it was better when they met really early for training. Or really late. It would ensure Nabiki wouldn't be floating around the house. Akane dreaded her comments. So far, the middle sister had made herself scarce, ever since the time her comments had ended up in Akane deciding to cut her hair. She knew the sustained improved behavior couldn't really last. But Akane was glad for the respite nonetheless.

Kasumi was another matter entirely. Akane thought she knew too much. It was obvious that Nabiki did as well. But Kasumi was probably aware of the details. Kasumi, being who she was, probably knew every single time that Ranma had been in the house. There were the more obvious times, when they'd been studying – she'd been working and Ranma had been keeping her company—out on the garden. And a few times they'd been training in the dojo. But the official party line was that Ranma had never actually set foot in the house. Kasumi's subtle presence, walking past the dojo, knocking on Akane's door every once in a while, stopping for a greeting, were her sister's way to let her know she better watch herself. And so, a small persistent drop of water could do more to a rock than a storm ever would. That was Kasumi's approach. Akane found she didn't mind this at all. She wanted time for Ranma and herself and no one else. Kasumi was definitely allowing it, and Akane suspected, keeping Nabiki in check as well.

After a fruit for breakfast she had dressed in her regular training gear, and headed for the dojo to start meditation. She was bad at meditation. Her father had always insisted that being quiet and reflective was as much a part of martial arts as the most active and demanding physical aspects of it. She understood this on an intellectual level. But the harsh reality was that she had never truly learned. It seemed the harder she tried to concentrate, the more her mind would wander.

But sitting down on the floor in the empty dojo, knowing that not even Kasumi was up yet… So early that the sun was barely peaking out of the horizon, so that its rays hadn't warmed up the earth yet, and the air felt cool. Refreshed.

Her eyes remained closed. She inhaled.

Brand new. Fresh air. Fresh earth. A rich scent.

She was reminded of sandalwood.

Perhaps an early start would help her. Perhaps her mind would be sharper, and her reflexes faster. Maybe then Ranma would stop pulling his punches. It was as if he danced around her. In annoyed her more than she cared to admit. Why did he have to be so freaking good at it? It was not fair. His attitude didn't help either. She didn't know if he just basically transformed into a different person when they were training, or if he just did it to annoy her.

She knew Ranma was uncharacteristically skilled. It didn't bother her that she couldn't beat him in a fair fight. Yeah, fair. She had managed to punch him to the ground once before, but she certainly couldn't call that fair, now could she. What really got the best of her was the fact that he just refused to fight her for real. How was she expected to get better, if all he did was to dodge her punches without ever trying to land a single blow?

It was unreasonable. If he wanted her to get better, he should push her, she knew. And she wasn't all that delicate either. Today she would show him—

Akane sighed, and shook her head at her own temper. Ranma was upsetting her, and he wasn't even here yet! She smiled briefly, and tried to force her mind blank once more.

Start with the breathing. Let the breathing guide you. She corrected her posture, inhaled deeply, feeling the air in her stomach, then expanding her thorax, pushing out against her ribs. Then she let it out slowly, her body contracting. Inhale…

She thought she smelled sandalwood. Her lips turned up into a soft smile. Father had always liked sandalwood incense in the dojo before they started meditation. She sniffed. Mmm. Perhaps she should—

All that time, she had thought the scent had been in her head. But she could clearly smell it in the air. Her heart skipped a beat.

Akane opened her eyes slowly, careful to keep her face expressionless, although she felt like dancing from happiness. She struggled. She felt like crying as well.

Wave after wave of amazement and something like relief mixed together and rushed through her as she took in the figure of her father, sitting cross legged in front of her, mimicking her own posture.

A couple of incense sticks were burning on the shrine.

Akane inhaled deeply, slowly, trying not to make a sound. Soun opened his eyes very briefly. She could see the vacant stare that she had associated with her father for years now. She felt disappointment for a split second. Still trying to get a grip on the mix of emotions coursing through her, and before she could start thinking about any of it, Akane started the basic breathing exercises that his father had taught her so many years ago. Again. Start with the breathing. Let the breathing guide you. Refresh your soul…

When she started chanting the mantra, father joined her without missing a beat.

Time went by without notice. Akane felt peaceful. And content. She wasn't even surprised of it, it was so natural. Breathe in. Breathe out. She hadn't noticed they had stopped chanting. For once, she didn't think about it either. Then she felt another presence.

Akane lost her focus for a second and she opened her eyes. Ranma was standing on the threshold, by the large open doors, wearing a standard gi, which made him look like a serious student, for once. She didn't really know how her father would react to a complete stranger just walking in into their meditation session uninvited. The moment felt fragile enough that it could be broken by anything.

She turned panicked eyes to Ranma. He was looking at her, a curious expression on his face, but he did not make any attempts to join them.

Her father was sharp. No matter that he'd been out of it for many years. Akane supposed enough training would engrave certain conducts in a person that no amount of time or crazy could erase. Or maybe it was just like riding a bike. You just had to get back on it to realize you'd never forgotten how to use it. However it was, her father had sensed either her unease, or Ranma's presence, or both. Maybe it had been her breathing that had changed. Or perhaps their auras. Or both. Or perhaps it was some other ancient technique that she was too inexperienced to know about. The point was, her father had noticed, and his eyes had opened ever so slightly.

His expression never changed, as his eyes drifted towards Ranma for a second. Then he closed his eyes again a continued with his exercise.

Akane felt frozen in time. She didn't know what to think, or how to react. Ranma had sensed the strangeness of the situation, too, she could tell. Otherwise, he would have just walked in and probably greeted her loudly as well. But Soun was master of the dojo, and tradition dictated he be treated with respect and deference. Besides, how could she explain Ranma to her father? Of all people? Akane was this close to standing up and asking Ranma to leave, when his father extended one of his arms towards Ranma, his palm up, and in one slow movement, gestured for him to join them

Akane swallowed. She was worried. Now Ranma didn't really have a choice. He should have left when he had the chance. He should definitely stay and work with them, now. But Akane shouldn't have worried. The second Soun went back to his meditation, Ranma walked in, lit another incense, bowed to the shrine, and walked with decisive yet silent steps towards them.

He plopped down next to them, imitating their position and closing the circle. Akane looked at him. He seemed carefree, as usual. Morning was good on him, she thought. Ranma winked at her. Akane blushed. Never a dull moment.

Start with the breathing. Let the breathing guide you. Breath, she thought. She joined her father when he started chanting. Ranma followed them close behind.

Maybe she was getting the hang of it. The incident had been nothing but a tiny glitch in their morning exercise. She felt peaceful again.

At some point, she felt movement. Her father had stood up. Both Ranma and Akane looked up at him as he did a little bow to them and walked to one side of the dojo. He sat down, crossing his legs and arms, resting back on the wall, and stared at them.

Maybe it was because he was so travelled, or because he'd had the chance of training in so many different backgrounds. Maybe it was routine procedure and she'd just never been told. But Ranma got it in one. He stood up, waited for Akane to do the same, and asked that they perform one of the intermediate kata they had been working on.

They bowed to each other, and got on with it. Ranma gave instructions. He sped them up. He corrected her, and gave suggestions. Everything was very clear and precise. She felt him being fair with her. The speed of the exercise pushed her. She was quickly falling behind, she could tell. But then Ranma would pick it up from the beginning, pointing out the weaknesses, and suggest ways to improve it. And although he wasn't putting a lot of strength behind his movements, he wasn't exactly holding his punches either. It was just a combined kata, and he was pushing her enough to make it challenging. A bit more than challenging, at that. Imagine if it had been a real sparing session. But this was what she wanted, she told herself. She wanted to get better.

Then it was over. She was sweating and gasping. Ranma was not. Damn him. They bowed. Then Ranma smiled his lopsided smile.

"Morning," he said, and in a second he'd covered the distance between them and was dropping a kiss on her lips.

Akane went rigid. She wanted to yell at him that her father was right there. It was all very quick. The second Ranma stepped back, she inhaled sharply, and was about to start complaining loudly when his fingers rested on her lips.

Akane opened her eyes in indignation. What would her father say? And in his dojo, to boot! Ranma would be as good as banned from the house. So maybe he didn't really have a clue how to behave properly, that big, silly—

She turned towards her father to start explaining, and all the fight drained from her. He wasn't with them anymore.

She exhaled.

"Huh." She mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm not that big a jerk, Akane."

She thought he sounded slightly wounded.

"That's not— I mean—" she quickly ran out of steam, and dropped her shoulders.

Ranma rested one hand between her shoulder blades. She turned around.

"Sorry," she said, avoiding his gaze. "I trust you. It's just—Sorry."

"Oh?" Ranma said, amused. "An apology! So many surprises in one day."

"Don't get too used to it, though!" she warned, trying to get back to her normal self.

Ranma chuckled.

"You didn't notice him go," Ranma commented, "I didn't realize you were that concentrated."

Akane shrugged. "It was tough."

"I know. You were good."

Akane looked up at his face, trying not to show him how pleased she felt at his approval.

"When did he go?" She asked instead.

"Few minutes after we started."

Ranma's smile was suddenly wide and toothy.

"What?" Akane asked, eying him suspiciously.

"Do you know what this means, Akane?"

"Huh? It means something? What?" she asked, not very sure she liked the way his smile had turned ferocious.

"Your father likes me. He actually trusts me with you. At least in his dojo."

Akane blinked twice. Her mouth opened up to form an 'ohhh', but no sound came out. Somehow, she felt slightly uneasy about this new development, but she didn't really know why.

"Break?" Ranma asked. "We can have a real fight in a bit."

Akane's mind felt foggy. She was spacing out. Ranma gave up waiting for her, punched her softly on her shoulder, which sent her stumbling sideways, and headed outside, to sit on the porch. Akane trailed absently behind him.

"What is it?" Ranma asked looking up at her from his position on the floor, a hint of concern edging onto his tone.

"Dunno." She proceeded to stare at nothing.

After a few seconds, Akane was called back to the moment when Ranma patted the wooden floor next to him. She took her cue and sat down.

Ranma was quiet. Akane thought some more.

"I'd never actually seen him before." Ranma offered.

"Huh?"

"Your dad,"

"Oh. Yeah. He keeps to his room most of the times. Sometimes he joins us for dinner."

Akane couldn't sort out her feelings. She'd been so excited about his father coming down to meditate. But the whole thing with Ranma was a bit strange. Her father was a complete recluse. Ranma was a stranger. It was not like him to basically authorize a complete stranger into his dojo. Perhaps he had finally lost it. Or maybe Ranma was that good, and he could somehow trust that to judge his character.

"I take it you don't really train together anymore then?"

Akane shook her head.

"This is actually the first time I've seen him in the dojo in years. Maybe he's been training for a while and we just hadn't noticed. We stopped trying to get a reaction out of him a long time ago. Perhaps we should have been paying better attention."

Ranma didn't comment. After a quiet minute, Akane continued, "He's been like this ever since mother passed away. I suppose he's just getting better. That's all."

Akane felt Ranma's hand resting on top of her own. She smiled. She was sure her father was finally getting better. Her unease settled.

She turned her head to look at Ranma. His eyes were focused in front of them, as hers had been a few seconds before.

Akane turned her hand around, interlacing her fingers with his. Ranma was startled. He blinked and looked at her. A small smile formed on his lips as his fingers squeezed hers.

OOOOOO

Ranma was slowly making his way back home.

Akane had been so preoccupied. Ranma hadn't been able to do a single thing to make it better. It bothered him.

The morning events had been momentous, he thought. He'd felt a bit anxious when he'd felt two auras instead of one as he'd reached the Tendo dojo that morning. He didn't do anxious well. It made him extremely jumpy, because it hardly ever happened. Although both auras were peaceful in their intent, he couldn't help feeling a bit concerned. He'd never felt the second presence before. This was a completely unexpected potential enemy in Akane's dojo. His heart twisted slightly.

He'd been really startled to discover the newcomer was Akane's father.

Akane rarely spoke of Mr. Tendo. It was as if he didn't exist. Almost. Her comments were always in passing, with connection to her early years of training, and nothing else. As far as he'd been able to gather, the man had not been active or training her at all. Perhaps he had misunderstood. On the other hand, he was sure Akane would have let him know if she'd been planning to include her father in their training session.

Ranma would have expected Mr. Tendo's aura to be weak and fickle. The moment he walked in on them Ranma realized there were plenty of reasons why this man was the Master of a dojo, however physically out of shape he may be, and that regardless of what may have happened in the past, he was still good at it, and aware of everything around him. This last bit he could normally recognize as one of Akane's traits, as well. On an energy level, Akane and her father were almost the same type of person, if there was such a thing. Ranma was very surprised by this revelation. The difference was that Akane couldn't keep her cool, and that her father lacked intent. Or chose to just sit and watch as things went by, unaffected. As if nothing mattered.

It didn't surprise him he hadn't felt the man's aura in the house before. Ranma was sure his energy was dormant. If he'd focused and looked for it, he would have probably found it. But reduced and muted as it was, it was as if it hadn't been there at all.

Ranma wondered if Akane had ever been trained to read people's energy. He doubted it. From what he remembered, her father has stopped her training when she was younger than ten. That's how old he'd been when his father had first mentioned auras and ki to him. Ranma could glimpse the depths of Mr. Tendo's despair, of his will to disappear from the world. It was frightening, really, because nothing mattered.

For a moment, Ranma was glad that Akane probably couldn't sense her father's energy. An intense anger towards the man built in his chest. Akane didn't deserve any of that. Ranma was sure her sisters didn't deserve it either. The middle one was a bit of nasty piece of work, mostly on the outside though. Kasumi, the older sister, had always been nothing but polite to him when they'd occasionally met. They were good people, anyway. He knew they were. He could literally tell they were good people. Weren't his daughters worth living for? His own father could be a bit of an ass sometimes. But he'd always been there, in the end. His heart hammered strongly in his chest as he thought of Akane feeling like an orphan, like maybe she didn't deserve the love of a parent. Feeling like she'd been abandoned. These were just traces of emotion he could pick up when Akane was most unguarded, and their conversations turned more personal. They had startled him, but he'd let them pass almost unnoticed, because everyone had fears and issues and problems. But now it all somehow clicked together. She tried to hide the sadness when it struck her, and ignore it, as if it wasn't there. As if it wasn't important and it didn't really affect her at all. She almost always succeeded. But Ranma could tell she had never gotten used to it, really. She had gotten used to ignoring the stabs when they came, instead. From watching her, and feeling her aura, her essence, which he loved, he realized he knew her so much better than he thought. Akane had become strong and independent, mainly because there hadn't been any other way, as far as she was concerned.

Ranma's protective instincts were flaring around him. He felt angry enough to throw punches. Anger was very unusual in him.

But he held himself in check. He didn't want to startle Akane, who was as peaceful as he had ever seen her. Ranma was certain beyond any doubt, that just as he'd sensed Mr. Tendo even before he'd entered the dojo, the man had probably been aware of his presence as well. And if he'd had any doubts, they had been erased by his own emotions running high all over the place. They were like a beacon in the darkness, signaling him out, his position, and the state of his mind and soul, to anyone who knew how to read it.

It gave him more material for thought, if his senses were still on target. Akane's father was allowing him to be there. This was okay. What troubled him was that now he was sure the man had always known whenever Ranma had been in the house. There was not a single chance of him being wrong, especially because Ranma's spirits had been so high lately. Creepy, that…

Then, Akane had sensed him. He had immediately felt her unease, and had tried to school his features into something he hoped was pleasant even before she had a chance to open her eyes.

Things had gotten so weird then. At least he was now sure that Akane hadn't been planning on a meeting with his father.

Ranma was surprised to see he had been slightly disappointed. Getting his girlfriend's family approval was some sort of test, really. A challenge. One he desperately wanted to pass. He would have loved Akane to have actually planned this. He wanted to be acknowledged. Huh.

As he continued to drag his feet home, Ranma realized this was the first time he had labeled their relationship. Though it was obvious to anyone who saw it, really. It had never struck him before now. This is how he would like to introduce Akane to his parents, for instance. If they ever met her.

His girlfriend. It meant they were headed somewhere. Gods knew where, though. He didn't feel rebellious at this thought, only pleased.

He should bring it up with her. Make it more official. His stomach twisted a bit.

Besides, everybody knew already. It just meant he'd have to be more careful about sneaking up to her room. But it also meant he would be able to spend time with her more freely.

He walked into the kitchen. Ranko was sitting at the table looking sleepy. He could see leftovers from his father's recent breakfast. He had probably only just left for work. His mom was all set to leave the house, just fussing about with last minute cleaning, and fixing Ranko's breakfast before she fell back asleep where she sat.

"Ranma-kun!" she stopped what she was doing and looked sharply at him. Her eyes were large and round. Ranma stopped and waited.

She disappeared into the living room and came back a few seconds later. She held her hand out to him.

"This came in for you just ten minutes ago." His mother was looking mighty excited.

It was mail. No one had ever sent him anything. So this meant… His pulse quickened a bit.

He took it from her, and opened the yellowish envelope slowly. He was a bit dazed, he realized. Too much thinking was bad for him.

He read.

His mother looked at him.

Well, at least he knew all the work Akane had put him through had started to pay off. One of the schools to which he had applied, had accepted him on condition he passed the practical. Please reply within the month with you acceptance so we can appoint a date for your examination. Failure to reply to this missive will be considered as rejection of this offer. Depending on your performance, we might offer financial support for blah blah…

"And?"

His mom was excited.

Ranma realized he was excited as well. He smiled and looked at his mother.

"This school," he turned the letter around a few times, "Tenjin Shinyo" he read, "wants me to take their entrance exam."

OOOOOO

They were having one heck of a make out session.

Something had happened that Akane didn't know about. She hadn't seen much of Ranma over the past few days. This evening he had showed up quite late. Akane had been in bed already, going through a silly girly magazine she had bought earlier that day because one of the titles had caught her attention. It was a quiz to figure out if you and your partner were destined to be together.

It was a stupid quiz. Truly, incredibly stupid. She wondered how anyone would actually believe any of it, especially when the answers were so obvious that she could turn it into getting whatever score she felt like. Then Akane reminded herself she had in fact bought the magazine because she had been curious after all. She was also bored. She always missed Ranma when he wasn't around.

As she'd been contemplating trashing the thing altogether, she heard some noise outside. When she looked up, Ranma was already half way through her window.

Akane quickly got up to help clear up some of the surface on her desk which was unusually cluttered. Then, as Ranma just barely stepped on the table before smoothly landing on the floor, Akane was reminded that she really shouldn't have bothered, because the man was truly skilled anyway and…

She had turned her eyes on him, then. He looked so… so vibrant. It took her breath away. He was panting slightly, as if he'd been running, and his eyes were bright. And his smile— the instant her gaze fell on his lips, his face changed onto some other expression.

He was on her, suddenly, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist and lifting her up till she was standing on her toes. Akane felt his urgency. It was infectious. It made her dizzy. She wrapped herself around him, and let him lead.

They'd ended sprawled on her bed, on top of the covers, and it was…

Ranma was kissing her neck. It tickled. She started laughing softly.

"Am I not doing it right?" Ranma asked, amused, hovering above her.

She lifted one of her hands to caress his jaw. She liked the stubble she found there.

"Hadn't seen you in a while…" Ranma commented. Akane pulled him down towards her for some more kissing.

They had talked on the phone for a bit in the evenings. Ranma had said his mother, and even his father, had been keeping him busy. Akane found as much as he missed him, she wasn't exactly troubled by not knowing everything that went on with him. And big things he didn't hesitate to share either. So she'd never asked when he'd offered no explanation. Which didn't mean she wasn't curious either…

Ranma's lips were back on her neck. His hand felt large and rough holding her waist underneath her pajamas. Ohhh… Akane moaned. Maybe she should…

"Ran… Ranma," she tried, "I was thinking—," then she hissed as Ranma nipped her a bit harder than normal.

"No. No thinking," she heard him mumble from the crook of her neck.

Akane started laughing again. It was drowned as he continued to kiss her. She wanted to smile, but her current occupation made it somewhat difficult.

"Ranma!" she tried to sit up slightly, as she continued to giggle.

"What?" Ranma asked her, as he looked up at her.

Akane had pulled herself up on her elbows. Ranma's hands were still wrapped around her waist. His eyes were wide, so blue and so… innocent. Yeah, right. She very much wanted to get back to what they'd been doing before, but she was slightly concerned that they were getting too carried away very quickly.

"I'm glad you're here," she said

"Me too," Ranma said, and kissed the tip of her nose. He nuzzled her ear, and the sensitive skin right behind it.

Akane sighed, and lay back on the bed, wrapping her arms around Ranma's back.

"I've missed you," she said, "you've been so busy. For a change…"

"Yeah." She heard him. "I've been training."

Training? Akane was a bit taken aback. She thought that was their thing.

"I got a letter, Akane, from the Tenjin Shinyo school. I—"

"Oh, Ranma, that's such good news!" she said, interrupting him. Ranma chuckled.

"I've been getting ready for the practical. Next week. The old man is actually helping out."

"When did this happen? Is this why I haven't seen you? You should have told me sooner! This is exciting news—"

Akane yelped as Ranma strongly pulled her down from the waist to his level, forcing her to lay back on the bed. He raised himself above her again.

"Be quiet." He whispered against her ear, his lips caressing her skin, sending shivers down her back. Akane swallowed. He nuzzled her neck some more.

"I wanted to tell you in person." He told her, his face inches from hers. "Guess I just… I got on with it right then. And later pops came home and we got to spar some more. Just didn't think to get away."

Akane didn't understand how Ranma could be so coherent. She pulled him down to her and they kissed some more.

"Got two offers, actually" Ranma continued, going back to burying his face in her neck. He lay on his side and wrapped himself around her. His voice was husky, his words slow. "Kukishin replied as well."

"Oh? Already? That's very quick." Akane's tone matched his. They were close to whispering now.

"Is it? Wouldn't know. Shindo Yoshin hasn't replied tho."

"Are you waiting it out, then?"

"Dunno. Maybe."

They went back to being silent for a while, Ranma hugging her, as her hands caressed the back of his neck.

"Akane?"

"Mmm?" she was starting to doze off.

"I want to take you out."

"You can take me out, Ranma," she replied, stifling a yawn.

"On a date, I mean. I want to come over to pick you up, greet your family, and hear warnings about returning you early and safe and sound and all that. You know, since you're my girlfriend and all…"

Now that got her attention. Her eyes were suddenly very wide.

"I—"  
Akane could feel her mouth trying to make sounds, but all she got out was some useless gapping. Her brain wasn't helping her.

Ranma got back up on his elbows to look at her. There was a soft frown between his brows. Ohh, she didn't like that.

"Cause you're my girlfriend. Right, Akane?"

She blinked a few times, focused on his eyes. They were so intense for a second. She wanted to look away, but held his gaze anyway.

Akane smiled, and nodded. Something was tight in her throat, and though she wanted to answer, she just couldn't get the words out.

Ranma smiled a soft, sort of timid smile.

Akane swallowed.

"That'd make you my boyfriend, then." She whispered. Inexplicably, just saying it out loud made the temperature on her face rise.

"Yeah…"

"Ok." Akane said.

"So… that's settled then" Ranma said, his smile lazy, his eyes half lidded. Akane thought he looked adorable. It made her sigh. He went back to snuggle against her, and her hand automatically went to caress the back of his neck again, the other lazily tracing slow patters on the arm that rested on her waist.

Although the light on her night table was quite dim, it started to bother her. She absently reached for the switch and turned it off. But the room wasn't dark. Her window had remained open, and some light from the streetlamps filtered in. She could make out their bodies on the bed, all the way down to Ranma's feet. When had he kicked off his slippers…?

"A-ka-ne," he mumbled. It made her smile.

"Yeah…"

"I'm tired," he said, and yawned, his mouth opening against her skin.

"Oh…" she offered, and then yawned as well. "First time I've ever heard you say that."

Ranma chuckled.

She continued to massage the nape of his neck, her other hand caressed his jaw. She heard him inhale deeply and sigh.

"You smell amazing, 'kane…"

Akane wanted to protest that it was a silly notion, because all she could smell was him.

"Mmmm…" she mumbled, intoxicated. She felt Ranma's breathing deepen.

Her last thought was that she didn't know whether he snored or not.

They spent the whole night together for the first time. Neither of them woke up until morning.

OOOOOO

Akane sat on the porch.

On one hand, she was so very happy her martial arts were picking up again. She had Ranma to thank for that. She felt she had more purpose. She was enjoying herself and things in her life like she'd never done before. It also gave her something to think about when it came to the future. She had started playing with the idea that perhaps she could carry on with her father's legacy. She just didn't know how, yet. For a long time she had been upset that this path had been chosen for her. There was a reason why her father had not trained Kasumi nor Nabiki. It didn't bother her so much anymore, since she clearly came alive through martial arts. She had to find a way to mix this with her own desires as well. Now, if only she knew what those were, exactly…

On the other hand, she was a bit uneasy. Ranma had mentioned a date. A proper, honest to God date. He would come to the house, knock on the door like regular people, as opposed to jumping around rooftops and sneaking into her room.

Knocking on the door presented the minor issue of Kasumi opening it, most likely, hence attracting the attention of the other household inhabitants, and then having to pull introductions and everything else. She couldn't imagine that. What would she say? Hey everybody, this is Ranma. You all remember Ranma, right? Well, he's my boyfriend, now. Sayuri had teased her mercilessly about it a few months back. It had made her giddy to think about it. But now…

Boyfriend.

Gah! She thought it was a bit much, introducing him like that. Because, well. He had told her he was in love with her. And she'd reciprocated. Sort of. She felt in love. She couldn't understand why it seemed to bother her, when really, being with Ranma made her happy. It was involving the family that made her anxious, she figured.

She worried over their reactions. Which was incredibly stupid of her, seeing as both Nabiki and Kasumi had met him at some point over the last few months. And even her father had gotten a gist of latest events.

For the past couple of weeks, Kasumi had been slightly nervous around her. Akane supposed her sister wanted to talk to her. Tell her to be careful. Kasumi didn't know this, but Akane was being careful. Or extra worrisome, which was not the same, but it prevented her from getting carried away. Fine, so they did get carried away sometimes. But she felt under much better control of herself than she did that time on the roof. After that, her mind had been next to useless. All the time she was wondering and thinking about all the wonderful things they could do without actually having to—

"Gah!" Akane exclaimed, and she spread out her arms and lay on her back, her legs dangling from the edge of the porch towards the garden.

She felt her cheeks reddening. She started giggling.

Ranma, her boyfriend, was picking her up to go to a movie.

She giggled some more. And sighed.

What was the bother, then? If she went and introduced him, then it was out in the open. And she didn't want things out in the open. She wanted it all to herself, and nobody else. Was she just being plain old selfish? Was that it? Really? She wondered how their dynamics would change. Would he spend more time in the dining room than he did in her room, away from everybody else?

That sounded bad, even to her. She knew they should stop all the sneaking about. But she didn't really want to. And unless she was being completely careless, which she wasn't, they weren't harming anybody, really.

Plus, she liked to have him all to herself. She felt comfortable with him, like she could be exactly who she was. Or free to be whoever she wanted to be. She really liked that.

She wished he would just get here already, so they could go, and her mind could get peace, and Nabiki could stop sneaking around the door every ten minutes to see if there was anybody to trouble with unwanted questions just yet.

Akane didn't see the point of all this. Everybody knew.

Then the bell rang. He actually rang the bell. That was a first. Akane ran to the dining room.

Kasumi opened the gates. Ranma walked in a greeted her with a bow. Akane let go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding. At least the boy had some manners, had to give him that.

Akane had been spying from behind the sliding door as Nabiki came strolling by to ask who was coming. Right.

"And just who is that at the door?"

Akane just sneered at her.

Nabiki lit up, sensing Akane's displeasure as her cue, and coolly walked to the low table. To make things worse, her father chose that exact moment to leave his room and put in an appearance. He was mumbling something about tea.

Akane wanted to die a little bit.

Kasumi was leading Ranma to the dining room. Akane found she couldn't really bear to be standing up anymore, and just sat down at the table as well.

Then they were at the door. The silence was deafening. Ranma was looking at her. Nabiki was looking at Ranma. Her father seemed oblivious.

Kasumi walked towards her father to help him with the kettle. Nabiki was smiling. No one said a word. Nobody moved.

Oh, Gods. The awkwardness. Well, for her anyway. Nabiki looked like she was immensely enjoying herself.

Akane stood up.

"Hi, Ranma." She tried to sound cheerful. It came out way too cheerful, she thought. Bordering on lunatic perky.

Ranma nodded, "Hey, Akane."

The she turned around.

"Everybody, you've all met Ranma before, right?"

Kasumi smiled. Nabiki leered. Her father actually looked up at them.

"Good afternoon," Ranma bowed, "I'm Ranma Saotome. It's very nice to meet you."

"Akane-chan!" Nabiki said with more faked expression on her face than Akane had seen in years. "You didn't tell us your boyfriend was going to pop in for a visit!"

Then she went back to her regular self when their father coughed a little on his tea.

"Way to go, sis. He's cute, alright. Better than Kuno, actually. Couldn't do better. You should definitely marry the guy." Akane couldn't tell if her sister was just really bored, or if she wanted to embarrass her. And Ranma. Or both. Whatever. She wanted to slap her silly. Their father coughed some more. Nabiki smiled.

Kasumi, bless her, tried to save the situation a bit. "Why, of course we remember you, Ranma-kun. You've grown to be such a nice young man, hasn't he, father?" Kasumi smiled and looked at their father, who was busy with the kettle again. "It's very nice of you to drop by." Kasumi continued, "Will you be joining us for some tea?"

"Actually," Akane said, effectively cutting off whatever answer Ranma was thinking of giving, "we're on our way to the movies, right, Ranma?" she looked at him, pleading with her eyes.

"Right."

"Oh! So this is a date!" Nabiki clarified to anyone who might be wondering.

"Oh," Kasumi looked slightly disappointed, "perhaps you would like to join us for a late dinner, then? After your movie?"

Akane groaned internally. Maybe she had rushed to give her sister more credit than she deserved.

"Yes, Akane. We would all love to get to know your boyfriend better", Nabiki said. "I'm sure he would like to join us as well, wouldn't you, Ranma-kun?"

"Dinner sounds good." Ranma said a bit too stiffly.

"Okay, we'll be going then. See you all later. Bye bye then!"

Akane literally dragged Ranma away from the dining table and towards the front gates.

She heard Kasumi chastising Nabiki and something about not caring about father's health.

OOOOOO

After the movie, they had gone to one of the city's main parks, to gaze at the lake and try to get hold of a boat. Apparently, as Akane had mentioned, it was something that people did on dates. It was a Saturday, and it had been very crowded.

Instead, they had ended up sitting on the grass, talking and staring at people pass by.

Ranma thought they should have gone back a while ago. It was getting dark. But Akane didn't want to have dinner with her family, she said. She dreaded the thought. If they got arrived late, it would be a short thing. And hopefully, less painful.

He could understand her, actually. At least he'd done the honest thing. He'd gone an introduced himself to her family. Didn't mean he was very keen on sharing a lot of quality time.

They had started to walk back very, very slowly.

Out of habit, he had jumped on top of the fence.

Akane was looking very pretty in a white sundress. So feminine. This was something he didn't exactly relate to Akane. She was cute in a rough sort of way. She could be very sweet and adorable. But not exactly feminine. Today she'd been so… womanly. He had wanted to show her off.

After they'd left her house, and he'd paid attention to what she'd been wearing, he realized he'd only ever seen her wear comfortable clothes. And her gi. And those ridiculously small shorts she used for training sometimes. He swallowed. She looked hot most of the times. Even in pajamas. He didn't think she needed much to bring out her figure. Maybe he was biased.

Today she had looked amazing. He'd seen guys staring at her out of the corner of their eyes, and he had wanted to beat each of them to a pulp.

Akane had been oblivious.

Ranma smiled.

She had been very quiet for a while. He figured she was thinking again.

From his position on the fence he could see the top of her head, and the skin of her shoulders, and some of her back as well. He had touched the skin there before, but he'd never actually seen it.

"Ranma?"

"Mmm?"

"What if you don't pass either of the practical exams?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there's always a small possibility you might not make it to either of these schools."

"I don't think so, Akane"

"But how can you be so sure?"

Ranma gave her a look.

"Because."

Akane huffed. "But you just never know!"

"But I do!"

"Now that's just silly."

And they were quiet for a while. Ranma looked ahead, forgetting about ogling Akane for a second, thinking of what his training would be like. He was getting mentally ready for his favorite school, he knew. Attending other practical exams would be good experience to know what to expect when he finally went and faced the one that mattered. He didn't know when he'd gone so confident that they would ask him to enroll. Perhaps it had been the sparring with his old man lately. They were evenly matched, he realized. Or maybe it had been because of training sessions with Akane. Or perhaps he just knew. However it was, he was getting excited about it. He would get so much better! Then he could probably make everything into his own school, if he had it in him.

"The Shindo Yoshin School is awesome." He offered out of nowhere as Akane fumed. He just knew she was fuming at his stubbornness. He smiled. Then he looked at her. "Other than martial arts," he started to count with his fingers, "they train people to actually run a school and to be teachers. And they do a bit of medical stuff as well. They're cool for a traditional school. And bring masters from other countries and send their best students to study abroad and stuff like that. It's really tough to get in."

"Exactly my point!" she snapped back. She calmed down instantly. "Besides, I thought they hadn't written to you yet."

"They haven't"

Akane threw her arms up in the air, exasperated. It made Ranma smile.

"But they will."

Now it was Akane's turn to give him a meaningful look.

"But I'm good Akane. You know I am. And I can still learn so much. It's in their interest to have me."

"Ego, much?"

Ranma smiled.

"Pops has taught me everything he knows. I'm good. I'll pass. Even now I could inherit the Saotome family school if I wanted."

"Maybe you should just do that, then."

"But I want to make it better."

"…"

"It'll be fine. You'll see."

"I still think it would be better for you if you found a few more schools that—"

"Ohhhh, no no nooo." He jumped, and landed next to her, crossing his arms over his chest. "There's no chance I'll spend anymore of this summer filling out applications forms, Akane. You can bet on it."

"But—"

"No." shook his index finger in front of her face, making her eyes cross slightly. "No freaking way."

Akane was giving him a deathly stare. Man, she was easily annoyed today. More than usual, that was…

"It's only one month till you start school again. Do you think I want to spend our summer filling out any more applications?"

Akane blinked.

"I rather spend time with you before you turn into an all out studying obsessed nutcase again."

"Ranma, you big jerk, I'm not a nutcase!" she turned around and started walking away. Ranma followed close behind, laughing.

"But you get so stressed with school! And then I'll start school as well, and what will we do then, huh? Ever think about that?"

Akane stopped. She sighed and her shoulders dropped.

Ranma walked until he was standing right behind her. "I probably won't have half the time to sneak up to your room and distract you from your work." He dropped his head and placed a kiss on her shoulder. He felt her shiver.

Akane turned around.

"I hate it when you're right." She looked miserable.

Ranma laughter bubbled to the surface from his belly. His head rolled back.

"I'm serious, Ranma!" she tried. When he recovered himself enough to look at her, he saw she was starting to be amused.

"I know you are!" he said. "You're funny."

Akane pouted a bit, "And I'm not a nutcase."

Ranma chuckled.

"You're a bit of a nutcase."

Akane sighed. "Yeah, I'm a nutcase."

"Only a little bit." He said stepping closer to her.

It was her turn to smirk. Ranma cradled her cheek in his palm, and caressed her lips with his thumb.

"I like you like that." He told her.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his palm.

"I do think about it, actually." She swallowed, and her hands went to rest on his chest. "I hate to think I won't have you all to myself."

Ranma's heart sped up. He encircled Akane's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I so want you all to myself," she whispered. "you know, like the other day, waking up knowing you were there…"

Ranma felt his chest swelling. He inhaled, and brought Akane's face closer to his. He rested his forehead on hers. He closed his eyes and swallowed.

"…'Kane."

"And I'm sure I don't want to spend any more time filling applications either," she continued. His eyes were closed, but he could hear the smile on her lips, could feel it on his fingertips. He smiled a bit as well.

"I want to get away. Let's get away."

Ranma straightened up to look at her. She was looking at him and was dead serious.

"Let's get away for a weekend or so, or a whole week. Let's go camping. I don't care. We can spend a few days together doing anything we want, and we won't have to sneak around. And I don't have to share you with anybody."

Ranma smiled at her. "Like I had to share you today, you mean?"

"Huh?"

"You look so beautiful, Akane, I thought I'd have to kick some guys around to scare them off if they continued to stare anymore than they did."

Inexplicably, she blushed and dipped her head to hide her gaze from his.

"I'd like that," he said, "then I get you all to myself, too."

Akane hummed. He thought she was close to purring. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand again. Then he saw her smile, and he traced her lips with his thumb until they opened. He felt the moisture and softness of them. Then she opened her mouth a bit more and slightly grazed his thumb with her teeth. Ranma groaned.

"Akane…"

"Kiss me, Ran-ma…"

Oh, Gods. It was like torture, really. And so slow. He pulled her closer to him, lifting her slightly off the ground. He loved to do that to her. He loved that she allowed it, each time, and how she felt pressed up against him, her breasts pushing towards him with her every breath.

And then he felt her palms spreading out over his chest, and sliding upwards towards his neck. He loved to feel her arms wrap around his neck. He thought she let go then, he could always feel her resting her weight on him, on his chest and on the back of his neck, over his shoulders. She allowed him to support her, and trusted him to hold both of them up.

And when their lips finally did meet… Hers were always soft, he thought. He loved these kisses, so full and silky, so slow and urgent at the same time. He loved how smooth their tongues felt. They filled him with warmth and longing. It was so much, and they awakened such intense sensations in him, he could barely stand it, he always thought he couldn't take much more or it. But it was never enough.

OOOOOO

Akane was planning. In her head, she had been planning the second she's blurted it out. The one time her mouth moved without her brain working before it. But the moment it had been out, she realized how badly she wanted it. It was highly unusual, she knew. She should not have even considered it. But the idea of having Ranma all to herself for a few days. She thought they would really relax then. She wanted to know what he was like on a daily basis, or just plain spend more time together. She felt it was always so much better when they were together. So the idea of them away from everything… just the two of them. Oh god, it was such a nice idea.

So that's what they call it nowadays, huh? 'Idea'.

And so Akane planned. The would go hiking. Camping. They would go fishing. There would be star gazing and roasted chestnuts. There would be training as well. There was always training. She wondered if Ranma would go easier on it now that he had actually passing all his exams.

She'd brought the trip up with her sisters in a bit of detail. To her father, she had said she'd go on a short vacation with friends. Basically, she'd just let them know of her plans. She wasn't asking anybody. Akane felt absurdly proud about this, for some reason. Particularly because nobody had really said anything about it. No one had jumped into forbidding she go.

Akane was digging around in the storage room for her backpack when Nabiki interrupter her.

"Whatcha looking for, sis?" she said, poking her head into the room.

Akane knew a moment of exasperation. Nabiki was not on her good side at the minute. She had taken care to be slightly more annoying than usual. Apparently, she just couldn't get enough of poking Akane to try and embarrass her about Ranma. She tried to keep her tone even.

"I'm looking for my backpack and sleeping bag. Haven't used them in ages. Can't find it anywhere."

"Mmmm. No tent?"

"What? No. I don't think we'll need one."

"Oh, I think you will."

"No. It's very warm up there this time of year, and—"

"But you will sooooo need a tent. For privacy, obviously."

"Privacy?" Akane blinked, "I don't see how—"

"Ohhh, don't tell me you won't need it because you will."

"It's not like that, Nabiki!"

"Oh, well. Your loss. If I were you, I'd definitely take the tent."

Wouldn't she just drop it? What was her problem anyway? Akane decided to ignore her, as if it didn't bother her, although that was far from the truth.

"It's in my room."

"What?" Akane asked, slightly exasperated.

"Your backpack. It's in my room. I used it last spring break. And I don't own one so I took yours." And she disappeared behind the door.

Oh. She had actually been trying to help her out. Wonders would never cease.

Akane took a few more minutes to dig around for a flashlight, and headed to her sister's room.

Nabiki was on her bed reading a magazine. The backpack was by the foot of her bed. She walked in, grabbed the bag, and was turning around to leave, when she heard her sister say something.

"Sorry… what?" Akane turned around to look at her sister.

She was surprised to see she looked sort of… fragile.

"I'm so jealous."

"Sorry… what?" Akane asked again, almost certain she hadn't heard tight.

"You heard me." Nabiki sat up and put her magazine away.

"Oh… why?" she asked. Her sister smiled.

"Why do you mean 'what'? You're so happy it's disturbing. I wish I could feel like that. Sorry to annoy you. Don't know how to deal."

Akane was rendered speechless.

For one, Nabiki had always been the confident one. She was always in control. Akane had many times wished she could take a lesson off of her sister's book, and use it to get ahead. She always seemed to know where she was standing, what she wanted. There had been times when Akane could have killed to figure out what the heck she wanted.

"You have a place here," Nabiki said, "what you do, with the dojo. You seem happy with that as well. I don't have anything for me here. Wanna go back to school already"

Akane frowned.

"Nabiki-oneechan, this taking care of the dojo… I'm not sure I want that. That was father's choice. If I were to find something else, I don't know. Sometimes it's bad to know things have been planned for you. Sometimes I don't like it. I wish I could be more like you."

Nabiki smiled.

"You love the dojo, you silly girl." Akane wanted to argue. She didn't know what, but she was sure her answer wasn't as simple as all that.

"Maybe, but I could love so many other things. I want to get away."

"You can always get away, and then come back. You could go study abroad, or to a different city. You could learn things related to economics, to manage a business, to market it, you could learn to be a proper teacher. You could learn so many things. All of them would help you in getting back. Sometimes, people do very well in the unknown. They thrive in it. I know I do. Sometimes, I need to be faced with difficult circumstances, to be alone. That's when your truer self comes out. Here… there's no challenge for me. I'm expected to be a certain way. I don't expect things from people. I like to prove myself. I need to be successful. But I can't do it here. Or maybe I'm just bored."

Akane thought about it for a second.

"If you want to get away… why don't you? You've been away before…"

"This is home, even if I'm not very comfortable right now

Perhaps when the dojo's up and running and Daddy has recovered his conversational skills."

Both of them smiled.

"He's getting there, you know." Akane said.

"Yes. It's a good thing." Nabiki picked up her magazine again. Akane took it as her cue to leave.

"Akane-chan?"

"Yeah."

"I'd take the tent. Ranma-kun is way hot. You're missing a good chance for quality time here."

Akane blushed.

"I—I'll think about it." She mumbled.

"Good girl." Nabiki said.

Akane closed the door before she could hear any more comments.

OOOOOO

Dinner was over, and Akane was helping Kasumi clear the dishes. She was feeling lighthearted. She was nervous as well.

Their camping trip would start tomorrow. They would take a two hour train to the base of the nearest national park, and then walk to Mount Mitake, and it's beautiful scenery. Then they would walk for a whole day, camp out for a few days, do whatever there was to do in the area, and then walk back.

Akane wanted to go. As soon as possible. As in, right now.

And seeing as nobody had really made that big a fuzz about any of it, she was really surprised when Kasumi suddenly brought it up.

"I trust you realize how unusual this is, Akane-chan."

Akane stopped what she was doing. Her back was to her sister. She wanted to pretend this was not about her trip. She tried, though she knew it was silly.

"What's unusual, oneesan?" Akane asked, feigning ignorance, and continuing with her task.

Kasumi also stopped what she was doing at this point and walked towards her sister.  
"You know what I'm talking about."

This was serious. Kasumi seemed concerned.

"Oneesan… you really shouldn't worry about me."

In a way, Akane was touched at her sister's concern. But on the other hand, she wasn't completely oblivious to the facts of life either. It's not as if she was completely naïve. What with Ranma being able to jump from roof to roof and up to her bedroom without anyone being the wiser, they could have done anything they wanted by now. They didn't really need to get away. Maybe she should let her sister in on that. Oh, but maybe she knows all of that already. Huh.

Kasumi looked at her. Really looked at her.

Then she sighed, and sat down, her shoulders sinking. She didn't look like herself at all. Akane worried.

"Akane-chan… I'm just concerned. I know you are a very responsible young woman, and I can trust that. I can trust your judgment. But I also know how exciting everything can be."

'Well," Akane thought, 'she got that right.'

"I just want you to be very aware… Oh, how do I put this?" Kasumi sighed. By this point, Akane was starting to be amused. Her oneesan was trying to do the right thing by her even if it killed her from embarrassment.

"Do you know how people say it takes two to Tango?"

Akane nodded.

"Well… when it comes to this, it's not true. Not true at all." Kasumi took a deep breath and continued, "You will be holding all the cards here. All the time. Each and every time. The woman always calls all the shots. If you lose it, then it's lost. Because men can't help themselves. It's impossible for them."

Akane blinked, and nodded some more. She assumed Kasumi was talking about sex. What else could she have been talking about, really. She thought it may be a good thing to let her oneesan in on the fact that she wasn't planning on actually having sex at all. Or rather, she corrected herself, going 'all the way'. She didn't really know if what they'd been getting up to would even count as sex or not. She knew the line was fine. In any case, Kasumi's speech would give her some material for thought anyway.

Her big sister was so uncomfortable.

"Oneesan…" Akane tried. "I'll be careful. I promise."

Kasumi sighed again.

"You might really not like it if people get wind of how close the two of you really are, Akane. I'm worried you might not like the results from that either."

'Huh?'

"But…" Akane was confused now. "I thought you were warning me about not getting pregnant."

"Well, yes." Kasumi offered hastily, her cheeks slightly flushed, "but it is also important to remember lady like behavior. You know people sometimes get to all kinds of wrong conclusions, and then come to expect certain things from you."

This was all very intriguing. Akane didn't know her sister was so old fashioned. She was sweet and gentle, and sometimes she seemed extremely innocent and gullible. But Akane knew that was just a charade. She could understand the warning. As a matter of fact, Akane had been sort of expecting for such an ambush to occur sooner rather than later. What she wasn't expecting was the content of said warning. 'Might not like the results…' That was a terribly odd turn of phrase. Either that, or her sister was really that old fashioned, and Akane had never gotten the gist of it before.

And this was why she hadn't wanted to keep whatever she and Ranma had to themselves. It would have been so much easier that way. Nobody would have expected anything. They wouldn't own any explanations to anyone. But now, she felt watched. Oh well… She supposed it was alright to feel rebellious. As long as it didn't affect then, she would deal with it. It had to happen to everyone, she reckoned.

OOOOOO

"I don't think you get me… not really."

Ranma blinked, and stopped his absent stroking of Akane's tummy. He was lying on his side, one arm spread out for balance, the other rubbing Akane's stomach, in front of his face. He really enjoyed doing this, resting his head on her stomach, on her chest, and listen to her. It didn't happen very often. Listen to her breathing, the beating of her heart, and the grumbling of her stomach if she was hungry.

He had been playing this little game of trying to match his breathing to hers, or sometimes, to breathe heavily enough to will her to match her breathing to his. He found this close proximity to her strangely intimate, and it soothed him. He supposed it was the same for her. She really liked to cling to him, he thought. He felt all mighty whenever that happened. He considered himself her protector, he realized. And in order to become a protector, he needed to pause a bit, a take her in. He knew he was learning how to pause. As much as he liked to just do, or not do things, without thinking much of anything, he realized one of his new favorite activities was to stop what he was doing to watch her, and understand how to ease her mind. It was obvious, really. She was so pretty anyway. Nice to look at. And so gentle… most of the times. Unless she was angry! He wondered if becoming an observer instead of a protagonist would extend to other parts of him as well. He expected it would. He was a quick study by nature. His martial arts training left him even quicker to take up new techniques. He had more than once thought that he was well on his way to becoming an expert on all things Akane.

So her statement threw him for a loop, obviously.

Even while in this line of conversation, where Akane turned quite maudlin and philosophical and deep, which –let's face it-, could sometimes be very revealing, but it definitely wasn't his preferred cup of tea, the comment was completely unexpected.

Then he smiled. He liked that about her too. She could throw him for a loop at the most inopportune moments. And here, he was thinking they'd been getting romantic enough to—

Ranma mentally shook his head, and lifted himself off of her and sat cross legged by her side, the campfire lighting her face in distracting ways.

Ranma thought of the fire. It was unnecessary, he knew. They didn't need any extra heat, especially during this time of the year, although it could sometimes get slightly chilly in the mountains. But they weren't that high up anyway. It was more the illusion of home than anything else, he figured. He'd always love to have the fire when he'd been training with his father. It meant they were taking a break. It meant that for a while, they could relax.

Akane seemed to be relaxed, he mused, but for the frown on her face… She just couldn't drop it, could she?

"You keep saying I need to relax, to just—"

"Course you do!"

Akane lifted herself up briefly and smacked him across the head. More like pushing him sideways, really. Nothing to hurt him. He made a big deal out of it anyway because he knew she liked it. He rubbed the supposedly offended spot absently.

She started again, plopping back on the ground. "All I'm saying is that—"

"Geez, Akane! Easy on the tender care, will ya…" Ranma mumbled, interrupting her yet again. Akane was fuming a little. She was getting upset. She looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Well… this just goes to show you don't really get me. I don't need to relax."

"Really." Ranma deadpanned.

"I've barely started doing things. Don't you see? A few months back I was completely… stuck. I don't need to stop and relax. Not now."

He knew where she was headed, of course. He'd heard her go about it a few dozen times in the three months they'd been together. Not that he was counting.

Akane threw him a look, daring him to interrupt her again.

Ranma smiled, and made to hold one of her hands, that had started twisting over her stomach. Akane sighed, and stopped.

"I mean, I was still under the impression I was doing the right thing. That I was actually doing something, and moving forward all the time. But I was doing nothing, really… like, like—" she sighed again.

"Like a dead end job? Done cause you have to and not cause you want to?" he offered, knowing he was saying the right thing. Wow. That was a first. Would wonders never cease? God knew when he'd gotten so wise.

"Right. I wasn't really thinking of what I wanted, but just of what was expected, and well… heading there," she raised the hand Ranma wasn't holding and slashed her palm down like an axe, "very fast. It's exhausting being determined when you have no idea where you're going. It's just empty." And she turned her eyes at him. Big brown eyes.

"But then…" Akane lowered her voice, and turned on her side, no longer looking at him. "Then you showed up," she said in a whisper, her cheeks turning slightly redder under the campfire light. "But it wasn't only that… I mean, things just sort of stumbled together in front of me. They just fell into place, somehow. I had already started thinking a bit differently, and feeling different, and I… I just don't know"

"But, Akane," he started, trying to make sense of her train of thought, "You've always been so determined cause you know where you're headed, right? I mean… before, you only thought of getting to college. And now… you only think of getting to college," he said, a slightly mocking tone in his voice, which earned him another smack across the arm this time. He stifled a laugh and continued, "So, not that different, really. You still know where you're headed."

"It's the intent, Ranma! Before it was just inertia—" Akane said, and Ranma blinked. He knew he should know what 'inertia' was, but even so, he still go the gist of the idea. "I know it sounds strange. I suppose the difference is… there's a reason, or a feeling behind all of it now."

"As in…?"

"I don't know!" Akane cried, a bit frustrated. She sighed deeply "I guess now I know I'm trying to figure out what I want. I know I want something, I just don't know what. Yet. Before, I didn't even know I might want something different than what is expected."

They were quiet for a few minutes.

Ranma heard the crickets very loudly in the background. His ears strained to hear the crackling of the wood burning a few feet away from them. He felt the warmth of Akane's fingers entwined with his own. He felt like sighing. He felt light. He might even start reciting bad poetry, for all he knew. Akane's breaths deepened, her eyes slightly unfocused, still drawn to the flames.

"I know what I want," he said, staring into her eyes.

Then he had a moment of panic.

He'd felt momentarily bare. Strangely vulnerable. He hadn't meant to blurt the words out. He hadn't even known he'd been thinking them. Or feeling them. Whatever. Akane just sighed, completely missing the look on his face. She had missed it.

"Yeah, I know you do," Akane said, continuing to stare at the flames. "I'm so jealous of that… I wish I were more like you".

"What? Why?" Ranma raised his voice, amused at her ramblings, "What makes you so sure that I know? I could be bluffing. You really don't know what you're saying, do you. Did you hit your head on our way up here or something? I must have missed it."

Akane was so distracted, that she had completely ignored his jibe at her brain power, and to her skills, which under different circumstances, were sure to get her. "You're so at ease all the time. I've always thought it's because you know what you want that you're so confident and—yeah…"

Another couple of minutes went by.

"I don't think you get me. Not really…" Ranma mocked her words from earlier.

"Huh…?" Akane finally lifted her gaze towards him.

"Also, you have no idea what I want." Ranma continued.

Akane blinked.

"Cause if you did, you wouldn't say you're jealous of me."

"I wouldn't?"

Ranma shook his head.

"Cause what I want…" Ranma lowered his voice, Akane blinked again, "It's very simple, really."

"And why's that?" Akane asked, trying to rise herself from the ground into sitting position, now seriously intrigued. Ranma instinctively helped her, steadying her from the hand he'd been holding for a while now.

"Silly Akane," Ranma whispered, as he felt an easy smile forming on his face, his eyes dropping to stare at their joined hands. He couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"I just want you." He mumbled. He heard Akane's breath catch in her throat. He felt his heart fluttering wildly in his ribcage. He felt time stretching, the seconds passing by oh so very slowly.

"Oh Ranma!" she said, a hint of exasperation apparent in her voice. "But that's why I'm jealous! It's just like you said. It's so simple! You have everything I want. And you bring this out in me, that wasn't there before, and I—"

Ranma felt his heart break just a tiniest little bit. He knew she was stubborn. But this was a bit ridiculous. He was having a difficult time believing she would continue to analyze this— this—whatever it was that she was analyzing, that was so important to her. How could she not see? It was just the two of them, under the most glorious stars. He was bare before her, and she was completely missing the point. How could she not see? Ranma raised his head sharply, his eyes falling on hers. He knew she was struggling for words. Her eyes would probably be jumping from side to side, as if by searching around in the scenery, the words would reveal themselves. He looked at her.

"And I—" And then her eyes stopped their frantic searching and fell on his, and her expression faltered. Her eyes widened, unblinking, taking in the odd seriousness of his face, the slightly pained expression, and she inhaled sharply. "And you're too much, too good." She said, her eyes softening, never dropping his gaze. "And I'm being so horribly selfish…" Her other hand went up to caress his jaw, his cheek.

Ranma closed his eyes, enjoying her soft touch, his heart mending back together again. She could see, after all. He couldn't dwell on it much further because all the wind got knocked out of him as Akane launched herself forward, holding onto his neck and pushing him backwards onto the ground.

Ranma instinctively wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close. Protecting her. Akane giggled, and snuggled up to his chest. Ranma heard her sigh.

They settled back into silence. Ranma gazed up at the stars, one arm wrapped around Akane's waist, the other gently caressing the back of her neck, trailing up to her scalp, combing on the short, silky strands.

"I like listening to your heart beat," she mumbled from somewhere in his chest. "It makes me feel peaceful. And safe." Akane was quiet again. Ranma smiled.

"This is nice… relaxing, together? See how well I get you?" he whispered. His arms tightened around her.

OOOOOO

They had been so quiet on their way back. When they'd got on the train, Akane had dropped everything and gone to sleep leaning against him. He felt contented to hold her. He had a bittersweet moment, when he thought now that school would be starting, things could not be the same as they'd been, and he'd had to fight for Akane's attention. Or maybe he was putting too much on it. He tried not to dwell on these feelings, and focus instead on how peaceful he felt.

He didn't know what went through Akane's head then. Normally, he had a good idea. This is how he knew how to distract her. Maybe she was just enjoying a peaceful frame of mind, and was happy just to be in his company, like he was in hers. Maybe, like him, she had been dealing with the disappointment of getting back to their regular lives.

They'd said long goodbyes at the doors of her home. After she'd gone in, he'd slowly started his way back home. Five minutes later he'd reached the nearby park. He thought of Ranko. He had been almost neglecting his little sister. And it had been her who had helped him out, after all. Ranko had been the force to push him that one step into the direction where his life was headed. He should really be more grateful to her, even if she wasn't really aware of how important her little intervention had been. Just a silly flower.

He stopped and sat down on a bench. It was pretty late, and the city felt quiet, though not quite asleep just yet. He leaned forwards, resting his arms over his legs, his hands hanging loosely between them. His head was bowed. After a few minutes he realized he had been staring at the dusty ground for a while. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He wasn't feeling so at peace anymore. He truly was dreading the beginning of classes.

He leaned back, threw his head back. It was awkward. His backpack wasn't helping him one bit. He looked up at the sky. It was a bright night, and he couldn't really make out many stars.

"Don't wanna go home, yet…" he mumbled.

When he heard himself say the words, he felt the ache in his chest. Oh, Gods. If this was how it was going to be, he wasn't so sure he wanted to be so in love. It was like a force he couldn't control, and no amount of rational thought could convince him otherwise. He was already missing their little trip, the simple things they shared, the not so simple, the company, their spring, and the occasional discussion, her hitting him. He missed plain knowing that as he had been focused on his own thoughts, she had been minding her own business not ten feet from him.

How was he supposed to go just go back home? Al least he should go and say hello to everybody, and check whether any new replies had come in.

"Fuck it."

He stood up and ran back to the Tendo Dojo.

He found Akane in her room, sitting on her bed, staring at her hands.

When she looked up at him, her face broke up into a beautiful smile.

"Oh thank god…" she mumbled. And ran up to embrace him.

Oh yeah. He felt peaceful alright.

He still had to sneak out the next morning, and make up some excuse for not showing up back home the day before, like he said he would. His mother had been looking at him funny the whole time.

At least there was some good news. He'd gotten a letter from Shindo Yoshin. Finally!

They said it was highly unusual to examine and candidate who had requested to enroll so late into the application process, but it seemed as if he had enough potential to be considered, and would like him to show up for a practical evaluation. The date they set was the following day. Lucky, that. He had been closed to missing it.

He realized this was part of what he'd been waiting for. Wait till he told Akane.

He went back into the house, dropped his things, cleaned up and changed and went to the kitchen for breakfast. As he munched hurriedly, his mother sat down next to him.

"Where are you going?" she requested. Huh. Ranma didn't think it was so obvious he'd been in a hurry.

"Dojo, mom." He hadn't even thought of it. He wanted to get back to the Tendo dojo and have Akane help him ease his mind. Training always helped. She'd want to help him out, too. And he wanted to tell her the news as well.

His mother sighed.

"What is it?" he asked, reluctantly putting his bowl down.

"I hardly ever see you anymore. And now that you've been training, which is a priority, I understand and wholeheartedly approve, well…" She sighed.

Ranma waited. He didn't really have much to say to any of that. It was true after all. He hardly spent any time at the house, unless he absolutely had to.

"I just keep forgetting you're all grown up and have your own life, where we don't fit anymore. Not as we did. You've grown so very fast."

"Mom, I—"

"It's alright, dear." His mother smiled. "I miss you sometimes, that's all."

"Sorry." He said feeling awkward.

His mother ignored his apology. "It's the way of life, really. It has to happen to every parent sooner or later. It will happen to you as well. But in the meantime… Are you headed out for some more training?"

Ranma nodded. "I have a final evaluation tomorrow. I won't get any better with just a few hours, but it makes it easier on my mind if I train. This one is important, mom."

Nodoka smiled.

"I'm glad! You will do great, I have no doubt."

Ranma smiled.

"But… I need you to be home in the afternoon. Can't take your sister with me. She will get bored out of her mind."

"That's alright mom."

In the end, he asked Akane to come over and help him babysit Ranko. But only because his parents wouldn't be around. He didn't think he could deal with that just yet. Besides, his sister really like Akane, which was lucky, really. Although it'd been only a few times, Ranma had noticed that Ranko was always on her best behavior when Akane was around.

OOOOOO

If anyone had asked him then whether he knew what he wanted from his life, Ranma would have answered that he didn't want anything he didn't already have. He didn't crave anything, really, and he obviously wasn't into chasing a career. And even though this big thing had been dropped on him as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he felt good enough that the slight uncertainty didn't faze him at all. He supposed he was that simple a person, really. 'Ego much?', Akane had asked him. Well, obviously. He was very good at what he did. He felt he had a right to feel good about himself. That opinion on itself was pretty simple minded, he thought a second later. Perhaps a big ego needs a simple mind. He hadn't given any of his life a single thought for a long time. He had never had any complicated dilemma, or felt horribly out of place. He just… lived his life, and didn't read much into anything. But because of this sort of crossroad in his life, and finally finishing high school, well… What did you expect? A man had to have a thought, right? A man has to do what a man has to do…

This is what he'd been thinking for the past two hours, laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, and every so often scratching his belly absentmindedly. People were in bed already. The darkness in his room felt slightly stifling. He knew he should be concerned. A bit. Perhaps he was, on some level, and that was why he couldn't sleep. It was as if he had to come to some sort of decision to shut down the inner monologue. But he wasn't really bothered by it. Not anymore. That in itself gave him more to think of than any obviously pivotal moment in his life. Like finishing high school. Like getting to a new, prestigious school. Like being in a serious relationship for the first time in his life. Like thinking he had nothing more to learn from his father.

When Ranma was finally ambushed earlier that day, in spite of the fact that he'd noticed some sort of tension with his parents and had been expecting something to happen, it threw him completely off. He had been expecting it, true, but somehow had gotten distracted enough with training and… other things, to actually forget about it. But not only he didn't see it coming when it finally happened, it had been so completely… different from anything he could have possibly imagined. He got the feeling both mom and pops had been tiptoeing around it for several weeks now. Only now there was an excuse. Ulterior motives… He wondered if this was why the old man had been so keen on help him out pass those exams, lately. He had been looking for an opening by spending more time with his son.

The excuse had been a family dinner, to celebrate that Shindo Yoshin had accepted him. He would start his training only in two weeks time. It made sense. The school year was about to start as well. Ranma had been very excited. He was also calm about it. If he wasn't doing martial arts, he truly didn't know what else he would be doing. This made so much sense; it just had to be right for him. So in spite of knowing it would be tough, he also knew he would face his challenges with every possibility of overcoming them. Of that much, he was certain.

His father had returned early from work that Friday. That alone should have ringed all the bells in his head. Mom had called him for dinner, and he'd dropped his jaw to see the vast arrays of food. Everything seemed perfectly normal.

His mom had smiled a lot. His dad had boasted about how he expected nothing else from him, he was his son after all, and all that. There had been so much food! And so good as well. They had ordered some fancy takeaway, which was definitely not the norm. Ranko had not been able to deal with the excitement. She had stuffed her face, and in no more than fifteen minutes, she'd been ready to drop asleep on the table. Before she did, his mom had goaded her into bed. He heard half hearted complaints about not having desert yet, and save some for her, or Ranma would eat it all.

Ranma was pleasantly full, feeling good about himself. Now that it was just the 'grown-ups', his father said, they talked a bit more about the school, about what he would need in terms of money, and about his duties as an heir to the Saotome school. Certain behavior was to be expected. It was true his father had taught him a big deal, but he was nowhere close to being a master yet. He was obviously too young and Ranma still hadn't managed to defeat his old man, yet. He should be humble, and learn, and improve his technique. Then he could be a true master, and have a better idea of how to teach. His mom mentioned how it was such a good thing for him to be getting an improved education, that he'd learn how to run a dojo, other than the actual arts.

He didn't miss the look they gave each other, but he didn't think anything of it either.

"So, Ranma-kun… how is your girlfriend?" his father asked him.

Ranma didn't remember discussing Akane with his father. At all. Ever. Other than Ranko blurting things out every once in a while. He was sure their mom was training her to be a spy.

Oh. Oh! So this was it then. They would have a talk. Christ, the annoyance. He grew uncomfortable in a fraction of a second. His cheeks warmed up. His back tensed up.

"Mm. Fine." He blurted.

"Oh, Ranma!" his mother smiled at him. "It's so sweet when you get so flustered!". And the old man started laughing. He actually started laughing. He could sense a 'That's my boy' remark any minute now. He didn't know what was so funny anyway.

Ranma inhaled, and tried to calm down. He saw his mom patting his dad's arm to try to calm him down. He focused on the empty plate in front of him.

"Akane Tendo seems like a very nice young woman. And you are certainly very taken with her. It's only natural we start wondering about her! You only ever invite her when we're not here. If it wasn't for your sister, we would have never known she'd actually been to the house at all."

Ranma was mortified. He was certain now they would try and make sure he was being a proper gentleman, what with all the hours he spent with her.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I didn't realize it would be a big deal."

"The daughter of my old friend Soun Tendo, of course it is a big deal, Ranma, my boy!" his father said.

Ranma blinked, and for two seconds forgot to feel embarrassed.

"I didn't know you were friends with Mr. Tendo". Ranma thought it was strange. Surely, if they were close they would have met occasionally. He would have heard something about this before.

"Tendo-kun and I used to train together under the same master for many years in our youth. We spent many hardships and joys together as young men. Experiences such as these bring people inevitably closer." His father said, a serious look on his face, his arms crossed solemnly over his chest.

"Right." Ranma mumbled.

"Your father and I met through Akane's mother. We used to attend the same cooking class and became fast friends. I met your father at the Tendo dojo. For a long time, we were really close, both our families."

Ranma was stuck between thinking how this was relevant to anything, why no one had bothered to mention this, and how everything seemed so out of place. Friends visited each other, they met occasionally. At least.

"You and Akane used to fight so much," His mom said softly, fond of the memory, "but you were always helping each other out anyway. It was very sweet to watch."

Ranma's heart skipped a beat. He had managed to remember that, actually. He wondered what it would have been like to grow up next to Akane. Would he have liked her the same he did now? Would they be together now?

"What happened, then? You obviously lost touch with them."

"I took you training, and for so many years, too…"

"I'm ashamed to say… I felt my closeness to the Tendo family to be cause of despair. Ranma, for a very long time I couldn't understand why your father had taken my family from me. It was very difficult at first. I became very lonely. Being with the Tendos only served to remind me of things I thought I'd lost. I moved to a smaller place, further away, and gradually lost touch. And then—"

"Then when we finally returned, well…" His father coughed a bit, and actually smiled. "Your mother and I had so many patches to—" His mom had cleared her throat interrupting him. "Ahh, I had so much to ask forgiveness for. For taking you away for so long. For leaving her by herself. For a while we actually worked very hard to continue as a family. It was my only concern. And I was a coward as well. I had learnt from your mother of Noriko-san's passing, and how Tendo-kun had been affected by the tragedy. I couldn't bring myself to see how he was faring. It's something I deeply regret."

"But pops, I don't get any of it. You could still probably visit him, try to patch things up. If you were good friends?"

"Which is why we are so happy you have met Akane again. We are so thrilled that the two of you are in a relationship, Ranma!" his mother said happily.

"Have you met Tendo-kun, Ranma?" His father asked eagerly.

Ranma nodded, "He's not—I mean, he's… I don't remember what he was like. But he's not the same man you knew."

"Oh… Has he said anything to you?"

"What? No. He doesn't say much. He's like… out of it. He invited me to meditate, once. But I don't think he even knows my name at all. He just knows Akane and I train in the dojo. Often." Both his parents looked at each other again. He wondered if they thought they could actually speak to each other that way. Ranma conveniently left out his knack about the man knowing exactly what he and Akane had been getting up to behind everyone's backs.

"Ranma, son. You've grown into a fine young man. Your mother and I are certain you will have a good life, especially now that you have taken a focus. On top of that, you are in a serious relationship… You are serious about the Tendo girl, aren't you, Ranma?"

"I—well—" he sighed defeated. What was it with all the questions, he'd never guess, "I'm serious about her."

His mom chose that moment to release a deep breath. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she seemed relieved.

"Ranma, please listen carefully, and do not interrupt me." His father said. If the strangeness of the conversation had failed to get his attention, which it hadn't, then the warning definitely got the job done.

"In spite of having drifted apart, both our families were very close, due to both my long friendship with Tendo-kun, and that of you mother with Noriko-san. Because we met through them, our own relationship grew within the Tendo household." Ranma saw his father lay a hand on top of her mother's. "In our younger years," he continued, "we dreamt to see both our schools united, and our families even more so. Tendo already had two daughter when we found out your mother was expecting you. We were joyous and our friends shared our happiness. So at that point, it seemed only natural…" he fell silent.

'What? What?' Ranma thought.

His mother picked it up. "Well, when we found that our first born was going to be a boy, we promised that our families would be united by your marriage to one of the Tendo daughters. "

Ranma was about to open his mouth to say, 'Okay. Then what happened?' But then his brain engaged.

He blinked a few times. Oookay.

He swallowed. He wasn't exactly sure what his parents were saying. He was mostly a bit annoyed that his parents had not thought to consider their 'first born' feelings in all this. They had to be freaking kidding him.

"So… wait. You're saying that— I'm supposed to what, now? Get married?" Oh yeah. He was more disturbed by this whole thing that he'd initially thought. His heart was racing. He suddenly felt like throwing a tantrum. He didn't realize he'd raised his voice until his father raised his own even more.

"Ranma!" he roared.

Ranma shut up then.

"That's not exactly what we're saying, Ranma." His mother said quietly, putting a bit of cheer into her tone. "When we found out you were a boy, Tendo-san decided he would train one of his daughters, since by then you'd be the sole heir of the Saotome school. You would then inherit the dojo and both schools. He started with his youngest then, Nabiki, remember, dearest?" his mother asked his father.

"Oh, I remember!" he started laughing. "She had no interest in any of it, even at that age. It gave Tendo-kun a constant headache."

Great, now he had images of Nabiki in his head. And marrying Nabiki. So he was supposed to marry Nabiki. What the fuck. And his old man continued to laugh. He failed to see how any of it was so funny.

"Tendo-kun was very relieved when they found out they were expecting a third child. He was even happier when he knew it was another daughter. He decided to train this child instead, since it would also be a more appropriate match for your age."

That had been Akane, obviously. Ranma relaxed slightly.

"Ranma, dear, we threw everything away with our actions back then. But now," she smiled, "thanks to you and Akane, there's the possibility of our families getting close once more. There's no telling how Tendo-san would react to any of this, of course, but your father and I both hope he will forgive us and accept our friendship once more. Our promise would still stand, then. You would inherit the Tendo Dojo were you to marry one of the daughters. We were hoping you might feel bound to honor our family's commitment to the Tendos, not only out of duty, but out of love as well."

Ranma swallowed. It was certainly different than what he'd been expecting from this chat.

"I—Mom, I—This is," he swallowed again, "a lot to take in." For a second he felt trapped, and all he wanted was to get out of the room, and run away. Where would he run? He obviously thought of Akane for split second. The second after that he thought what a lousy idea that would be. He felt even worse then. How was it a bad idea to visit Akane? He'd certainly never thought so before.

His parents were looking at him curiously. Approach with caution.

"Have you spoken with—" he tried. "I mean, do they know that— Oh, fuck." He sighed, defeated. In his parents' defense, they didn't even try to correct his choice words.

"We only ask that you think about it, dear, that you consider it as a possibility in your future." His mother said. "There is also a chance Tendo-san will not want anything to do with us. We don't know this. But we are very eager to find out."

Ranma nodded. "Just—just don't mention this to people. To anybody at all. If ever I—" he couldn't believe the words that came out next. "If I ever consider it, I'll talk to Akane first. It should be up to us, or not at all. Clear?"

He saw both of them nod to him. His mother was smiling. His father was looking serious again.

"I…" he said, looking for something else to say. Nothing came to mind. "Sorry," he offered, "I'll just go now." Without waiting for an answer, he stood up and headed to his room. It was already quite late anyway.

He felt drained. Very slowly he went through the motions of getting ready for bed. Then he'd tried to go to sleep. Ha.

He'd gone through the whole thing in his head like a million times. He discovered he was actually more troubled by his parents planning his future as they had, than any other bit of it. And someone else's future as well.

The part that didn't bother him at all, and this is what was ever so slightly freaking him out, was that he could really consider getting married. He was in love with Akane, for one. He practically lived in the dojo anyway. They got along most of the times. It didn't seem like such a daunting thing, getting married. To her. He still felt he was too young, though. But then he thought this could be true for someone who had plans. He didn't, really. It's not like getting married would be getting in the way of his life. If anything, as far as he could tell, inheriting the dojo would actually help him. They would obviously have to wait until Akane left university, at least, and until he finished his training. Then he could start taking proper care of a dojo. He started to feel comfortable with the idea.

This was just his side of things though. Akane planned. Gods, how she planned. He was sure she had big things in mind. Getting married would get in her way big time. Small pang of disappointment, there. Or would it? Wouldn't know till he brought it up, would he?

Oh, Jesus. Was he already considering bringing it up with her? He really needed to get some sleep.

Ranma had started to fantasize about what it would be like. He thought of the mundane things they did together even now. He thought of their intimate moments. He thought of the simple things. He couldn't really see a problem with any of it. He liked simple. They'd probably be still doing most of those things, if they were to marry.

He finally started to relax. He was almost comfortable with the thought now.

He started wondering about his life. It was as if he'd always been meant to be with her. It didn't bother him. But that was because in the span of a few months he'd turned himself into a sap. And no, it didn't bother him. How had he gotten to this point?

It didn't matter, really. What really mattered, he thought with a skip on his heart, was that he could get married. He could see it happening. He might even want it a little bit.

END CHAPTER 7

Once again, thank you for reading. In case you're wondering, I've done some research on the schools. But not much. Hope it adds a bit of context to the story.

Also, I've only just found out about the special that came out in 2008. What's wrong with me? I still can't get over the excitement J

Next: Chapter 8 - Suspended Souls.


	12. Chapter 8: Suspended Souls, Part I

"**The Chance of Change"**

**A Ranma ½ fanfiction by Pia-san**

Disclaimer:

All the legal stuff that everybody knows goes here. None of the characters are mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Viz Communications. The characters are being used without permission, and no profit is being made.

To reviewers: Thank you for taking the time to know what you think. It makes my day, and it helps me make more sense of what I write :D

**Chapter 8: Suspended Souls, Part I**

Last Revision: 16/APRIL/2011

OOOOO

Ranma had started school this week. His school had started earlier. Freaking' exclusive school had to start earlier than any other school she'd ever heard about. Earlier than hers, at any rate. Why? One week wouldn't make that much difference anyways.

Akane still had a whole week ahead of her before summer break was officially over. Today, she had been helping Kasumi move boxes in and out of the storage room. Her older sister didn't really need the help, but Akane had offered out of pure boredom. And anxiety. A little of that was mixed in as well.

Ranma had been supposed to have some free time yesterday afternoon.

He said he'd probably be able to meet her then.

'Probably', he'd said.

Instead of that, Akane had received a call from Ranma's mother, of all people, kindly informing her that her son would be held at school until the weekend, and that he'd asked his mother to pass on the message. So apparently, these people did everything differently. They started their classes at different dates, they asked for different entry requirements, and they didn't even let the students have some time of their own outside the school.

To say Akane was upset was a bit of an understatement. She wanted to blame it on Ranma's new school. Much as she'd like to deny it, it was a very big deal that he'd managed to get it. There were good reasons why they were a sought after school. Partly because they were different and how they mixed the old with the new. Apparently, students learned so much more than their particular school of martial arts. Akane just didn't see how staying overnight for a whole week would make that much of a difference. It was not supposed to be boarding school, for crying out loud. And most students, she guessed, were probably way past the age when they would be getting into trouble outside of school, or breaking rules, or any kind of mischief that might require for them to be locked up for weeks at a time.

It sucked big time.

Akane was fervently hoping it wouldn't be like this the whole time he was in there.

She sighed as she carefully carried this relatively light, but very large box, into the sitting room. Akane closed her eyes. It wasn't as if she could see much anyway. Her view was mostly blocked by the box. It would just be so perfect if she had some sort of accident now, like missing a step and falling down the stairs and breaking her neck or something. Completely in synch with her mood today. Killed by box. And boredom. And Ranma's stupid school.

She was in _such_ a bad mood. She wanted to hit something. She realized she was so worked up she could have kicked a puppy. Well, not really. But close.

Why couldn't they just let Ranma go on Wednesday night like they had said? Akane still had this whole week of relative freedom before things got more difficult for her.

"Twice as difficult…" she grumbled, thinking of her regular school work, and all the extra effort that would be needed to sit the National Examinations by the end of the year. Her face was set into a scowl that was starting to feel rather permanent.

It was very likely that Ranma would be even busier than she'd be.

Crap.

It had only been a few days. Four, to be exact. Not that she was counting or anything.

Akane dropped the box she was carrying. It clattered noisily when it hit the ground.

"Akane-chan!" Kasumi's voice rang through the hall.

"Sorry, oneesan!" Akane yelled back.

Then she plopped herself down next to the box, her dress fluttering around her. Her shoulders slumped, she stared at the box. 'Blankets', the label read. Surprising. Akane didn't know blankets could make so such a ruckus… Still, the word caught her eye and her thoughts.

Gods, she wished the summer wasn't over just yet.

She had _liked herself_ this summer. She had been happy with herself. Or maybe it was just Ranma. Now that school was starting again, she'd be back to books and being plain old Akane. She realized that generally, she didn't like herself very much.

Akane shook her head, and tried to get rid of her thoughts. It wasn't like her to be so negative. True, she would think about every angle of everything that crossed her mind, but always in a more practical fashion. Today, though…

She wanted to poke a bunny in the eye. Or hurt something cute and fluffy.

Akane heard her sister humming in the distance.

She couldn't shake off the feeling of anxiety, that things were bound to be difficult from now on, and she so wanted to get her summer back. It had been the best time of her life. Ever. So far.

_So far_, it had been the best.

That stopped her for a split second. There'd be more then, right? Akane's pout wasn't quite as long anymore. She knew she was worrying over nothing. She was a sucker for punishment. If life was too easy or too perfect, she'd find something to spoil it and take the fun out of it. Such was the way of things. And so she was coming up with all sorts of awful, useless thoughts. She tried to ignore the unpleasant clenching in her tummy. Anxiety, it was. Nothing more. And the more she focused on it, the stronger it got.

She wanted her summer back. She wanted to pout because she had free time, and Ranma wasn't around to enjoy it with her. A really nasty idea invaded her, suddenly. Because of Ranma, she'd thought she was changing. Had she really changed at all, she wondered. For a split second, Akane's emotions froze, suspended between the disappointment she knew would come if she continued down this line of thought, and telling herself that if she got any more self destructive, she would pretty soon be a medical case…

But… it bothered her. She had been trying really hard to be her own person. But today she had felt like… All day, she had felt like… like one of those girls who so desperately needed to be with someone. She'd seen them enough at school, girls suffering and pinning away for a boyfriend or an ex boyfriend or chasing a potential boyfriend. She had always thought it was so silly. How could they not see there were bigger things in life than chasing after men?

Oh Gods. Maybe she was just like those girls, too. Only she'd never had a chance to truly see it before. But—but… but this wasn't a boyfriend she was missing. It was Ranma. He was special, and she—she…

She missed him like crazy, but she didn't want to miss him, somehow, because she got upset with herself when she did. Because maybe it meant that—

The phone rang, startling her out of her dark thoughts. Oh, sweet relief.

Kasumi answered it quickly.

For a few seconds, Akane's mind went blank. She was very startled to hear Kasumi calling her. Quickly getting to her feet, Akane walked towards her sister who was holding the headset to her chest.

"For you, Akane-chan"

Akane's heart started pounding in her chest, and she raced up the stairs and into her room.

Picking up the receiver, she lifted it to her ear with some trepidation. She knew it was wishful thinking but she couldn't help it. She heard the click that meant Kasumi had hanged up on her end.

"Hello?"

"Akane?" a female voice. Akane swallowed the lump in her throat, and steadied herself as the wave of disappointment hit her.

"This is her" she answered, her voice flat.

"Ohh! Akane, glad to hear you're so happy I'm calling!" Sayuri's voice sounded highly amused, if a little resentful. It still took Akane another second to catch up.

"Hey. Sorry I didn't recognize you. It's been a weird day. I'm a bit out of it…"

"I'll say… everything alright?"

"Yeah, moving boxes around. Kasumi is bringing out autumn things already."

"Oh! Great minds thing alike!"

Akane smiled. "You have an idea?" she asked.

She heard giggles on the other side. Akane smile broadened.

"Yuka says she's short on cozy winter wear."

"Winter wear?"

"Mmm. Yeah. She wants to—"

"It's not even autumn yet… " Akane heard Sayuri's sigh. She knew her friend would be quickly exasperated if she didn't lighten up soon.

"So? We just want to go shopping! I don't need a watertight excuse for that! Anyways, I think Yuka just wants to get a new outfit 'cause she's trying to get this guys' attention."

"Oh?" Akane's ears perked up.

"Oh, yes. She's only ever mentioned it to me once. She met him in English class. He's the assistant tutor. I think he's Irish. That's all I know…"

"Assistant? Really? Ohhh! Do you think she'll cue us in on the details?" Akane felt like giggling as she got into the rhythm of the news.

"I'd think that's the main point of the shopping expedition, really."

"Figures. When?"

"Now! Do you have anything else to do?"

Akane sighed.

"Not really, although—"

"Excellent!" Sayuri interrupted. "See you in Shibuya station in… an hour? We can have some burgers after"

"I—"

"Then you can tell me why you're moping. Though I can probably guess it in one…"

Akane snorted. "Yeah, alright."

And so Akane found herself on the train to the shopping district, feeling decidedly less depressed than she had a few minutes before. This is something she hadn't done this summer, she suddenly realized. She was suddenly relieved to be meeting the girls.

Her friends chatted a lot. That's how it usually went. Akane was more on the quiet side, it seemed, although she wasn't really afraid to speak her mind. Yuka, on the other hand, seemed to be a lot more fragile and shy, even if she could follow Sayuri's chatter a lot better than Akane ever did.

Akane had been expecting this time to be much like all others. She had been glad to discover otherwise. After they had finished their shopping, which for Akane consisted of a deep red scarf she'd loved on sight, they had headed to their preferred burger joint.

They'd gone over their new purchases. Then they'd talked about how boring their week had been. Well, for Sayuri and Akane anyway. Yuka's week had been far from boring.

So they'd talked about Yuka.

The past couple of times they'd gotten together, they'd talked a lot about the upcoming year. What their lives might be like. Whether they were going to cram school or not. What universities they had in mind. Would they stay in Tokyo or go somewhere else…

But it'd been mostly about Ranma. At first, before they had finished the previous year, it had all been about progress between them, and Akane at times insisting there was nothing to tell, and at others admitting that maybe she did have a thing for him. Then, after they had gotten together, it had been about how far things had gone. Sayuri was very outspoken about certain… things. And it had always made Akane a bit uncomfortable. But after she and Ranma had gotten a bit, uh, closer, Akane had started to take more joy in these conversations. Being able to get someone else's opinion was always a good thing, she supposed. And she got a thrill from it that she couldn't quite explain. Akane sometimes felt guilty. She thought it was a bit unfair that her friends knew Ranma so well through her, and he had _no idea_.

To an extent, he'd always been with her, even when he wasn't and only her friends were around. He didn't even have to be present, really. Akane had dreaded talking about him too much today, mostly because she missed him, and she needed to distract herself with other things. If she was going to mope, she much rather do it by herself, in the comfort and privacy of her bedroom. But after hanging around her friends for a while, she became more relaxed, and forgot to think about everything so much.

Now that the shopping activities had been concluded, the conversation had turned to Yuka's new love interest. Akane felt all warm inside for her friend, and watched her as she told them about this very interesting stranger, who paid a lot more attention to her than to any of the other students in the class. Although, Yuka herself pointed out, it might also be that her English skills were _that_ atrocious. More like nonexistent, really.

Sayuri was making a lot of noise, as usual.

"Oh, Yuka! I can't believe you're going after a musician! And an older man at that! You're so adventurous!" Sayuri declared before biting into her burger.

Yuka just blushed a bit. "He's not that old, really…"

"How old is he?" Akane asked, wondering if the situation wouldn't bordering on illegal, even though she wasn't about to bring _that_ up just yet and spoil the mood for everybody.

"He's nineteen."

"Oh, you're right." Sayuri said after swallowing her mouthful, suddenly deflated. "That's not very old at all… And here I was hoping for some forbidden love story." She inhaled, left the burger, placed both hands over her chest, and proceeded to make a very dramatic news announcement, "Ferocious student goes after hot English teacher—!"

"I'm not 'going after' him!" Yuka said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Of course you are!" Sayuri said, then she bit her burger with gusto.

Akane just laughed.

"Yeah, maybe I am…" Yuka smiled shyly. Then she burst out, "What about the weekend? I thought maybe we could—"

"Weekend?" Akane asked, abruptly.

Yuka blinked a few times. Then she smiled.

"Busy on the weekend?"

Akane blushed a little bit. Hopefully, she'd see Ranma on the weekend. Finally. She was also very surprised to feel her face stretching into a smile.

"Kinda…"

"Oh, Akane, but I need support!"

"What for?"

"You didn't let me finish. Mmm… the thing is… well, Andoryuu invited the whole class to see his band perform…"

Akane saw Sayuri's eyes go wide as saucers. She laughed.

"And we can come to see that?" Sayuri was so excited, Akane couldn't help but laugh some more.

Yuka nodded.

"Do you think he could introduce me to any of his friends?" Sayuri asked.

Yuka started to look like she wanted to hyperventilate.

"I—"

"Cause at the rate the two of you are going, I'll need to find me a boyfriend, and soon!"

OOOOO

Ranma was standing in one of the courtyards, watching his new roommate, Arata, go through a series of kata in a style he'd never see before, as Botan-sensei corrected him at every step the boy took.

They had been at it all day. And it was dark already. They had been at it all of the previous day as well. It had already been his turn before. His thighs were stinging. Sensei had a very rough way of letting them know of their weaknesses. The old, frail looking man hardly ever uttered a word, but had a staff, and very bony fingers.

'Frail, my ass…' Ranma thought for a second. He was aching all over. He had never expected for things to get so tough so soon. Truth was, he could barely stand as it was. And his feet were killing him.

Fortunately, Arata was the last one left. They would be allowed to clean up, grab some dinner, and then go to bed. The day started very early, and a good night sleep was encouraged.

Ranma watched as his classmate as his foot gave out, he figured from muscle exhaustion, and dropped his posture completely to avoid injuring his ankle. He was almost sprawled on the ground by the end of it.

Botan-sensei didn't say anything. He looked at his assistant instead. The Chinese woman was striking, probably around the same age as Ranma, but she had this ageless look, and a friendly smile. Ling-Ling did all the talking that their sensei didn't feel inclined to do. Ranma had been deceived into trusting her. Big mistake. The woman was merciless. He should have known. At least he had been relieved to realize he hadn't been the only one.

Ling-Ling looked at Botan-sensei, and nodded.

"Well done," she said in the very soft voice, which was another of the reasons why people had trusted her in the first place. "Go clean up now. Supper should be ready for you in the hall." Then she bowed. Ranma and another nine students bowed back. Or tried to. As Ling-Ling and the old man talked quietly, Ranma could hear people coming out of their stiff positions, groaning, and slowly dragging themselves towards their rooms.

The school grounds were absolutely huge. Ranma had noticed this during the first time he had visited, for his entrance examination. But hadn't realized just quite how massive the place was. It was like a small city within the city. It covered several blocks. There was even a small forest, and a shrine on the other side of the compound. The section where he was standing at the moment, included most of the training halls, as well as most of their common areas, like the dining halls and the baths. Other areas hosted older students, and classrooms, and a library. Ranma wasn't sure if all the sensei and tutors he had seen so far lived in here as well, though he suspected they did. He knew there was a medical area as well, but he had no idea where it was.

His room was far, far away. That's because he was in his first year. It could sometimes take some good thirty minutes to get to certain areas of the compound.

He felt the same way he had at the start of high school. Almost. Back to knowing nothing at all. Despite the fact he'd been allowed to attend this school because he was highly skilled. He'd thought perhaps he wouldn't feel quite as stupid this time around. Sensei had said they all had to learn first in order to overcome frustration, and just accept that there always would be an infinite amount of things they would never learn.

As people started moving, Ranma turned around to look at Arata, still struggling to get up.

"Yo. Hagayushi. Supper!"

The other boy took finally managed to get to his feet. He snorted.

"Yeah, yeah. In a minute."

Ranma was glad this was one his roommates. He seemed like an easy going guy. One out of two wasn't bad. The other guy, Kato, was a bit of a prick.

Arata sat down and crossed his legs with difficulty. Ranma joined him.

"I was really looking forward to going home for a good night's rest, you know?" the boy said as he run his hand through his short hair. He sighed.

Ranma agreed wholeheartedly. It had been bad news when they'd been told they had to stay the whole week.

"I just don't understand how much more they need to test us. We had an entrance exam. They _know_ what we can and can't do."

Ranma didn't have any comments on that. Mostly because he sort of understood why their sensei wanted the students to be focused on their learning experience only, and anything outside school grounds could become a distraction. He understood it, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He could understand his roommate's frustration, too.

"It's Friday already, man." Ranma offered.

"Oh, yeah… best day of the week."

They only had a couple of classes the following morning, and then they would go home.

Ranma wanted to go home. Mostly, he wanted to see Akane. He hadn't seen or spoken to anybody outside the school other than his mother for the whole week. And even that had taken only two minutes. He stared out at the courtyard. It was peaceful. He had nearly forgotten he was still in Tokyo. It was a bit like Akane's yard, only, well…. Very, very large.

Ranma thought of Akane. Whenever he wasn't focused on training, he was thinking of Akane. These past few days, whenever he thought of her, he was also thinking about the engagement, and how to bring it up. Or if he should bring it up at all. Sometimes he didn't mind thinking about it. But some others, it right down freaked him out. He had to admit he was being kept so busy, that he didn't really have much time to think about it anyways. In a way, it was a relief.

Then his stomach growled loudly.

Arata laughed. "Supper?"

"Hell, yeah."

They got up and headed to their room. Most of the students that had been in the last lesson with them were already on their way to the bathrooms. There were almost fifty newcomers in their year. They had been split randomly into groups of ten, and this is how they rotated through the different activities they had to cover throughout the day.

Ranma had the suspicion that at least half of them would be made to quit before the end of the first term. Most other years weren't nearly as numerous as theirs.

Ranma groaned inwardly. This meant he could expect to be very nearly killed on a regular basis, until their ranks thinned considerably. And who knew if it would stop there. He wasn't afraid of how tough it could get. He knew he could handle it. But he wished they didn't have to take up so much of his time while they were at it. It's not that he didn't find it interesting, or that the past week had been so challenging that he'd had to put all of himself into it. He had loved every second of it. In a very quiet way, he was ridiculously proud of himself for being where he was. He was impatient, and he wanted to be better. Now. He knew he was good, but after this first week, seeing the advanced students and how they were pushed by most sensei and tutors, Ranma realized that potential was all there was. It was all that mattered. It meant he could always be better. Of course he'd known this before, but he'd never actually experienced it. He'd never been forced into feeling it as he felt it now.

The problem was that they would keep him in here, for early starts and long days. And no distractions. He wondered if they would ever manage to find enough time for each other between this and Akane's obsessive studying habits.

Ranma sighed. At least it would be the weekend soon. And she would make it all better.

OOOOO

It was the Saturday before her senior year started. Akane was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, a blank look on her face, feeling like she should get up, but not coming up with any good reason to do so. It seemed she would be pushed out of bed only because she was getting too warm, and it was starting to get uncomfortable, although her feet were slightly cold and clammy, and it felt like they were sticking to the sheets.

She had slept in. She'd gone to support Yuka after all, and had come back a bit later than Kasumi would have approved. She had felt like such a grown up for a while. And the previous days' tensions had slightly lifter off her shoulders. But only for a while.

Dealing with her everyday this last week before the beginning of term had been a task. She had felt hideously lonely. It had been bad a few days before, but it had only gotten worse, especially when she was by herself, which was a lot of the time. Having met her friends had helped. But back at home, she had keenly felt the need for Ranma's presence. And other things, too.

She also missed her sister. She'd gone back to college right after she returned from her camping trip. Considering the few things her sister had told her a few weeks before, Akane hadn't been all that surprised when Nabiki had announced she would be going back to college a bit earlier than she'd planed. What did surprise Akane was how much she had started counting on other people's presence. Her sister included.

After Nabiki left, the dojo was back to its regular three inhabitants, plus Ranma. Not that anybody knew, as he was still sneaking in through her window quite often. Akane and Kasumi shared some of the daily routines, here and there, and their father's aloofness persisted. And then, it had been Ranma's turn to go to school. This meant Akane was pretty much left to fend for herself.

For the longest time it had been exactly like this. The two sisters, talking very little. And their father somewhere in the house, so quiet, that he might as well not have been there at all. Akane wasn't really sure if she had just been tougher then, or if she'd grown so used to her loneliness that she didn't think anything of it. But now… Well, things had changed quite a bit for her.

That time, right after he'd gotten his acceptance letters, and he had gone training crazy aided by his father, Akane hadn't seen Ranma in three days. Three days! At that moment, it had felt like such a long time. They had talked on the phone every night, though. But three days… it wasn't that long a time. Not really. She hadn't missed him as much as she did now. Akane guessed her anxiety also sprouted from the fact that he was totally unreachable to her, at least until the weekend. She also knew she had too much free time in her hands, and not much to do. So obviously, she missed him all the more.

Akane remembered how bad it had been for her when they'd returned from their camping trip. After she'd arrived home, she'd said hello to her family and left a few clothes in the laundry basket before heading to her room to get ready for bed.

It had been awful. One second she had just been tired and ready to drop. The next, she hadn't been able to figure out what to do with herself. They had spent almost every minute of the day together, for those few days. They'd woken up together, and gone to sleep together as well, which she had loved. And it had been perfect. They were so comfortable in each other's presence. It was so easy, being together. It seemed to her that Ranma just knew her. She felt she didn't have to think of what she was saying when he was around. She could think out loud. He had started to be a part of her thought processes, she felt.

That night, by herself, she had realized that he was now etched to her brain, like a living piece of her mind. That night, she had felt for the first time, what was now an unfortunately familiar pang of anxiety at the thought that perhaps she had grown to a point where she needed him to be at peace with herself. How was that _healthy_? Was it normal? She didn't know. It certainly wouldn't help her in anything. For a second that night, she had resented the strength of her feelings. For a split second, she had wondered if this whole thing was turning into something more like an obsession than anything else, and if her life would be made a bit more difficult just by his absence. She didn't _want_ to feel like a part of her was missing.

But then he had appeared behind her window, thank God, and all her thoughts and worries had died a very quick death. She had managed not to think about any of it again until a few days ago. Until Akane had been all by herself again, for a bit longer than a couple of days.

When they'd said their goodbyes on the Sunday before Ranma started in his new school, six days ago, Akane had felt a lot more in charge of herself. But that hadn't lasted long. She had been driving herself up the wall the whole week. Thank god for her friends. But she missed _him_. She just plain missed him. She missed talking to him. She missed his smiles. She even missed his occasional insults. If only she could at talk to him, it would probably take the edge off.

But it was a requirement that new students spend the first week in complete isolation. Part of the schools bonding rituals and other whimsical things. Why had no one thought to inform the students of this before, was beyond Akane's comprehension. They would supposedly let him out today, around midday.

She thought it sounded a bit like prison. She hoped it wasn't quite as bad as all that.

Ranma had said he'd come by her place today. He would go home, say hello to his parents, then come to the dojo, but he didn't know when, exactly. Akane looked at her alarm clock. It was only 10 in the morning. She groaned. She needed to find something to do, or she would definitely go crazy, and she'd be in a complete state when Ranma finally decided to show up.

She looked at her room. It was tidy. Sort of. She'd had this same room the whole of her life. There had always been a desk under the window. Her bed had always been against that same wall.

Having found a project to occupy her time, and her mind, Akane got out of bed, got all showered and dressed, and started moving things around her room, digging stuff out of the closet and from under her bed.

It took her several hours. The only thing that stayed the same was her desk. Under her window. With the white curtains that would occasionally distract her. But everything else, she rearranged.

Kasumi poked her head in a few times and asked whether she needed any help. After the third refusal, her poor sister gave up asking, until she called lunchtime, which Akane hurried through in order to get back to her room and try and finish the job she'd started. Her room was a mess now. She had moved things around, but she needed to take care of the many things lying around. At this point, she was almost wishing Ranma wouldn't be too early, just so that she could be done with everything when he finally showed up.

Of the mess, she dumped a whole lot of things. And a bunch of others, she put in boxes and bags, labeled them, and decided to take them to the storage room. There was plenty of space in there anyway.

Her backpack was one of the last things she had to clear up. Akane was undecided whether it should just go under her bed, like so many other things, or if she should just leave it in the storage room as well. It wasn't as if she used it very often anyway. Storage room it would be. She quickly went through all the pockets, in case she had forgotten anything. Good thing, too, because she did find something in the last side pocket she checked. For a few seconds, her brain worked hard at trying to remember what it that she'd left there was.

It was a letter. Unopened, and quite thick, too.

Her name was written on it, in a familiar handwriting.

Akane puzzled about it for a second. Who-?

She sat down on her bed and stared at the envelope. She flipped it around. Then she tried to figure out why it was so thick. There was something other than paper in it, she decided, as her fingers tried to make out.

Akane stared at the envelope some more, and then it hit her. Well, there really weren't many people who could have left a letter addressed to her in her backpack without her noticing. She hastily opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. She held on to a piece of paper, as several smaller, metallic looking squares fell on her bed. She stared at them for a second, then unfolded the letter, and started to read.

"Akane-chan,

If no one's saying it, then I will.

If you're careful, you can have all the fun. If I were in your shoes, I'd be all about the fun, and I'd be careful! And because you're so way over your head, it falls onto us the smarter and wiser to impart a bit of knowledge. Remember! It never hurts to be prepared, even if you're not expecting anything. Hey, you never know what you might be missing.

At least you're taking the tent. Silly girl.

I hope they're enough. My regards to Mount Mitake. Enjoy the views. I'm sure they will be very satisfying. I'll be waiting for all the saucy details when you get back.

Ta-tah!

Nabiki."

Huh. Her sister had hidden a letter in her backpack before she'd left on her camping trip with Ranma. All code. Of course, she wasn't so daft as to not know what Nabiki was talking about, but…

"'I hope there's enough' of _what_?" Akane mumbled as she picked up one of the things that had fallen out when she'd taken out the letter and examined it. There was some sort of… ring shaped thing. It felt slippery, too. Then she flipped the thing around and read the labels.

She felt the heat rise up to her cheeks in an instant.

Condoms.

Nabiki had given her condoms. Ten of them.

Akane was so embarrassed and surprised that she chocked slightly. Then she wanted to laugh. But she was chocking, so she couldn't manage it, and chocked some more instead.

Then she thought that of course, because life was like that, Ranma would have to choose this _exact_ moment to make his appearance. She looked sharply up at the window, half expecting to see him smirking at her. Apparently, life had decided to give her a break, because Ranma wasn't there. She sighed with relief. Finding her sister's _gift_ had been embarrassing enough, she couldn't imagine trying to explain it to someone else.

Akane put everything back into the envelope, and left it at the very back of the bottom drawer on her night table. She sat down on her bed and started thinking. She couldn't believe she hadn't found them before. Like during their trip. Would anything have been different if she had? She couldn't be sure, of course, but Akane wanted to believe it wouldn't have. It was true she'd thought about it. Because, honestly, she would have had to be dead not to! But she also felt… It was true they couldn't take their hands off each other, but because of it, they had started to become more… familiar with these things in a pretty relaxed way, Akane thought, and she didn't feel it was a thing hanging over their heads. Ranma wasn't pushy at all, either.

Akane smiled.

If anything, it was _her_ that needed to get a grip of herself most of the times. But really, all that mattered to her was to be close him. They trusted each other, and in their little bubble of awkward, they'd started discovering things, and each other, and even themselves. It was amazing. Everything about it, their pace and the comfort they got from the other's company. Akane didn't really crave more. Perhaps, deep down she was old fashioned, and wanted to wait. Wait for what? Well… not to get married! Gods knew when _that_ would happen. If it happened at all… Akane supposed she was waiting to just feel ready. Or waiting for it to just happen. Or not.

Maybe Nabiki's advice wasn't so over the top then. Always be ready, even if you're not expecting it. Akane dreaded to think of the consequences, should they not be careful. Maybe she could plan to always be prepared, and then forget about it. She could see how she had already started talking herself into it. Maybe then—

Akane was distracted by a knock on the door.

"Akane-chan," Kasumi's voice came from the other side.

"Come in!" Akane said standing up, and turning around to straighten her bed a little bit. She heard the door open.

"You have a visitor," Kasumi said. Akane wondered who it could be. She grabbed her back pack to toss on the storage room on her way downstairs to greet their guest.

When she turned around ask, she had to suppress a little yelp. Ranma was standing next to her sister. He was smiling at her, his hands behind his back.

Kasumi looked around.

"Oh, good job, Akane! It looks much nicer. Don't you think so, Ranma-kun?"

Ranma had been staring at Akane, and seemed slightly startled to be spoken to. "Oh?" and then he paid a bit closer attention to his surroundings. He smiled again, "Yeah. Looks roomier." He said.

Akane saw Kasumi smile. But her eyes were also slightly narrowed. For Kasumi's standards, she thought, it was kind of creepy. Then Akane realized that this was supposedly the first time that Ranma had seen her room, as far as her family was concerned. She knew a moment of panic. Kasumi's smile grew even wider. Akane was reminded of the Cat Bus. She was so embarrassed and uneasy that she didn't know what to say.

Ranma wasn't getting it, unfortunately. "When did you move all your stuff around? It looks so different…"

Akane flushed all shades of red as Kasumi continued to stare at her. And Ranma still wasn't getting it. "Huh… somethin' wrong, Akane?" he had concerned frown on his face.

"No, nothing's wrong," Akane said, unable to look at her sister.

"Well!" Kasumi said, slapping her hands together, slightly startling Ranma with the sound of it, "I'll be leaving you two alone, then! Akane-chan? Should I take that for you?"

Akane looked up at her sister. She was gesturing at the back pack.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks."

Then Kasumi took the bag from her, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

For a few seconds they were quiet. Ranma had finally realized that something had happened, only he didn't know what, and Akane was still trying to get a hold what had just happened. Of _course_ Kasumi would have known all along! Why was she even surprised? At least it was clear she was letting them be. She shouldn't have worried.

"Mm…" Ranma mumbled.

Akane looked at him, and her eyes grew wide open as a laugh started to bubble from her throat. He was so clueless… She literally bounced to where he was standing, "Oh, Ranma!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck, finally amused at the whole thing.

Ranma stumbled backwards a step.

"Oi, Akane!" he tried, "Not so hard!"

That was odd. She drew back slightly.

He tried to smile and grimace at the same time.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Here," he said, "this first." And he produced a flower bouquet from behind his back.

Akane was speechless. This was the first time she had received flowers. Well… not really. Kuno had been big on roses, but she didn't think that counted.

The arrangement was simple. The flowers were a very pale yellow. And their scent was so sweet, Akane couldn't help closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. For a second, she thought she was in fact just like any other silly girl, no matter how complicated she thought she was. Only this time it didn't bother her. Life was simple, really. The man had given her flowers, and she had melted instantly.

"You like 'em?"

Akane nodded vigorously, "They're beautiful, Ranma. Thank you…" then she inhaled again.

"Ok, don't laugh, allright? I went to town cause I wanted to get you something, but I didn't know what… and I saw those and, well…"

"What?" she asked.

Ranma scratched his head awkwardly. "They're the same color as your favorite pajamas…" he finished, and looked down at his hands as he fidgeted.

Akane blinked a couple of times. The she smiled broadly. She thought her heart had turned to warm goo. That must have been the most silly, sweetest thing he could have possibly come up with.

Ranma continued, "And I… well, I really like them—I mean! I like it when you're wearing them… Cause, you know… they're so—so homey, and stuff. Yeah…"

Akane held the flowers to her chest with one arm, trying not to squash them, as her other hand made its way to Ranma's face. She cupped his cheek and pulled him down for a soft, sweet, kiss.

Their eyes remained closed as their lips lingered against each other. Akane rubbed her nose lightly against his. "Arigato, Ran-ran…" she whispered softly, her lips caressing his with each syllable. Then she felt Ranma's hands resting on her hips, his thumbs tracing a slow circular pattern. He sighed against her lips, and pulled her to him as they kissed some more.

Her pajamas were homey. And Ranma like them. Akane felt giddy and bubbly. She threw both arms around his neck and squeezed—

"Owww! Akane!" he said trying to push her away. This time he sounded a lot worse than five minutes before.

Akane was so surprised, she let go instantly. She took a couple of steps back and looked at him.

"Seriously. What's wrong?"

Ranma looked pained. His eyes were squeezed shut. Akane noticed he had deepened his breaths. He was trying to ride out pain, it seemed to her. Not a lot of it, but probably quite constant. He opened one eye and looked at her. His expression turned sheepish.

"Ooookey," Akane said, "So, I'm not going to ask how your first week went…"

Ranma sort of grunted. "Well… "

"Come on," Akane said as she plopped down on her bed, the flowers on her lap, "don't just stand there," and motioned for him to sit down next to her.

Akane saw him move towards her. There was something funny on his step. Instead of sitting on her bed, he started crouching down on the floor. She heard a grunt here and there.

"Ranma… what is it?" She asked as he lay back alongside her bed, sighing heavily.

"Ohhh, just kill me." He muttered, closing his eyes and sighing some more. "Kill me now." He stared at the ceiling.

His tone was joking enough. But Akane didn't know if she wanted to laugh, or to be concerned. Ranma never complained like this. She wanted to say 'Aawww, baby!' But something made her held her tongue. Instead, she slipped off her bed and plopped down beside him, kneeling on the floor. His arm tried to wrap itself around her legs, and ended up resting over her lap, his hand holding onto her hip. His eyes were closed.

Akane leaned over him to look at his face. Ranma cracked on eye open and looked up at her.

"Do you want me to get you some salve?" she asked.

"Sounds good." He said, and closed his eye again.

Wow, Akane thought, that must have been Ranma's equivalent to crying from serious pain.

Akane hurried. She dug into the bathroom shelves for the anti-inflammatory cream that smelled funny, and that she knew was always there in endless supplies, and ran back.

Ranma was still lying on the floor. Not that she thought he would have moved much.

"So tell me," she said, kneeling next to him again, salve and hands resting on her lap.

"They're just tough." He said, and tried to shrug, but changed his mind half way through it. It was probably painful as well, or uncomfortable, at the very least. "And I'm OK, really. Because I'm a bit better than expected at this stage… but some of the other guys…"

Akane had a thought. "Is this why you didn't use the window?" she guessed.

Ranma nodded.

"I wanted to. Besides, I thought if I came in, you know, the normal way," Akane nodded, "then we'd be stuck having tea with everybody else…"

"I'd have thought the same, actually," Akane smirked, "I just wonder why Kasumi didn't…" and she trailed off, distracted. Then shook her head. "OK. Where does it hurt?" she asked

Akane was surprised to hear Ranma laughing weakly.

"Everywhere," he said, and looked at her. "Ribcage, mostly, the shoulders and neck, and my left leg. Most of it is really badly bruised." He was quiet for a second. "And my feet," he continued, "big toes, specially." Akane opened her eyes, starting to feel a bit horrified.

She wanted to make him feel better. But, really. He was battered enough that there wouldn't be anything she could have done.

"It's fine, Akane… honest," he said, grabbing her hand. Her attention came back to him. "It'll get better in a couple of days, probably less. I was expecting it, really. Its only the first week."

"Why were you limping, then, if it's not so bad?" she asked accusingly.

Ranma didn't say anything, just stared at something else on her ceiling, and played dumb. He sucked at it.

"Fine… Just, let me rub some of this where its worse."

"Okay," Ranma said, then he smiled, "But kiss me some more first, and… don't touch anything."

Akane's concern dissolved slightly, and she laughed at him.

"I'm serious!" he said when she didn't move. "Get over here. I've missed you lots."

Akane moved a bit closer to Ranma's head and leaned over him to look at his face directly from above. She stared at him. He was pouting! They held a staring contest for a while. Ranma started tapping one of his fingers on the floor. Akane tried not to laugh.

"You're not making it better," he said through his teeth, his voice flat. It made Akane giggle. "You're supposed to make it better," he said. Akane could see his lip twitching to turn up into a smile. She tried to hold her hair tightly behind her ear, so that it wouldn't tickle him as she lowered her face a bit more towards him. But still she didn't give in.

"Oi! I get bored, y'know."

"I've missed you, too, baka." she said. Then she leaned down a bit more. Ranma decided to help her then, and pulled her towards him from the back of her neck.

They kissed for a while. It was weird like this, she thought. Especially because it was very true she couldn't touch him anywhere without making him grimace. It made Akane giggle some more. What was it with her today?… Geez.

"How am I supposed to put this stuff on you, then?" she asked when they separated. "If I can't touch anything?"

"I'll take it like a man," he said, trying to sound serious.

At that, Akane felt like snorting.

And he really did try.

Being a martial artist herself, Akane was quite familiar with strained, sore or bruised muscles, and injured big toes. It couldn't be helped if you were serious about your training. But even then she was a bit appalled when she discovered some of the bruises Ranma was sporting. It's not that they were very deep. They were just normal bruises. But they were everywhere. Some protective instincts she hadn't been aware she possessed came rushing to the surface, and all she wanted was to take care of him and make it all better.

Most of the times, anyways.

Because Ranma whined. And when he did, he went all out.

"Oh! Gee, Akane, try poking me a bit harder, won't ya…" and she tried her best to ignore it. "I never knew you had such heavy hands!" Although it made her eye twitch a bit, she knew he was joking. Kind of. She hoped. She supposed he could tell that she was getting too concerned. She could also tell when she'd really hurt him, but those times, he kept quiet.

"They should be taking better care of their students, there."

"They do. Mostly." And Ranma started to tell her about his sensei, and the teachers. And the guys he shared his room with. And that, apparently, he was really happy to get the crap beaten out of him. Men…

"It'll get better. I'm just sore. Need to pick up the rhythm, then it won't hurt as much."

"Yeah, yeah… So long as they don't scramble your brains too much. Oh! Maybe that's why Kasumi played you and you still don't notice!"

"Hey! No fair! I _did_ notice something was weird."

Akane smiled evilly at him as she finished re buttoning his shirt. "So, what happened, then?" she said, leaning back and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Ranma's eyes went up, looking from one side to the other.

"Aaahhh… I got played by your sister?" he answered.

Akane smiled. Then sighed. Truth be told, she was bit upset with Kasumi.

"Ranma… She made you admit that you'd been up in my room before. I guess she's always known you've been sneaking around. It was pretty embarrassing…"

Akane could see Ranma's eyes growing a bit larger and rounder with every word.

"Oh." Ranma offered.

"Yes. Oh."

"But then…" he tried to sit up, then thought better of it and leaned back down again. "So she's ok with it then… Otherwise she wouldn't have let me come up here…"

"Maybe she's not totally ok with it, but it's her way to tell us to watch it."

"Pfff… Like I need to watch it… I can barely move…"

"Awww, you poor baby…" Akane said in a mocking tone, and only because she wanted to make fun of him did she allow herself to say it this time. Then she moved around a bit, leaned back on her bed and stretched her legs out in front of her, and motioned for Ranma to put his head on her lap.

When he did, he rolled onto his side, and pushed his face into her chest. She unconsciously raised her knees a bit, to help him stay there. Having him so close made her heart pick up. She rested one of her hands on his chest, the other mingled with his hair. If she lowered her head enough, she could probably kiss the top of his head. So she did. Then she petted his hair for a few minutes.

"Want me to do your back now?" she asked softly.

"In a minute," Ranma whispered. And then her heart giggled as he tried to get himself closer to her. Her arms went around him.

They stayed like that for a while, whispering quiet words, until Akane couldn't feel her backside anymore.

After Ranma left, she put the flowers in a base. She felt her heart ache in her chest as she noticed something she had missed before. It was the same kind of small flower that Ranko had given her some five months before. She was sure Ranma hadn't known this, but to her, it made his gift all the sweeter.

OOOOO

It really did hurt almost everywhere. And he hoped with all his might it would get better. His previous training told him it would. But then again, he had never pushed himself quite as much as he had this past week. He hadn't had the time to think about it much. About anything, really.

Certainly not about his engagement to the third Tendo sister. Not at all.

Ranma was slowly walking back home. His big toes were giving him the most trouble of all. He knew they would end up deforming slightly, flattening out a bit to get a better grip on the ground. He knew that's why they hurt so much. People generally forgot how important big toes were. He was acutely aware of it now. Sensei was trying to get them to tune in to their bodies' balance, to know where their mass center was, and to move it around. But to him so far it felt as if he'd been slapping his feet against the floor with a lot of force, and using nothing but his big toes to stop the momentum.

It wasn't really late. He'd promised to be back at a decent enough time for a late family dinner. He hoped Ranko would be awake to join them. He supposed this made him a coward, but it was the only way he could think of to avoid his parents' questioning.

"Family dinner, my ass…" he muttered under his breath.

He was a coward, true. He had promised to bring 'it' up with Akane. But he hadn't dared. He knew if he did things would get complicated. And besides, it's not like there wasn't time. His parents seemed way _too_ eager to see it happening. But he knew that if it ever did, it'd be after they had finished their studies. Or whatever. They had time. Akane had college ahead of her. If he'd learnt anything about her, was that she'd go through that no matter what. There would be no way she would agree to anything before then. Why risk things getting complicated, then? More so, why risk it when he wasn't even sure what he wanted to do? It was one thing to toy with the idea in his head. Another quite different was getting more people involved. As in, outside his head. The fact that his parents were in on it was more than enough.

But he had already promised he would at least discuss it.

Ranma stopped walking. He resented the way he was feeling. He felt as if things were… complicated. He wasn't used to it. So, Botan-sensei said, focus on what you're doing and nothing else. He was also very fond of saying that nothing really mattered, because we would all end up the same.

He shook his head. They had time.

Focus on the moment. On what you're doing. Ranma looked around. He smiled as he saw the fence. He'd thought of jumping on top of it, but had discarded the idea on account of how painful the effort would be. And this was his time off. Funny. He'd never felt he'd had to take time off martial arts before… His legs were aching, although the pain had been somewhat numbed by whatever stuff Akane had applied. His skin felt as if it were burning. He couldn't decide if it was hot or cold. But it dulled the ache. Instead, he felt as if his muscles were only stiff.

He closed his eyes.

He could feel his muscles, and the effect of the salve. He felt his feet on the ground. He felt Akane's hands carefully rubbing the stuff onto his stomach, massaging his legs, his feet. He tried to spread out his feet, feeling all the muscles on the sole come into contact with the ground. Focus on the muscles, feel them tense.

He didn't want to tense them. So he didn't. He stayed relaxed, just as he'd been while dozing off for a while in the floor of Akane's room, his head nestled on her chest. They'd been quiet for a while. And there had been nothing in his head, then. Just her scent, mixed with the salve, their breathing, and the dull ache in his muscles. It had been just what he had needed. Only he hadn't known until then.

Ranma inhaled deeply and lifted his head to stare at the fence again. He would get used to the rough training, until it would seem like a normal thing. Like everything else. People were flexible and could get used to anything. More importantly, he _wanted_ to get used to it. This was what he'd been brought up to do.

Ranma smiled. In a way, this… arrangement between their parents had been bad for him. It had made him think _too much_. Not only think, but worry about stuff, too. Completely useless. He should focus on this instead. And leave everything else the hell alone. Things had a way to sort themselves out. It'd never been a problem before.

Without thinking about it, Ranma tensed his muscles, and jumped. He grinned when he landed on top of the fence, took a deep breath, and started running back home.

OOOOO

It had started too quickly for her to handle, and it was merciless. Unfortunately, it had only gotten worse as the weeks went by. Akane knew it was going to be a tough year. Heck. If it turned out it wasn't a difficult year to pass, she'd probably feel disappointed! But it had started too quickly; it barely gave her time to adjust. She didn't know how people going to cram school could do it.

Akane stared ahead at the blackboard. It was filled with numbers, just as it'd been since the very beginning of term. She was sure if sensei could have, he would have written the walls full of calculations as well.

The symbols swam before her eyes. She knew she should focus if she wanted to make any sense of them. But it was as if her brain just refused to engage to the present. Akane stared out the window, at the school gates, and a faraway thought entered her mind.

The first time she had seen Ranma, he had been standing right inside the gates, looking around, instead of actually hurrying to class.

It seemed like that had happened so long ago. But it'd only been little more than half a year. Oh, gods… That meant that the first term was almost over.

Ranma… well. She hadn't seen Ranma in almost two weeks this time. How he managed to get himself in so much trouble and so grounded, so often, never ceased to impress her. Particularly because it meant giving up his free time on weekends and there was already so little of it to begin with. If it'd been her, she would do her best to merit some more free time than the normal quota, if she could manage it.

Two weeks was a long time to be without any kind of contact. But she didn't feel quite so desperate to see him all the time. Huh. The time before, it had been four weeks. She had been in a bad shape for a while. Moody and irritable. Or more than usual, anyway.

It had been such a shock when they'd met after four weeks. Ranma was changing very quickly. Because they hadn't seen each other very often in the past couple of months, when they did, Akane could tell the little differences in him. The physical changes were slight, but the time apart had made them obvious to her eyes. His body would have needed to adapt to whatever techniques he was being taught. Akane slapped herself mentally as she remembered that one time. He had seemed so… so… She hadn't been able to figure it out, just that everything about him fit him better than before. How could that be? He seemed so much stronger, in a subtle way. He was so much more in control, all the more aware of his movements, of the potential of everything. It was as if he'd been amassing and smoothing out this big, warm aura of energy that had been all bubbly and messy before. But now he knew how to wrap it around himself.

Akane sensed it was a mental thing as well. She had openly stared at him, his strength doing all kinds of things to her, and she had wanted to, well… it didn't take a genius to figure that out, anyone with eyes would have noticed. But that had not been what had impressed her the most. Ranma had just grown so much in the span of a few months. He had surprised her here and there with some unexpected comments. He was becoming a bit more… collected, perhaps. But it was a strange combination. It made him more relaxed than before, if that was possible. It was as if he had this new focus, where everything had its proper relevance.

It was also true that it had been four weeks since they'd seen each other last. Four weeks. Maybe she was just reacting to that, and to the fact that she had missed him.

At least one good thing had come out of all this. She was seeing so much more of her friends now. It was true they still chatted at school as they'd always done. They had noticed how much things had been affecting her, and they had taken it upon themselves to get her out of her funk, to talk about irrelevant things, about important things. Her summer had been taken up with her new relationship, and so she felt she had taken a break from her friends. They had always done the girly thing before, but not as much as they did now. It had taken a different dimension in her head. The things they talked about, what they shared, what they didn't. The best thing about not being around Ranma was the time she spent with her friends.

They still talked about boys, obviously. They talked about Yuka's English tutor a lot. And about Ranma as well.

Akane smiled a bit, her eyes glazing as she continued to stare out at the yard.

She hadn't wanted to, at first. It embarrassed her. And it made her feel too exposed. Talking to Yuka and Sayuri, Akane found out things about herself that she hadn't been aware of. Like how very smitten she was with Ranma, how much his presence, or lack thereof, affected her. She had known this, of course. She thought about it _constantly_. But saying it out loud was very different. She had been quite uncomfortable showing this very vulnerable side of her, even to her friends. She thought it made her seem weak, somehow. She had wanted to believe she was smart enough not to get deluded into thinking her life was complete only because she had a boyfriend. This was the usual notion, wasn't it? Some girls' goal in life was to get a husband, as if they couldn't live otherwise.

Akane had often laughed at people like these. She still believed being in a relationship wasn't the answer to anybody's problems, but she was ready to admit it helped things along the way a big deal.

And little by little, they had talked, and gossiped, until Akane had gotten into the spirit of it, and that these girls were her friends. They had been top class friends, too. Especially considering how much she had neglected them when Ranma had been around all the time.

Akane sighed.

Ranma…

At least Ranma would have some time off this weekend. Gosh, hopefully he wouldn't get grounded again. This was the really bad part. When his mom called to let her know he'd be staying at school that weekend. At least he could let his family know. And his mother had always been nice enough to pass the message on to her.

Ranma…

Akane shook her head from her reverie. Time was just going by too quickly. If she didn't pay better attention, the National Examinations would sneak up on her unprepared.

'Can't believe first term's almost over…'

Akane rested her forehead on her palm, as she once again tried to make sense of the stuff on the board. She knew she knew this. She should just stop whining.

She was glad the girls would be dropping by for a visit tomorrow. She had been a bit reluctant at first, in case Ranma showed up on Saturday night. But hopefully, they would probably try and head back home before it got too late to be going around by themselves. Anyways, Akane was glad to see them. She had too many things in her mind other than school. Things that worried her, simply because she didn't know to go about them. She felt her cheeks coloring slightly again, remembering Nabiki's little note, and the things still hidden at the back of the bottom drawer of her night table.

Akane slapped her cheek slightly a few times, trying to get back to class. Back to class. Pay attention! You need good grades to get into whichever college you want to. Wherever she wanted. It was so important that she did! She had to learn how to manage the dojo, how to bring people in, she had to see what it was like to be by herself, away from the familiar things that made her feel safe. She had to find out. This way she'd be stronger, better prepared to carry on the family legacy. Better prepared to even find a _way_ to carry on the legacy. It would help her father, too, if she did.

But first, she had to get her act together, focus on her classes, stop whining and worrying, stop thinking about Ranma so much—

"Tendo!" her teacher roared.

Akane swallowed and sat up, her chair making a deafening, sharp screeching noise against the floor, her back straight in a second.

"Hai!"

"Third time I've asked you to answer the question, young lady!"

"Hai!" Akane felt her cheeks redden some more. She heard some sniggers in the background.

"So?"

"Eeh…" Akane was so mortified, she felt like crying.

"Miss Tendo?"

"Hai?"

"Go stand in the hall."

"Hai…" she sighed. She was not sixteen anymore… She definitely needed to pull her act together, she thought, as she made her way to the front of the class, and out the door.

OOOOO

They had agreed to meet on Saturday nights, if he wasn't completely dead, and definitely on Sundays. Well, obviously. It was the one day he could have all to himself. Akane had promised to be free on Saturday nights. It was easier than Sundays, when she might have to help Kasumi every once in a while. He'd try to get there on Sunday afternoon, right after lunch, and he'd go back to school a bit after dark. The problem was that it was tough to get a hold of each other. He literally couldn't really talk to anyone outside the school during the week. At first it had annoyed him slightly. But as the weeks passed, he could see how becoming disconnected from everything else helped him concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing.

He kept his mouth shut about having a girlfriend. He was an easy going fellow, and made friends quickly, even if he wasn't particularly open about his private life. His quick friendship with Arata ensured that something would slip out, eventually. But Ranma had decided not to bring it up, for some reason. He couldn't really explain why. But when the subject came up, he had only listened to the guy talk about his fiancée for a while. It had been a very one sided conversation, really.

That had been during the third week. Lying in their beds and way past curfew, they had both been engrossed discussing the different pressure point techniques they'd been shown earlier that day, and about all the many things that would work to their advantage when facing a difficult opponent, if they were to ever master even just one of them. There was one that had caught everyone's attention. The 'Chikubi no ma ni' could be used to distract an opponent by provoking and instantaneous and extremely intense sexual arousal, and if applied gently, could also be used to increase stimulation during sex. Of course they wanted to learn that one! Conversation degraded from this point. Obviously.

Takeo had grumbled about inconsiderate jerks, at this point. Ranma could hear him counting backwards to calm himself. This is what their sensei had recommended him to start getting a hold over his explosive emotions, and to control his anger instead of lashing out.

Then conversation had turned to experiences, and girls they had met, or had wanted, or—And very suddenly, Arata had gone sort of quiet, and told Ranma that he'd been engaged for a year now, and how this lady was just so right for him.

The other boy had asked him a few questions, but Ranma had been very vague, not wanting to leave himself too exposed. He mostly just nodded and replied with 'yeah's or 'no's or 'you know's while Arata did the talking. This turned out to be a good decision, Ranma found out later on.

He didn't know if Takeo had rat them out for being up till so late, or if they'd been loud enough for more people to hear, but very early the next morning, their sensei had given them a very tough lecture about distractions, and needing to focus, and how girlfriends should definitely stay out of the picture. Then he went on about the martial artist's wife, a woman who dutifully stood silently behind her husband, while he dedicated his body and soul to the art. Which was also to be expected, since exposing ones feelings like that could be used against them in a serious situation.

Ranma wanted to cringe a little bit. This weren't feudal times anymore, he thought.

And then, sensei had kindly informed them that they would not be allowed to leave the school until Saturday night, and that they should return by Sunday night, or Monday first thing, no later than 5am, least he stopped hearing about fiancées.

Later that same day, an even older sensei had officially announced during dinner that the regular schedule would change, and that from that day on, the first years would only be allowed to leave school grounds over the weekend.

By that point, Ranma had felt like banging his head on the table. It was already tough enough as it was. Monday through Thursday they were supposed to be locked up. But extending it till Saturday just on account of Botan-sensei not having a life outside the school really didn't seem all that fair to Ranma, to be honest. Besides... he did want to get out and do other things. As in, visit Akane.

From older students, they learnt that it didn't matter if anyone did anything wrong or not, it was just an excuse, and they did this every year. But that hopefully things should relax a bit during the second term. Ranma was really looking forward to that.

It was a good thing that he was incredibly busy all the time. Occupied. It was very easy to fill all of his brain, which didn't take much, frankly, with his tasks and lessons. His training was demanding. But whenever he thought of Akane, he missed her something awful.

He had also found out it was not easy to miss his girlfriend when he didn't really have any privacy at all. But he quickly learnt that in an all male dorm, everybody liked to pretend they weren't really listening into other people's private moments. Ranma supposed there was really no other way around it.

He had these set of favourite fantasies that he liked to play in his head. He wondered sometimes if he would ever...

But he missed her the most when something surprised him, or whenever he was impressed or confused. Sometimes he had an idea about his training. His first reaction had been to turn around and ask her what she thought. After a month has passed, this had mutated into thinking he would have liked to tell Akane about it. But he hadn't been able to shake the habit completely off. Maybe they had spent too much time together over the summer. He was spoiled.

So, he didn't speak of his personal affairs. And no one asked.

After that, he's seen Akane four times in two months. Why? Because he had managed to get himself grounded for incomplete homework on a regular basis, and had to stay at school over weekends as a result. So he'd been stuck at school for two weeks in a row the first time, and three weeks the second time. He hadn't been able to go anywhere in all that time. It wasn't all bad, really. There were plenty of people staying over the weekends anyway. Most of the students weren't from Tokyo in any case, and of those, at least half of them actually lived in the school grounds.

The problem with these long stays was that he wasn't complete master of his own time when he managed to go back home. His mother had wanted him to spend time with his family. His sister had wanted to play with him. His father had wanted to spar and see how he had improved. Hiroshi and Daisuke, who had also stayed in Tokyo, had wanted to meet as well. Akane had been getting busier with studying. He'd also actually wanted to spend some time doing nothing. No wonder they hadn't been able to meet as often as he'd have liked. It had been slightly painful at first. But now he was almost used to it. He had learnt to mellow it down. He didn't want to think if this was a good or a bad thing.

Still, he and pretty much all the remaining first years had been jumping around in joy when the announcement came at lunchtime. They would be allowed to return to the old schedule. They would be able to leave right after lunch, instead of in the evening, and would not be required to return until Monday morning. At 8am. Like normal people. From the following week onwards, they would be staying overnight only three nights a week, as it had been at the beginning of term. His life could probably go back to being a little bit more what it had been.

He didn't know what he'd do with the time, really.

Ranma had been so relieved he had felt like laughing. He supposed sensei was letting them off because term was almost over anyway. It was December. December already! He'd get a week of doing nothing, nothing at all. Gods, he was tired. He wasn't the only one either. Half of the students that had started with him had already called it quits on account of it being too tough. Ranma supposed that was just the way the school tested their students.

Right after lunch, which he had finished with gusto, he had packed his bag and gone home, a skip in his step and a smile on his face. It'd been almost sickening to watch. He truly was relieved. It made him laugh. Even if the temperature had gone low enough to bite the skin. Ha. Perhaps he had been locked up too long...

He arrived home and quietly walked in. No one answered his call. As he removed his shoes, he heard yelling coming from the small back yard. Huh? More like screaming. It was Ranko. Not too worried, since he hadn't felt any threats, he walked out the back and peaked around the door. Cautiously. Just in case.

Oyaji had started training Ranko on basic stuff. They were both wearing the standard off white gi. And his sister looked like she was really into it. Ranma smiled, even if he wasn't sure he liked it. Ranko was very young. She couldn't really know what she wanted, could she? At least she was definitely older than he had been when he'd started. He'd been so young that he couldn't actually remember a time without martial arts in his life.

His mom, who had been sitting by the sidelines, drinking some tea and watching the progress, was the first to spot him.

"Ranma!" she smiled at him, quickly placing her tea on a tray and hurrying towards him with ease, in spite of the many layers of clothes she seemed to be wearing, "We weren't expecting you till much later!"

He had wanted to explain, but Ranko chose that moment to run towards him. She threw herself at him. More like tackled him, really, her pigtails flying all over the place.

"Oniichan!"

"Ranko!" his father voice called after her. "You should bow and excuse yourself before running out like that!"

Ranma smirked. There was no way his old man would be able to get Ranko under control. He felt sorry for him for just a second. Not his fault his children were generally unmanageable. It was his mother's fault, really. It was a trait they had both inherited from her.

"Enough for today, I suppose," his dad grumbled. "Go change, daughter."

"Can I show Niichan first?"

"If you must..." his father grumbled again. But Ranma could tell he had wanted to crack a smile. "You take care of her, boy. I'm going back in. Don't take too long."

He walked away. He turned to Ranko who was jumping up and down.

"You should indulge her, you know. She misses her big brother. I miss you, too... You're so changed, Ranma," his mom said. It made him slightly uncomfortable. He didn't feel any different. "It's slight. But it's there. You've grown so much in the past year..."

"Mom... I—"

"Go. Or she might burst. Then I'll hold it over your head. Unless you need to be getting somewhere else." His mom smiled.

Ranma had the decency to look sheepish. Of course, he had wanted to run back out of the house the minute he'd walked in. Not because he didn't like it here, but because he really wanted to see Akane. She wouldn't be expecting him, so he hoped for a bit of a surprise. He also knew she'd be studying. He was sure to catch her at home.

He didn't say anything, and turned to Ranko instead, who already had a look of extreme concentration on her face, and was trying to get into a starting position.

"Help me out!" she said, then got started. Ranma was startled to realize that despite her age, and her being a novice in every sense of the word, Ranko was good. She _so_ had it in her, it made him ridiculously proud. He only hoped she would enjoy it.

Then he had a moment of panic. Hopefully his parents weren't thinking of marrying Ranko off to some dojo owner? He discarded the idea very quickly. He had to wonder what had prompted this in any case.

"Alright, Ko-chan. Show me what you've learnt today." He said as he crouched down to a resting position, and his sister started doing her kata. Slowly and carefully. But her movements were precise. He thought they seemed alien in a child her age. They were supposed to be uncoordinated and all over the place. That's what she was usually like. That's how it should be.

"How long have you been practicing this?"

Ranko stopped mid motion and stood up straight. Her index finger went up to her chin as her eyes turned towards the greyish sky to look for an answer.

"Mmm..."

"A week?"

"Mmm... After you left last time. Then I asked dad."

Ranma counted in his head. Two weeks. It'd been two weeks. So it was definitely a family thing, then. If she wanted, if she kept it up, Ranko could learn very quickly. Probably quicker than he had. Although Ranma really hoped the old man would not think of taking her on and extended training trip. There was no way in _hell_ he would allow that. He'd offer to train her. Or take her away on weekends. That kind of thing. But there was no way—

He felt a push on his forehead and he had to strain his muscles to avoid falling on his ass.

"Ni-chaaan!" Ranko said, her index finger poking his forehead. "I'm taking to you!"

Had he been spacing out? He'd thought that was Akane's specialty, not his. He blinked a few times.

"Huh?"

"Are you even listening?"

He nodded. Then he shook his head.

"Mooo!" Ranko complained, "You're worse than dad!"

"Oh, no! You didn't just say that!"

"But you are!"

"Ranko, be smart. I can't be worse. I'm much better looking, for one. See?" He said pointing to his head. He saw Ranko stifle a laugh. "Also, I have hair, and—"

"You're mean!" Ranko said.

Ranma stuck out his tongue. Then he stood up.

"Ok," he said, his hand falling on top of Ranko's head. "Show me a bit more. I'll help out when I can. Would you like that?"

"Yeah! But please don't yell at me..."

Oh, old man...

"I promise." He said

Ranma liked this part as well. He didn't know where he got the patience to explain. Or to find how to explain. What to reveal, and what to leave out. But somehow, on a cold December afternoon, he realized that he could be really good at helping people out like he was helping his sister. Like he had helped out Akane, before.

Every once in a while, he would direct his gaze towards his mom. She was paying close attention to everything they did. Too close, he thought. Oh, seriously, he was reading so much into everything his parents did or said.

After about an hour, his mom stood up.

"Ok. Enough. It's freezing." He told Ranko, "And I need to go. You should get it."

"You have to go? But you only just got here..." Ranko pouted.

"Well..."

"Are you going to see Akane-san?"

Ranma scratched the back of his head. Amazing that this kind of thing still embarrassed him. "Yeah..." his eyes turned briefly to his mom, who was still looking at them.

Ranko sighed. "Will you teach me some more tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Okay," she said as she started walking back towards the kitchen door, where their mother was waiting for them. "Bye bye."

Ranma watched her go back in. Then stared at his mom.

"Come on," she gestured for him to follow them. When he stopped in front of her, she said, "Just wear something warm. And try not to be back too late."

"I'll try." He said. Truth be told, he'd probably try to get back as late as he possibly could.

He grabbed a coat, and walked to Akane's house in a hurry.

He thought it took him a long time to get there. When he stopped by the front doors, he stopped to think about the one thing he always thought of whenever he got there. Which would be the best way to go about it? Sneaking in? Or not?

Ranma smiled. Of course he'd take the roof route this time. He hadn't even stopped forming the thought when he was already walking to the side alley, just so his jumping over the wall wouldn't look too horribly suspicious.

Wow. It had never been particularly difficult to reach the roof right above her window, except for that one time right after the beginning of term, when he'd been so beaten up that he hadn't been able to get into the Tendo household unnoticed. He was sure he would not have been able to get to the roof in the state he'd been in back then. He thought this time it had been ridiculously easy. He had to be careful. The tiles were slippery. Still, he managed to reach the roof above Akane's room without many problems.

He spared a thought for the fact that Akane had never told him off for sneaking in, even when it hadn't been previously arranged. So far he had never ran into any kind of... ah... unexpected situations. A person needed their privacy. He supposed a woman doubly so.

Ranma grinned to himself as he tightened the collar on his coat and leaned slightly off the edge to take a brief look inside.

He wasn't being totally honest. There had been that one time when she'd been sleeping... and he'd left her that note. That had happened very early on as well. He should have been throttled for that, he realized. Akane did seem to be quite proper on certain things most of the times, but for others... Not that he was complaining. It was a good thing she dared to take the initiative with them. He thought he was still too shy anyway, and was still very easily embarrassed. It was also a good thing that she always seemed to have a very clear idea of how far things could ever get. He'd even gotten used to it, and more or less knew how to follow her. Ranma knew there were certain barriers, and he wasn't exactly anxious to push any of them.

'Well... it's been two weeks since I saw her...' So he was obviously a bit anxious and thinking about it now. He snorted at his own thoughts. Not pushy... He knew he was trying to convince himself of something that wasn't entirely true.

His dropped his head to look into her room while hanging upside down.

Akane had company.

In the second it took him to stare in, he had time to recognize one of her friends from school, the one Hiroshi had had a crush on. He couldn't even remember her name. There was another person there, but their back was to the window, and he couldn't exactly stay there until he figured it out, or someone would see him. In fact, Akane had been facing the window. It had been just chance that right at that moment she had been leaning towards the floor to point out at something laid out before them.

The second that followed had him experiencing a pang of disappointment that had been strong enough to nearly make him loose his grip on the edge of the roof. He leaned back and sighed loudly. He could see his breath in the cold air. He should really learn to use the phone, he thought. But his own house was close enough that it didn't really matter, and he rather liked the idea of surprising her. It generally worked to his advantage, anyway.

Ranma crossed his legs and arms and stared out ahead. What to do, what to do...

He had been sitting there, cross-legged, at the very edge of the roof for some five minutes, getting a little bit colder every second, when he heard the window being opened.

"—not necessary!" a voice said.

"It's alright, I'll close it right away!" That had been Akane. Ranma's fingers twitched. He held his breath and leaned back ever so slightly, just in case she was leaning out and peering up towards him. "We need some fresh air anyway," she said in a tone he'd actually never heard from her before, and then conspiratorially added, "cause it's been just getting too hot in here..."

There was explosive laughter then, and another female voice added. "Oh! Akane! If you weren't such a loose woman it wouldn't be nearly as hot!"

'Huh?' Ranma thought, feeling very alert all of a sudden, as Akane's laughter filled his ears then. "Ohhh, you make it sound so bad! I'm never telling you anything else, then!"

"Come on, Akane-chan! You shouldn't be so mean to your friends!"

"Maybe you should visit more often then, or you know," and her voice turned very dark, "right after we've had some..." And the laughter exploded again. Then Akane continued, "I'm not nearly as... you know... eager as when it's been a while...Can't really help talking about it."

One of the girls continued to laugh. "Of course there's a lot more to it," Akane said, her voice suddenly soft.

There was a short span of silence. Then one of the other girls, "No wonder you're worrying—"

Then there was the loud snap of the window being sharply closed back again.

Ranma was very startled to discover he had been paying a lot of attention to that bit of conversation. Loose woman... His mind just kept going back to that comment. Right after they'd had some... what? Who's having what? He realized he was leaning in trying to get a bit more of the conversation when he nearly slipped. Again. All he could hear was laughter. Again.

Ranma huffed, and crossed his arms and legs.

He pouted for a few minutes, going over what little bits he'd heard. Akane had sounded so... sleazy. Loose woman. He hated to admit that just the general tone of it made him slightly jealous. Akane was not allowed to sound sleazy with anyone but him. Was she? The next second it occurred to him that maybe they had been taking about... 'them' them. As in, Akane and himself.

Could that be it? He relaxed his posture marginally. Did this mean she talked about their relationship with her friends? Really?

The next part for him was feeling a bit betrayed. He didn't share any of it with anybody. It was all his. It was all... theirs. Well, except the bit about the engagement.

Then Ranma felt guilty. Would he bring it up? Ever?

He huffed some more.

After another ten minutes, he lay back on the roof, and extended his arms and legs. He looked up at the sky. It hardly made any sense, what he'd heard. But apparently, Akane was worried about something. Hardly surprising, really. Ranma smiled slightly. But he couldn't help wondering if she was worried about 'them' at all. Was that it? They had hardly seen each other in the past few months anyway. Ranma felt a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Well, he hadn't even thought about _that_. At all. He hadn't realized not seeing each other all that often could be that much of a problem.

Ranma sighed. Perhaps it was a good thing that Akane talked to her friends, and that he didn't do any thinking on those things at all. If Akane was having doubts, well... he was sure he'd be hearing about it eventually.

Ranma sighed. He tried not to care about any of what he'd heard. He also tried not to think about anything of what he'd heard. Chances were he was getting it all wrong anyway. But he couldn't help it. He was uneasy. What he wanted to do was to walk into the room, and ask that they explain why Akane should be worrying about anything at all, and the bit about her being a loose woman. Even if he knew it would be completely wrong of him to do anything of the sort. It was even wrong that he'd heard any of their conversation in the first place. He wanted to clear it up so he would stop feeling uneasy. But, nothing to it. Perhaps this is how Akane felt all the time, and that was why she was so... executive.

He waited for a while. Heard the window opening again for a few minutes. He tried his best to remain where he was, resting on the roof, looking at the clouds, his hands behind his head, pretending not to care of what may have been going on in the room underneath him.

Ranma dozed off, and slowly let go of his questions. Girl talk was girl talk, he thought sleepily, consciousness drifting away from him. He couldn't be expected to understand any of it, right? Yawn. He just wished they would get out of the way so he could get in and spend some time with his fiancée. He hadn't actually seen her in... how long? Two, three weeks?

Ranma yawned. Again. It was getting darker. He wasn't sure how many hours had gone by, and he was getting definitely too cold to be out here doing nothing, freezing his ass off.

He shook his head sharply to gain back some of his awareness, and slipped down to risk a peak at Akane's room again. Oh yeah, still talking. She was laughing and talking animatedly. Ranma smiled. Gods, he missed her. Maybe she had just forgotten it was Saturday.

He leaned back again, rubbed his hands together for warmth, and set himself to get back home.

OOOOO

Akane waved goodbye to her friends as they disappeared around the corner. She sighed. The sides of her stomach ached. She hadn't laughed so hard in a while. It had all been so much studying and being worried. This had been an excellent break. Girl talk was the best, sometimes.

As she walked back into the house, she started recalling bits of the things they'd talked about. Certain things just had _had_ to come up, obviously, especially because lately it was always on her mind. Akane felt her cheeks flush a little. She hadn't known that she'd been seriously thinking about it until it came up in their conversation. It was only normal, her friends thought, which to be honest, was a relief. Maybe they were right. She really ought to stop worrying about it.

But how could she? How could she ever stop worrying about it? Wondering? The consequences— Maybe Sayuri was right. She ought to just make up her mind, and take care of it the way a responsible woman should. After that, then… what? Hopefully, then she would stop… worrying? Yes, she worried. And she would so like it if she could stop. And then, whatever happened… well… Her friends were probably right. If she did something about it was very likely her anxiety would go away. Akane sighed. All guesswork, anyways.

'I should just book an appointment…'

For a second, she toyed with the idea of bringing it up with Ranma. What would he say? Or more importantly, how would she bring it up? Akane felt her cheeks heat up. Gods. The mere idea of actually thinking of how such a conversation would go made her slightly uncomfortable. Of course, it was not something she could talk to him about. At least not yet, anyway. Could she? What would Ranma say? Ranma…

Akane sighed. Ranma…

Ranma… He hadn't showed up today. She'd thought her friends would have left much earlier than they actually did. She wanted to be by herself if he decided to visit. But she had missed her friends as well, and they had had such a good time. Akane didn't know what she was feeling more keenly. Disappointment over him not showing up, or guilt at not keeping her promise to be free on Saturday evenings.

For a moment, as if on cue to what they'd been talking about, she'd thought she'd seen him on her window. The urge to go and check if he'd been there had been too much, even if she'd known it to be impossible. He would still be at school at that time. But she had just _had_ to check, and had opened the window on the excuse of it being too stuffy, just so she could peek out and see if he'd been there, hanging outside her window. She couldn't be blamed for that, could she?

She already missed him. Talking about him made her miss him all the more.

Akane was back in her room already, and she hadn't even noticed how she'd got there.

She plopped down on her bed, and sighed.

They would meet tomorrow. Tomorrow would be here soon enough. And besides, he needed to spend time with his family anyway.

Akane looked at her alarm clock. It was 8 pm. He would already have returned from school. He'd be home by now. She shook her head. She didn't like to feel blue over Ranma. He had his life. She had hers. She'd just spent an excellent afternoon with friends. What was wrong with her?

Trying to distract herself, she changed into her training clothes and headed to the dojo. It would be a good way to release any tension.

It had been a bad idea. How she didn't see it coming, she couldn't be sure. Absolutely everything in the dojo reminded her of him, and how much he'd helped her during the summer. They never trained together anymore. This was fine. Didn't mean she couldn't miss it anyway. Besides, the dojo was lonely with just her. It was technically her dojo. It would have been nice if she could have pointed this out to someone other than the walls. There were no students. Other than her and her father, the school was practically dead

A shudder went through her at the thought that, if she didn't like martial arts, the school would in fact be dead. Her daddy had never been in any condition to teach after mother had passed away.

Akane looked at the old, lonely wooden panels for a second, and wondered if there really was a point to her carrying any of this on. It was supposed to be her duty, wasn't it? At least she like doing it. Maybe Nabiki was right… But, could she really take up the task on her shoulders? Could this be all there was to her? Was it really that bad if this was in fact all there was for her?

Oh! She was so distracted! She didn't know why she had to think of all this when she needed to concentrate on her studies.

By 9pm she was back in her room, showered and ready for bed. So, sue her. She wanted it to be tomorrow! She'd go to bed early.

As she lay back in her bed, trying to make out bits of the ceiling, and not sleepy at all, she wondered what Ranma would think of the empty dojo. He'd actually never commented on any of it, or her inheritance, even though she'd babbled about it often enough. Even if he didn't have an opinion on it, she was sure he would at least say something to put her at ease.

She just felt so pressured to make a decision on what to do.

Then the obvious struck her. If Ranma was home, she could call him. She wasn't fond of the idea, and talking to whomever picked up the phone. But she so wanted to hear him.

Before she could think about it much, she got up, grabbed the receiver, dialed the number in a flash, and waited.

'Please let him pick it up, let him pick it up, let him—'

"Hello?" said a female voice.

"Um… hi. This is Akane Tendo," she swallowed a bit compulsively. Why was this so difficult? "I'm very sorry to call so late… Um… Is Ranma there?"

"Mmmm… Why do you need to Niichan for?"

Akane swallowed. Ranko-chan's tone wasn't very nice at all. And she thought the little girl liked her! Perhaps it was just a bit late and she was past her time to go to bed…

"Huh? Um… Ranko-chan? Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Is your brother around? I'd like to speak to him for a minute."

"But he's been with you all day! No fair! And now he's supposed to be helping out Kaasan!"

"But I haven't spoken with him, Ranko-chan… Um… I haven't seen him for… a couple of weeks now."

Of one thing Akane was certain, and that was that Ranma had _not_ been with her all day.

Akane felt her grip on the receiver tighten. She realized she was trying very hard not to let her voice crack. Her eyes had gotten wet very quickly as well. She just wanted to talk to him. She couldn't make sense out of half of what Ranko was saying. Why wouldn't the girl just let her talk to Ranma? Akane had worked herself into a state when she'd been in the dojo by herself. She hadn't realized it had been so bad. Now all she wanted was to say two words to her boyfriend. But his little sister was being obnoxious. Why wouldn't she just—

Akane swallowed again, and tried to calm down. This was a seven year old girl. How difficult could it be to make her understand—

There was a bit of noise. Akane recognized steps, then Ranko complaining loudly, and then…

"Hello?" she heard. Oh, Gods. Akane felt like letting out a little sob. She couldn't say anything. "Sorry 'bout that, she doesn't know how to answer the phone yet…" she could hear a bit of smile in his voice, "Who is this?"

The wave of relief that washed over her was a physical thing.

"Um…"

"Hello?"

"Ranma…"

"Ah! Akane!" he said brightly.

"Yeah…" she said softly, trying to forget how troubled she'd felt a second ago.

"You alright?" he said worriedly. "You don't sound so—"

"Yeah, I'm alright." She sighed. "I just wanted to say hello and—Why is Ranko saying you've been with me all day?" She blurted out before she could even process the words. She cringed the minute they left her mouth.

"Oh! Ahhh…" he sounded a bit lost for words. Akane knew a second of anxiety. How quick could her mind jump to all kinds of conclusions over a tiny hesitation… "They let me out earlier today, and I said I'd go see you."

"But I haven't—"

"You had company—"

"When did you—"

"I just stuck around and waited for a bit in case they left."

"Oh?" Akane wondered at the information for a minute. Maybe he'd actually been there when she'd thought she'd seen him. "Oh, Ranma!" she said, her voice a bit steadier now.

"Sorry! I didn't want to bother you when you were with your friends…"

"Oh, Ranma…" she said again, her voice dropping once more. She smiled a bit.

"Maybe I should have told you first?"

"No! It's alright! I just wish I hadn't missed you!"

"S'alright…"

They were silent for a few seconds.

"So, you were out early?"

"Yeah… will only have to stay for three nights a week now."

Akane's heart leapt in a little happy dance.

"Oh! Ranma that's great!"

"Yeah. How are you? Have your friends gone already?"

Oh, the relief… Seriously, what was wrong with her? She felt a bit like crying. She hadn't known she had been so tense about missing him. She may have sniffled a bit.

"A-Akane?"

"Yeah…"

"You sure you're alright?"

"Um… I—" she swallowed and tried again, "I think I—" then she sighed and just gave it up. "I've missed you a lot…" her voice was tiny. She wondered if he would even hear it. She felt like she was begging. She didn't want to feel that way. Why couldn't she just say it? Just ask him? She was strong and independent. She didn't really need to… Why would she be embarrassed to—

"Yeah… I've missed you, too. I—" his voice was also very soft, "I couldn't wait to see you today…"

"Do you think maybe—"

"If you're not really—"

Then another couple of seconds.

"Ran-ran?"

"Can I come over?" he asked in a hurry, the words rushing out together. He sounded as anxious as she felt.

Akane closed her eyes. "Please."

She heard a sigh on the other side. "Alright. Give me a half hour."

"Okay."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay."

"Oh, Akane?"

"Yeah?"

"So… um… Do you think you'll be very eager, then?" he asked, the tone in his voice a lot different than it had been a few seconds before.

"Uh?"

"You know, since it's been a while and all…" She could imagine Ranma's lopsided smile.

Akane blinked. What was he talking about? What did he mean eager? Eager how-? And then she realized what it was he was talking about. Could it be? Had he been there? Right when she had sort of thought he'd been there? Oh, Gods, he had sooooo been there!

"Ranma!" she warned, a bit of a laugh inevitably creeping into to her voice.

"So, um… you think it'll still be very hot in your room, then?"

Akane just burst out laughing.

"Maybe. I dunno…" she said after a few seconds. "It's been a bit of a rough day."

"Oh, too bad…"

"Just get your ass over here…"

"Oh! You're going all evil on me now, are you?"

"Ranma?" Akane asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Just hurry."

"Yeah, alright. See you."

"See you."

Then she hung up.

How did he do it? She was giddy now. She knew he would have said the right thing. He would have made her laugh, that even if he hadn't been able to come see her, and she would have felt just as good as she did now. He would have made her life so much easier. Would she ever learn? She had to learn…

Akane waited.

She went back to her bed, sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs, and rested her chin against her knees.

She thought.

She would have liked to understand. To really understand. She had been something of a mess for the hour she had been by herself. Apparently, hearing Ranma, and knowing that he'd show up had been enough to give her a sense of calm.

This single fact nagged at the back of her head, and disturbed her. As usual. She didn't know if it was normal or not. Or healthy or not. She still felt the relief. She still felt giddy. And she couldn't stop smiling about the fact that she would see him soon enough. But getting back her calm had been up to him, in a way. It had depended on him answering that phone, joking with her. This part, Akane didn't like one bit. It gave her a different kind of anxiety. It was a small thing, not enough to dampen her excitement. But she knew it was there.

She just had to learn to live in her own head. She just had to! She had managed just fine, or sort of, for a few years before she met him. Whatever barriers or weapons she had built to deal with things, they were crumbling. She knew she had wished for this at some point. But now she wasn't sure she liked it. It left her vulnerable. And Akane was her own woman, she thought. She had always been able to deal with things. What would she do if she decided to go to college away from Tokyo? Perhaps there _was_ something wrong with her after all…

But on the other hand…

Akane sighed, and hid her face behind her knees. She felt a tremor run through her. The smile on her face was huge. She laughed out loud a little bit.

She looked at her alarm clock. Only ten minutes had gone by. But she was already bursting in her impatience. She rolled herself back and forth, and then rubbed her hands over her arms. It was quite cold for late autumn. It seemed more like winter already. She wouldn't be surprised if it started snowing. She pulled the covers over herself, then balanced back and forth some more. She leaned her head on her knees again, and turned it around to stare at the alarm clock.

She started absently playing with the seconds on the two blinking dots. One, two. One, two. Her rolling matched the seconds. She was like the clock, she thought. Then she stopped, and closed her eyes.

One, two. One, two.

It was quiet.

'Oh…' Akane thought for a second, unable to hear any thoughts. Perhaps they were quiet, too.

The knocking on the window pane startled her, but only slightly.

She jumped from the bed and had the window opened in a second.

The cold air hit her, but she didn't mind in the slightest.

Ranma let himself in very quickly, and turned around to shut the window behind him.

When his arms extended to get a hold of the window frame, Akane wrapped her arms around him from behind, and hid her face in the back of his neck. His clothes were cold. His skin was cold. But she didn't care. Ranma closed the window.

"A-kane?" Ranma asked after he managed to shut the window, one of his hands grabbing her wrists across his chest.

She shook her head, buried her nose in her neck, and just held him tighter. She heard him sigh, and felt him relax in her arms.

After what seemed like an eternity to her, but not nearly enough, she loosened her grip as she felt him trying to turn around. And then it was his arms wrapped around her, her arms trapped by her sides.

She felt him do the same thing she did, and bury his nose in her neck.

"Cold!" she complained.

He nodded against her. The she heard him chuckle slightly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't free when you came earlier…"

She felt him shake his head.

"You should have just come in, you know."

Then he pulled apart and looked at her.

"You're free now, aren't you?"

Akane smiled. That, she was. She rested her hands on his chest.

"You sleepy?" He asked.

Akane shook her head.

"Let's go out then. It's not so late…"

"What do you—"

"I don't mind. As long as I can drag you along." He said stepping a bit closer to her. "We'll find something. I've been locked up for two weeks, Akane."

"I know…"

"We can just walk around for a while, have late, late dinner or something'"

Akane nodded and smiled at him.

Ranma looked at her. Or tried to. Her room was dark.

She blinked up at him.

Ranma's eyes narrowed.

"You're thinking…" he said accusingly.

Akane shook her head, and continued to smile. Her smile grew wider as his eyes narrowed even more.

"Out with it."

Akane shook her head.

Ranma smiled a bit, "What is it?"

Akane shook her head again, and smiled even more.

Ranma leaned in and whispered in her ear, his lips caressing her skin, "Are you going to tell me or will I have to make you?"

Akane tried giggling as she shivered. A very strange combination.

Ranma inhaled deeply then pulled back again, and looked into her eyes, their noses almost touching.

"I'm glad you're looking so happy," he said, one arm wrapping around her waist, his hand cupping her cheek. "I was a bit worried before." Then he leaned in again and kissed her cheek.

"Ok, you go get into something warm," he started pulling away, "and I'll go and come in like normal people… What—?" he asked as her grip on him tightened.

Akane was smiling at him again.

"Ran-ran…" she said sweetly, and batted her lashes. She always thought this was a silly thing to do, but she seemed to understand why sometimes women did it, because for some reasons, sometimes Ranma just sort of… fell for it.

Ranma swallowed, she saw, and his eyes opened a bit wider. It made her feel so good when he reacted to her. Besides, she almost never called him that. That had probably gotten his attention as well.

"Mmm?" he asked.

"You haven't said hello yet…"

Ranma smiled, "Oh." was all he had time to say before Akane pulled him in to kiss him.

For a moment, there, she'd thought they wouldn't make it out of her house. But she was glad they had. They had ended up taking the train to the city center, and walked around for a long time, looking at all the winter light displays. There had been quite a few people milling about, walking and chatting, some of them taking photos. Near the Marunouchi area, they had run into a large ice skating ring, and a lights fair around it. For all his skills, she found out Ranma couldn't skate to save his life. So they had looked at other people go around the slippery surface, as they drank hot chocolates.

Ranma was always touching her, how holding her. She basked in the sensation of feeling so… safe. And wanted. And cared for.

"What about tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Huh?"

Ranma pulled her close to him as he finished his drink.

"I think I'll have to spend tomorrow at home. The old man just started training Ranko. I promised to help her out tomorrow."

Akane sighed. Sharing was part of life, after all.

"Why don't you come visit?"

"Huh?" Akane asked again.

Ranma laughed a little bit. "Are you a bit tired? The cold got to your brain?"

Akane pouted for a second.

"I think Ranko's jealous." Ranma said. Akane sighed.

"Yeah, I figured… It's only normal, you know."

"Maybe. But I can't have that. Not now that we'll be seeing each other more often" he said. Akane smiled.

"Do you think it'll be a good idea if I visit you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and help her out with her training. Then I can spend time with you as well."

Akane smiled and finished her own drink. She shivered.

"Give me that." He said, and took her paper cup from her. He walked a short distance to trash can, dropped the cups in.

"Come on, let's go back. Its too cold." He said when he was back.

Akane nodded, and Ranma started walking, holding her hand. She pulled his arm. When Ranma turned around, she threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him almost forcefully, parting her lips to taste his mouth. As if he needed the incentive. It was so _warm_. It was too warm, after their hot drinks. And sweet. His tongue caressed hers, her lips, so softly. Akane heard him groan in the back of his throat. She smiled and sighed contentedly against his mouth.

"Akane…" he whispered, his eyes closed.

They held each other for a few more seconds. Then Akane kissed his cheek.

"I'm so glad you called…" he said with a smile.

"Me too" she answered

OOOOO

In the days that followed Ranma's release from his horrible schedule, Akane went running.

It had been weeks since she'd gone out for a run. She was once again having a drawback from her plans to get on with her training, all on account of being so busy with school. She had to pay very close attention to where she set her feet. It had snowed in the afternoon, and the layer was quite thin. That treacherous, slippery kind which makes you think it doesn't really count as snow, but would then send you sprawling to the ground when you least expected it. It was a pretty sight, Akane thought. Even if it was dark, it made everything, well, whiter. The street lights bounced off it and made it sparkle. She also enjoyed seeing her breath in the air. It somehow made the exercise more real.

Thank God term was over. And thanks again, because Ranma's sensei had decided to go easy on him and his classmates. Hopefully, there would be no more staying locked up on school for weeks and weeks. Akane thought this was the best thing in the world. She wouldn't miss him so much anymore. Her focus would surely return.

She badly needed her focus back.

With a clear idea of what needed to be done, not only could she work much better, she could also concentrate on more things at a time. She could feel her determination building up. It was that stage of the process. She could feel her in her steps. She felt lighter.

Akane had also decided that her father should come out of his stupor. She was feeling jittery and excited because when she got home she would ask him to start training her again. It had been easy getting back on it, because Ranma had decided to help her as well, and he had done a wonderful job of it all throughout the summer. But she couldn't always depend on that, as she'd found out. She had to find her own way. Besides, even though he would go back to a more reasonable schedule, Akane was sure it didn't mean he'd have that much more free time anyway.

Akane had the sneaky feeling that Ranma's sensei was the kind of person that made his students learn about how to deal with frustration in the most direct way; creating a lot of it, and then leaving them to their own devices. So this great news about them being required to stay at school only for three nights a week from now on, sounded too good to be true. Akane believed it was much more likely that Ranma would be loaded with the more traditional kind of homework, which had been suspiciously lacking during the first term. So even though he'd be more, ahh… reachable, somehow, it didn't mean she could count on him as often as she would have liked. Which would be fine by her, if she managed to get a grip on things.

Akane ran for a half hour. It was too cold for more. Her mind kept going back and forth between one thought and another, what to do next.

As she neared the end of her exercise, some of the very positive feeling she had been gathering, were suddenly replaced by a slight dread.

Talking to father.

She wondered at his reaction. Would he even agree to her request? Would he even listen or acknowledge her at all?

She wondered whether she would have to be disappointed. Or if she would disappoint him. She knew she shouldn't expect anything from him, really. But if he had in fact been opening up, was training his daughter enough incentive? Would he change his mind half way through?

Truth be told, she was very afraid. Afraid to hope, although it was too late to worry about that. Hope had already started building in her, much as she tried to ignore it and be nonchalant about it. It was there. She didn't want it to be crushed. Would it? She liked to think that it wouldn't matter if it did, that it still wouldn't matter if he disappointed her, yet again. But deep inside her she knew that it would.

But she was also pretty sure that if she didn't ask, she would always wonder.

So set herself to ask.

Once home, Akane showered and changed, and proceeded to cover the distance between her room and her father's some ten times, it seemed to her, before Kasumi came upstairs and asked her what was wrong. Akane assured her oneesan that everything was fine.

Akane went back to her room and once again sat on her bed, sighing. She hadn't known she was such a coward. How difficult could it be? All she had to do was to ask! In the worst case, her father would ignore her. Akane thought she could deal with that. It had been his way for the past ten years anyway.

"Enough, already" she muttered to herself.

And once more Akane took the stairs, and walked the distance to her father's room. This time she managed to knock on the door. She was half expecting to get no reply, so she was surprised to hear her father speak up in a fairly strong voice, "Come in."

Akane pushed the door open with some trepidation. The she chastised herself for being silly. This was only her father's room, yet she was reacting as if she were just about to face a dangerous enemy. Not that it helped her much. She hadn't actually spoken with him about anything since… well, since before mother had died. She couldn't remember ever talking to her father. She thought she was allowed a bit of nervousness. Trying to calm herself, she walked into the room.

Her father's room was very simple. He had always preferred more traditional beddings, and clean and uncluttered spaces. Akane didn't remember the room being quite as desolate as this was. But she supposed it was only to be expected. The futon was neatly folded next to the wall. A small table sat by the window, hosting a lamp. Another table held books, and a shogi board.

Her father looked up from her book, the usual blank expression on his face. Akane saw him blink a few times. Maybe he was as disconcerted by her visit as she felt. He made no gesture to close the book or move, so Akane quickly walked in before she lost her nerve, and sat down in front of him, folding her legs underneath her. She saw her father following her movements.

Very loudly, she started "Otoosan—" then she stopped herself. It was so out of place. The room was so quiet. Her father was silent most of the time. She looked at her tightly balled fists resting over her thighs. She was going to lose her nerve. Before she realized it, she tried again.

"Dad," she took a deep breath. "We haven't trained in a very long time. I would like to start again. Perhaps you don't feel up to it, or maybe you've stopped thinking I would be fit to carry on the family legacy, but I would like to be given the chance. I feel that learning is the only way for me to be able to make a choice, although… I don't know that this is the path I will follow." She paused, took a deep breath and continued. "I… I have plans, or—"she grunted, a bit frustrated. "More like… ideas of what I want for me, dad. Nothing decided. But I know I love martial arts. And I can't do this by myself. The only person who can teach me is you, dad." She stopped and realized she had been talking very quickly. She took a deep breath.

"If ever I choose to carry on the Tendo School, you have to train me. There is no other way." Akane felt silent for a few second. "So…" she said, not daring to raise her eyes to look at her father, "Will you train me?"

Akane felt as if time had stopped for her. She hoped he would at least say something. This was important to her. She knew her father was unwell. But he was doing much better. Would he at least acknowledge his daughter? Maybe she had been hoping too much. Maybe he would never truly recover.

"Daughter," he said slowly, his voice deep, like she knew it was, but with a crumpled texture to it, like old paper. "To carry on…" he mumbled.

Akane could almost see the idea in his head, the thoughts chasing around each other. For a second she thought he had forgotten she was there. Her head hung towards her chest. She was already starting to feel slightly rejected, when he spoke again, much clearer than before.

"You have had help." Her father said.

'Ranma?' she wondered.

Akane's head snapped up to look at her father. He was staring at her, the vacant eyes replaced by something very different. She couldn't be sure if that's what he meant. She knew she had meant to start training again, back at the beginning of summer, mainly because it felt good. She hadn't had Ranma's help until… well, until later.

"And you are much stronger. You're a very strong woman, Akane."

'Ranma' Akane thought again.

She knew it wasn't all that, but she couldn't help to acknowledge that if Ranma hadn't showed up in her life when he had, her sudden burst of inspiration to shake off the sense of stillness could have very well stayed at that, as inspiration that never quite took off.

Now that Ranma was rarely around, she had gone back to her studies, and once again she had started to feel pressures coming at her from all sides. But mostly, she felt it coming from herself. She had once more started to feel like pushing forward was such a big effort, and she had again started questioning the need to push.

Akane hadn't realized she'd known this. It didn't sit well with her. It was okay to be inspired by someone. But she hated the idea that somehow she might be unable to get through on her own steam. She had always been strong, both mentally and physically. She questioned everything, true, and doubted her every thought, but she was strong enough to make up her mind about things and try to move forward, and live by her choices.

"This boy… man… he influences you." Her father continued. Akane had the urge to repress a giggle. It seemed too absurd, the whole situation. The mixture of nervousness, the thought that her father was so… chatty, for lack of a better word, and being so afraid to come in here in the first place. Everything was affecting her on a much deeper level than she was willing to admit, she thought, if she was labelling her father as chatty, and was just about to start giggling.

"At least, he seems to have a good heart."

Akane wanted to explain. She wanted to tell her father that Ranma did in fact help her train, but because he wasn't around all the time anymore, she couldn't exactly count on him for that. She wanted to explain that she wanted to learn the family tradition. No matter how much Ranma helped her, she would not be trained in the Tendo School in the end. Then what was the point of all of it?

"Ranma…" she started, and hesitated. She fell silent. "You mean Ranma."

His father looked at her quite intensely for a few seconds.

"Saotome?" he asked.

Akane nodded. Something was… not right. She swallowed. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Several thoughts were flying through her head. First of all, as far as she knew, her father had been with her and Ranma in the dojo only one time. She didn't quite understand why her father was assuming that they had been training on regular basis, regardless of it being true. He'd never actually seen him in the house. Second, and this took her a bit longer, she had found it extremely surprising that her father would have known Ranma's name. What took her another second to remember was the fact that they had been neighbors, and well, it made sense, then. But Akane could have sworn her father had grown even more serious, if that was possible, when she'd said Ranma's name. It had felt… ominous. Already in the span of five minutes, her father had displayed a wider emotional range than she'd seen from him in years. Akane was having a bit of difficulty coping with it.

She snapped her mouth shut.

She saw her father nodding to himself, apparently deep in thought.

"Whomever teaches should have the ability to communicate." Her father said, and then raised his eyes to stare at her again. "But it is not all depending on the teacher. If a student won't listen, they won't learn. If a student doesn't have the spirit to grow, they won't grow. You have come to this point by yourself. You have become what you are under no one's guidance."

Akane felt a sting in her eyes. How…? Akane swallowed again, and blinked rapidly.

"You have the strength to overcome circumstances. This is all you, my daughter. Sometimes we need to let other influence us, if it will help us bring out the better parts of ourselves. It doesn't make us any less strong. Quite the opposite."

Akane tried to control her breathing. Why was she so emotional?

Her father smiled a small smile. "I am obviously not what I was." He said after a pause for breath. "But it would make me happy to help you."

Akane didn't trust her voice, so she only nodded. But her relief… she hadn't know she wanted—needed her father to approve of her choices. To praise her.

His smile faded, and he blinked at her. She wondered what he was seeing in her face.

"It makes you happy to do this."

Akane nodded, took a deep breath, and nodded again, smiling.

"Dad…?" she ventured, still completely unconvinced that this conversation had taken place at all. "Do you just…?"

His father was looking at her. For one, Akane thought he was _really_ looking at her.

'Do you just play aloof?' she had wanted to ask. Instead she shook her head.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author Notes:

Chapter 8 has gotten so massive that I've split it in 3 parts. This is the first bit. I realize now, after I've revised it a few times, that it reads more like an addition of moments than an actual story. There is a reason for this, in my head. Perhaps if I had posted the whole thing in one go, then maybe it would have made more sense. But it's so long! The whole chapter has a bit more than 160 pages (I know this, because I've written most of it already). I just had to split it, and publish, otherwise I just kept coming back and checking and rechecking and changing my mind and it gets confusing, and it made it that much harder to continue writing the bits that are actually important. You just have no idea how much I've cut off of this bit you've just read. I'm really not very happy with it. But I think I needed to just publish it so that I could continue working on the rest. Next parts coming soon. And no, it's by no means the ending of the story.

Apologies about Akane being so angsty at the beginning. And about hurting cute things. That was just me after I'd had a horribly bad day. I decided to use it, and that was the result.

Yuka's musician's name is Andrew, in case anyone's wondering. And no, I don't know any Irish men named Andrew, although I'm sure there has to be a couple of those out there. But I do know a number of very charming Irish men who play the guitar. It apparently comes with the nationality.

I've been watching Inuyasha, and I just had to include a shrine and a forest in the school grounds. I was this close to including a Higurashi sensei somewhere, but then I thought it was pushing it. I hope people don't get confused with all these new names... More familiar names should be popping up soon, anyway!

Friend of mine is a serious karate practitioner. I used what he normally complains about for Ranma's injuries. His toes! My GOD, his toes. They are actually completely deformed at this point, sort of spread out to cover more area. And his legs and fists usually take up the worst of it.

That's it. Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think.

Pia-san.


	13. Chapter 8: Suspended Souls, Part II

"**The Chance of Change"**

**A Ranma ½ fanfiction by Pia-san**

Disclaimer:

All the legal stuff that everybody knows goes here. None of the characters are mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Viz Communications. The characters are being used without permission, and no profit is being made.

Warning: from now on, this is becoming less fluffy.

**Chapter Eight: Suspended Souls, Part II (Revision: 06/Apr/2011)**

OOOOO

Thursday was one of the best days of the week, Ranma thought as he made his way back home. It was late. It was cold. But he was feeling like he hadn't a care in the world.

He wasn't required to stay overnight at school tonight. He felt really free, from Thursday and until Sundays. Unlike most of the first term. The work load had pretty much doubled, or so it felt like. But at least he got to be home more often. He felt a little bit more like a regular student.

The house was dark, but there were still noises in the kitchen. He supposed Ranko was probably already in bed. He hadn't been able to make it in time for dinner, he knew. But he had wanted to get as much homework done as possible, so he'd have free time to talk to Akane for a while, or do whatever he wanted that didn't involve school work.

His stomach growled.

Maybe coming back in time for dinner was also part of enjoying his day, he though with a sigh. The food at school was not exactly the best. There was loads of it, true. And very nutritious and all that. But very repetitive and usually quite bland. He did miss his mother's cooking quite often.

Taking off the overcoat and kicking off his black slippers, he quietly make his way to the kitchen, where the soft sounds of the television and the warmth of something that smelled like stew engulfed him.

His mom was watching some late talk show, and softly laughing into her hand, as the presenter embarrassed their guests. The table was still set. Ah… excellent.

"Tadaima." He said in a low voice, worrying not to startle her if he could help it. She had already complained once about him being so silent now. As if he was actually trying to be sneaky all the time.

It wasn't that, not really. More like he was so aware of the different movements required to accomplish certain things. He had also come to realize how much of his normal motions weren't really needed at all. And so, well, yeah, he was slightly quieter now. Economy of movement, Akane had called it.

His mother turned around and smiled brightly at him. She made a hushing noise with her finger on her lips, and patted the spot next to her on the table, right by the warm food.

"Oh, Ranma, I'm glad you're home." She said, turning to stare at him the minute he had settled himself. He realized how cold he was when his legs reached slightly under the table cover. The heating was on. It was bliss.

He may have rolled his eyes in his head, or done something to make him look slightly ridiculous, because his mom giggled. Ranma closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth for a few seconds. He could hear people clapping excitedly on TV. He was brought back to the present by his mom's soft hand resting on his cheek.

He opened his eyes, a bit startled. She was still smiling at him.

"I'm glad you're home." She said, and rubbed her thumb across his cheekbone. "It's so late! I wonder you didn't freeze on your way here." She dropped her hand and pointed at the food. "Go ahead, everybody's already eaten."

Ranma smiled and tucked in.

His mom was giving him a funny look. Ranma started to feel self conscious.

"What?" he asked.

"You've grown so much in the past year…"

"Oh, mom, not you too," he teased. "Akane's always bringing that up. And you look at me like I'm some kind of wonder. I must have been awful before!"

His mother smiled. "Of course not! I've always been very proud of you. Me and your father both."

Ranma swallowed his mouthful as he nodded. He was not going to argue with that. Too much. "Mom, I'm only good at martial arts, and after pop pushed me into it..."

His mother frowned. "Would you rather have done something else?" she asked.

Ranma thought it was a trick question. He had always been doing martial arts. How could he have known what else he may have wanted to do? But truth also was that he had never really bothered to find out. He'd always been comfortable with the way things were. He shook his head. His mother smiled. "I'm proud of the fact that you're chasing this, and that you're getting through your battles. You're a good man, son."

Geez, what was it with the compliments today? It was good to hear them, but it's not like he had any self esteem issues, not exactly. He'd already done fine without his parents ever bringing up pride too often. What they had historically brought up though, was the lack of good grades in school.

Still, something inside him felt sort of warm. Ranma blushed at the compliment. He grasped for something to say that resembled normalcy, to get out of this weird and completely gratuitous conversation.

"Where's pops?"

His mother sighed. "He's running an errand for me. Your sister needs to take special whole meal flour to school tomorrow. She only remembered about it an hour ago. Never mind that she has known about it for weeks."

Ranma chuckled. Typical of Ranko, actually. He wondered if he ever pulled that kind of stunt. He doubted it. He was certain he was more the kind to just forget altogether.

His mother's attention went briefly to the TV. He focused on his meal.

"No need to inhale. The food's not going anywhere."

Ranma rolled his eyes and put his bowl down, making a big production out of taking a break.

"It's fine, mom. I'm just hungry. It's pretty late."

"It is. I thought you'd be staying away tonight after all."

Ranma's eyes bulged open. "At school? When it's not compulsory? Fat chance of _that_ ever happening…" he picked up his bowl again and looked at the contents, chasing around for a particularly nice looking pickle. "I just wanted to get some homework out of the way, so the weekend wouldn't be so busy…" he mumbled, and continued to chase around his food.

"A relaxed weekend sounds worth the extra work before hand," she said, and Ranma could only agree. "Do you have any plans?" she asked.

Ranma just shrugged, his gaze still fixed on his food. "Nothing much. Promised to train with Ranko, at least for a while. Will go see Akane on Saturday as well." He picked up some rice, and quickly swallowed it. "I'm thinking I'll do some Christmas shopping, maybe. I thought maybe I should get her something. Special occasion and all that. But I just don't know what—"

Ranma was suddenly startled by the TV going mute. He lifted his gaze to look at his mom. She was looking at him funny again.

"What?"

His mom sighed. Then she closed her eyes briefly, and sighed again.

"Ranma-kun… Have you given any more thought to—"

He put the bowl down noisily even before she could finish the sentence.

"Bout what." He said. He was chilled at how different his voice came out now.

He looked at the dishes and sighed. He saw his mom turning around to face him, her hands over the table.

"Have you spoken to Akane-chan at all? About the engagement?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Ranma wanted to scream.

"Why not?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Well, the two of you are awfully close, and—"

"Mom, seriously, just—"

"But, Ranma!"

"What, mom? I said I'd think about it. What more do you want?"

"But, have you thought about it?"

Ranma looked at her, feeling slightly desperate all of a sudden.

"How could I have _not_ thought about it? You do realize you want me to ask a girl to marry me, right? At 17? Like it's an easy thing to do, right? Of _course_ I've thought about it, mom…"

The woman sighed. Ranma tried to reign in his temper. He didn't often feel upset. And he hardly ever raised his voice, least of all to his mother. But this was a touchy subject. He was not really surprised that it had affected him so much. And so quickly.

"I'm glad you're giving it a thought, Ranma, but if you have, then your father and I were wondering If you had decided what you're going to do about it."

"What I'm going to—? Mom, really. I have _no freakin' idea_ what I'm gonna do about it. Ok? Is that good enough for you and pops right now?"

His mom straightened her back to her full length, looking rather imposing. An amazing feat considering she was rather on the shorter side of things. She looked suddenly intimidating. For a relatively petite woman, Ranma thought she could sure manage to look fearsome.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me. We have explained the circumstances, and how we managed to ruin this family's honor by turning our backs on our friend only because we were having our own issues. And this… this will fix everything. I hope you understand how important it is, for your father and myself, for this family. It's only natural for us to be concerned about your plans on this." Her voice was suddenly much more serious than it had been two minutes before.

"My plans…" Ranma repeated, smiling somewhat bitterly. "Your plans, you mean." He sighed. "What I'm thinking about right now is that I don't see what the rush is. I mean, I'd have thought you'd have at least wanted us to finish studying, wouldn't you? What's the rush?"

"A wedding doesn't necessarily have to happen for quite some time. But it would be good to clear up the agreement as soon as possible."

Ranma wanted to bang his head against the table. She was saying the word 'wedding' now, instead of answering his question. Why people weren't really answering his questions, he couldn't understand.

"Mom. Why the rush. Explain. Cause I don't see it. I'm not just about to bring up marriage to Akane unless I'm completely sure she might want to do it, too, which might not happen for years and years, and maybe it won't happen at all. And it's not something to bring up in casual conversation, either, you know. And once she gets hold of why I'm asking her about it, then there's no chance it'll happen. Trust me on that one."

Nodoka sighed. "I think… well. We are very keen on renewing our bonds with Tendo-kun."

"Ok?" and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline, to suggest that she continue.

"And the most acceptable terms to do so would be under the request to fulfill our promise."

Ranma scratched his head.

"This is stupid." He mumbled.

"Ranma!" his mother exclaimed, startled.

"Sorry, mom, but really, I just don't see the drama at all. You want to get back in touch with Mr. Tendo? Just do it, then. And apologize. You don't need an excuse for that, do you? Just say the truth. That you just want to renew your friendship and you're sorry you were lousy friends before. Or the likes. I mean, no big deal, right? How hard can it be? It doesn't mean we have to get married."

"Don't misunderstand, son. Our promise still holds, and as I'm sure you realize, it's the only way to restore this family's honor. But you're right that it might not be the best thing to bring it up with Akane right away. You know her better, after all." Then she fell quiet. "We'll discuss it with Tendo-kun first."

For a brief second, Ranma was relieved that people were finally getting a clue and would stop pushing it. But only for a second, after he thought better of it. He groaned. How he managed to dig himself deeper and deeper each time, he really didn't know. So now Mr. Tendo would hear about this, too. Any chance he may have forgotten were now completely lost to him.

"So… ahhh, let me get this straight. The promise still holds, you said?"

His mom nodded. Ranma continued, "So this means that you had _always_ planned to marry me off to one of the Tendo sisters? Even if I hadn't met Akane at all?"

His mom nodded again. Ranma started to feel upset all over again.

"Were you _ever_ going to bring it up?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

Nodoka took a few moments to do it, but she nodded again, slowly.

Ranma just felt silent. He wanted to yell. He wanted to argue that the only reason they were pushing this on him was because he just happened to start a relationship with Akane. Otherwise, they would have conveniently forgotten about family honor and everything else. This had his old man's high and mighty signature written all over it. He wanted to complain about how unfair it all was. But he was also thinking that this was simply the way things had turned out. And he _had_ met Akane, and he was _glad_ for it. He would never have wished that back.

He remained quiet, the frustration and the acceptance all rolled in one uncomfortable wave. He was a bit startled when his mom broke the silence.

"Ranma-kun… do you think you could talk to him? Tell him we would love to visit?"

What? Oh, Gods these people... Really…

"Moooom. Why? Just… call! Or send a letter or something. Why should _I_ do it? It was your mess for walking out on them in the first place. I don't see why I should fix it."

His mom sighed, and her shoulders dropped a bit.

"You're right." she said, her look crestfallen. "I just thought maybe you could get a feel for how it would play out if we contacted him."

Ranma turned that around in his head. Perhaps he could ask Kasumi. Oh gods, was he already walking into a nicely set up trap? Now he thought about it, perhaps it wouldn't be so farfetched to think his mom had guiltied him into saying what he said next.

"I'll try."

A second later he realized that it was very likely that if his parents and Akane's father renewed their old friendship, there'd be no way around the engagement business at all.

"And please, no more bringing up the thing, either, mom."

"Thing?" she asked, confused.

"The engagement, mom" he said, "It's already enough for me to worry about it. And I already promised you I was thinking about it and how to let Akane know without our heads rolling… So please, just. Stop. Back off. Please."

He saw his mom nodding. Good.

Maybe it would have been better to stay at school after all.

He looked at the clock on the wall. It _was_ pretty late. He wanted to call Akane. But the next second he felt guilty about that too. There were secrets now. Things they couldn't share. And they were too close to the surface of his consciousness. Perhaps it was a good thing he couldn't call her, then.

Ranma slowly got up.

"Thanks for dinner," he mumbled, and started walking away. He didn't make it to the kitchen door before his mother spoke again.

"One more thing," she said very evenly. Ranma heard her sigh. "I'm sorry this upsets you, Ranma. For whatever is worth, I do appreciate the complexity of the situation, and—" she trailed off.

Ranma was upset, alright. But it had never been in his to stay upset for too long, and especially not to his mom. He turned around slightly.

"And?" he prompted.

"Well… we might not be your favorite people right now. But you're father is planning a family vacation to the mountains."

"Over Christmas?" he asked.

"No, over summer, to match them to your own summer break, so we can all get away together."

"That's more than half a year away, mom. Isn't it kinda soon to be planning….?"

His mother smiled and shook her head.

"Not really. We want to sort out accommodation at a convenient price. The sooner the better. Would you… would you like to join us? We might be gone for two whole weeks."

Ranma sighed. He had always liked going on vacation with his family. They hadn't for ages. He wondered what had prompted it. He wondered why they were giving him a choice at it, too. Family vacation was family vacation. Everyone went on it. Or so pops had always said.

"I don't know. It's too soon to tell. And besides…" he stopped himself from saying what he'd already calculated in his head. That the month he had for summer holidays was the time when Akane would be taking her entrance exam to university, more or less. And he'd be free to help her reduce the freaking out levels. He also wanted them to get away like they'd done the previous summer, right before the academic year started again. This was by far the most important bit. Only gods knew how things would be like after she started uni. He _really_ wanted that time with her before things went crazy. Besides, two weeks was a long time to be sharing every single moment of the day with his pop at any rate.

But he didn't want to bring the whole Akane and family commitments part all over again.

He scratched his head.

"I don't know, mom. I'll tell you as soon as I make up my mind, but I don't think so…"

His mom nodded slightly. "I told Genma as much. No harm in asking, I suppose."

"Sorry," he said, cringing a little bit.

"No need to be, son. You're a man now. I expect you to your own plans. And even if you don't, it's fine if you don't want to go on a family vacation as well. Just let me know if you change your mind, alright? It would be great to go all of us together."

Ranma nodded, and continued to scratch his head.

"Are you getting up early tomorrow?" she asked.

He nodded absently. "Gotta be back by 8"

"Don't leave in a hurry. Let's have breakfast before you go. "

"Alright." He said, and sighed. "Night, mom."

"Good night, Ranma."

He left the kitchen.

OOOOO

Dinner was, as usual, a subdued affair.

During the school breaks, when Nabiki was around, there was a bit more to talk about. She would have one or two outrageous stories that would make Kasumi either blush, or get slightly upset. Or both. And daddy would be quiet, if he decided to leave his room at all and grace them with his presence.

So Akane expected things to be quiet since Nabiki wasn't around. But never this quiet. Normally, they might discuss about Akane's progress at school, or whether there was anything particularly difficult that she had to learn. Then Kasumi would talk about her day, or a new recipe she was trying. Their father would remain silent and just eat, an leave the table the minute he was finished. It could be a very tense thing, but they had gotten used to it. Akane had to admit it was a bit of a relief when daddy left the table, and it was just the two sisters. At least they could watch their movie in peace, or gossip a little bit. That was just impossible if daddy was with them at the table. With the years, they had discovered that the TV, set to the news, or some random talk show or contest show if dinner was late, was very efficient at filling any blanks or awkward silences.

The past couple of months, though… Akane had had the chance to discover how very used they had become to their father being absent. She was conflicted about her feelings. She was obviously relieved that daddy was finally coming back to the world of the living, but at the same time, she was starting to wish the bouncing back had been a bit less dramatic.

He was trying to make conversation, now. Everything was as it had been for years, only now, there was the occasional remark from him. Not only it was unexpected every time, they just generally seemed out of place and disconnected, leaving Akane and Kasumi completely at a loss on what to do or how to respond. Amazingly enough, it made for an even more awkward dinner time than before.

Although they hadn't discussed it, Akane could tell that Kasumi felt the same way she did, and was less eager for dinner time as usual. It had started to be later and later into the day. Kasumi was postponing it as much as she could. Also, late dinner had the added advantage of better TV programming as well.

This is what she had been thinking about when they sat down to dinner. Her sister's amazing culinary skills were an almost everyday occurrence, but Akane had to note how wonderful Kasumi's cooking was today. She had made several kinds of gyoza and other dumplings, all from scratch, which while not very fancy, were time consuming and difficult to make. She hadn't had these home made in ages.

They had been eating in silence. Akane occasionally caught her sister's gaze. She struggled to find something to say. Complementing Kasumi on her cooking was the obvious choice, as well as deserved. Akane inhaled, but before she could let out a word, daddy spoke.

"So, Akane. How was your day? Any progress with your training?"

Akane swallowed the air instead of breathing it, and choked. She started coughing. Kasumi leaned in and offered her a glass of water.

"Akane's been training a bit more, Father. It's a really good thing that you're helping her out again." She offered, as she handed a napkin to Akane, who took it gratefully, coughed some more, then drank some water.

"Yeah…" she managed. "But I'm also focusing on school, dad. I'm thinking progress will be slow. I'm still in better shape than a few months ago, though."

"And you should focus on school. It's the responsible thing to do, Akane. But don't forget. It is also a family's duty to carry on their traditions."

'Well,' Akane thought, 'There's something I hadn't heard in a while.' She didn't know what to answer to that, so she just nodded dumbly. Akane looked at her sister. She couldn't decipher what Kasumi may have been thinking, but she also remained silent.

"Our roles are very clear" he continued, quite unexpectedly.

Akane blinked. 'Ooookaaaay', she thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Maybe if he would only explain instead of being cryptic, she wouldn't be having so much trouble making sense of what he was saying. In the end, he didn't disappoint. Sort of.

"Kasumi has been so dedicated to this family. Take this wonderfully cooked meal. A wondrous example of Japanese tradition, and it is in part due to her upbringing and what this family values, that she has turned into the woman she is. My wonderful Kasumi."

Akane had to bite her tongue a bit. She felt like arguing the fact that there had been no 'family' in Kasumi's upbringing, and she'd pretty much raised herself up. And Akane and Nabiki as well. Daddy continued. "She will be a wonderful wife someday." All this he had said with an air of solemnity that had bordered on ridiculous. This was exactly the kind of statement that had lately been throwing the sisters for a loop, since they were so completely out of context.

Akane caught her sister's eyes. They had been wide for a second, but in the end Kasumi was smiling her sweet smile at their father, obviously indulging him.

"Thank you, Father." She said.

Her father's eyes watered slightly, Akane noticed. Oh, Gods. Maybe she would be needing therapy after this.

They were further startled when their father reached out and patted Kasumi's hand. "You make your father proud, Kasumi."

And that was that.

They fell silent and continued eating.

Akane studied daddy's face. It was back to the same it had always been for years. If she hadn't witnessed it, she wouldn't have believed what had just happened.

The silence stretched.

Akane looked at her sister, who was apparently trying to convey a message simply by stretching her eyebrows up and down. But she couldn't figure out what it may have been.

And the silence continued to stretch. TV had been a good idea at dinner times for a reason. Akane took a hold of the remote and was just about to click it on when—

"Akane!" dad yelled. It startled both sisters. "TV on dinner time! What would your mother have said? This is not seemly behavior for a good family. Traditions ought to be respected!"

Akane nearly dropped the remote, she was so shocked. Kasumi was just staring at him, her eyes wide. He seemed to be ignoring them both.

'What the hell…?' Akane thought, and very slowly returned the remote to its previous position on the table and resumed her eating. Or tried to.

The awkward silence continued until she couldn't stand it any longer. Cleaning out her plate, she nodded to her sister in silent apology for deserting her in the line of fire.

"I think I really need to get back to my books. Dinner was lovely, oneesan!" she added cheerfully. And before anyone could say anything, she got up and left the table in a hurry. She was still sort of swallowing her last bite when she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, thinking.

That had been _extremely_ odd, Akane mused as she went back up to her room. Odd, even by her father's standards.

Both she and Kasumi were equally glad and scared by his change, and by the way it had happened practically overnight. It was probably to do with them training together every once in a while, Akane thought.

Akane couldn't remember a whole lot of it, cause she'd been very little. But she knew her father had been very good at lecturing them on every occasion he'd had. Kasumi would surely remember. This was an old habit of his. But the way it happened these days, so out of the blue... Maybe he was just adjusting. What had really disturbed Akane was that Kasumi had dropped the smile. Kasumi dropping her smile was never good news.

Akane sat down in front of her desk. The books had started to pile up. She would probably have a strong inclination to procrastinate by tidying up fairly soon. But she really needed to study. At least for now, before Christmas, it still felt like she had some time. But she was really starting to feel the pressure. Little by little. At least she was still sleeping and eating properly. She knew her only way to deal with it was to study and study and keep at it and then some, so the closer she came to the exam dates, the more unhealthy her routine would get. If Ranma were around more often, she would probably feel tempted to drop her studying routine more often. She missed him.

She sighed, pulled the chair closer, and took hold of the text she had been reading before.

The words swam before her eyes.

She dropped it, sighing again.

Now she thought about it, if Ranma was here he would probably be lying around, reading some manga and every once in a while, studying as well, and generally letting her carry on with her own things. She could always focus then. It was the company she needed. And the breaks in between. When Ranma was around, she forgot about the pressure and just got on with her duties.

They hadn't spoken or seen each other all week. If only she could at least talk to him for a bit when he was in school then maybe it wouldn't be so awful.

She hadn't seen her friends in a while either. Yuka was too busy chasing around her own boyfriend and not really bothered about her studies, which Akane thought was really careless of her, and Sayuri was always too busy with cram school. She had twice as much homework as Akane did, on top of actually going to all the extra lessons.

She felt really lonely, lately. She wondered when, and how much worse it could get. Everyone would become busier as the year reached its close. The past few months she had felt herself change in some ways, and stay even more the same in others. Would she be able to tone down the studying to reasonable amount, without trying to drive herself to her own grave by studying and worrying?

She shook her head. For once, she was not exactly anxious about studying per se, but about how she'd cope with everything later on the year.

Really, couldn't she take one night off her brain? She wasn't anxious about learning, so she had to go ahead and find something else to worry about. Stupid, stupid—

She shook her head, and started reading again.

Maybe she could worry about their family time, and the very pleasant dinner they'd just shared.

She dropped the book on her desk with a thud, closed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of her head, exhaling loudly.

"Oooookay…" she said out loud.

And picked up the reading again.

This time, she managed it. For almost an entire hour, too. But then her brain stopped cooperating. She realized she had been trying to read the same line five times already.

Maybe a cup of tea would help her.

She made her way back to the kitchen, a bit surprised at the darkness. Perhaps Kasumi had already gone to bed and she hadn't heard her sister coming upstairs. All the lights were out. Except for the kitchen, and her father's door. She could see the light under the crack.

For some reason, she stopped in front of it, and closed her eyes. She was trying to get used to the darkness, as she hadn't turned on any lights.

She heard voices. Fairly upset voices, she thought.

Her heart started hammering in her chest. This was way too unusual to be ignored. This was Kasumi raising her voice. She wasn't yelling. It was slight, very much like Kasumi, so as to avoid disturbing anybody, but the intention was very clear. Oh, dear gods, something had to be really wrong if Kasumi was upset. And even more so if her father was actually talking back to her.

She stood there, frozen, undecided on whether to continue on her way to the kitchen, or to try and listen in to what was going on. Perhaps she should just go back to her room. Quietly.

"…kane knows to honor her family!" his father practically roared.

"Otosan! Akane is not—" and there was a deep sigh. "I think you don't know your daughters at all, anymore. Akane least of all."

Fear gripped her, suddenly. They were talking about… her? The voices were lowered again, until she couldn't make them out anymore. Her heart started hammering in her chest, and the buzz of her pulse in her ears made it difficult to concentrate. She blinked furiously to try and get rid of the sensation. She was then badly startled.

"No, father. It's a horribly bad, unreasonable idea, and I refuse to help you on this. If you need to do this so badly, then you'll get the courage to tell her yourself!"

'Tell me what?'

"But timing is not yet right, Kasumi. This is something that needs to be worked on, and you are in the perfect position to—" but his father couldn't finish.

Kasumi's voice was quiet and very determined, and it was a wonder that Akane could hear her at all. She got goose bumps.

"I said," Kasumi enunciated carefully, "I won't help you. That is _final_." Akane couldn't match her sister's usually happy demeanor, with the threatening tone she was hearing now.

Oh, please, don't let it be anything bad, don't let it be anything bad…

She heard her father's muffled reply, then, and the discussion continued but she couldn't really understand anything at all. She was frozen, stuck to the door, sort of curious, intrigued, and horrified at the same time. She also knew this conversation wasn't meant to involve her. Obviously. Frankly, she didn't want to know. Maybe she should just burst in, or knock on the door, or something, and just stop the whole thing— until Ranma's name came up in there somewhere. 'Saotome…? What—'

Then she knew a moment of panic as Kasumi's voice came really close to the door.

"Akane's a responsible young woman, father. Surely you're not implying—"

Akane covered her ears with both hands. It was a strange reaction, she knew, but the whole situation seemed a bit surreal. She couldn't really take it anymore. It was either that. Or knocking the door down and announcing her presence. Or fleeing.

She blinked. Not a bad idea at all. Besides, it looked like someone could come bursting out of that room any minute now. And clearly, they were definitely not expecting her to be there.

Fleeing it was, then.

'Shit' she thought, as she tried to control her breathing. 'Please don't let it be anything too bad…' And very slowly, her hands never dropping from her ears, she started making her way to the kitchen.

Half way there she realized how stupid that had been. Now she would have to get back to her room and pass in front of her father's door again.

She continued onto the kitchen. It was flooded with warm light. Some of the smells from dinner still permeated the air. Normal. Akane sighed, and decided that that cup of tea sounded even better now than it had five minutes before.

She set the water to boil, and moved noisily around, halfway hoping the rattle would stop the conversation going on in her father's room, and grasping all the normal straws that she could by collecting whatever stuff she might need for a cup of tea.

The kettle had started its little tumbling, when the water is just about to boil. Akane sighed again, and wondered what that discussion could have been about.

She turned off the heat under the kettle and poured the boiling water into the cup, the small green leaves dancing around lazily. Akane stared at them absently as she stirred them around, her mind oddly blank. She was badly startled when a loud gasp reached her ears.

She did a bit of a jump, her heart once again hammering in her chest, and she turned around to face Kasumi.

Whatever Akane was going to say died on her lips at the hard look on her sister's face. Kasumi glanced at Akane, then sighed, and didn't even bother to pretend that everything was ok. She walked around the kitchen going through the same motions Akane had just finished, and ended by her side, pouring some water into her own cup.

"Akane…" said Kasumi, her voice very serious. Then her sister turned to look at her again, her eyes tired. Something softened in them, and Akane was inordinately relieved by that simple fact. Kasumi may have been upset, but she was mostly worried, Akane thought. This was a bit more normal. Even if whatever had disturbed her sister had managed to upset beyond her usual calm, cheery self.

"Mmm?" Akane mumbled, deciding to play dumb just in case it was easier for her sister to say whatever it was she wanted to say.

Kasumi's eyebrows tried to meet above her nose.

"Akane… you really need to…" she shook her head. "You really need to look after yourself. And be a responsible young woman." Kasumi said. Akane blinked. This, again? "You might be giving people the wrong idea, Akane..." Then Kasumi went back to her tea. The she sighed. "And by people, I mean Father. And maybe even Ranma's parents."

'Huh? Is this about…' and suddenly a light bulb went on. Duh! She thought. It could very well be. 'Is this about… me getting… pregnant?'

Kasumi sighed again, "You know how he's not exactly… well… you know." Akane nodded, and her sister continued, "I'm afraid he might… become unreasonable… about you and Ranma-kun."

Akane had a difficult time imagining that _this_ was what the conversation she'd just overheard was about. But she had to admit that it could make sense. Still, poor Kasumi, discussing this with her father… Do they really think that I—Wait a minute… and why would her father even consider the possibility—? As far as her father was supposed to know, Ranma sometimes showed up for training, and that was that. Jumping from there to assuming they were… well, it was a bit much, wasn't it? Unless nobody really trusted her at all… Mmm…

Her brain started to break again. She really couldn't match the urgency of what she'd heard with this. She could understand Kasumi showing some concern. That was normal. After all, she and Ranma were very close. Never mind the fact that only her sisters were slightly more aware of how close she and Ranma really were. But surely, advising the younger member of the family on being responsible didn't merit the kind of conversation she'd just heard. There had to be something else. But Kasumi was being cryptic just like their father. If only she would just come out and say it.

"Mmm… sure, oneesan. I'll be careful" Akane said, trying for nonchalance she didn't really feel, and not entirely understanding what she should be so careful about.

Kasumi saw right through it, obviously.

Akane sighed and focused on her tea instead.

"You'll… You'll talk to me later, right? If you need to?" Akane asked shyly, feeling her sister's eyes on her. "I don't know what's going on, but… but I if I can help…" and she trailed off. She looked at her sister.

Kasumi smiled, but it was rather sad, Akane thought.

"Thank you, Akane-chan."

Akane nodded and headed back upstairs, cradling her warm cup between her hands with great care so she wouldn't spill any of it on the way up.

She closed her door behind her, and leaned back against it. The liquid sloshed a little bit and burnt her fingers as it overflowed off the edge of the cup.

She hissed, and mentally cursed her clumsiness, and she shoved the offended finger into her mouth.

Her room was so quiet. Maybe she ought to get a radio, even if she liked quiet, most of the times. For a few seconds, she forgot about everything, and missed Ranma again.

'Saotome', her father had said. Well, that bit was obvious, and that whatever was going on, it definitely involved her, and Ranma, and some big load of responsibility, apparently. If this wasn't about her getting pregnant, then she didn't know what it was about. Maybe about the neighbors talking. How her father would care one way or another. He rushed to work and back home and hardly didn't speak to anyone, unless it was for the most unavoidable and urgent tasks.

Akane knew Nabiki was right. She ought to be prepared. She also knew her friends had the right idea. Even if she wasn't planning on acting on it. Perhaps it would give her sister some peace of mind?

"Fiiiiiine…" Akane mumbled into her cup. "I'll make an appointment. Can't hurt, can it…"

Then promptly proceeded to burn her tongue on the hot liquid she was sipping, which caused to very nearly drop the cup, and ended up spilling half the contents on the padded floor.

OOOOO

Kasumi stayed in the kitchen for quite some time, even after Akane was gone, even after her tea had gone cold.

She'd feared this might happen. Father would suddenly remember his old promise, just like she had, and try to get Akane to fulfill it. Worst of all, it was unknowingly Ranma and Akane's own fault, for coming together the way they had.

If only father wasn't so out of his mind, so absurdly bent on family traditions, perhaps he could eventually see that Akane would refuse any attempts to control her life. It was after all what made her so strong. So much herself. Her independence, her determination and self motivation.

Perhaps, if she could keep her father from saying anything, maybe it wouldn't matter in the end.

But how?

What pained her most was that her little sister seemed so happy with the way things were. And they were progressing wonderfully, too.

She wondered if the Saotomes had had any thoughts along the same line as her father. Hopefully not.

She sighed.

But what if they had?

Worse yet, she had no clue how Ranma-kun might react to any of this. Maybe he should be kept out of it as well?

Kasumi breathed in and out. Well… it might take some jeweler work to get it all to work, but maybe it could be done. She felt slightly less troubled.

But… _how_?

OOOOO

"Ranma…" Akane whined. "I never see you anymore…"

"Whaddyamean, you don't see me? I'm right here…"

Akane sighed. She could feel Ranma's chest rising and falling right under her cheek, with every breath he took.

"I mean…" and she sighed again. She lifted herself slowly. His hand, that had just been absently caressing her head, fell heavily on his chest as she lifted herself up. Akane leaned forward to look at his face. His eyes were closed. He had a slight frown, and his lips were starting to form a pout. She suddenly felt like kissing him.

They hadn't engaged in any kind of serious anything in a while. Never mind the fact that they hardly left her room. Unless they were training. They spent a large part of their together time doing this, petting each other lazily, relaxing and occasionally falling asleep, in Ranma's case. It was also true they never spent that much time together either, so what time they had, she wanted it to be intimate.

That was not to say they didn't talk. But they didn't do much of anything, really. They trained quite a bit too, which she loved, especially on Sundays. But maybe they could also do something different.

"It's just that… we're always here, Ranma."

His frown deepened. "Huh. I thought you liked that."

"I do, most of the times…"

Ranma lifted himself up on his elbows and looked at her, a lazy smile playing on his lips. He was genuinely sleepy. Akane placed her hand on his chest. Felt its rhythm, up and down. Felt his warmth underneath his clothes.

Something wild went through her, then, and she grabbed a fistful of his red shirt before she could stop herself. That seemed to call his attention. His eyes were instantly more alert. Then she let go, briefly wondering what had possessed her, and continued to idly caress his chest for a while. She sat up, folding her legs on her side half balancing herself on Ranma's torso.

"Let's go somewhere"

Ranma blinked and smiled.

"But I thought you had to study."

"I do… but I think I'll go a bit insane if I don't leave the house, even If it's just for a little while."

Ranma lay back flat on the floor and proceeded to stretch out while stifling a very false yawn. He ended up lying on his side, more or less wrapping himself around her, his head nestled on his arm, his face turned towards her.

"But it's cold outside." He said as he stared at her, pouting. "And it's so warm here. And I never see you anymore…" his voice dropped.

Akane's heart skipped a beat. She could feel it fluttering in her chest, and could feel instant warmth pooling inside her. At the same time, she was trying to keep a straight face through all this. Ranma was actually trying to… flirt with her. Why did this feel so weird? Had it never happened before? It probably had, just not very often.

And she was tempted. And she probably should let him win on occasion.

Akane softly pushed at his shoulder until he got it and lay on his back again. She leaned over him, looking at his face. She really liked to _look_ at him. She liked that she could do it, even if it freaked him out sometimes, being stared at like this, from such little distance.

Before he could say anything, she closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Ranma's mouth was soft a pliant under hers. He responded languidly, and his lips felt so full and soft. She let out a soft moan when she felt Ranma's tongue slip out from his mouth to caress hers, lightly.

Akane's breathing quickened, and she felt her temperature rise instantly. Her hands moved from his chest to the floor, right on the sides of his head, so she could balance herself better on her forearms, and pushed her body a bit of top of his.

She was delighted when Ranma reacted and wrapped both his arms around her waist, to pull her entirely on top of him. He sighed when her weight rested on him. She could feel his muscles all the way from his thighs, which made her want to rub her own thighs against his, and his suddenly heavy breathing actually pushing against her chest. She could also feel the most obvious sign of his arousal, tucked right under her tummy, a bit shy still. Ohhh…

She whimpered, and as it usually happened, she felt some of her inhibitions disappear, and the urgency in the way she was kissing him, and in the way she was moving against him suddenly increased. And she wanted to be closer, to feel him everywhere, now.

And as it always happened since a bit over a month ago, when she'd started taking the pill, she thought that if it came to it, she could get as close as she wanted and there would be no evident risks that she could think of.

The thought scared her a bit, made her more excited, and basically, left her on a standstill. She continued to kiss Ranma, playing with his lips, and decided to try and not to think about it.

That was when she heard Ranma moan into her mouth, a sound low in his throat that she thought she could feel rumbling against her breast, and before she knew it, he had rolled them on the floor, and had her pinned down underneath him.

Akane felt her neck rest against his forearm, which was large enough to make it more comfortable for her if she rolling her head backwards, exposing her neck to him, which she did. The next second, she could feel his warm breath tickling the exposed skin. It never failed to send shivers all over her body. She also really liked it when he maneuvered them, somehow, and she had no choice, plainly because he was so much stronger than she'd ever be. She felt it was almost the only time when she felt comfortable enough to give up control. Or at least some of it. She dropped her hands on the floor, and arched back, giving into the thrill she got from feeling vulnerable like this. She arched her body against Ranma's, pushing herself against him.

She exhaled with difficulty, some of his weight a bit too much, although he was only partly lying on top of her. She wanted more of his weight on her. She felt his other hand caress her thighs, way too softly, over her jeans, then higher. Her breath hitched when she felt his hand run up over her stomach, to finally close over her breast, on top of her clothes. Damned, damned clothes…

Akane groaned before she could help it, and got the urge to rub her legs together, only to trap Ranma's own strong leg between hers when she tried it. She bucked slightly, trying to get him to settle himself on top of her. Perhaps she couldn't give up control after all. The though made her smile slightly.

She arched her back again, Ranma's thumb doing wonders to her nipple, trying to push herself further into his hand, and sighing as his breath continued to tickle her neck, the feeling of his warm, soft mouth such a contrast compared to his hard body, rocking itself against her.

"… You're so amazing like this…" he whimpered hotly against her.

Ohh… it would be so easy, she thought. And it'd probably be amazing, too. Maybe if she could just—

There was some very loud clutter coming from the kitchen.

Akane was a bit startled to be reminded of the circumstances around her. Yes, it would be amazing, she knew. But she didn't want to hurry it, to deal with thinking of, or being interrupted, and she wanted to be free to… well, be free. And just knowing that Kasumi knew that Ranma was in there with her put a bit of a damper on it. Well, it would probably be ok anyways, but not perfect.

In spite of the feelings coursing through her, she pushed against his chest, until Ranma rolled onto his back, and she was half lying on top of him again. She didn't think he'd been disturbed by the cluttering in the slightest.

She spread feather like kisses on his face while she tried to control her breathing. He closed his eyes and breathed. He seemed to understand that this was as far as they'd get for now.

Perhaps, Akane thought, it wouldn't be so bad to make up some more and relieve… frustrations, later. Without anybody knowing that Ranma was with her. She could probably ask him to climb up her window later.

She felt his hand going up her back, spread out, between her shoulder blades. She knew it would probably wrap around her neck, his fingers would go up into her scalp, in a soothing motion, and she experienced a ghost tingle of what it would feel like. Oh, those fingers… With some effort, she pulled back slightly and looked at him.

He was all flushed. She probably was, too.

"Tell you what…" she mumbled.

"Hmm…" he almost purred, looking at her with this glazed look in his eyes, his hand now tracing patterns on her back and tickling her slightly.

"Let's go out and get cold, then we can get warm when we get back."

She saw him swallow, slowly close his eyes, then open them.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked. She could detect some resignation in his voice. But he was smiling anyway. She was glad for that.

A few minutes later, as they were getting ready to go out, Kasumi emerged from the kitchen.

"Will you be gone long?" she asked.

"I don't think so," Akane answered. "I'm just bored of being locked up in here. We're just going for a walk."

"Oh, wonderful! Would you be going by the market, by any chance?"

"Maybe. Do you need anything?"

"For dinner, yes," she said rummaging in the pocket of her apron, and handed a list to Akane, who opened it and examined it briefly.

"Ranma-kun," she heard Kasumi asked. "Will you be joining us for dinner as well?"

Akane cringed a little bit, part of her plan already spoiled. She had the idea that Ranma was feeling a bit trapped as well, and really didn't want dinner, but to get back quickly to pick up where they'd left off, as did she.

"If you don't mind, Kasumi-san, that'd be great." He said, much too politely. Akane thought it gave him away. But Kasumi was shinning anyway.

OOOOO

Ranma had never realized that Akane could be such a tease. Well, not exactly. A few times before he had experienced what she could be like when she decided to be bold. Or a tease. He was naïve. He should have also probably remembered that the woman always had a plan and hardly ever did anything without having thought about it before hand. He should have known better.

But knowing and stopping himself from believing he may have somehow won one over her, were two _very_ different things.

Had couldn't believe his little teasing had actually earned him a make out session. The kind that always left him wanting more in the end, but still so totally worth it. He hadn't even known were it had come from. Or what had prompted him to even try. On some level, he knew what things worked on her, if she let herself be worked, that was. He'd never… There had never been a chance to even use that tone of voice. He hadn't known it was possible without it seeming corny or extra sleazy. He'd only done it because it was her. But he'd also thought he'd get something out of it.

In a way, he supposed he had gotten his way. She had promised to –he swallowed— get warm after their walk to the market, of all places.

They were quiet, walking side by side.

Akane had a slow pace with a slight bounce. He smiled. She was happy, then. He was carrying a bag with the some of the groceries Kasumi had asked them to get. Akane was carrying her own bag filled with sweets. Chocolates and the like. He supposed it was the weather. It was also unfair. She was happily munching away on this multicolored thing that looked slightly toxic, but the way her face changed with each try was enough to convince him it was probably delicious.

Having to hear her mewling in delight and watch her slowly eat the damned candy was almost pure torture. Her cheeks were red from the cold. Her coat was tightly wrapped around her, hiding most of her figure. But because Ranma knew what was under that… it was a strange mixture, but he couldn't, just _couldn't_ stop himself from sneaking glances at her from the corner of his eye.

This was all wrong! Wasn't he allowed to stare? Because, it was clearly wrong to stare at random females in the street, but Akane was his girlfriend, and heck, if he couldn't ogle his girlfriend then he didn't even know what the sense of the whole relationship thing was.

He wanted to stare at her, but he was slightly afraid. Just a tiny bit. He knew he was easy to read, at least to her. But the way he felt now… he was afraid she'd be able to read too much, to know exactly what was going on inside his head and everywhere else. He'd make himself completely vulnerable. And then nothing would stop him from falling for whatever scheme she had planned.

He was learning. To be more observant. To keep some of the information to himself, in case it ever came in handy.

He wanted to take her hand as well.

What was it with all the hesitation? It's not like he had problems admitting to her anything of what he felt.

Well, almost anything. Some things he just couldn't talk about. And then for a flash second he wondered if all this was somehow born from plain old guilt.

Hi heart tightened in his chest a little bit. If _that_ conversation was ever going to happen, he'd have to have complete control of his emotions, and show no weakness, he felt. Because she would be indignant, sad, happy, or anything at all, he didn't know what. But he was certain there would be a lot of it. And she affected him. When they were together, she clouded his judgment, or what little of it he tried to exercise every once in a while. No big secret, that one.

Perhaps he needed to be a bit more in control of the situations. He couldn't always be outmaneuvered the same way it had happened today. He had to have some edge every once in a while.

So, caution. Keep some for himself. Then maybe he would even be able to surprise her more often.

He smiled and his eyes stole another glance at her.

They reached the door of the dojo.

Akane was suddenly looking very serious. Perhaps the reprieve was over, and now It was back to being stressed. Today she'd been at ease, out of some weird miracle. She'd even thought she had the time to spare and go take a walk. Totally unexpected.

It was dinner time already, and Kasumi would be waiting for them. After that whole thing he could excuse himself on account of needing to be back home, and just get back up through Akane's window. But she was serious again. Darn it. She was just becoming tenser and tenser every time he saw her. It was a slight change every time. But he'd become very aware of it. She was not yet a total nutcase, but she would get there. He remembered what it had been like last year, and those had only been end of year exams. Imagine trying to get to university! Never mind the national exams were still almost half a year away.

Ranma thought he could make her relax. Force her to it, if necessary. Today she'd been at ease. Hopefully there would still be some of that in there, and he was going to make the most of it. Perhaps he should really try to get her out of the house more often. But he just didn't have the time anymore. He could still push it, if he made the effort, and see her on Thursdays and Fridays, as well as the weekend. Maybe. It might mess a bit with his training. Or at the very least, he wouldn't be able to sleep as much as he should. Botan-sensei would definitely notice that. But if he could get her to relax like this more often, she'd probably be much happier and willing to study without the edge she always got from being stressed out. And this was good for Ranma as well.

He smiled.

Well then. He'd just have to get better and teach his body to sleep a bit less.

For starters, he could probably get her to go through really difficult workouts on the weekends. Or maybe even on school nights, too, when he wasn't staying at school. It would take her mind off the books, and—

"What are you smirking at?" Akane asked him, a small smile on her lips. She was pushing the door open.

Ranma felt startled for a second, his face going slack for a second. He was not about to reveal any of his grand plans to her. She might just try to get him to back down from them. And study. On a Saturday. Worse part was, he'd obviously let her.

"Huh…" he said, trying to make his voice deepen a bit, as if they weren't standing on the public way. "I'm just thinking… how long it'll be before I can sneak up to your room and make good on that deal of yours…" he said, focusing his eyes somewhere, anywhere. The he looked at her and smiled a bit. But not too much. He stared at her. "You let me all… bothered, before…"

And Ranma was delighted to see that Akane had actually stopped on her tracks and that her cheeks had gone pink in the span of a second.

Something inside him went gooey. He felt this weird tender warmth inside his chest. They had sort of been playing grownups for a while now, growing a tiny bit bolder every time. But the truth was that they were both still quite innocent, and moments like these violently reminded him of the fact. At least he had already started to feel more comfortable with the idea of breaking barriers. Because it was her. So it was fine.

Bur right now…

Akane was staring at her hands, flat on the wooden surface of the giant door, frozen in mid step. He couldn't help himself. He stepped into her personal space, and with a cold hand, which made her shiver and made him burn from her warmth, he caressed her cheek softly, leaned in, and dropped a soft kiss on the side of her mouth.

She tasted like sugar. He lingered and sighed against her, closing his eyes. He felt her gloved hands wrapping around his forearm, her head leaning into his. He moved his closed mouth very slowly, caressing her with his lips, dropped another kiss on her, and finally stepped away.

Akane was still looking flushed. She was staring at him with a weird expression on her face. She was wondering what was on his mind, probably.

Ranma felt like smiling, but he didn't.

"Don't stare at me like that, 'Kane. It's creepy…" and he raised his arms and pushed the door open just enough for Akane to slip tightly through between himself and the door. "Besides, Kasumi's probably wondering where her veggies are…" Then he went in and closed the door behind him.

By the time he locked the door, Akane was already inside the house.

Ranma smiled. She was escaping. Good. More room for him to try and catch her. It was nice like this.

As he walked in, he could smell something was already being cooked, and it made his mouth water slightly. Akane's sister could certainly cook.

After removing his coat and slippers, he followed Akane into the kitchen and dropped the bag on top of the counter.

"Oneesan! It smells great!" Akane said.

"Thank you, Akane-chan," Kasumi said happily. "I hope it will taste ok. I'm changing a few of the ingredients."

"Was this everything you needed, Kasumi-san?" Ranma asked.

Kasumi blinked and walked over to examine the bag contents. Then her brow furrowed for a second.

"Oh, my!" she exclaimed.

"What is it, oneesan?"

"I just forgot I needed the dried chives instead of the fresh ones!" she explained.

"Oh," Akane said, "Well, if it can still wait for a bit we could—"

"It's fine, Akane." Kasumi said going over to check the contents of a pan over the fire. "But I need to get it from the storage room. Here, can you help me out with this?" she asked, slightly dipping her head toward the pan and its bubbling contents.

Ranma saw Akane's face break into a wide grin.

"Really?"

"Why, yes, Akane! But don't get carried away, I only need you to stir it a bit. Softly."

"Ok!"

And Akane got onto that as Kasumi headed for the door. As an afterthought, she turned around slightly towards Ranma.

"Oh, Ranma-kun, do you think you could help me out? I might need to move a few boxes around."

"Sure." Ranma said and walked out after her.

"It's that room over there" Kasumi said pointing towards the left of the hallway. I'll be there in a second!" She said, and slipped into the washing room.

Before Ranma could respond, Kasumi had already disappeared, so he continued onto the storage room.

It was a very well organized place. All the boxes were labeled. He suddenly found it very odd that Kasumi didn't know where the chives were.

It was very quiet. He could hear himself breathing. His eyes darted around scanning everything as he started to absently balance himself on his feet. Then he saw them, a set of spices refills, neatly tucked at the end of the room, on a very accessible shelf.

He got closer and read the labels.

"Nira chives, nira chives, nira chives…. Ah!" and he carefully picked up the jar. He heard Kasumi's steps on the hallway. "Kasumi-san?" he asked out loud, still examining the jar. "Are these the ones you wanted?" and turned around just in time to see Kasumi closing the door behind her, and locking them both in the room

"Ka-sumi...?" he asked when she turned to face him. She was not looking so cheerful anymore. "What—"

"I need to speak with you privately, Ranma." The older Tendo said, her mouth a straight line he'd never seen on her face before.

He stared.

"Ok." He said in a very small voice. And swallowed. Kasumi walked a bit closer to him.

"Please be quiet, I don't want Akane-chan to overhear us." Kasumi said in a voice so unlike her usual self that it gave Ranma goose bumps.

"O—ok. Is something... wrong?" he asked. Because, what else could he possibly ask? Hopefully, he would just walk away with a somewhat embarrassing but nevertheless deserved lecture on gentlemanly behavior, or something along those lines.

"Well... yes." She said.

Ranma was caught in limbo for a second. He was just too surprised to think properly, but somehow the back of him mind was taking in every detail, and he was certain of two things. First, from Kasumi's aura he could tell she was extremely uncomfortable and conflicted, but she was a good person, and was certain that what she had to say needed to be said. Second, she was anxious. Which in turn made him incredibly jumpy about the whole thing.

Surely, nothing she said could be as serious or as inconvenient as his parents wanting him to marry Akane—

'Oh... no. Let it be something else...' he thought desperately.

Ranma swallowed again, and decided to get it over with, whatever it was. He really didn't like the feeling he got from keeping secrets. He steeled himself and tried to smile at Kasumi.

"So... ah... what's wrong?"

"Well... Ranma." She was still uneasy. Ranma saw her go through a series of nervous gestures which suddenly stopped. She tried again. "Both our families have known each other for a long time. Are you... I assume you are more or less aware of this? You and Akane used to play together when you were little."

Ranma's shoulders dropped, his spirit sunk a little. He nodded.

Kasumi's eyes were suddenly very wide. So maybe he'd given the game away just by feeling generally defeated on this one matter.

"Are you aware that there was a... promise... between the families?" Kasumi continued.

Ranma sighed very deeply, and nodded again. He wondered what Kasumi would want from him.

"You know?" Kasumi asked, slightly surprised. "About the...?"

"Engagement..." he whispered. He saw Kasumi nod. "Well... yeah. My folks brought it up a while back, about wanting the families to be joined and all that—", he held himself in check just in time before saying something that Kasumi might have found offensive. He still didn't know why Kasumi was bringing this up after all.

"And... Akane?" asked Kasumi, her face still unusually distraught. "Does she…?"

Ranma shook his head very quickly, almost ashamed. "I haven't told her, but..."

"Ok then." Said Kasumi, straightening her back a little bit, letting out a heavy sigh, and suddenly seeming sure of herself again. "Ever since father got wind of who you are, he suddenly remembered about your parents and their promise. And because the twp of you are so close already… well… He's not entirely stable. There's something broken in him. He's becoming increasingly unreasonable about this, and… Well," she said, hesitating a bit, "He basically wants to order Akane into marrying you." Kasumi managed to finish.

"No!" Ranma suddenly burst out, which gained him a hush from Kasumi.

"No," he said again, lowering his voice. "He can't do that. Akane would never agree to it and I—"

"You won't do it?"

"I— No!" he said with vehemence, and startled Kasumi with his response. "I Won't— I mean..."

"You really won't do it at all, then?" Kasumi asked in a tiny voice.

"That's not it at all! It's just that— Oh, Kami," and he shut up before he could dig himself deeper into the problem. "This is so... frustrating."

Kasumi turned her head around, listening for signs of company, and waited for him to speak.

"The thing is... the thing is, I don't really mind the promise," he continued. "I—" he swallowed, "I can see it happening, and I'm—" he swallowed again, "I'm ok with it." He finished softly.

"You'd get engaged?" Kasumi asked him.

He nodded once, slowly. "I just... if it happens, I want it to be for the right reasons. I've promised my parents I'll talk about it with Akane, getting married, I mean. They're putting some pressure on me. I just... I don't want her to get wind of the whole thing behind it. I'd hate to—"

He was babbling, he knew. His heart was suddenly beating faster. He had dropped his head to absently stare at his feet. He was so frustrated about not being able to express his feelings properly. He lifted his face to look at Akane's sister. She was looking at him with a weird look on her face.

"What is it you'd hate?" she asked him, almost smiling, which served to calm him down a bit.

"I'd hate to miss the chance, and have her refuse the whole thing, just because she wasn't given a _choice_..."

Kasumi nodded.

"I'll help you out with Father," she said, "but in the meantime you need to be careful. He knows you two are close, and is basically assuming that... that..." she blushed, "that the only logical next step is for the two of you to be married. Which is why he's been thinking about it. And family honor, of course. I've tried to warn Akane, without actually saying anything…" her voice trailed off, and she actually smiled a little. "But I think I've only managed to make her nervous."

He nodded again. And Kasumi sighed.

"Good," she said, her face much, much livelier than before.

Ranma felt some sort of relief wash over him. He had an ally in all this crap. Then he suddenly remembered. And just before Kasumi turned around to leave the room, he found his voice.

"There's something else."

"I'm listening." And she was serious again.

"My folks... they want to get back in touch with Mr. Tendo."

"Mmm... It could be complicated." Kasumi said.

"Gods, yeah." He sighed. "They were wondering if it would be okay to pay him a visit."

"We'd need to keep them from talking about it."

He nodded. "I think... I think I can get them to do that... If I let them know that... that you all know but we're in the business of not telling Akane yet. Or maybe Akane and I can scram while they're here."

Kasumi seemed to mull that over for a few seconds.

"Ok, Ranma-kun. I'll talk to Father about it."

"Will he agree? About my folks visiting, I mean..."

"Oh, yes. I'm sure he will."

"Cause they're, you know, embarrassed, I think."

"Mmm... perhaps they should be." She said softly, and Ranma cringed a little bit. "But I don't think Father sees it that way. And if he did, I think he's more than willing to forgive and forget."

"Great. He could have chosen something else to forget..."

"Ranma-kun... you're a good man. I know you won't hurt my little sister, so I'll do my best for the both of you. Now, we really should get back, or Akane will come looking for us."

He nodded once more.

"We'll talk again." she said, and extended her hand towards him, palm up. He stared at it.

"Chives, please?"

Ranma shook himself out of his stupor and handed the jar he was still holding. They walked out of the small room.

OOOOO

Something was wrong with Ranma. But she couldn't figure out what.

The four of them had a meal which Akane couldn't exactly label as a very comfortable social situation. But it hadn't been too bad either, given the circumstances. The only really awful bit had been the tension radiating off of Ranma.

Kasumi had been tense as well, now that she thought about it. She'd been so chatty, it had made her head spin a little.

Her father was just as quiet as he always was, complimenting Kasumi on the cooking, and actually asking Ranma on the advances of his training. In a _normal_ way. Sort of.

Ranma had nearly chocked when he'd been addressed directly by her father. Right. She could understand a bit of tension from him, but he was hardly a stranger anymore. He did come through the door more often, now, after all. Perhaps these kinds of family gathering, with her father present and all that, were a bit too much for him. She could understand that. Most of the times it could also be a bit much for her, as well. But there definitely was something else.

After dinner, Akane took the empty plates to the kitchen, while Kasumi set some water to boil. Akane automatically started the task of washing up, but her sister stopped her.

"Why don't you go rescue Ranma-kun, Akane? I'll have a cup of tea with Father."

Akane smiled at her sister. "Thanks, oneesan. It's probably a good idea."

As expected, Ranma was sitting with a very straight back, staring intently at the TV, and _not_ looking at her father.

"Ranma?" he looked up at her, startled. "Do you think you could help me out for a bit?"

"Yes." He said stiffly, excused himself, and stood up.

He followed her up the stairs and into her room.

The minute they stepped inside, Akane jumped him, making them stumble against the door, as it slammed close. She had been thinking about this, and about it would be possible to finally leave the table. There wasn't going to be any studying for the rest of the evening. Akane was happy.

She kissed him somewhat fiercely, and wrapped her hands around his neck.

She felt Ranma's sharp gasp, and his hands loosely wrapping around her. Perhaps he had not been expecting this either, and his reaction was a bit slow. She pulled back a little. Her breathing was already a bit labored. She stared at him.

"Ranma?" she asked softly as his gaze dropped to the side, his hands caressing her back absently. "Are you ok?" she asked. He looked at her briefly,

"Yeah", he mumbled and nodded, then looked away.

He was not meeting her gaze. He was silent. Did Ranma have secrets? He must have. Everybody did. She knew she didn't tell him everything that went on through her mind. But it was strange to think that he had any, because he was so... simple, somehow. And he was a good person. And he usually trusted her, as he trusted almost everybody, and just spoke his mind, regardless of the consequences. He didn't _know_ he could be judged. He didn't care. Not that he didn't care, he'd just never had the notion that it could happen. But that was just his way. So naturally, she didn't think he was someone with secrets.

So that wasn't it. What wasn't he saying? It was making him so uncomfortable that it was painful to see. Perhaps she was over thinking it, as usual. She leaned in again, with a bit more cautious and less impulsivity this time, and caressed Ranma's lips with her own. She felt them open underneath hers, and felt encouraged.

"I..." he mumbled.

Akane felt something like anxiety. She pulled away from him again, ignoring all the feelings nagging at her. "So, do you want to come up the window? I don't think I'll be studying anymore."

"I—" he tried. "I don't think—"

Akane swallowed. This was bad. She tried to smile.

"Ran-ran," she said softly, one hand cupping his cheek, caressing him softly. "It's ok," she said with a calm that she was far from actually feeling.

Ranma looked at her, and smiled a little. She covered her hand with his, and caressed her knuckles with his thumb.

"It's just that..." he swallowed, "I'd forgotten I needed to be home early. I promised mom. I remembered earlier, but I just didn't want to seem rude to your sister after I'd agreed to stay for dinner and all, and... yeah…" He trailed off, and left it at that.

Akane swallowed and blinked. She _almost_ believed what he was saying. He was always so honest. Most likely, he was being honest now. Perhaps even his evident discomfort was just another way to plainly let her know how he was feeling. But why was she not buying it? He'd never lied to her. Why couldn't he say what was in his mind? Maybe he wasn't lying at all... Akane felt slightly disgusted with herself for thinking this. She'd worry about it later.

"You better get going, then." She said, and proceeded to rest against him, hiding her face in his neck. She sighed, and dropped a kiss on him. "I'm a bit disappointed, though." She said, trying to make it sound sly.

Ranma chuckled a bit.

"I'm sorry... really." One of his hands was wrapped around her waist. The other went to her neck, and his fingers started doing wonderful things to the tense muscles.

"It's alright..." she sighed, content despite the sudden change in the evening's plans.

"But we're even now." He said with a bit of a smirk in his voice.

That got Akane's attention.

"What do you mean, 'even'?" But unfortunately, she knew _exactly_ what he was talking about.

Ranma only smiled, and then kissed her, holding her jaw in his hand and pulling her very close.

"Training tomorrow, then?" she asked after they pulled apart.

Ranma cringed slightly, and shook his head. "No, sorry, I need to be home tomorrow." He tore his gaze away from hers.

"I'll see you next week, then?" she asked, a bit dazed.

Ranma nodded. Akane pouted. "A week is such a long time..." she whimpered, and tried kissing him again, since it had worked to distract him from whatever was in his mind what was making him leave her.

"I'll try to come back sooner than that. If I can get rid of my homework," he said, before she could effectively close the distance between them.

Akane nodded and tried to smile at him. But for some reason, she started feeling the distinct burning sensation at the back of her throat, which meant she was very close to shedding a few tears.

She blinked rapidly, and stood away from him. Ranma smiled, turned around, and opened the door.

They walked back down the stairs in silence. Kasumi and her dad were sipping tea, still watching TV. Perhaps she would join them. She didn't want to get back to her room and think about Ranma not being there.

"Got any more tea?" she asked cheerfully, stopping at the dining room while Ranma continued on to the door. Kasumi was startled.

"Sure we do, Akane-chan. Will the both of you be joining us?"

Ranma was already putting on his coat.

"Just me, Kasumi." Akane answered with excessive enthusiasm.

"Thank you for dinner, Kasumi-san. It was wonderful." Ranma said, coming to stand next to Akane so he could wave good bye.

"Anytime, Ranma-kun."

He was all ready to go. They both walked to the door again, and Ranma pulled on his slippers.

Akane looked up at him, "You need a scarf. It's too cold outside," she whispered, the sounds coming from the TV in the dining room much louder than her voice.

"I'll be fine." He said just as quietly. "I'll run, anyway. It won't take me ten minutes."

Akane looked at her feet. She needed to do something. She hastily removed the light sweater she was wearing, and wrapped it around his neck. Again, she felt like crying. But she wouldn't. There was no reason. She heard Ranma sigh.

"You're so upset." He said softly.

Akane shook her head vigorously.

"I'm sorry I've made you upset," he said in a small voice.

Akane swallowed, unable to meet his gaze. She truly didn't know what had gotten into her.

Ranma sighed again, and hugged her tenderly, nuzzling her ear with his nose.

Akane felt glad for his warmth, and finally relaxed against him, her hands resting on his chest. She felt his lips on her ear, kissing her softly, the then a very soft, warm whisper.

"I love you..." he told her.

Akane tensed momentarily, then swallowed, and sighed deeply.

They held onto each other a bit longer before reluctantly pulling apart.

Akane smiled at him, "Take care, and I'll see you next week."

Ranma was also smiling. "And I'll make it up to you."

Akane's smile grew a bit wider. "I know" she said.

"Ok." Ranma said. "That's better." Then he leaned in and kissed Akane's cheek.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye, Ranma." She whispered. Ranma stepped out and Akane closed the door behind him.

The second it was properly shut, she dropped the small smile she had manage to conjure before.

She stared at the door for a few minutes, trying to decide how she felt. She sighed heavily.

She'd really have to think about all this later.

"Tea, Akane?" Kasumi's voice sang from the dining room.

She'd really, really have to think about all this later. It was the first time either of them had used those exact words.

OOOO

Ranma was in no rush to get home. Obviously. It was cold enough to freeze his nose and ears. But he didn't run. He didn't have the energy.

Instead, he was drowning in guilt. He had felt so uncomfortable after talking to Kasumi that he had barely managed to swallow down dinner. And afterwards… well. Let it just be said that he was quite simply not in the mood.

He couldn't keep secrets. It went against everything in his nature. It was even more difficult to keep secrets from Akane. He felt guilty, guilty, guilty. A bad person. He had felt so trapped, so vulnerable, too, that he had _had_ to get out of there before anything bad happened, like him caving under her questions. What would he have done, then?

He thought of talking to her, of telling her what it was their parents wanted. He thought of explaining that he'd known for a while. He thought what it would be like if he then confessed that everybody knew it. He wondered how it would go if he just asked her to marry him. He wondered what it would be like if they did get married, and then one day she figured out about the family promise.

Then he decided he'd much rather not think about any of it at all.

Ranma's gut twisted with a sort of anxiety he had never quite experienced before. This foe… these circumstances, he couldn't fight them. And the whole thing just kept getting bigger and bigger, and out of his control.

Suddenly, he was very afraid that this whole thing would eventually cost them their relationship. Oh, Gods, he really hoped not.

Ranma felt his throat tighten. He inhaled deeply, trying to get his nerves to calm down, or his mom would surely notice something was wrong with him, the way she always did. She caught Akane's scent on her clothes.

He stopped, and buried his nose in her sweater. He groaned a little.

He'd felt so useless, and so much of a coward. He'd not expected Akane to be so sad. It had broken his heart a little bit, because he'd been the cause of it, and because there had been nothing he could have done to fix it. In a weird way, he thought that if he'd stayed, he'd have made things worse.

And he'd wanted so much to reassure her, as he held her. He'd wanted to ask her to forgive him for making her feel like this. He'd needed to let her know that nothing was really different, and that the only reason he was running away was just because he was so vulnerable when they were together, and he didn't feel he could afford to be. He'd wanted to let her know that he'd do everything he could to help her be happy, that he'd never hurt her, because she'd become almost everything that was important to him…

And the words had slipped out.

Because, what else could it have been? He hadn't known that he'd been about to say it, only that it needed to be said, or his heart would burst, because of all the things in his heart and mind, the things that he was trying to hide, the things he was trying to fix, the things they shared, and the only reason why he was actually running away or coming to her with the urgency he did, the only thing that really mattered, was that he loved her.

It was the only thing he didn't need to worry about. Or think about. It was easy and certain, like night and day. And it had given him a respite as well. He'd wanted her to know he was all hers. He'd wanted to say it. He'd actually cherished the words coming out of his mouth, out of his heart.

And Akane? Well… she was always thinking. Of course she'd have to think about this, too.

Ranma smiled a little, inhaled deeply once more, and continued walking home.

OOOOO

The weekend after that, he had gone to visit Akane again, only she wasn't there when he got to the dojo. Kasumi told him she had sent his girlfriend on an errand just before he was due to arrive, because she wanted to discuss their families meeting.

Although it made him upset, he had to be thankful for the fact that Kasumi was more or less taking charge of the whole thing. It would make his life less complicated.

So now all he had to do was to let his parents know, and make them promise not to say _anything_ at all that might later get them _all_ in trouble with Akane.

Still, he was reluctant to do it. He just knew it would make everything worse.

He must have been thinking very hard, because that's when his mother asked him what was wrong with him.

"You haven't even finished half of your food… and we're all done." She'd pointed out.

Yeah, he felt tense, alright. Even the muscles in his face felt weird.

"Yes, my son, you need to stay strong, or you won't be able to keep up with your training." Oyaji added.

Yeah, right. He wondered what his old man knew about his current training, to be sprouting advice like that. Perhaps it was just habit. He had been doing it all his life, after all. And although it had been a while since Ranma had actually taken any of it, or even listened to him, there had been a time when his father had been pretty much the only family he knew. Perhaps it couldn't be helped at all.

Ranko was playing with her pudding, and looking very much like she wanted to go to sleep, although it wasn't that late. He hadn't seen his family since the weekend. And this was the first time he'd had the chance to bring up Kasumi's plan. He really didn't want to. But maybe it would be better for his peace of mind if he just went ahead and explained.

Instead of saying anything, he kept quiet, and tried to finish his meal. All the while, he looked at his mom's face of concern, and at Ranko playing idly with her desert, and at his old man flipping through the channels, one after the next.

And people were quiet.

He cleared his throat.

"Ko-chan… sleepy yet?" he asked, faking a yawn himself.

The effect was immediate, and his little sister yawned widely.

"Mmmn-no." she mumbled.

Ranma pointedly looked at his mom, and then tried to signal to her sister, opening his eyes a lot and moving his eyebrows up and down, so she could understand what he was trying to say.

Apparently it wasn't very farfetched, because she got the hint, and got up.

"Come one, my baby…" she said as she helped Ranko to her feet, and dragged her to her bedroom. It was a true testament to her tiredness that she didn't complain once about her _not_ being sleepy and wanting to stay up late like grownups do.

"So, how is school going, son?" his old man tried to make light conversation. Ranma supposed he could ease on a bit, and give everybody a break.

"It's ok. It's tough, but so far I can manage it." Ranma explained.

"That's my boy" his dad said, probably without even realizing he'd said that.

"We'll get visitors after Christmas, too." He added, just to make the situation a bit less awkward. "Martial artists from all over the world. We'll get some special training and all that… yeah."

The old man actually seemed to perk up after that.

"All over the world, you say?"

"Yeah… part of expanding our horizons and stuff." He continued to eat his food.

His old man was actually frowning. "I don't see how that will make any difference… The masters at your school are already some of the best in the world." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ranma didn't know what to say. What the old man was saying was actually true. His masters were some of the best. But if those same masters were deciding it was good to bring people from other places, it was because there would most likely be benefits from it, right?

"It's not that they're better, pops. They're just different. And probably just as good."

His old man only 'mphed'.

Ranma rolled his eyes as he finished his food. Just in time to see his mother coming back in.

"So, are you ready to tell me what was that all about?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen and brought back a tray with tea still brewing, and three cups.

"What was what about, dearest?" His old man asked.

Ranma saw his mother barely roll her eyes, and felt like laughing.

But then he remembered what that had been all about, and forgot about laughing once more. He waited until his mother was sitting down again, and looking at him, before he blurted it all out ion one go.

"Akane's sister said to call her to arrange a family dinner before Christmas, and that we are all invited."

There. That hadn't been so bad after all, had it?

His mom blinked a few times, and then smiled brightly.

"Kasumi-san? Really?" she asked.

"Yes, mom. She told me to tell you it was ok to visit, but you should arrange it with her."

"Oh, such wonderful news! Genma, did you hear?"

His old man had in fact heard, and was looking very pleased.

"It is only to be expected, after all…" he said gravely, and nodded to himself.

Ranma felt like kicking him. Only to be expected… He decided not to remind them that it had been Ranma who had started solving their problem for them, while getting his life turned slightly around in the process.

"Anyways," she continued, clenching his teeth. "Kasumi said to call her during school hours, because she doesn't want Akane to know anything about this. And I happen to agree." He finished soberly.

"But…" his mother blinked a few times. "I don't understand… How will we all sit to dinner if—"

"Just to plan it, mom. Of course Akane will know about it eventually, but if she asks, we'll say you just got in touch with them to arrange a visit for old time's sake." He explained.

He saw his father getting slightly upset. "But it's only natural for the parents of the bride and groom to—"

"No." Ranma interrupted him. "None of that. At all."

"But, son—"

"The way I see it, old man, is either you play by Kasumi's rules, or not at all."

His father was about to make another retort, when his mom intervened. She placed one hand on her dad's arm.

"Genma, dear, we can't just push this." She said in a very reasonable tone of voice. "We are lucky to be welcomed back to their home. And it is _their_ home. As guests, we should respect their rules."

"But it is Tendo-kun who—"

"Kasumi runs the house, dad." He interrupted, reading his old man's line of thought. "Mr. Tendo doesn't have much of a say in anything, really," Ranma added, which was pushing it, he knew, but it served his purpose.

He saw his dad breathe in deeply, and sigh.

"Very well… What does Kasumi-san requests of us?"

Ranma sighed himself. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"You're old friends. That's all there is. There should be no mentioning of the engagement at all. Not while Akane or Ranko are around, anyways."

His dad continued to be grumpy. "If there's no other way," he mumbled, stood up, and left the room, his tea forgotten.

Ranma sighed. Why did his old man have to be so difficult to deal with?

"Ranma, dear?" he heard his mother ask.

"Yep?" he said, sipping his tea.

"So… Kasumi knows about the engagement as well, I take it?"

Ranma nodded his head.

"She was the one that brought it up." He explained. "She's worried 'bout what all this might do to Akane. So, no talking about it. I think she's managed to get her dad not to talk about it either."

His mother nodded, excitedly.

"Does this mean that Tendo-san is expecting the engagement to take place after all?" she asked with barely contained eagerness.

Ranma nodded again.

"Oh! Good news!" his mom sighed, beaming with happiness. She calmed down slightly and continued. "It's fine if Akane doesn't find out for a while, I suppose. Yes. It should be OK." Ranma thought she was talking to herself rather than him. "Well… at least things are moving along. Thank you, Ranma." She finished with a slight nod in his direction.

Ranma felt like blushing a little bit. It had all been Kasumi's doing, in any case.

_To be continued… _

Authors' Notes:

Not much except to apologize once more for taking ages to update. Bad news is, Chapter 8 was initially 3 parts, but it's now 4 parts instead because this way I'm making life easier for myself. Good news is, the next bit is almost completely finished (since it was originally a bit of this part), but I'm struggling with one very important scene that I want to get just right. I didn't want to continue postponing posting just on account of one lousy scene. And I also felt there was a bit of a turn in the story at this point, and enough things have happened to make for a tiny bit of plot, so I decided to give myself a break from the struggling, and you guys from the waiting, and upload this bit. As usual, bits might seem rushed, and I apologize for this. I really hope it's ok, and a good enough read to be worth your visit.

Some people have asked about special dates, such as B-days and Valentine's day and things like that. Well, I did ask myself about this a while back, and I decided that what I want to deal with doesn't really need 'special occasions' pointed out like that, so I just decided not to deal with them at all. Besides, I had a feeling I'd be super complicated trying to come up with nice gifts to exchange, for instance, when I much rather be putting my energies in the core of the story.

Another bit of good news. I've always known how this story is going to end, and more or less what will happen on the way. Last night, I actually envisioned the circumstance leading up to it with some detail, as well as the very last bit of the story. This is a very good thing. It means my ideas are not abstract anymore. Now they have a shape, and it'll be so much easier for me to get there :). Unfortunately, this doesn't mean I'll get there any sooner :S

Thanks for reading! And please leave your comments! They make me very happy and feed my ego (if they're nice) and actually get me to write that much faster. So sad, but true… :S


	14. Chapter 8: Suspended Souls, Part III

"**The Chance of Change"**

**A Ranma ½ fanfiction by Pia-san**

Disclaimer:

All the legal stuff that everybody knows goes here. None of the characters are mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Viz Communications. The characters are being used without permission, and no profit is being made.

**Chapter Eight: Suspended Souls, Part III **(Revised 28/April/2011)

OOOOO

Akane was coming back from her daily run. Lately, it was the only thing that helped her relax enough to go to sleep with a clear head. She had always gone out very early in the morning, before school started for the day. But now she much preferred to do it before dinner time. It was to do with Ranma, and the first time they'd ever spoken, some nine months ago, when she'd decided to go for a run and just acted on her thoughts. And she always passed by the small park. _That_ never failed to make her feel better.

As she stepped onto her home's front yard, she was reminded that she had a lot to be feeling better about. Her father's form hunched over the shoji board came into view. Only this time he wasn't all by himself. Ranma's father was actually sitting across from daddy.

Yeah, she had a lot to be thankful for, and her father joining the land of the living was one of these things, even if it also gave her the creeps. He was a completely new person, in a sense. Still very much reserved. But there were things going on in his head now.

Having dinner with the Saotomes had been one of the weirdest experiences of her life. It was as if… Perhaps she was just reading too much into things, as was her usual way. Or perhaps it was because the families had in fact been so close so many years ago. Whatever the reason, there was a strange dynamic between her father and the Saotomes that made Akane feel slightly uncomfortable.

It was just not _normal_ to be in a situation when everybody acted like they were family, as if they had been having the same kind of gatherings for years and years. Even the way the adults treated the children was strange. By children, she meant Ranma, Kasumi and herself. Kasumi! Of all people! Perhaps these visits had the same effect of a time machine, or something like that. Their parents literally went back in time some ten or more years. She felt often patronized, especially by the men at the table. At least Ranma had kept his mouth shut. He had seemed as uncomfortable by the whole thing as she had felt, sulking quietly and keeping to himself. Especially when the awkward childhood anecdotes came up.

Also, her father had laughed. Out loud. He'd cried from laughter.

Talk about big changes. It was all happening very quickly.

But there was something else she didn't like about this, and it made her a bit… edgy. It all made it seem as if she and Ranma were, in fact, related. Somehow. Like cousins. It was that kind of camaraderie.

This bit, Akane definitely didn't like. At all. It gave her the creeps. Big time.

She had been thinking about why the whole thing had bothered her so much, when she should be glad, really. Basically, she thought it gave her relationship with Ranma an entirely new dimension. One she didn't particularly care for. Basically, it wasn't just the two of them anymore.

For instance, if they were all as close as family, as it seemed to be their wishes, what would happen if she and Ranma were to break up? Not that she was thinking about it on any level, but she had to wonder. It would probably make things so much more complicated for them. What would happen if they got even closer than they were?

Still, she had to count her blessings. Kasumi got along pretty well with Mrs. Saotome, who sometimes dropped for short visits with Ranko. Akane wasn't there, usually, but on one or two occasions they had forgotten the time, and Akane had run into them when she'd been back from school. Kasumi had then told her that her visits were somewhat frequent. They were even exchanging recipes now.

Akane thought it was really unfortunate that if all the Saotomes needed to suddenly start appearing at her house once or twice or even three times a week… why couldn't Ranma be one of the frequent visitors? He just didn't have the time. He was almost as busy as she felt, what with spending most of his week at school, and then just having so much homework the rest of the days.

Akane smiled. Ranma actually kind of enjoyed some of his homework, now. He said he liked homework because it meant he could visit during the week, when he wasn't boarding at school, and she would allow his visits _because_ he would do homework, then, and keep each other company. Only bad part is that once he was settled with his books, he would sometimes try to sweet talk her into leaving hers. He said any excuse was good in his book if it got the job done. It had worked at first. But he hadn't tried it in a while.

Saying that Ranma didn't seem to like all this new family closeness either was probably an understatement. It freaked him out like Akane'd never seen. It made him behave like a totally different person. He disliked it _that_ much. They had talked about it, of course, but Akane got the feeling that his levels of discomfort were actually much higher than he was letting on. She thought she knew why. It made things a bit more difficult for them. Up until now, most of the time they'd spend together was more or less secretly, because that's how it had started, and somehow they had stuck to it. And that was the way she liked it. Ranma probably preferred it that way, too. There were no explanations, they weren't hurting anybody. But now, Ranma had to do magic to come see her without dragging some member of his family behind. It basically meant they had no privacy. It's not like they needed so much of it anyway, but it was really nice to have it. Maybe this was the whole point, and it was their way to chaperone.

It made everything different. If people knew they were together at any given time, it was as if they weren't alone. Even if there was no one with them. She just wasn't ready to share their relationship like that. Not yet. Not with the families, in any case! It made everything seem so… serious, and settled. Like a fact of life. And it just felt… not wrong, exactly. But not completely right either.

The previous weekend Ranma had literally had to sneak out of his house. Because it was obvious. Whenever he left his house, it usually was to come see her. Or sometimes Hiroshi and Daisuke. One time he'd gone to meet with his roommate. The nice one that he'd grown closer to. But most of the times he'd come to the dojo.

Akane sighed as she closed the entrance door. Slowly. She wanted to be invisible, get straight to the bathroom and shower and lock herself up in her room. She could probably ask Kasumi to let her have her meal upstairs. Which was happening a lot more often now.

Gah. Studying.

She should at least have a clearer idea of what she wanted to do after graduation. She was only slightly closer to having an answer than she'd been a year before. The only thing she knew for certain is that her anxiety levels were escalating. Slowly but surely.

Akane succeeded in her attempts to be unnoticed by the men, entertained as they were by staring at the shoji board, nicely impersonating statues, and Kasumi took a tray with her dinner to her room. Kasumi was so good to her. After forcing herself to finish at least half the contents on the tray, she got back to studying.

Normally, she was back from school around 5 in the afternoon. After that, if she went for a run right in the middle of her studying, she could usually put in another five or six hours of revising before her brain failed her. But if she was feeling extremely panicky, which sometimes happened, she could put in another couple of hours after that, too.

She wasn't even stopping on weekends now. She couldn't, not really. She also had her regular school loads to deal with as well. The week was too short to get everything done.

Ranma pushed her and tried really hard to get her to relax. It was ironic, in a way. It was like having yet another task. Most of the times that it worked, it was because she knew how much he was actually trying to distract her. So she allowed herself to be distracted with some effort. Some other times, it annoyed her to no end, and she had to exercise great patience not to snap at him. She didn't always succeed. But he was nothing if not determined. Most of the times, though, she thought it was endearing. It actually made her want to study so much more during the week, so she could feel more inclined to leave the stuff when he was around. He was like a driving force in her life. Although she was always wondering how he managed to look so… unconcerned with things, when really, his work load was almost as bad as hers. Was he getting any sleep? She knew she wasn't, not really. Less hours, lately, and her nerves kept her up for a large parts of them.

She dreaded the thought of how difficult it would be when she went to university.

Akane was once more sitting at her desk, trying to focus on her school texts. She wished the day had more hours. There weren't enough of those to do all the things she needed to get done. She was being very careful not to slip in her training, although she was often tempted. She tried to train in the mornings, by herself or with her father, and usually with Ranma on the weekends. At least in this respect, she was very glad for her father's apparent recovery. It helped her stay motivated, since Ranma… well. He couldn't be helping her out every day, could he?

Akane always felt very refreshed after her run, which was why she could continue to study for so many hours afterwards. So it wasn't the actual amount of hours that were getting to her, in spite of everything, but the levels of anxiety she was starting to suffer from. This had always happened whenever exams drew near. But it was still another three months until graduation, and almost four months until she had sit the National Examinations, and she was already having trouble eating properly because of the knots in her stomach. What if she didn't manage to learn everything she had to learn? What if she failed her tests and didn't make the cut for university? This was always, _always_ in the back of her mind.

Training usually helped because it forced her mind to focus on her body, so she could release some of the stress, and thankfully, while she was doing it, she could clear her thoughts enough to get some sort of peace back. But it was getting worse all the time. She was very slowly starting to resent her training, afraid she would get carried away and spend too much time on that, when she could be studying. She knew now that she'd drop it altogether before long, at least until her exams were over.

Akane knew she was being unreasonable. She also knew that it was okay to worry, but that she was probably overdoing it. She had always over done it. Truly, she couldn't have expected anything less from herself. Only now she was really aware of how much she did it. So she tried to tone it down, and then worried some more because it wasn't working, and got even more frustrated. It was like a compulsion, and she couldn't stop herself. She really only just wanted to do well in her exams. It was as if they represented the key to the new life she knew she had to go through if she ever wanted to reach her full potential as… as whatever, really.

She wished she could discover what it was that was hers, what was it she was meant to do, that would somehow make her feel comfortable and confident. That's what Nabiki said. She'd been talking to her sister more and more often lately, and although she was sometimes bothered by how impersonal and calculating her sister could be, Akane had to admit that she had a point. If she had to sacrifice time and effort, it might as well be something she enjoyed doing, so that the effort wasn't really so, and her time was well invested. It was what had happened to Nabiki in college, she had found her place, and was much happier for it.

It was, apparently, what had happened to Ranma as well.

Ranma was… changed. It was amazing how much. Well, not really, he was still the same. But better. The physical changes were obvious, although slight at first. For a while, especially at the beginning of the year, when she'd seen so little of him, it had blown her mind away each time he'd shown up looking better and better. But now those changes had seemed to stop. Or maybe there were still changes, but to subtle for her to notice. Or perhaps he'd probably reached a point where his strength and flexibility were in balance, and he had to keep himself there. Akane had to admit that it was a pretty darn hot balance… Looking at him, especially if he wasn't aware of it… It never failed to mesmerize her.

But now, there were other changes on top of that. How he was a bit quieter. A bit more collected. More observant. There was a different… depth to him now. When she'd first met him, Akane had thought that the way he was always in motion rather than in his head, like she did, was a way to take on life that came from being comfortable enough with things to always flow with them. It made him easy going and relaxed. When she saw him now, taking in everything with the same kind of ease as before… she didn't know how being collected could relate to being easy going, but there it was. She had always envied Ranma's ease with things, his ability to bypass most responsible and sensible thought processes to come up with the simple answers that made his life easier. In more or less half a year, he had managed to be even more of what he was, to maybe find even more answers, even when he wasn't exactly looking for them.

Incredibly enough, this made him even more attractive.

He had in fact found a place where he could be better, and more comfortable. And he hadn't even had to sit through the National Examinations! Akane wondered what he would have done if she hadn't pushed him so much into applying to different schools. She wondered if he ever thought of that. And for a second Akane had this ugly thought that it was so unfair how things always seemed so easy for him, while she was constantly struggling. Even to relax. He was really insistent on the relaxing bit. Try and relax.

At least he was good at helping her with that. But it would be so much better if he could help her ease her way through all the studying that she had to get done by actually studying, than by distracting her from it. Because afterwards, her anxiety always came back with a vengeance. Perhaps he just didn't truly get it. The lucky bastard had not had to sit these exams at all, after all.

She had a moment to wonder why she gave into these obsessive feelings, when she knew them for what they were. She hadn't known, not for a long time. But she'd been aware of them for a while now. Yet she continued to feed them. She thought she ought to cut herself some slack, though. Going against behavior so ingrained in her that they were second nature also took a lot of courage and energy that she wasn't really willing to spend. Her current ways of keeping her life somewhat balanced would have to do. Training, hanging out with Ranma, sometimes talking to her friends. Or training with Ranma. Ran-ma, Ran-ma, Ran-ran, Ran, Ran…

He was also getting a lot better at the tutoring bit. Darn it. She knew she was being unfair, but seriously, how did he do it? It's like he wasn't even trying! Ahhh…

He spent so much of his time hidden away in the school grounds. And from what Ranma told her, it was like a different world altogether. She resented this at times as well. The Shindo Yoshin School. It was this mysterious thing that did no wrong in all its wisdom. It was apart from the world.

Akane sighed.

Maybe she was just jealous because he had found his place when she still needed to figure out how things would play out after the year was over. After seeing how being away from things had somehow made a difference and helped with the overall experience in both Ranma's and Nabiki's education, Akane was more certain that she wanted to study away from home.

She struggled with this.

What was she going to do? She was already applying scholarships all over the place, and was confident that some would come her way. She was a really good student. If she did really well in the National Examinations, a few institutions were likely to ask her to come and study with them with a large part of the expenses paid. But she didn't know exactly what she would be studying. Nabiki seemed to think it didn't really matter.

Was she going to stay in Tokyo? Probably not.

This was the biggest question yet. It made her stomach lurch a little just thinking about it.

If she went away… how often would she be able to come home? How often would she be able to see Ranma? Even now, it felt as if he was in a different city most of the time anyway. Perhaps it wouldn't actually be so bad if she went away.

What was she going to _do_? The doubts plagued her with a frightening intensity.

She had given a lot of thought to what she would do with her life, with a degree, what it might be useful for. Nabiki was right that she should try and find something that fulfilled her. This gave her another entirely new headache.

On one hand, since she had picked up her training a while back, and now that her father had more or less gotten back on his emotional feet, she saw some future for the Tendo School of Martial Arts. But she didn't know how that future was painted, or what it might include.

What she did know was that she wanted to be a part of it. Because she loved martial arts. But she despaired a little. None of this meant that the school was anything other than mostly dead. It had been for years. Trying to get onto a school the way Ranma had was not going to make any difference. In the end, it would still be only her, and maybe her father. She needed more talents than martial arts if she ever set herself to save the school.

Just the other morning she had been standing in the dojo, after finishing a kata. That morning, daddy hadn't actually shown up to help her. But she'd gone through her forms regardless. And by then end of it, she had listened to the quietness of the air, and some strange feeling that, yes, this is where she'd probably live all her life. She was learning to fight. She could learn to teach how to fight. And because she loved it, everything in her life pointed in that direction, right? For a while now, she'd wondered if there was anything else for her at all, and if her life had been mapped out for her, and that it didn't matter how much she studied, she'd always end up back at the dojo.

In this lonely dojo. Except for when Ranma and daddy were in it with her. But mostly, she spent time there by herself. She didn't think things would change if she stayed. And more than ever, she had started to feel the urge of seeing things from a different perspective. The way Nabiki sometimes mentioned. If there was anything to be done to save the dojo, she was not going to find it by staying close to it, not really.

She had never been away from home. And she thought it was time it happened. Never mind the family legacy. She would have all her life to deal with that, if she wanted to, right? But now, she wanted to be away from home, and see what she was made of, in a way. Her mind was more or less made up. There was little anybody could say or do to make her see things differently, at this point. At least, a new goal was forming in Akane's mind, that went beyond the tests and university. She was starting to envision a purpose to all the madness. But first, she needed to deal with the madness.

Akane dropped her book and banged her head against the table.

"Ouch." She mumbled, and stayed like that.

Applications, she thought suddenly. She was thinking too much already. First things first, she needed to fill out applications, and she needed to start now.

Perhaps that was the best course of action. Apply everywhere, see who answered. Then she would have more material to make up her mind on where to go.

She sighed, stared out the window. The sun had just set.

For Ranma, it would be dinnertime at school. Unless he had managed to screw something up, and had some punishment forced on him. He was only a freshman after all.

Akane smiled.

She imagined him doing some kind of tough labor. He'd told her that of _course_ they spent a lot of time cleaning the halls, and that there were many halls, so it took a lot of time, and a lot of people in detention to get it done. Especially in the first year, a lot of them spent quite a lot of time in detention.

He tried to imagine him running across the wooden boards, wiping the floors as he ran. He tried imagining him using a broom or a mop, which she'd actually never seen. But she'd seen him using a bo, and two at a time as well.

Perhaps he could wipe the floor just like that. And the walls and the ceiling, too. One mop on each hand.

She smiled some more.

It had been amazing to watch him do that, using a weapon. She hadn't known he could until very recently. The image was often in her mind, specially the way his arms flexed, and how strong his hands seemed.

His hands were getting rougher all the time, too. She _really_ liked that, as well.

She dropped the smile and sighed deeply, then leaned back on her chair, closed her eyes, and thought of Ranma's large, roughish hands.

OOOOO

Sometimes it was good to be back at school. He had been feeling the pull of different tensions when he was outside, and he couldn't do a darned thing about it. In here though… here he knew he was good. He was the best. It wasn't a very common thing for him to boast this way and feed his own ego, even if he wasn't exactly modest. But lately he'd begun to see that, really, he was pretty darn good, and everybody thought so. In here, and outside as well. So it was probably true. There was no challenge he couldn't face, and possibly beat, if given the chance.

It had taken him no effort at all to get out of bed extra early for the past couple of weeks. They were having a different kind of training this month, with visiting experts brought from around the world. Other than the practical approaches, there was also a lot of discussion on how things were different, why a certain technique was successful on some ways and not others. And Ranma realized he could really get into it. They'd had visitors from all over Asia, and from Africa and South-America, too. All of these had gotten Ranma very excited about the endless possibilities to continue learning. There would literally be no end to it, and he could probably dedicate his entire life to continue getting better and absorbing all kinds of different techniques, yet he'd always have more to learn. It gave him a weird kind of thrill he'd never experienced before. It meant he could find more depth and sense in his own family's school.

This week, their tutor was to be a very old and frail looking Chinese woman. Rumor around the school was that Ling-Ling had been her pupil since before she could walk, and that she could beat old Botan-sensei without even trying.

Ranma thought the rumors were true. Experience in the school told him that the more defenseless people appeared to be, the higher the chances you would end up sprawled on the floor and beaten to a pulp.

It was proven quickly enough, on that first week, when Lung-sensei had performed an awe inspiring demonstration of her quiet powers. The old woman had pulverized a massive rock with a touch of her finger.

At that moment, Ranma had felt that everything he'd ever learnt amounted to nothing. He wanted to get closer to this enormous amount of power. To try to understand it, mold it, manipulate it. Because, impossible as it seemed, it was there, apparently available for anyone who took the time and pain.

Then, Lung-sensei and Ling-Ling had had the most awesome fight Ranma had ever seen or heard of, and he had lost it completely.

He had jumped at the opportunity to face Lung-sensei, and had offered to be the guinea pig each and every time a new technique needed to be demonstrated in front of the class. It'd been a week of suffering. But he just couldn't get enough.

Kato had laughed endlessly at him, specially the first night, when he'd been in so much pain that he'd even skipped dinner and gone to bed, but had not been able to relax and go to sleep for several hours. Which was just as fine. He'd been buzzing, squeezing his brain into figuring things out. Arata had been looking at him funny the whole time. Ranma knew he wanted to say something, but didn't know how.

Now, a week later, he was more convinced than ever that they truly didn't understand. They were good martial artists, but Ranma was suddenly very aware that they didn't have what it took to reach higher levels of perfection. He didn't think anybody else in his year really got it.

He knew he was probably horribly full of himself, but he didn't care, not when Ling-Ling let him know that the old woman wanted to see him the next morning, on the open training grounds at 4am sharp.

Of course he hadn't been able to sleep at all.

It was dark when he got out of bed. He very quickly went through his morning rituals, wore the grey gi typical of apprentices in the first year, and very quietly sneaked out of his room. Both his roommates were soundly asleep.

He made his way to their private forest, towards the back of the compound, absently rolling his wrists to release some tension and trying to readjust to the metallic wrist wraps that covered his forearms. They'd all been wearing for a while now. They were heavy. Perhaps too much to be wearing them all day. They couldn't remove them for more than a few minutes each day. They were supposed to affect their metabolism as well. They'd been told that the metal, which got cold quickly, would take a heat from their bodies, and to make up for it, the bodies would increase their metabolism to generate more heat and so keep their bodies in thermal balance. Then they were told this was simple physics. Of the most basic kind. Ranma couldn't believe that he'd manage to get it in one, and it had made so much sense. If anyone had tried to explain this to him the year before… he would not have paid it any mind. Hell, perhaps they _had_ tried to explain this to him the year before!

The forest. A forest in Tokyo. For a small forest, stuck in the middle of busy Tokyo, it was still huge, Ranma thought. Some of it was really thick, let to grow wildly. There were several clearings as well. Ranma was headed to the largest training area.

It was dark enough that he had to proceed with care. The moon, which had been full, was just about to disappear on the horizon, so it didn't offer much light. Still, he had been around the forest often enough to more or less know his way. He was relieved to notice it was much easier to see once he got to the training ground. His eyes had already adjusted to the darkness.

On the other end of the clearing, Lung-sensei was animatedly talking to Ling-Ling. The whole scene and the rapid speech in their incomprehensible Chinese dialect put him a bit on edge. Specially Ling-Ling. She was looking as sharp as ever. Ranma had usually felt drawn to her and scared of her in equal measures. But before he'd interrupted them, he'd seen her talking animatedly, smiling, her face sharp and vibrant. He'd never seen her smile before now. It only served to put him more on edge. Her familiarity with the older woman could only mean that the rumors were true. And well, if this was the case, then that meant that Ling-Ling had really been holding back on them all this time.

But he was also itching with an intense curiosity. Her mask was a good one, and he was suddenly looking forward to seeing her drop it.

They continued to talk, even as he approached. They turned to look at him, exchanged a few more words, then went back to their chatting.

Ranma walked up to them.

"Lung-sensei, Ling-Ling-san," he bowed, as was customary for them when greeting their superiors.

Both of them acknowledged him with nods of their heads.

"I'm glad you've finally showed up, boy," Lung-sensei said, a bit of a bite in her tone. He wisely kept his mouth shut.

Ling-Ling smiled a bit.

"And I see you haven't yet been scared by the rhythm of our training. Or you wouldn't be here." The old lady continued.

"Of course Saotome-san is here. He's one of our best students, great-grand-mother." Ranma's eyes opened widely at this. It was surprising, to say the least. How old was this woman, anyways? Ling-Ling continued. "As you've seen this past week, he's not only very skilled, but very eager to learn more, and will take on any kind of training you dish out." Ranma felt his heart flutter slightly at the praise. He'd never heard a single nice word come from the assistant sensei. He didn't quite know how to deal with the compliment.

The old woman smiled showing perfectly white teeth. Ranma thought it was creepy.

"Be at ease, boy. She's merely stating a fact." Lung-sensei said

Ling-Ling nodded briefly in his direction, then her eyes turned to the older woman. "I've set eyes on him ever since he started earlier in the year. In the time I've been helping out Botan-san here, I've never seen another more gifted student. I wondered when you'd have the chance to see for yourself, great-grand-mother." Ranma wondered how long had Lin-Ling been at the school, and more important, he wondered how old she actually was. He'd always assumed she was more or less his age, perhaps a bit older. But now he really couldn't be certain.

The old woman nodded once and looked at Ranma, who still couldn't figure out why they'd wanted him to be here so early in the first place. This conversation could have very well happened without him.

Lung-sensei laughed heartily, "Don't be so impatient, boy!" Then she quickly turned around, her back to him, and her long white hair swishing behind her. She walked into the middle of the grounds, her long silky green robe covering most of her movements.

When Lung-sensei reached the center of the training ground, she turned around to face him, and motioned for him to adopt a ready stance in front of her.

Ranma looked at Ling-Ling, unsure of what was going on. Ling-Ling giggled childishly, excitement clear in her face, and nodded to him, to do as he was being told.

"Other than your impatience and recklessness, which can be both strength and weakness, you've worked you way around some of the testing exercises with success. I'd like to see if you've managed to grasp any of it. I hope you haven't had breakfast, yet."

Ranma's excitement grew in a second. It seemed like they were going to fight. He shook his head.

"Good. We wouldn't want to see that all over the floor, now would we? I want you to attack me, and give it everything you've got."

Ranma didn't need to be told twice. He didn't even think about why all this was happening. He only new this mighty opponent wanted to fight him. It was enough.

Ranma attacked, very suddenly. He put as much energy and speed as he could after his movements, and even tried to give some thought to what he was doing. He kept attacking, relentless. But the woman was too fast, almost a blur, and absolutely everything he did was met by air. He struggled to leap out of his movements when they encountered nothing to balance them out, got a bit of a hard time trying to get the hang of it. But it still wasn't enough.

After a while, the woman started to laugh again.

"Very well, boy! Keep at it! You haven't managed to touch one hair in this old head, yet!"

Lung-sensei wasn't even winded. If anything, she looked amused. Ranma started to feel a bit desperate. He'd never tried so hard as he was trying now. He'd never been so ineffective either. He badly wanted to land a punch. Anything. Never mind the lady was _old_. It was clear as day that it wouldn't hurt her in the slightest. She was tough as nails.

Ranma stopped for a while, gasping, thinking about what he'd seen, how to break her defenses. The woman had not attacked him once either. He wondered briefly what a real fight with her would be like.

"Well… Let's see now if you can manage to defend yourself if I attack every once in a while."

And they were at it again. Ranma wasn't sure how long it was. Only that by the end of it, he had been kicked around the floor and had flown into things. And still he hadn't managed to land a single blow.

"That'll be enough." The woman said, after a while.

'What?' Ranma thought, slightly worried and disappointed that he had failed to pass a test. He thought he had been close to figuring out how to land a touch, even a small one, and he badly wanted to prove to them that he could.

Lung-sensei seemed to sense this, because at the next instant, she was right in front of him. And the instant after that, he'd landed with a very loud thud on his back, the air forced out of hi lungs.

"Learn your limits. I said it was enough. You're in no shape to continue fighting in any case. Accept your defeat."

Ranma groaned and tried to stand up. "But… I— _hoof_!" He gasped, as he was once again pushed into the ground. He started coughing.

He knew Lung-sensei was right. It was one his greater flaws, not knowing when to stop. It was strange to encounter the chance, in any case. He was too often victorious.

The old woman started a conversation with Ling-Ling in quick Chinese while he recovered. After a few minutes, feeling he had regained his normal breathing capabilities, he struggled to his feet.

"Well done, Saotome-san", Ling-Ling offered as he dusted off his gi. He'd need to change into a new one before breakfast. He should also probably go die for a little bit before the day started, or he'd have no way to get through it, beaten as he was.

"Pay close attention to what I'm going to tell you" Lung-sensei said.

Ranma coughed once more, then nodded.

"Ling-Ling and I belong to an ancient line of warriors. Out techniques have been perfecting for thousands of years, which is why there was not even a remote chance for you to land a single finger on me."

Figures, Ranma thought sourly.

"But you've also done fairly well, considering you're nothing more than a starting apprentice. Whoever's been training you until now has done a remarkable job on getting the basics, and unlocking your capabilities. But they were not aware on how reach further into your potential. You have a natural ability for this. And an attitude that will take you very, very far, if your abilities are properly nurtured. It's not surprising that you've managed to beat all the challenges you have found within these walls."

Well, this was the first time anybody had dared to mention his Saotome School was so lacking in so many ways, but he understood what this woman was trying to say all the same.

"Where we come from, we train from infancy, and reach high levels of perfection at a very young age. Ling-Ling is a good example for this, and it is no wonder old Butan wanted her here to help out. Occasionally, we take in grown students, to teach them our ways. Mind you, they are exceptionally talented people already. They benefit from our training by discovering their true skills. It makes them immensely powerful.

Ranma's heart rate, which had lowered considerably in the past minute, started picking up again.

The old woman smiled at him. "Yes, boy, you got it right. I'm thinking you would be a great addition to our ranks. It has also been a while since we had anyone this skilled. You would be a visiting student. But you'd be held responsible under our laws and traditions."

A visiting student, Ranma thought. It had never sounded more tempting. He'd wondered what he'd had to do to get there. In his mind, he was already back in China, as he'd been on his early training days with his pop.

"And besides, I think it would help Xian-Pu and make her most happy," Lung-sensei added almost as an afterthought.

"Sister's unhappy, great-grand-mother? She hasn't mentioned this in her letters." Ling-Ling asked, concern in her normally harsh voice..

"Bored is more like it. Don't worry about her, child. She just misses a good challenge and we haven't been able to bring in many new people." She answered waving her hand, disregarding Ling-Ling's concern. Then her eyes were back on Ranma.

"We are harsh people, Saotome-san. Not flattering, but true." Lung-sensei said, addressing him by his name for the first time. "But of course there's a reward, as I'm sure you can appreciate it."

Ranma nodded.

"Your talents should not go to waste. There is a world of things you can learn, and you have the potential. Don't close yourself up to all the possibilities, keep this in mind."

Ranma wondered what she meant by 'possibilities'.

As if reading his thoughts again, which Ranma thought she probably was, or at least getting a very accurate reading of his _ki_, the woman laughed and said, "Only a few hours ago you believed you were reaching the height of your potential, that by staying in this place, you would train to be great. Now suddenly you realized you can be greater. This is your first lesson from our tribe to you. Stay open to all possibilities. You never know when something greater is coming your way, and you need to be sharp enough to see it coming, and seize it if you want it."

He'd been silent a lot in the past hour. But Ranma thought it wasn't necessary that he talk at all. So he only nodded once more.

"Keep at it, boy, and we'll see how much you've improved a year from now. Then I'll make my decision. But if you continue as you have, it is very likely my people will want to make you an offer."

Ranma bowed, "Arigato, Lung-sensei."

The woman started walking away without another word.

Ling-Ling smiled at him. To him, it seemed a bit wicked. He knew she could sense his eagerness. Ranma had the nasty feeling that Ling-Ling would ensure his personal daily destruction. But he was very much looking forward to it.

The sky was already starting to light up.

"Go get changed quickly," Ling-Ling said, her voice and features returning to what he knew them to be most often. "You're allowed to skip the morning meditation, but be on time for breakfast."

Then, Ling-Ling too walked away.

As he dragged himself back to his room, he passed by Botan-sensei, who oddly enough, was not with his students, supervising their meditation, but standing outside, keeping guard. Ranma was a bit startled, and thought he might get told off for disobeying school rules, when he remembered that Ling-Ling had actually authorized him to skip this first ritual of the day.

Ranma nodded when he passed by the old man, and was surprised by his greeting.

"So, Saotome-san, I see old Kun-Lung has finally put you through your paces…"

The old man was smiling. Ranma nodded and continued on his way.

On the breakfast table, Arata kept asking about what he'd been doing up so early in the morning. They'd also mentioned his new bruises and cuts, and that it was very unfair that he was getting extra training. Ranma didn't care. His happiness was all consuming. With a bit of a pang, he realized that due to all the excitement, it had been a few days since he'd given any real thought to the engagement. And it was a relief. He hadn't felt this good in a while.

It was Thursday today. He'd be out again, as he did every Thursday. He'd go to Akane, and try to get some of his happiness onto her. Perhaps now he wouldn't feel their families' pressure on him the way he normally did.

OOOOO

Ranma was worried about Akane. She still had four weeks before her exams and things already seemed to be much worse than the previous year, when she'd been studying for her finals, and he'd been easily able to distract her. Now it was a challenge.

He could tell that she had lost quite a bit of weight, and that she wasn't sleeping well either. It was as if she'd depleted her energy sources. Ranma wondered where she took the energy from, then. This is what worried him. It was as if she forced herself to study for eighteen hours a day on willpower alone.

It also made her somewhat difficult to deal with. Scratch that. It made her _very_ difficult. It'd come to a point where Ranma didn't think it could get any worse. Unfortunately, he'd been wrong. This made him think that it could get worse still. He honestly hoped not. He knew he couldn't really blame her for some of the things she did, but it didn't make it any easier on him either.

Ranma thought perhaps she spent too much time locked up. She had been doing more or less okay, stressed and everything, but managing, up until a couple of weeks ago. She was even skipping all the end of year activities, the same ones she had organized so wonderfully the previous year. A while back he'd decided to try and visit Akane more often, whenever he wasn't in school overnight, even for a short while. It made his life a bit tougher, because he didn't exactly have loads of free time either. But he thought it might be worth it if it helped her even a little.

On this, he had even had to fight his family a bit.

His mom had asked again about vacation. More surprising, not only were they bringing it up, his old man was actually pushing it, even though he thought he'd already been clear enough that he wouldn't be joining them. Family summer vacation. It was a big deal, mostly because they hadn't been away as a family in years. But the dates were all wrong for him. And he didn't want a family vacation. Not really. What he wanted was time to spend with Akane. He looked forward to some nice, stress free summer time. Specially because Akane has already decided to study away from home. That meant they'd see each other even less than this previous year. He wanted to make the most of their free time. So going away with his family didn't exactly rank as a priority. It took some convincing, but he'd finally managed to get his family to decide to leave him behind to his own devices, and enjoy a couple of weeks in the mountains without him. He supposed it was unfair to them, but what was he to do? He _wanted_ to spend his time with Akane. And he was not a kid anymore. Well, he was still living off his parents, but he thought it was normal for a guy his age wanting to spend less time hanging around his parent. His old man was still annoyed at him. But to him it was a non brainer, really.

He'd been to see her on Friday. She'd been yawning. Come to think of it, he hadn't been that better off himself, but at least his mind felt clear. Even if he had homework to complete, even if he never got enough sleep, he was quite happy to be training the way he was. So his responsibilities didn't grate on him the way Akane's did on her. So he covered a lot of ground fairly quickly. Quicker than her, these days. Surprise, surprise. He was slightly more awake. Ranma congratulated himself on having more or less maneuvered her into thinking it would be a good idea to leave studies for a little while, and do some physical workout, because a healthy mind needs a healthy body and all that. Ranma had promised he would be there at the crack of dawn on Sunday. She wanted to spar with him, she said. Not train, just spar. Just let her throw punches however they came out. Let her land a few of those as well. She needed the outlet. Or something along those lines.

Ranma would have agreed to anything so long as she got away from the books, and went a little bit back to being his everyday worried Akane, instead of this psychotic thing that forgot to take proper care of herself. Ranma missed her. Studying Crazy Akane was a lot more trouble for him than regular Akane.

Ranma would never understand, he decided. He was sure that it didn't matter what he quizzed her on, she would know the answer. It boggled his mind how she was so blind to this. By now, if he'd been anything like her, he would have realized this was his secret power, and at least, he would have stopped worrying. But Akane couldn't. For all her talk about goals, she had surprisingly low trust on her own abilities. On further thought, it was probably what made her so good. She couldn't trust what she did, so she always went more than all out trying to compensate, and then over doing it big time. But it was bad for her. Mentally and physically bad for her. He had literally seen her deteriorating very slowly in the past couple of weeks. He doubted she had any peace of mind at all. Poor, silly girl…

Once again, Ranma mentally counted the days until the examinations. He sooo wanted them to be over, even if he dreaded Akane's final decision of where to study.

Silly, silly girl…

At least she had convinced him that going into Business Administration, was a good thing to do if she was ever to inherit her father's dojo. He supposed it made sense. She had plans. Ranma would have thought the best schools would be in Tokyo, but he had been wrong, apparently. Or so Akane said. He would have to take her up on that, because of course he had no idea whatsoever.

He just wished she wouldn't want to go too far away. She was keen in Keio University, in Osaka. Osaka! It had always broken his brain every time he tried to make sense of the complicated reasoning behind why she had to study away from home, particularly because he thought it was really simple. He would probably have fun with a bit more independence from his parents. Which if he was honest, he now saw very little of. He could do it, and push it, and go away, but mostly because it seemed like a fun thing to do. He had no further complicated aims in going away, like Akane did. To her it seemed to be a part of the path to salvation or something major like that. Again, how could she be so smart and so silly at the same time?

And now with all the studying, Crazy Akane made all these reasoning even worse. He was ready to go ahead and agree to anything she might feel like doing if it meant taking the time to herself and relax, or do something away from her books.

So that's how he had ended on a fine Sunday morning, ridiculously early, on his free day, mind you, sneaking into the Tendo Dojo and waiting for Akane. Birds singing at the crack of dawn. Geez…

As he changed into his training gi, he wondered if it had been perhaps too early, and if he'd have to wait for Akane for a while. Perhaps he could let himself into her room. Instead, he decided to start an easy warm up to keep himself busy, and clear his mind. He didn't like it when Akane's habit of thinking too much started to spill over onto him. It was happening a lot more often these days.

Ranma took a few deep breaths, got into position, and started his warm up. He very quickly got into it. He got so into it, that when his eyes passed by Akane's father standing in the threshold, he actually had to suppress a yelp of surprise. It threw him off. He broke form, and stuttered a few inconsistent words.

"M—Mr Tendo!" It was more an exclamation, than any sort of greeting. Ranma was always intrigued about this man. Not many people could sneak up on him like this. He couldn't read him. It freaked him out. It made him uncomfortable. What was worse, Ranma just _knew_ Akane's father was a lot more aware of the world around him than he let on. This also pissed him off a little bit. Because Akane had suffered for it, and Ranma didn't really think there was any good reason behind it, other than pure selfishness.

He had no idea what the man could have been thinking, or for how long he'd been standing there. Ranma was at a loss of what to do.

Mr. Tendo was staring at him, a piercing, fixed look on his face, his arms clasped behind his back.

Ranma felt like fidgeting.

It felt like a very stupid battle of wills, so he held on, and given as he'd reacted so unceremoniously a few seconds before— had it really been only seconds?— he was not about to give in and make a haste escape, no matter that it was starting to seem like the best option with every second that continued to tick.

Ranma was breathing in to let out an apology about using the dojo and make a hasty retreat, when Mr. Tendo finally opened his mouth.

"Good morning, Ranma-kun."

Ranma still had enough presence of mind to respond to the greeting. He was badly startled when Akane's father walked up to him, and then sat down very formally , facing the shrine, his back to the door.

"Sorry to interrupt your morning exercises, sir" Ranma hastily apologized. "I'll let myself out—"

"Ranma-kun. Please be seated." Came the other man's firm, steady voice.

Ranma knew a moment of panic at the request. More like order. There was nothing in the intonation of it that suggested even the most remote possibility of refusing. This was probably something serious, then.

Well, shit.

This is what you get for getting up so early, moron.

He sat down in front of the man, adopting the same position, legs folded under him, his back as straight as it would go, his fist rolled on top of his thighs.

"I'm not normally outspoken," the man started, "but I think the situation merits that I make a few things clear to you."

Ranma groaned internally. Whatever was coming, he was sure he could guess it in one. He tried to keep his face from showing any discomfort.

"I know you and my daughter are very close."

Ranma started to sweat under his collar. Did he mean _close_ close? Or—? He started to feel the heat rise up to his cheeks.

"Other than the fact that I should warn you to watch yourself," Ranma swallowed, "this is a very welcome development."

Ranma found his voice. "Sir?" he asked, now slightly confused.

"Our families and their heritage, Ranma-kun. My daughter Kasumi tells me you are aware of the circumstances."

Oh, shit. Ranma felt his stomach drop to the floor. It would have taken him only two guesses, actually. Did everybody know about this? Did Akane know already? Had she been holding out on him?

"She has urged me to keep this a secret from Akane, even if the situation seems perfect. And it is your duty, after all. Yours and Akane's."

"It would be a colossally bad idea, sir," Ranma said, and was immediately surprised to hear himself speaking up.

Mr. Tendo's eyes were suddenly harsh.

"I can understand my own daughter Kasumi questioning my judgment with regards to what decisions I make for my family, but you have no such privileges."

Ranma cringed. "Sir… with all due respect," he swallowed and dared to continue as the older man remained silent. "It's not that I'm questioning your judgment. I'm just a bit scared of Akane's temper…" Great going, Ranma, insult his daughter— the one you're really _close_ with, to make it worse.

Mr. Tendo smiled briefly. Then he sighed blissfully.

"But, Ranma-kun… This is what makes the opportunity perfect. You two know and care about each other. My daughter is happier since she's known you. I'm sure if the news came from you, she would be less inclined to exercise her temper. And since I have been renewing ties with old Genma, it is only appropriate to finally fulfill our promise."

Ranma sighed, his shoulders slumped a bit. He couldn't see why everybody seemed to be pushing this. Wasn't it enough he'd promised to think about it, and bring it up with Akane. Eventually? It bugged him a little bit that it wouldn't be an idea that they came up with, but was forced on them. Even then, he was sort of okay with it. That was half their battle, right? Couldn't they lay off a few years?

They just didn't _understand_. Akane would be just so _pissed_ at the whole thing… It was their lives they were talking about!

Ranma decided at that moment that if he really didn't want things to get any worse, he'd have to speak up, no matter how uncomfortable it made him. He squared his shoulders and looked at Mr. Tendo in the eye. His voice was surprisingly steady.

"I don't think you know your daughter very well, sir." He said. He thought he saw the man flinch a little bit, but he was nervous enough that he could have imagined it. "Akane values her independence and her ability to make her own decisions very highly. She's strong minded. Trying to push her into _anything_ out of duty would backfire, especially marriage. No matter how close we are. And I'm afraid the whole thing might end up… ruining everything for the both of us." There, he'd said it. He'd finally voiced the thing that had been nagging him most of all.

Mr. Tendo seemed to be thinking about what Ranma had just said.

"Even so… my little Akane also knows her duties. If the situation was put to her in the right light, I'm sure that she'd feel the need to comply—"

"Need to comply?" Ranma interrupted, not quite sure he understood what Mr. Tendo was trying to get at.

"Yes. Akane feels strongly about family duty. We could use this to our advantage, and I'm she could be persuaded to follow my wishes."

Ranma was completely speechless. This man— this man—

"I'm sure you could talk to her and convince her, Ranma-kun. But you'd need to be careful about—" Mr. Tendo continued, apparently oblivious to Ranma's discomfort.

"You'd manipulate your own daughter like that?" Ranma asked, bewildered, and suddenly so upset, he could barely think straight. "You'd take from her the one thing that really makes her herself and use her own love for her family against her? Why can't any of you people see it?" His voice raised dangerously, his fist tightening until his knuckles were white. He didn't want to attract anybody's attention, especially not Akane's, but he'd been unable to help it. "This is her _happiness_ you're talking about! And you know it's taken a lot for her to reach this point and get over being left to her own devices most of her life. I _know_ you know this…"

Ranma was very pleased to see Mr. Tendo had the decency to look taken aback, even if it was just for a second. The man didn't say anything, so he kept going.

"I've told pops as well… I… I love Akane, sir." And his heart started hammering in his chest at the possible consequences of what he was about to say. He could feel the beat in his throat, threatening to swallow his words. Should he? He wanted to stop. But he wanted to say it. He should've probably thought about this a bit more… but he rambled on anyways. "And even though I would have liked things to evolve out of our own feelings, I— " Ranma took a deep breath, but continued. "I _will_ ask her to marry me."

Ranma felt the tension on the muscles of his shoulder shifting. Not going away, but shifting. He'd felt slightly guilty, annoyed and excited about this mess. He knew the right thing to do. He was doing it, right? He was quite unhappy to feel a new sort of… unease settling in his stomach. He didn't feel any better for having said it. Not really. He'd wanted to say it. But now…

"I will honor the promise between our families," he said after a pause where Mr. Tendo just continued to stare at him, "but not _because_ of _your_ stupid promise, but because I love her, and because I can see the both of us together, as a family." That was it, wasn't it? This was why on some level he was certain he could go through with it. Heck, he'd be happy to go through with it. But if she ever got wind of it… Oh, Gods… Ranma could already imagine a world of pain all of his own.

"There are conditions, though." And Ranma saw Akane's father raise an eyebrow. The older man seemed a lot less surprised now than he's seemed only minutes before. "I want everybody to just stop pushing it, and I don't want anybody to bring it up, especially not to Akane, not ever, and especially not if she refuses." Ranma gulped. If she refuses… "But whenever and how it happens, it will be up to me. To us. And nobody else. Or it's just not happening."

He'd said his bit. He had no idea he'd had so much to say about it. Or that he had thought so much about it either. Maybe Akane was in fact rubbing off on him.

Ranma exhaled loudly, the air leaving his lungs in a hurry.

'I will ask her to marry me…' he'd said.

Ohhh…

He lowered his head to stare at his hands, without really seeing them, fisted tightly over his thighs. He felt his face redden, suddenly, and his energy leaving him. His shoulders sagged slightly. The buzzing in his ear was so loud that it drowned everything else and wrapped him securely in a white little bubble of suspended thought. Everything else but the shock faded away … He was badly startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Ranma-kun." Mr. Tendo offered quietly.

Ranma just blinked at him, his brain blank.

"I must say, it makes me happy that you consider Akane's feelings as much as your own."

Ranma nodded numbly, and bit his lip slightly.

"But remember, this is family honor, Ranma-kun. And you have made your promise."

Ranma swallowed again.

"I will abide by your wishes, and will not bring it up again. But I trust you to keep your word as well."

Ranma nodded.

"Very well!" Mr. Tendo said with a lot more enthusiasm than Ranma would have ever thought possible in the man. "I'll leave you to your exercises. I'm sure Akane will not be much longer, now."

The older man stood up, bowed to the shrine, and walked out, holding his hands clasped behind his back.

Ranma stared at the door for a long time after his figure had disappeared through it.

It was going to happen, wasn't it…

OOOOO

Thank God school was over. She hadn't really understood the need for Senior Year to finish their academic year a few weeks earlier than the other classes, but now, being free form the lessons was a blessed relief. Too bad she had missed most of the end of year activities.

Graduation had been a quiet affair with her friends and classmates. It'd been the first milestone. She had gone through her exams, and she had aced them. Good. Excellent. It meant that she had better chances at Keio.

Most of the universities she had applied to had responded. They had been well impressed by her academic achievements, and would offer sponsorship, conditional to her final exams results, and of course in greater measure, the National Examinations results.

At least now she could have more time to study. She _had_ to get there. She had already given up so much of her this year. Gods, she couldn't wait to see the end of it. She was at a point where any university accepting her was a success. She was just so very tired. Perhaps now she had more time she would be able to sleep a bit better.

Akane laughed, very suddenly, and quite bitterly. She laughed so hard that her eyes filled with tears, and her tummy started to ache.

Sleeping properly? It was a joke. She was so wound up that she just couldn't. She couldn't even stomach food most of the time. She did sleep, of course. But it was fitful. She woke up many times during the night, and it took her ages to actually fall asleep.

She wished she had a switch. Like Yuka. Like Ranma. Ranma could go to sleep just by wishing it. Anywhere. Under almost any circumstances. She had seen it happening several times.

He was also going through his final exams. He had to sit at least five different theoretical tests, and he'd actually been studying. He was messy about it. And there was a lot of it. He had no proper way to organize it. When he got bored with something, he jumped onto something else. It drove Akane insane.

Just the other day, right after her graduation, when she'd apparently mellowed down from her nerves for a few hours, Ranma had set himself in her room all of Friday afternoon and evening, and even most of Saturday with his books and notes on the floor. He had notes. Of course they were messy. Half the times he didn't understand his own handwriting, and ended up distracting Akane asking her what she thought he'd written here or there. But really, it was like he didn't really study. And he always had so much energy through all of it. Even late at night.

If Akane hadn't been so intent on her own studying the way she was, she would have found it endearing. As it was, it managed to exasperate her quite as bit. But she usually held her tongue. Because his presence still somehow comforted her, even if it also made her think of her own unhelpful character. He was never nervous about it. He wasn't rushing it. By now, she was almost used to the pang of envy she felt whenever she gave any of these any thought.

"I know there's a lot of it," he'd tried to explain, "So I just… I dunno, I just do it."

Of course, Akane thought. He was never worried about failing, or about learning everything in time, or about the grades he'd get. Why couldn't she be like that? Just a little bit? It would do her a world of good.

There was nothing to it. She was just the way she was. Maybe. Ranma seemed to understand this. Most of the times. But some others, no matter how much she tried to get him to see her point of view, it didn't happen. There had been some tension there. Because apparently, he seemed fine with the fact that he didn't exactly share the way she saw things. And Akane, she just wanted him to agree with her, to say, "Ahh! I see!" It was so horribly childish of her. She didn't know why she did it, and insisted on her points until he gave in, which didn't happen often. It was an approval thing. If he agreed, then she was justified in her ways. If not, well, it just told her how really insane she was about certain things. This never bode well for her.

So Ranma had been spending quite a bit of his time studying in her room. Or trying to study. He tried to distract her quite a bit, too. She actually didn't know if he did it on purpose or not.

On these visits, he always took short naps. He'd make a big fuzz out stretching and yawning, which was altogether strange, cause she'd never known him to show any kind of tiredness, only very rarely, and tell her, "Wake me up in 10?" And before she could turn around, he was already out cold. On her floor. On her bed. Curled up on her chair in the corner.

And when he was up again, he was fresh as a new day. Almost.

Why couldn't she do that?

Akane was feeling frustrated. Yes, Ranma was there quite often now. Which didn't really mean anything, because there was never any time for any kind of interesting activity, or anything at all.

It was bad, because she had no patience for his distraction anymore, especially if he was being particularly happy, or looking too relaxed. She just couldn't help it! Two weeks ago, he'd been there on a Thursday, very tired, and very relieved as he usually was on Thursdays, since he could go spend the night home, but his mood had been slightly dampened by the fact that he had an exam the following day, and it was getting the best of him. And Akane… well… she'd been actually glad to see this. That he wasn't infallible. That he was worried, that it wasn't just her.

She'd also felt horribly guilty. How twisted was she? She was getting some sort of satisfaction from his problems. But it somehow made him… she didn't know how to explain it. It made what was happening to her a bit more normal. She needed that.

The summer was well on its way. It was warm.

For a few seconds, she longed to throw everything away and go roast under the sun.

Only two weeks to go.

Only two weeks.

The thought comforted her slightly, and she dived back into her notes ones more.

Time passed, and as usual, she didn't realize it.

And then Ranma showed up.

"Hi!" came a very loud, very happy greeting from the window.

Akane's heart nearly stopped from the shock. She had been so immersed in her thoughts that she had forgotten to look at the time. She had so completely lost track of the hours, that Ranma popping in through her window was one of the last things she was expecting.

"Ranma! Don't scare me like that!" she yelled, upset, her body feeling tight and tense, like a pressed spring, ready to snap at any second.

"Geez, Akane… Take it easy." Ranma said, as he jumped into the room, his palms held up in front of him. "Sorry I scared you…" he added, some cautiousness in his voice.

Akane took a minute to regain her senses. She tried to smile at him, but couldn't really manage it. This just went to show her how distressed she was. Ranma's presence was usually a balm to her nerves. Usually. Mostly.

"It's alright," she said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled," she said, and then looked at the clock on the table. She frowned and looked at him. He was moving closer to her.

"You're early…" she stated.

His step faltered for a split second. That's when Akane realized her comment had almost sounded like an accusation. Ranma had been taken aback at what she'd just said

"I… yeah." He finished, finally standing up right behind her chair. Akane faced forward, looking at her books, trying to measure how much more she could get done while Ranma was here, half thinking that perhaps she should ask him to leave and come back later, or to be very quiet, because she really couldn't afford to be wasting any time.

"Any time for a bit of training?" he asked quietly.

Akane shook her head. Training was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment. Then she felt Ranma's hands rest on her shoulders, and all of her muscles tightened up at his unexpected, soft touch. Ranma's rhythm had always been different from hers, for which she was normally grateful. But today, it was throwing her off. Well. Not Ranma's fault, or his rhythm, not really. She was being unfair. Today, everything was unexpected, everything made her jump, because all she had brain cells for was her books. Everything else was secondary.

Ranma hissed a little when she tensed. "A—Akane? Are you alright?" his voice very surprised.

Akane desperately tried to calm herself. She knew her reactions were not entirely reasonable. And she didn't want to give Ranma any room to continue worrying. Because if he became really worried, then it would take even longer for her to get back to her books.

Feeling Ranma's very warm fingers attempting to ease her into a more relaxed stance by rubbing slow circles on the tense muscles of her shoulders, Akane took a deep breath, and gave into his soft ministrations.

It hurt. She jumped a bit.

"Ouch…" she whimpered.

"Akane…" she heard Ranma ask. His voice was loaded with concern. "Are you sure you're ok? This really shouldn't hurt you, you know." He explained. "You're too tense. The muscles here are exhausted. You might need to get some proper rest, or at least do some exercises to—"

"I'm fine," she interrupted, snappishly. Ranma remained silent, and didn't comment on her response.

It was obviously a lie and they both knew it. But considering the circumstances, this was as fine as she would get. It wasn't like she asked to become this tense, or that she could help it. Hopefully Ranma understood this? Because if he told her she needed to relax, well, that was just moronic, wasn't it. It was obvious. But it was obvious as well that she couldn't do it. Not under her current circumstances and academic pressures anyway. And if he did tell her to relax, the way he normally did, then she might just end up snapping at him. She didn't want that.

Ranma's fingers became even softer. It was getting easier to let go a little bit. It didn't hurt as much. She felt the edge of the tension dissipating.

Akane sighed and leaned back on the chair. She closed her eyes.

As the tension started leaving her, she realized that almost every muscle from her waist up was in slight pain. And she'd had a tension headache for a while now, only she hadn't realized it. The pain was starting to set in now that her muscles were relaxing a bit. It was a strange sensation. She tried to loosed up her jaw.

"Oooww…" she whimpered again.

She heard Ranma sigh, and his hands leave her. Whatever spell they'd managed to cast for a few moments vanished suddenly, because very quickly she was back to thinking that it had been enough of a break, and she should get back to what she'd been doing before.

But before she could make any decisions, she felt Ranma's arms around her, urging her to stand up from her chair. It couldn't hurt, for a while, could it?

So she stood up, and turned around to face him.

His face was so serious that it worried her. He was hardly ever serious.

They stood there, frozen for a few seconds. Akane was at a loss of what to say. Truly, there was no brain left in her. But he was also just standing there. What was up with him anyway?

He continued looking at her for a few very long moments. Silence had never been awkward between them. But today, she just couldn't understand what was going on. It was a very absent thought, this one. She barely had enough presence of mind to actually realize that the silence was awkward. Huh.

She was going to open her mouth to ask a stupid, redundant question, when she felt his arms around her, followed by his whole body, enveloping her in a hug.

She knew this was a good thing. But instead of returning the hug, she just tensed up again. She felt the strain more keenly on the tendons in the back of her neck. But she stayed still, and accepted the hug. She was trying to react. Trying to lift her arms up to rest against his chest, or to wrap them around him.

There was literally no energy left in her. But she still had another two weeks to go. Oh Gods, another two weeks and it would be over. She suddenly felt like crying, but she tried to suppress it. It would do her no good to lose her nerve and determination now, would it.

She knew she should take a break. Breaks were always good. But she just couldn't. They didn't happen. She could pretend to be taking one, but the truth was that she just couldn't take a proper break and rest. Worst of all was that when she did, she always felt horribly guilty afterwards, and ended up working even more to make up for it.

But maybe… just maybe… She sighed. She wanted to relax. She craved it. She inhaled deeply, Ranma's scent engulfing her, her eyes prickling. They felt sandy when she closed them. His warmth was very welcome. She was cold. It was the middle of the summer, and she was cold. This was all wrong. Maybe it wouldn't be too horrible to take a break this time. Just a short one, just so that her muscles could recover a bit before she dived into the stress again.

She started melting into his embrace. She felt her eyelids dropping. She buried her nose in his neck, her body relaxing against his. Ranma's arms tightened around her.

"Ooowww…" she complained again, softly.

"Tell me what's wrong," she heard his voice whisper in her ear.

Akane felt like snorting. What's wrong? What does he mean what's wrong? What's _not_ wrong?

"Apart from the fact that I'm only two weeks away from deciding my life on a test—" she started to rant, more than slightly irritated.

"That's not what I meant," he said, his tone soft but firm, and it made her snap her mouth shut. He pulled away from her to look her in the eye. "I know what's wrong. I just wondered if there was anything I could do to help you feel a little bit better, maybe."

"I don't know Ranma," she said, looking aside, unable to hold his intense gaze for longer. "I'm not sure there is anything—Ouch! Why would you do that?" she asked, slapping his arms away after one of his fingers poked at her wrong on a very sore spot on her neck, making it sting. She rubbed the offended skin and turned away from him.

Ranma tilted his head to one side and looked at her, his arms crossing over his chest.

"I know you're in a bit of pain, maybe I can help with that?" he asked. It was almost shy.

He probably could. But what good would it be? She'd still be just as tense in a couple of hours anyway.

"I'm worried about you…" he said in a very small voice, as if he was almost afraid she would actually listen. His arms dropped to his sides again. "You've lost so much weight, and you're barely sleeping… I need to help you… please let me?" he asked her.

Worried, huh? Well, join the club. She should give him something. Anything. His distress made it worse for her. Her eyes were going in every direction but his, looking for something to say, something that wouldn't be a harsh retort, that would make sense, that would allow him to feel less concerned about her, and would enable her to return to her books as soon as he was satisfied he'd helped her. Never mind that at this point there was little he could actually do. But she wasn't about to tell him that, now was she. Perhaps she could—

She felt his hand cupping her cheek. Her response was automatic. Her eyes immediately closed, and the next instant, her lids felt heavy, and her eyes very warm behind them, like she wouldn't be able to properly open them again without great effort. Her head rolled slightly into his palm, and she felt him walk into her space once more, his body almost touching hers. His closeness was comforting.

She felt his lips slowly caress hers, almost without moving. There was some moisture gathered on top of his upper lip. It was a really hot day. Akane inhaled, filling her senses with the scent of him, as the fact that he was close enough for her to be able to feel the summer on his skin broke through some of the fog that had lately settled over her personality. She returned his caress, slowly, lazily, awed at the calm with which she did it, a calm she didn't know she could exercise on anything at this point. It was bliss for a few seconds.

All too soon, Ranma pulled away from her. She felt her head moving forward, trying to follow him.

She let out a soft breath she hadn't know she'd been holding.

"Ok" she whispered, opening her eyes to look at him.

Ranma had a smile on his face that made him look too darn good. That was all it had taken to ease his worries, or at least some of them. He'd been allowed to take some action, and it had taken his troubles away. Akane felt the stab of jealousy she normally felt when she realized how little Ranma dwelled on useless things the way she did. Everything seemed to come so easily to him. For a second, she was tempted to take back what she'd just said, and once more ask whether he could return later, because she was busy.

But before she could do any such thing, Ranma had started moving, pushing the chair aside, clearing up a few things, then kneeling next to her, his hand tugging hers down.

She got the hint, and sat on the floor.

His smile grew wider.

"You need to lay back, focus on loosening your muscles as much as you can, and tell me if I'm hurting you." He instructed in that clear, almost unaffected tone of voice he used when they were training. This too came naturally to him. Akane knew he'd be a great sensei some day.

She nodded dumbly and did as he told.

It was difficult, loosening her muscles. But she tried. And Ranma fluttered around her, poking her at places, the pulling on her limbs, even her head, in different directions, then massaging her, softly sometimes, with more force at other, flexing her legs, applying different kinds of pressures all over her body.

It was like magic.

It did in fact hurt. But after a while, the pain changed. At first, it had felt as if she'd been bruised. The pain was sharp and intense. But after a while, it was different, like the sensation she got from stretching very stiff limbs. It was almost… pleasurable now. It made her sigh.

The more Ranma worked on her, the further she sank onto the floor, her body heavy as a rock. She wouldn't have been able to lift her arm if he'd asked.

And then he did ask her to move, and to roll onto her front, so he could work the muscles on her back.

Akane only managed a bit of a whimper. She heard Ranma's soft laugh rumbling in his chest. She wondered how funny she must look to get him laughing like that. But she didn't have much time to think about it, because the next second he was turning her around, without much trouble, and she was lying on her tummy, her cheek resting against a folded blanket she normally kept over her bed.

The he continued with his magic.

Akane drifted in and out of consciousness for a while, but then something else started to happen. With her body relaxed, her brain started to clear up. She wasn't struggling with her tired body anymore, so she could think more clearly.

"Go to sleep… Stubborn…" she heard Ranma hissing through his teeth, as if he'd been talking to himself. He'd been working on her feet at this point, so she wasn't sure if she'd heard it or if she'd imagined it.

Before too long, she heard Ranma's voice.

"All done." There was some darkness there that she couldn't understand. He was in a mood, apparently. She ignored it.

Akane turned around again, then lifted onto a sitting position and opened her eyes slowly. Ranma was sitting next to her, his legs and arms crossed and sporting a frown on his face.

Akane smiled at him and sighed. She did feel much, much better now. And her brain was clearer. It was an excellent development.

She stood up, her head slightly dizzy as she did so too quickly.

"Thanks, Ranma," she said, looking at her books and notes, her eyes quickly taking in the stuff lying around. She tried to move the chair back and sit at her desk again, but felt Ranma's hand on her own, pulling slightly. She looked at him.

"You should try to sleep now." He said, the frown still on his face.

Akane shook her head. "I can't Ranma, there're quite a few things I need to finish before I go to sleep today."

His frown deepened. He let go of her hand and stood up in a very swift movement.

"Your body is relaxed now, but you need to rest your mind as well," he said, his tone serious. Again. Gods, how it freaked her out. "The whole point of what I just did was to ease discomfort, so it would be easier for you to sleep for a couple of hours, and restart your brain. You need it." He finished, as if there was nothing else to say on the matter.

Akane felt like laughing bitterly at him. Go to _sleep_? In the middle of the afternoon? When she had still so many things to do? He had to be joking. It was as if he hadn't known who he was talking to.

"I can't go to sleep now." She explained, her voice coming out a bit more mocking than she intended. "It's already been…" and she looked at her clock… "An _hour_ since you arrived?" She huffed. "That's already a long enough break, Ranma." And she proceeded to ignore him and tried to pull back the chair again. But his hand was keeping the chair in place, and it was not budging.

Akane felt her temper rise from mildly annoyed to seriously upset in two seconds flat.

"You need to take a nap." He said again, too calmly for her taste. That did it.

"But I _can't,_ Ranma!" she snapped. "Get that through that thick head of yours! It doesn't matter that you keep saying it! I just can't do it, even if I wanted to!" she was almost yelling at him at this point.

She saw Ranma startle at first, then take a deep breath. He probably wanted to yell at her, too. But he was way too cool for that, it seemed. When it came out, his voice was rather icy, "If you don't try to take a nap _now_, you'll be just as tense as before in only a couple of hours."

"Ranma. Please try to understand what I'm saying. I can't. Go. To sleep—"

"You have to try."

"I _have_ to try?" Akane said through screeching teeth. Why couldn't he just—

"Yes, you _have_ to." Ranma said with an unusual air of finality that hardly ever came from him, his voice and stare very hard on her. Then he crossed his arms over his chest. He seemed like a wall. An unrelenting wall towering over her. She felt slightly intimidated. But she didn't let it show.

"I can't. _Period_. Stop pushing it. It's not helping." Akane was almost shaking from anger, most of the muscles on her shoulders already tight again. Who did he think he was, ordering her around like that? His face and stance didn't change. So he was going to ignore her? The nerve…

"And besides, what are you going to do?" Akane continued, focusing once more on her desk, and pointedly pulling the chair back with one decisive movement, as if to give proof that she was in fact intending to continue studying, regardless of anything Ranma had to say about it.

"I can make you." He said.

"What? You gonna tie me to the bed to make sure I sleep?" she asked mockingly, her eyes actually rolling in her head.

His voice was cold, and very close to her when she heard it.

"I don't have to strap you down to make you sleep."

Akane turned her head sharply to look at him, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. His face was still calm and serious. And very, very close to hers.

"You wouldn't—" _dare_, she was going to say. But before she could finish the sentence, and completely helpless to see how it had happened, her muscles went slack, and everything went black.

OOOOO

When Akane opened her eyes, she felt groggy, and oddly rested. It had been a dreamless sleep. This was very unusual. She wondered what time it was. The room was a bit dark, but it didn't feel like early morning. It was too warm.

She started moving around, stretching and trying to get rid of the knots in her neck. Only there were none. Odd, that. Moaning a little, she started to sit up.

She blinked rapidly, trying to focus her sight, which was still a bit blurry.

That's when she saw Ranma sitting on her chair, his legs crossed, and his hands resting over his ankles.

She was badly startled, and felt a rush of adrenalin course through her. She was wide awake, alright.

"Ranma! What—"

Then her brain backtracked. She looked at herself, sleeping over the covers, in the same clothes she'd been wearing yesterday…

Then she suddenly remembered, and rage started boiling inside her very quickly.

She swung her legs over the side, and started to stand up. She didn't want to look at Ranma, who had this expectant look on his face, and looking a lot smaller than he had just before he'd— before he'd—

"I can't believe you did that." She said trough clenched teeth, trying to control her breathing.

"I'm sorry, Akane… but you were just—"

"No, you're not sorry" She spat, in a dangerously low, controlled voice. "And you had no _right_ to do that to me."

"But you needed it. And you were only out for an hour—"

"How can you say I needed it?"She interrupted him, standing up, her fists balled tightly next to her thighs. "You have no idea what I'm going through! And today I've already lost two hours when I could have been studying!"

"But, Akane! Stop the rant!" Ranma argued, his whole body leaning backwards, away from her. "You're well rested now! You can get back to studying now, all you want!" he said, his voice starting to sound slightly desperate.

Akane groaned out loud. He just didn't get it. He'd never get it, most likely.

"Because of this, I've already fallen back on my schedule for today. Now I'll get even less sleep tonight, and all because—"

"I know you think you need to do this," he said, cutting her off. "Almost killing yourself , and sticking to that impossible schedule of yours. But that's not going to make it any more—"

Akane was not listening to him. "I _think_ I need to do this?" she asked, in a deadly voice.

"But you do! And you don't even see that it doesn't make a difference! You can't just solve everything by planning it! There's _no way_ everything will be resolved in your head just because you want it to! You _think_ by doing this, by planning this much studying, then it might work out sooner. Or something stupid like that. But you already _know_ everything, Akane! And an hour of sleep is not going to make that much of a difference, except it'll make you feel better!"

"But you knocked me _out_! Against my will!"

"You were being really stubborn, Aka—"

"I have a right to as stubborn as I want! This is _difficult_! You have no idea how much, 'cause you never took any of these examinations! You never took a test seriously in your life!" She was properly worked up now, lashing out, grabbing for anything she could find in her head to throw at him.

And all the while, his eyes just kept getting bigger and bigger. But she couldn't stop. She knew she had to. She knew Ranma was right. But she was beyond any reasoning at this point. Because it all boiled down to the fact that he just didn't get it, did he? He was just too thick to realize it, too relaxed to start getting it. "You don't know how tough it is! How much studying it takes!" Akane felt tears building on the corner of her eyes. "You've never cared about studying at all! How could you possibly understand what I'm going through! You have no right to lecture me about what I should or shouldn't do, or about what I'm going through! All you really focus on it martial arts! Fighting! It's _not_ the same at all! It's not—That's _not_ the real world, Ranma!"

And at the same time, she looked at his blank face, his huge eyes, how tightly his hands were holding onto the chair, all of his body leaning away from her, so different from the man he'd been an hour before. It made her heart ache. It was like a bucket of cold water, cutting icily through her mood, through her arguments, through everything that didn't make sense, although she'd told herself that it was the only way to get on with things. How unfair she could be. How unreasonable. How horribly ungrateful. Was she really like that?

'Oh, no…' she thought, desperately, as if she were on board of a sinking ship.

Akane regretted her harsh words the second they left her mouth. She felt so ashamed of herself. She could feel the twist and pull in her heart, the urgent need to crawl onto her knees and ask for his forgiveness. She'd give anything to take it all back.

Ranma swallowed somewhat nosily. Akane could see his Adam's apple go up and down, his eyes darted around her room. Then he stood up, his head hung low.

"I know I'm not…" he whispered, blinking rapidly, looking lost. He swallowed. 'Smart', he was going to say, Akane knew.

She wanted to die. She had betrayed him in such a bad way, pointing out his worst weakness, the one part where she was the strongest. Fat load of good it did her. She knew him. Because they cared about each other. There was trust. You trusted your loved ones with your fears and insecurities and weaknesses because they wouldn't betray you.

And yet… And yet she had done it out of nothing more than a very tired brain and an extremely short temper. And one hour of unauthorized sleep.

Yes, she would crawl if she had to. The very second she could regain her power of speech and movement.

And Ranma was still silently staring at everything but her. Until his eyes changed, from very clearly hurt and trying to hide it, to somewhat determined. He looked at her. He stared at her. Hard. Like he wanted to say something important. Instead, he blinked a couple of times, shook his head, and turned around. He moved closer to the window.

"Ranma! I—" she tried, but fell silent right away. She couldn't find words. But he was still leaving, moving decidedly towards his exit.

Gods, she'd really blown it this time. She felt the tears fill her eyes, her throat burning. She swallowed with some difficulty. And her muscles unlocked. She moved forward quickly.

"Don't go!" she cried, and reached out to grab his arm and hold him in place. Ranma very calmly shook her off. He grabbed onto the frame to jump out, but at the very last minute, Akane heard him sigh and drop his head.

"You know what, Akane…" he huffed, his voice sounded exhausted and small. He half turned around to look at her.

His tone was so… defeated, so unlike him, that all the fight went out of her, and Akane held her tongue.

"I'm dead on my feet. That's how I've felt for most of the past year..." his voice was soft. Gentle. It was such an impressive contrast to what hers had been, the guilt in her grew even stronger. "You're always saying how our goals are important, how we have to be responsible. Guess what? I'm being extra responsible." He stopped, and chuckled humorlessly. "I'm actually _struggling_ to be the best apprentice I can be, because I've discovered there are things I want to do with my life, maybe. Hopefully. But you're important also." His eyes darted to hers briefly. "I'm sorry I can't show up exactly when it suits your schedule, or that I can't always tell you exactly what you want to hear. You're fooling yourself if you think shutting everything away will help you. You know how much I care about martial arts, and my training. That I hardly have free time? And here I am anyway, aren't I?"

Akane hadn't realized it before, but she'd been shedding thick fat tears that quite simply wouldn't stop. She wanted to say something, but she was afraid that if she so much as tried to speak, she'd start to sob.

"But because you have to be responsible… Well, you just got what you wanted. Keep everyone away. Lock yourself up, see how well it works out for you." He continued. Akane needed him to finish. She needed him to shut up. She needed his words to sound less true, less hurt, so they could maybe make a silly joke and laugh about it all.

He sighed. "I just…" his voice was quite low. Akane almost had to strain to hear it. "I think I know you so well… but sometimes I just can't understand what the hell goes on in your head, Akane. And what I really, really can't understand is how you're always so high and mighty about finding answers to your questions, how to be better, how to be happy, I've heard you go on about it for hours and hours… when in all this time… I don't think you've actually bothered to learn anything about it at all."

He turned around again, his back to her, and Akane heard his whisper, "Good night, Akane." And in a second, before she could react, he'd jumped out the window, and disappeared from her sight.

Akane broke down into noisy sobs, and slumped onto the floor in a quivering puddle.

She wanted to call out after him, but she couldn't find the guts to do it. Plus, the bricks she was trying to swallow wouldn't have let her say a single thing, no matter how much she tried or how much she wanted it.

_To be continued…_

**LONG Author's notes:**

**Please don't hurt me! :S**

_About Akane's compulsive behavior:_

By the time I sat my national examinations whatsits, I'd been going to cram school for a whole year, and it was tough. Most days of the week I spent at least 10 hours a day with lessons, some other days even up to 13. And homework from both regular and cram school on top of that. By GOD it was tough, but still, not as bad as I've described here. There were many hours I needed to dedicate to studying, but that was that. There was some tension and stress, but nothing unmanageable.

However, many years later, as I started my last year in Architecture, I saw myself, and the people around me slowly losing our common sense, slowly going crazy, particularly during the last month right before having to defend our final projects. There was so much to get done, and the stakes so high. It is difficult to describe how people went some personality transformations that went away the second they'd gotten their architects degree. It was understood by everyone around us that we were nut cases and needed to be treated with care, unless our precarious mental balance went… well… unbalanced. It was the same for me. My family catered to my every whim, as did the friends who had already gone through the final test. Thankfully, I didn't have a boyfriend at the time, or the poor sod would have suffered. And after I was done, I saw very clearly how I had been affected by the pressure, and I realized that everybody felt the same way, and that there were particular ways in which people treated other friends who hadn't still defended their projects, so that they wouldn't crack any further, so their troubles would be less. It was at the same time a wonderful and horrible experience. So this is where I'm drawing my inspiration for Akane's behavior. She's literally not herself. And I really don't think I've underplayed it. Quite the opposite. While Ranma seems to understand that Akane is not herself, there's always a point when enough is enough.

Also, I've heard a few times that high school and getting to University is a dreadful process for the Japanese that has many times ended in suicide. In contrast to our own education system, once Japanese get to university, they can relax a bit. I don't know if this is true, but it serves my purpose to make Akane the worst kind of bitch she can be. But that was a risk Ranma was taking by knocking her out cold ;P.

_About repeating myself:_

Yes, I know. I'm a master of déjà vu. I just assume most people will need their memory jogged. Also, gradually describing something has felt like the same, but worse each time. For both of them, actually.

_About the wrist wraps:_

That was the biggest load of bull I've ever come up with. Although it's based on the actual properties of the material. Blame it on my building physics degree. I know. I suck. Sorry. But unfortunately, this wrist wraps are a big deal for the image of Ranma I've always had, and I just realized they haven't been there at all. Also, they'll play a very small part later on, but that's been stuck with me for a few years now. So I just HAD to include them. I'll even add an inspiration pic when the time comes.

_National Examinations:_

I really appreciate people going with this. Thank god Akane will sit them soon, and you guys won't have to put up with anymore of my made up random 'Japanese' culture stuff.

_About University/College stuff:_

Sorry about the constant switch between 'University' and 'College' thrown in, one or the other. I've only now realized I'm doing this, and I really can't be bothered to check the whole story for this again :S In my home country, there's no such thing as college, really. So we go to university straight from high school. But sometimes the word slips. I don't think it's relevant, one way or another. I hope it's not bothering anybody.

_Akane's choice of studies:_

I'm sure this was in some other fanfic a million of years ago, but I can't remember where. Found a ranking where they say Keio Uni is the best one in Japan, and they have a campus in Osaka. Which is close enough to Tokyo not to drive poor Ranma and Akane insane, I suppose. And they do have a Graduate School of Business Administration, but I have no idea if it is in their Osaka campus or not. As usual

_Unbalanced people:_

Yes, crazy people in this story. Soun and Akane. Family trait? I don't know what's possessed me to make Akane so spiteful. But I think large amounts of stress can bring out the worst in people. I don't know what's made me write Soun as such a bastard too. Blame it on the emotional instability. Grief will do that to a person. I say he got fixed, but in a wrong way. Like a broken bone that went untreated. It mends, but it's never quite the same.

_Ranma being so mature and noble:_

I've just always thought Ranma is a very caring all around good guy that always does the right thing in the end. Just a bit too lazy and misguided, and in great need to grow up a bit. But we've all been there! This is the person I think he could turn out to be. Also, I have pink tainted spec. Also, I'm in love with him. Like you didn't know that.

_Next bit:_

Next bit is already giving me trouble. It's the less written section of the whole chapter. But I'm hard at work. I'll say give me one more month. After that, it will be a tad longer, I'm afraid. My problem is that I'm already skipping to chapter 10 instead of writing chapter 9! But you can't say I've been bad. See, I've posted roughly four times in the last year and a half! That's gotta be a record!

Lots of love, and please leave your comments. They always make my day :) Hope you've enjoyed this section of chapter. I've worked extra hard on the spelling and grammar, and at the ending there. The ending gave me headaches for months, because I didn't want to write it. I don't like to see them hurt. But such is life, I suppose. Anyways, till next time!

Pia-san.


	15. Chapter 8: Suspended Souls, Part IV

"The Chance of Change"

A Ranma ½ fanfiction by Pia-san

Disclaimer:

All the legal stuff that everybody knows goes here. None of the characters are mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Viz Communications. The characters are being used without permission, and no profit is being made.

As usual, mind the rating.

Note: If this chapter reads a bit cut up, it's because it is! **The original, much much longer version is up on my personal website**. You can (supposedly) find the link in my profile but these ppl are making it difficult. It's at piasan dot blogspot dot com. But if you go there and have comments, please come back here to leave them. Sorry for the hassle :S

OOOOO

**Chapter Eight: Suspended Souls, Part IV**

OOOOO

Ranma was standing just underneath Akane's window, his feet having quietly landed him on the yard. He'd been there for several minutes, torn between going back and running away. But as he squinted in the darkness, trying to make out the details of the wall separating him from the street, he also couldn't help but to notice how… detached he felt. As if it wasn't a big deal. He knew that it was. But he knew it wasn't, either. These were very unusual times after all, at least for her. He could accept that much.

Some sadistic part of him was somehow relieved that even though it had taken this much, she'd finally cracked; she'd given him a reason to be angry at her. For real. Ranma squeezed his eyes shut. He could hear her sobs. Something inside him twisted at the sound, but he wasn't feeling it. Or maybe he was just ignoring it. His mind had somehow overruled his emotions, gotten control over his gut feelings, keeping him safe.

And yet, he still couldn't get his feet to move.

His chest felt tight. His mind slipped for a second, and he felt like curling into a ball and rock on his heels. He felt like closing his eyes and resting his forehead on his knees, the way a child would. For just a second, he felt like being sorry for himself. This was why he never did the thinking part.

So instead, he ran.

He was home very quickly. His family was having dinner. He stormed through, saying he was in a hurry, not to stand up, no thanks, he wasn't hungry. He packed his things in under a minute, and ran out as quickly as he could, without giving anybody the time to ask any questions.

He wouldn't have been able to answer anything. He really didn't know how he felt. All he knew was that he had to start moving, and _do_ something and then it'd be alright.

On the train to school, and the infinite 45 minutes it took to go across the city, he had no choice but to be still. It almost killed him, having nothing to do. He even went as far as taking out a textbook and pretending to study it.

He tried controlling his breathing to calm down.

Ranma was scared, he realized. Well and truly terrified. He had dug himself into a tight spot, and there was no getting away from it.

He'd _known_ Akane was bound to react badly. And he'd been fine with that. Maybe. Sort of. But he was once more reminded of her stubbornness and independance. The things she'd said, and all because of a nap. Ranma was painfully aware that bringing up family commitment with Akane could be destined to failure, if he blurted out the wrong thing at the wrong time. And he was so good at that.

What gnawed at him about the whole issue was that he'd made promises. Also, right now, he wasn't so sure he felt like carrying out any of them, seeing as his life wasn't truly part of 'the real world', as she'd so clearly put it. If she believed any of it, no matter how deep down… Well… he didn't know what, then, and would rather not think about it. Still no answers and way too many questions and he definitely wasn't going to think about any of them now.

He had to let her cool down. Things should get back to normal soon enough, and then he'd think about all that stuff. Because right now…

Right now…

He finally made it to his station, and got out in a hurry, and walked in a hurry, and reached the massive compound gates in record time.

Right now…

He didn't want to think. About anything. He didn't think he'd ever been so upset. He really didn't like who he was right now, didn't recognize himself at all. He needed to punch something badly.

So it was lucky that Arata had already arrived at school. Ranma had burst into their room and dropped everything on the floor on the spot, startling the other boy who'd been reading some manga. Arata blinked owlishly at him.

"Good. You're here." Ranma said, his voice flat.

"Yeah… nice to see you, too." Arata said, sitting up on his bed. He put his book down and stretched his arms above his head.

"Put on some training stuff on, will ya…" Ranma said, without much preamble.

Arata's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"And what crawled up yours…"

Ranma shook his head a little, slightly startled out of his bad mood. "Sorry. Bad day. Need to blow off some steam."

"Sure. Just a sec."

They ended up throwing punches at each other under the night sky. Or rather, Ranma threw punches and Arata tried to dodge them. It went on for a while, until they heard soft footsteps.

"Focus, Saotome-san" Ling-Ling interrupted them.

It made both of them stop and turn their heads to face her, their chests heaving. She was standing a few meters away from them, a curious look on her face.

Ranma tensed, ready for some sort of challenge.

"Hagayushi-san, loosen up," she continued, "and toughen up for a punch or two. Stop dodging. You'd see he's going at it blindly. All power and no intent. And you're no punch bag" She said, a hint of amusement in her voice. It was unexpected, and it made Arata do a double take before he nodded.

Ranma felt strangely excited. It wasn't like Ling-Ling to be helping out anyone after hours. On a Sunday, too. This was also the only other time he'd seen her so talkative. Maybe she was bored. He looked at Arata, who looked just as surprised as he felt.

Yeah. Ranma was aching for some sort of release. And perhaps Ling-Ling could be persuaded to take Arata's place. And she was right, he did need to focus on something other than— Ranma blinked his eyes, his mouth twisting into a slight snarl. He would not let it bother him. He would _not_ let it bother him.

He was so caught up being upset, Ling-Ling walked up to him until she was almost in his personal space before he even noticed. Ranma only had a second to be startled, too distracted to see her short, very well placed punches, and do anything more than blink a couple of times, before he was briefly knocked off balance. It was enough for her to continue her swift and silent attack, which knocked his legs from under him. Without any warning, he found himself flat on the ground, her knee on his breastplate, painfully holding him down and obstructing his breathing. Her fingers were pointed at his neck, almost touching his skin, in what Ranma could only assume was a very deadly threat that would no doubt incapacitate him if he so much as blinked again.

"Not too difficult. _Ne_, Hagayushi-san?" she asked Arata, looking at Ranma instead, her eyes fixed on his, daring him to try and get himself out of the difficult position.

Ranma was starting to feel decidedly vulnerable when she finally stood up. He tried to stand up. How had she managed to put so much power under an attack from such short distance? She'd been practically breathing on his face before he felt any of her punches. And she was a rather petite woman. He'd been distracted, that was how. But now he'd know better than to let his guard down around her ever again.

"Stand still. Pay attention."

Ranma did, a bit on edge, and Arata watched unblinkingly as Ling-Ling very slowly demonstrated what had just happened.

It meant he got to stare at her from a close range for much longer, and it unsettled him. It also meant he ended up sprawled on the ground. Again.

"Punches are strong, but brief. And fast. Knuckled with fingers only, and pulled back swiftly. Applied in places where they can do the most damage. So opponent really feels them. The rest is a matter of equilibrium. Or lack of it. And of course, surprise."

Then she walked back a few paces.

"Hagayushi-san, emulate slowly. Saotome, stay still."

They worked at it, a few times, until Arata landed him on the floor. At this point, Ranma was starting to ache to get some punches in, himself.

"Saotome, focus. See his moves."

Fine, he thought, I'll focus.

When they finally got the gist of it, they were ordered into a kata. Right. There were plenty of chances in this one in which to apply what they'd just practiced.

Ranma, always on a defensive stance, found himself alert with anticipation, knowing that in one of the many times when his personal space was invaded, Arata would decide to attack him. From such a close distance, it was difficult to predict, and—

On the floor again.

"Again!" Ling-Ling said, her voice firm.

They started again, a bit more into it this time.

"Counterattack!" Ling-Ling ordered him.

'How?' Ranma wanted to ask.

"Half way through your opponent's attack. Follow his punches. Take a measured risk, Saotome."

Ranma felt like laughing. Just like she'd told Arata before. Take a punch, half way through you will figure it out.

Just toughen up and take a freaking punch. And it worked.

Ling-Ling was very good at working them through their paces and forcing them to concentrate on what they were doing to a point where nothing else existed. It was bliss for Ranma's soul.

Ling-Ling smiled all the way through their workout. Not for the first or last time, Ranma asked himself just how old was she.

Later that night, when they finally went to bed, Ranma's thoughts didn't torture him for very long, exhausted as he was.

OOOOO

Akane had tried to get on with her routine. She'd really, honestly tried. But she just couldn't be bothered. She knew she should be worrying about her exams. They were only two weeks away, after all.

She was more tired than before, if that was possible. She hadn't been able to sleep much after Ranma'd jumped out the window, after she'd said those horrible things to him. She probably was the most selfish person in the face of the Earth. Or close.

The look on his face… It had told her everything she should have known even before she'd opened her mouth. Afterwards, she'd been so consumed with guilt that she'd been unable to sleep. Not that she'd assigned herself much sleeping hours, really. But it was just… not happening. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She couldn't stop wondering how it could have worked out if she hadn't said the things she said, if he hadn't knocked her out, if she hadn't argued with him about taking a nap, if he hadn't been so pushy about it, if he'd stayed… She'd also entertained some horrible thoughts about him yelling back at her, a vicious look she'd never seen on his face plaguing her thoughts. It made her stomach twist unpleasantly.

By dawn, she was again wide awake, feeling exhausted, but unable to do anything about it. So she got up, and tried to pretend that nothing had happened, and continued studying. It sucked big time that she couldn't get a hold of Ranma at all. Not that it would have helped any. She had no idea what she would say to him if she could talk to him. But at least she could have done something about it, instead of waiting for Thursday night, and the chance that he might be willing to talk to her.

So she went about her day in a completely numbed state. She read her books, took notes, and studied the notes. She ate the light lunch Kasumi brought to her room. She continued studying. It was a very long time before she realized she wasn't really paying any attention to any of it.

It was an even longer time before she realized that one of the reasons why she wasn't paying attention wasn't because she had thoughts for Ranma only, but because somehow, she already knew everything she was reading.

It should've hit her with the force of a hurricane, but it didn't. Instead, she only blinked and stared at her texts some more.

It was just like he was always telling her. She had the answers to most math problems she tried to solve, to most history questions. She'd gotten an almost perfect score on the mock exam she'd taken right after lunch. It had taken her a ridiculously short time to finish it, too.

"Huh…" she mumbled, her eyes feeling dry and tired. They burned whenever she closed them for longer than a second. She _really_ did know everything she had to know. Or perhaps not everything, but chances were she would do well in her exams.

This too should have been a revelation. But she was numbed to everything. All she really wanted to do was to crawl in bed and cry some more, and hopefully, Ranma would then drop by and make it all better. Only she was sure she shouldn't be expecting anything like the sort to happen.

Then numbness gave way to sorrow, and a bit more tears.

She definitely couldn't focus on studying any longer. It wasn't that she didn't care. But she just couldn't find it in her to worry about it. It seemed pointless. And besides, it didn't really matter if she did amazingly well in her exams if she continued to feel like this over Ranma. It tinted everything else. She suddenly prayed with all her soul that it wouldn't be too long before she could apologize to him.

Akane sighed, her eyes unfocussed. She was really, truly exhausted.

Her window was open. She closed the curtains as much as she could, blocking out some of the light.

Akane moved to her bed, and did what she'd been dying to do all day. She curled herself over the covers, and focused all of her brain into rationalizing the events from the previous night. She gave into it with all her being, replaying every painful moment.

She cried some more and didn't even try to stop the tears. Gods, she needed to make things right!

And just like that, she'd forgotten about studying. She'd forgotten to be worried about it.

Amidst everything, the thought almost made her smile. Almost. She was ashamed that it had taken her this much to realize it.

She'd broken Ranma's heart, and she didn't think she could ever forgive herself for it.

How could she possibly think about anything else?

She desperately wanted to find a way to make it all better. How could she make it all better? She thought about it for a long time, but didn't come up with any answers. Well, duh.

The things that mattered…

The light in her room was almost the same that it'd been yesterday, the sun about to take the plunge behind the horizon. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, imagining Ranma's hands working wonders on her, over her skin and tired muscles, with so much care, paying attention to her responses, being careful not to hurt her.

Akane sighed, deciding to focus on the peace she felt remembering how caring he'd been with her. '…Go to sleep… Stubborn…' she heard Ranma's slightly annoyed voice in her head.

And so, she did.

OOOOO

It was Thursday again.

As usual after their afternoon lessons, most of the students left in a hurry to get home. A few stayed behind doing some homework.

He'd told himself it was fine like a million times. As far as he was concerned, nothing was really different.

He'd already decided to go home as usual. Instead, he'd stayed behind. He'd get some homework out of the way, then he'd be out and eating his mother cooking in no time at all.

Yeah…He'd gotten really good at dealing with his homework. It never bothered him the way it had in the past. At least now he knew what he was doing, and why he was doing it. If it made sense, it was fine, and he really didn't mind the load.

The school felt rather empty. And very quiet. His roommates were gone as well. Perhaps he should call home and let his mom know he'd be home a bit later than usual.

Yeah, better to get some of this reading done, then he could get home on a clearer head.

He got back to his reading, precariously balancing his chair on the back legs, back and forth, almost, but never quite managing to fall all the way back with each swing. One of his hands was hanging limply by his side, playing with a pen, his other hand resting over his stomach, holding a booklet open.

He dropped the pen without meaning to. It broke whatever concentration he had. He picked it up and resumed his previous position. Where was he? His eyes scanned the page, and started reading from the top as he couldn't really remember where he'd left off.

He _really_ wasn't in it, though.

"Ahhhh… I'm such a coward…" he muttered, throwing his head back to stare at the ceiling, both hands now hanging limply by his sides. And suddenly the precarious balance shifted to unbalanced, and for an agonizingly slow couple for seconds he struggled to gain control of it, but there was nothing he could do to stop the chair from falling backwards.

And because there was nothing he could do, Ranma ended up bracing himself for the fall, and rolled his head forward into his chest, in the hope that it wouldn't connect with the floor. The booklet and pencil went flying in different directions.

Other than the very loud noise, which had been a bit deafening, he was fine.

Ranma sighed, and stayed there, the chair biting uncomfortably into his back. But he really didn't mind it. He crossed his arms over his chest, and stared at the ceiling.

"Ahhh… what to do…." He mumbled, as if saying it aloud would get the worn tiles to whisper an answer. Perhaps there wasn't anything to do, and he was just… concerned.

Fine. So he was worried, and he didn't know what to do about it. And that was why he wasn't going home. Didn't take a genius to figure that one out.

He sighed once more. To hell with it.

Before he could change his mind, he got up and went around the room picking up some of his dirty clothes and some more of his homework, stuffed everything in his backpack, and ran out to catch the train. He'd figure out what to do when he got there.

OOOOO

It was some weird twist of fate, Akane knew. No, rather than fate, it was just the irony of life. All she could think about now was fixing things with Ranma, and of course she wouldn't be able to find him. Because that was the way life was.

Forget her compulsion about studying, she had to switch her mind to the one thing she couldn't fix, to top it all off.

As usual, back when she hadn't been nuts with schoolwork, or at least not much, Thursdays had always excited her. Today had been no different, only this time the excitement was also laced with anxiety. It had been a difficult day all the way through. She'd been counting the hours since morning and looking at the time every five minutes, or less, and trying to decide if it was time for Ranma to be home. And if he was, would he drop by the dojo later? Call? Should she do it instead?

Akane was terrified at the prospect of seeing him. She didn't know how she should begin to apologize, or how she should start a conversation. Just thinking about it made her tense up like a coiled spring, ready to snap at the slightest provocation. She didn't want to snap. Not with Ranma anyways.

Kasumi had been tip toeing around her all day, asking how the studying was going, seeing as she wasn't doing any of it. Her sister offered her treats when she realized Akane was once more eating like a normal person. But eating and sitting around pretending to study wasn't helping. She just ended up dozing on the porch, completely melted, unable to sum up the energy for anything else.

She hated herself like this.

And that was why the minute she thought it was a reasonable time to do so, nevermind it was still quite early, she started walking in the direction of Ranma's home, her mind curiously blank, except for the will to get there, and studiously ignoring the thought of what she'd do once she did get there. _Not_ thinking about it. Honestly!

…Which was why she was now sitting at the Saotome dining table, trying to swallow some cooled green tea, and avoiding Ranma's mother's gaze as if her life depended on it.

The woman was staring at her with big round eyes which blinked owlishly at her. It didn't help that Ranko would occasionally pop into the room, stare at her in the same way, and continue on her way.

The silence was so obvious and awkward that it was almost comical. Akane'd thought Ranma would be home by now, and maybe they would get to talk. She'd also considered the possibility of his absence, but she hadn't predicted his mother's insistence that she stay and wait for him.

The woman blinked again. This was something that Ranma did as well, when he was putting something together in his mind. She was so tense, and the gesture was so familiar to her but alien on the woman's face, that it made her want to giggle.

Instead, she choked on the tea.

"Are you alright, dear?" Nodoka asked, frowning.

Akane coughed again, and nodded vigorously, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm fine, Auntie" she managed to squeak out after another bout of coughing.

Akane sighed deeply, glad to get air into her lungs. She heard Nodoka sigh as well.

"This boy should have been home by now."

Akane looked at her.

"He's usually around at this time, unless he's been given detention…"

"It's been a while since that's happened, I think…" Akane said absently.

The older woman chuckled. "Yes, thank Kami for that. I suppose he finally got it inside his head that there are better ways to spend his free time." Her beatific gaze very obviously fell on Akane, and the smile on the woman's face, which trasnformed her whole face made Akane cringe inside.

Better ways to spend his time. This woman actually liked her. She thought Akane was a good thing for her son.

Oww, gawds…

Her distress must have been very evident, because the next second Nodoka was frowning again.

"Are you ok, Akane-chan?"

She nodded, and lowered her head, immediately planning her escape, and berating herself for not having foreseen something like this might happen. She didn't know how she felt about Ranma not being there, but on the other hand, she didn't feel brave enough to leave. She didn't know if she'd have the guts to come back again. But she was so uncomfortable as to be willing to risk it.

"Ranma has mentioned that you've been very stressed with your exams."

Hearing the concern in her voice, Akane looked up, and tried to smile.

"I… well, yes. I mean… I've been studying a lot. The exams are next week."

Nodoka nodded.

"But I'm… I'm mostly done now. I mean, I think I have burned out by now, but I don't think there's any cause for me to worry about, really."

"I'm glad to hear that," Nodoka said, smiling again. "So, please excuse me for being so blunt, but why are you so worried, then?"

Akane swallowed, she felt her heart thudding.

"Worried?"

"It's coming off you in waves. It's even keeping Ranko in her room. She'd be all over, chatting about anything by now."

Akane had to smile.

"I'm sorry, Auntie."

"There's nothing to apologize for. But is there anything I can do to help?" and she practically beamed. "This seems like an emergency visit. Did something happen?"

Akane was taken by surprise. It was as if the composed lady she remembered from childhood was suddenly transforming into a teenager. Did she want to… gossip, or something?

"Well… I—"

"Because if he's done anything to upset you—"

"No! It's fine, really… I just… I need to talk to Ranma… He hasn't done anything, honest. He's great…" Akane trailed off, and looked at the woman, who was once more blinking owlishly, waiting for her to continue.

"I…" Akane wasn't even sure why she was talking, but once she started, she couldn't stop. "I said some really awful things last time we met…" she dropped her head, searching for the words.

"Did he deserve it?" Nodoka asked before she could continue. It seemed a bit funny how there was a little bit of threat in the woman's voice.

Akane shook her head in shame, and she couldn't help the sting in her eyes. Her voice was a bit broken when it came out again. "I need to apologize… but I'm not sure he'll want to see me… So I thought—"

"You'd ambush him before he had a chance to make up his mind. Good."

Akane forgot to feel ashamed, and just looked up questioningly.

"You might be onto something, dear. I obviously don't know what happened, but you're very clearly sorry, and are willing to to fix things, like coming here and risking this conversation. This is good." And she smiled.

Akane felt slightly relieved.

"I'm sure Ranma will be able to see it as well as I do… Don't you worry, and let's just wait for him to come home."

Akane nodded, immeasurably grateful for not being told off.

"In the meantime," the woman continued, "if you're up to helping me out with Ranko, I can make a quick dinner for us. Mr. Saotome will be here soon, and we can start a game afterwards. Do you play cards?"

Akane'd felt her world fixing slightly, so she agreed to everything Ranma's mother offered, even if spending so much time here without Ranma didn't make her exactly comfortable. She wondered if the woman had always been like this. She wondered if she'd chatted like this with her own mother, or if somehow she saw Akane as a daughter of sorts. As she thought of her own mother and childhood memories, Akane felt a strange calm descend upon her.

She played with Ranko for a bit, then had dinner with the Saotomes minus Ranma, and ended up playing a bit of cards first, and then a bit of monopoly, which Ranko liked better.

But Ranma was very clearly not coming back.

Eventually, Akane said her goodbyes. She'd enjoyed herself, almost forgotten what had taken her to the Saotome household -so different from her own home- in the first place. But now that she was walking back home, her problems still unresolved, she let the misery that had been at the edge of her consciousness all day take over her.

Ranma at school, not calling at all… it was difficult for her to see it as anything other than him not wanting to see her. She knew she was being extremely self-centered, as there could be a number of reasons why he wasn't back yet. But this was very unusual for him. Not the absence, but the lack of news. He would usually make the effort to let her know what he was doing.

Akane wanted to punch something. Herself, mostly.

How was she supposed to apologize if he wasn't giving her the chance? Perhaps she'd really blown it this time around. And she'd been willing to grovel and everything. If only he was around to actually see any of it, then maybe things would be alright again.

Akane stopped the slow drag of her feet, and looked around her. Oh, the park. She stared at the people walking by, at the empty bench were she'd sat many times before. The sun had set, finally. It was too hot anyways. Maybe now it would cool down a little bit. The humidity wasn't helping either. Maybe it would rain a bit, then her picture of misery would be complete.

Without much thought, she dragged herself to the bench and sat down. She saw Ranma everywhere; running around, getting away from Ranko, yelling from a tree top, or staring at her from an awkward position on ground, only a few yards from her, and everywhere else in between.

Her heart clenched, and she let a few tears drop. Perhaps she ought to calm down before she went home. It wouldn't do any good to worry Kasumi.

OOOOO

As he got off the train, Ranma started walking in auto pilot and he only realized what he was doing when he decided that he could probably go and see Akane first. His feet had already been taking him there. He really should have called home to let them know he'd be a bit later.

He felt this sort of… dread. He truly didn't know what to expect. He didn't know what he wanted to say to her. He didn't know if she'd want to see him. But the way they'd left things…

He'd been fine about what she'd said, really. Well, not _fine_ fine. But it'd been just a fight, and maybe they'd even been due for one. But still… The things she'd said… It'd been too close to some of the things he was most uncertain about. Having them thrown at your face by someone you cared about was a lot to chew on. It made it a bit difficult for him to blame it all on stress and let it go, regardless of how much he may have wanted to.

Perhaps he was way out of his head, and should just go home and call her and test the waters first. Or maybe wait for her to call him? But excessive stress could bring out the worst in people… and he'd been the one to walk out… maybe he should be the one to reach out first…

It was giving him a headache, and it wasn't helping his stomach either. This wasn't like him at all.

Did Akane really think that his chosen 'career' (and what a weird word to use in this case) was not good enough? He lived his life, not a career. Or so he thought. He'd never once thought of his training in that way at all until she brought it up. And then, wasn't she always concerned about her own dojo? It made no sense. Maybe her rant came from somewhere else.

Then Ranma had a very uneasy thought that left him feeling queasy.

Were they… the same? Like equals? They had to be, right? Maybe they were, maybe they weren't, but he thought it worked, right? It nagged at him, now. A lot of the times he was in awe of her, of her brightness and the way in which she tackled on problems, her determination, her kindness, her complete inability to understand how awesome she was. He was in awe of her temper, of her beauty. He was in awe of the fact that she let him push her buttons… Was it the same for her, somehow? Was she feeling the same he was?

Why him? What was it about him? Other than the martial arts thing, he didn't think he was much to brag about, to be honest. Well… he knew he was good looking, sort of. He'd been told a few times. He'd been the most popular guy at school, after all. But… that didn't really mean anything. Perhaps if he'd worn the standard uniform and decided to go for the regulation haircut, there wouldn't have been so much about him to look at in the first place.

Or maybe that'd been the case when they'd met. He knew he'd changed since then. A little bit. But did it really matter how different he was? He was still the same person, and he really didn't feel that different.

He was ready to admit how troubled he'd actually been that night when he'd gotten back to school. Even after the exhausting workout he and Arata had gone through, Ranma had woken up several times. That was a first.

His walking slower and slower, Ranma thought back to their argument. He'd really wanted to take care of her. And he knew he'd been right to get her to sleep even for an hour. He'd known she'd be angry with him. But he'd completely misjudged the extent of her fury.

He stopped as an old thought poked his mind, a bit more strongly than it had before. She was stubborn. That was a fact. Ranma'd known she'd be upset about taking time off of her studying. But what had upset her most had been the fact that he'd _forced_ the nap on her, not that he'd messed with her schedule or anything else.

It gave him too much to think about… A decision made for her, against her will.

Ranma felt his chest twisting painfully in his chest. He'd never even managed to bring up the engagement yet. And now… Well, now he was scared. He'd known when he'd run away last time that it wasn't looking good. But now, with a bit of a clearer head, it was looking definitely worse.

Late afternoon, and the street was still quite busy with rush hour. But Ranma was a bit too drowned in his own thoughts, like it hardly ever happened, to pay any attention to his surroundings. He didn't feel like it'd been four days, but that he'd only just ran away from Akane's room.

The sadness got him again. But this time, he really felt it. Oh, how he'd run away before, and pretended it wasn't that big a deal. Now he was afraid to see her, although he so wanted to. He was afraid his heart would get a bit broken if he went to her. He was afraid that he might say things he would regret. He was afraid his heart might get a little more broken if he didn't go to see her.

He'd been protected from all of it, he supposed, while he'd been busy at school. But now he was here, and he'd have to see her, or talk to her eventually. Or maybe he could go back to school and avoid things altogether. His stomach twisted into knots.

And her words started echoing in his head…

Her words… Ranma continued walking at a glacial pace, uselessly bouncing thoughts around, feeling uncertain.

Had she really meant what she'd said? Any of it?

And finally, after a long, slow walk, and as so many times in the past, he found himself sitting on her roof, above her window. Yes, he was afraid. But he'd rather see where things stood than continue to wait it out. He couldn't go on second guessing himself like this. It wasn't in his nature, and he wasn't built for it. But sadly for him, right at this moment when he really needed to sort things out, when he'd finally decided to go with his gut feeling the way he usually did, Akane was curiously absent. Ranma had checked. Some books on her desk, but no Akane. Even though he hadn't been able to sense her at all, he'd waited for a while in case she was in the bath, or running or training or having dinner, feeling anxious the entire time, and waiting for the slight adrenaline rush her presence would bring, but that never came, jumping at every little noise. It was quite anticlimactic. She wasn't home. But as it'd taken some courage to get here, he wasn't just about to have it be all for nothing. Instead of heading back home, he set himself to wait for her.

Where the hell could she be?

Waiting was both good and bad. Good cause it gave him some time to shake off some of his nerves. Bad because sitting down doing nothing made him think more.

Did she really feel like that? Like he really didn't get her at all?

Maybe it was true. Maybe he truly wasn't good enough for her. Perhaps they weren't really the same.

Is this what it'd been like for his folks? Ranma smiled. He could certainly see some of it… Many times before he'd wondered how his mom had ended up with someone like his old man. It just wasn't right, even if they somehow managed to make it work. Maybe he was a bit like his dad. Only with hair and better eyesight…

Before he knew it, the sun had gone, and the temperature had lowered slightly. It was a relief.

Still no sign of Akane. Now Ranma was starting to worry. Everything he knew told him that wherever she was, she should've been back to her studies by now, anxious as she was about her exams. Perhaps she'd gone to visit her friends.

Ranma waited some more. The noises from the city started quieting down. He stretched a little bit, suddenly enjoying the loneliness, the familiarity of his location. He could have done with a bit of a breeze. It was still too warm. But it was ok. He closed his eyes, and tried to meditate.

He must have done a very good job of it, because he ended up losing track of time, and feeling a lot more peaceful than he had since leaving school this afternoon.

But now it was really late. There were hardly any people on the streets. Only the occasional passerby. He'd been here for hours. His stomach grumbled. And Akane still wasn't home. He'd felt Kasumi and Mr. Tendo moving around the house. But now everything was quiet. The Tendo household had gone to sleep. And Akane still wasn't home. He should probably get going if he wanted to catch some sleep before school tomorrow.

A bit disappointed, and a lot intrigued, and well, worried, he made his way back to the street, and walked home.

Inevitably, his steps took him by the park.

And there she was, sitting on the bench, close to the rock where he'd made such a fool of himself that day Ranko decided to take matters into her own little hands. He felt a tug at his heart. Some trepidation. Did he really not get her at all? Right now he felt like she was all there, laid out for him to see.

Akane was absorbed in her thoughts. He could feel her sadness around her, her whole body somewhat defeated.

And he felt the tug again, this time pulling him toward her, to help her, to make it better, to protect her from her sometimes vicious mind.

He wanted to run to her.

But he didn't. Instead, he stood his ground.

Ranma hoped she wasn't crying, he prayed that whatever had her like this didn't have to do with their fight. It would be so much harder if she'd been this miserable all of these past four days.

Wow. Four days. And unable to talk. A long time to leave things unresolved. They'd never done that before. Ranma felt bad for having left the way he did. Akane already had so much on her mind…

It was a night for realizations, Ranma thought. He wasn't sure what he wanted. But suddenly, he was quite sure what he _didn't _want. He didn't want Akane taking him for granted, no matter that she very well could. He would run to her every time. Just like he wanted to do now. All she had to do was ask.

But he didn't.

He wanted her to apologize.

He hadn't realized it until now. This was what he wanted; to have her admit her faults, to earn his devotion. Never mind she already had it.

As he walked towards her, his hands in his pockets, he allowed his footsteps to get heavier. He didn't want to startle her. She felt his presence even before he spoke, her shoulders tensing slightly.

"Hey…" he said softly, suddenly at a loss, not knowing how to behave. Was he supposed to act normal? Normal, how? Like nothing had happened? Was this normal?

Akane's head snapped up to him, her face reflecting so many emotions in the span of a second that it almost knocked him off his feet. She was relieved and elated and confused and sad and ashamed all rolled into one. Her aura was an explosive thing. But seeing these things reflected on her eyes as well…

Ranma saw her initial reaction had been to stand up and reach out. He saw her body getting ready for it, then reining the movements in. Her hands gripped the edge of the bench tightly.

"What—?" she tried and shook her head, then dropped her gaze to the ground. Ranma tried to examine her face.

Akane looked tired. Her gaze was so intently focused away from his, he could've done all the staring he wanted, and she wouldn't have noticed. It was like a bit of an invitation to do whatever he wanted. Not welcoming, but not rejecting him either.

Ranma held his ground.

He wasn't sure why he was doing it. He badly wanted to ease the tension. He'd never felt it like this, a palpable thing with a life of its own, standing invisibly between them, making them second guess their every reaction. This was exacgtly what he'd been afraid of. Things were not okay, not by a long shot. And he didn't know what to do about it.

They obviously had a lot in their minds. His could wait. He wanted to let her be the one to reach out. He was also enveloped in this… morbid curiosity to see what she would do, or say.

Would she try to act like nothing had happened? Who knew. Maybe imitating normalcy might actually be easier than this. But he knew her, no matter what she'd said. She'd never try to pretend. She'd mulled it over, he knew. A thousand times more than he had. Heck, he'd gotten a break from it all just by being at school. He was sure she'd most certainly _not_ taken a break from her thoughts. Ranma knew she probably had a million things to tell him. Despite everything, he felt like smiling.

It was difficult for him. He'd always tried to make things easier for her, simply because he liked to. It came naturally to him. He wanted to make this better, too. But he couldn't. Not this time.

He'd already had his say, hadn't he? A few days ago, right before he'd jumped out her window. He'd told her how he'd felt, sort of. Not all of it, though. Not how he'd _really_ felt. Heck, he hadn't even known how he'd felt then.

Ranma sighed, he looked at her face again, and her eyes still not meeting his. He saw her close them briefly. Then a tiny smile appeared on her face. He thought it didn't reach her eyes. He saw her throat working. She finally looked up at him.

"Ranma…" she whispered, her smile fading. "I thought you were at school."

He did a double take. Of all the things… "It's Thursday" he said, and shrugged a bit, as if that explained everything.

"I know. I was at your house today… I was hoping to…" she trailed off.

Ranma felt his heart thudding in his chest. He went from collected to a wreck in a second.

She'd been waiting for him.

"Your mom thought maybe you'd been forced to stay at school again and just forgot to let her know."

Ranma blinked, and smiled. Then he chuckled. Akane's confused expression softened the tiredness on her face. Her shoulders relaxed slightly.

"I was at the dojo, just now. Came straight from school," he said, and then he turned around slightly to show her his back pack, hanging from his shoulder.

"Oh," Akane said. After that, she ran out of things to say. She stared at her feet.

"I…" she started again. "I didn't think you'd—" she hesitated, snapped her mouth shut. Then she opened it again, and then she shut it once more. "I couldn't wait to see you… But I was scared that you might not…" and she trailed off yet again, her voice small and insecure.

Ranma felt his resolve softening again. But instead of fighting against it, this time he let himself go. It was fine, this time.

He sighed and reached for his backpack, slinging it off his shoulder, and sat down on the bench next to her, dropping his bag on the ground beside his feet.

He thought Akane was just as scared as he'd felt before. He wondered how it was possible for her to be scared. But Ranma was relieved. Perhaps she knew how awful her words had been. But he was confused as well. Had he ever given her reason to be scared? Was she scared of him?

They sat next to each other, not touching, Akane's hands clutching the bench at her sides, Ranma leaning forward, his forearms resting on his thighs, his hands hanging loosely between his knees. He wanted to fidget. He wanted to readjust those damn bracelets that he just wasn't getting used to, and scratch the skin underneath. It was a good thing they were so annoying. It gave his mind something else to focus on, and take the edge off the situation. But he didn't do anything, and pretended to be relaxed.

"I was afraid you might not want to see me so soon after coming back… And I…"

Ranma sighed as Akane trailed off again. He stayed just as quiet.

"I didn't know that I… The things I said…"

Ranma could tell she was trying to hold back tears, her voice threatening to break at times, the words coming out with some difficulty. Maybe she hadn't been crying before, but she was definitely starting now.

"I don't think I can forgive myself for lashing out at you like that… And I certainly don't expect you to—"

"Akane…" Ranma interrupted her, 'cause it was painful to hear her trip over her words like that, never mind it was fine she was feeling the way she did. But for him it was enough. He leaned back a little bit, turning his head to look at her. He inhaled sharply, caught unawares by what he saw.

Her gaze was fixed on him, her eyes large, and Ranma could see her pain mixed together with the determination that was so… her. Whatever he was planning on saying died on his lips.

"Ranma," she started again. "You're the best person I know, and I'm so sorry I made you feel like anything less… I'm so sorry… You have no idea… I'm so, so sorry, Ranma. I—" she fell quiet as his hand rested on top of hers, prying her fingers lose from their death grip on the bench.

"You've been nothing but good to me…" she continued, somehow encouraged, her gaze falling to fix on her feet. "You're so wonderful, and I've been so ungrateful…"

"It's ok," he said suddenly, surprising even himself. No matter how troubled he'd felt, it had come easily to his lips.

Akane gasped.

"But, Ranma!" she started to argue. And of all things, Ranma felt like laughing. It was too much like her. She was going to fight him over this, too. Stubborn woman.

"Be quiet, Akane" he said softly, a shy smile already forming on his lips. Akane shut up.

"I sorta… I guess I know why you lashed out like that. I mean… I knew you wouldn't like what I did, that I knocked you out. I knew I was pushing it."

He sighed. Akane was still quiet. He might as well spit it all out, then.

"You really need to let people help you, Akane." He said as he remembered those same words directed at him, coming from Sensei, several months before. "It'll only make you stronger if you do. Nobody expects you to be carrying the world on your shoulders. Not me, anyways. And I…" he swallowed. He stared at his own feet for a moment, his thumb rubbing lazy circles over the back of Akane's hand.

It was really late. She shouldn't have been here all alone. It was too dark, already. Too lonely. Too quiet. Not even a bit of wind to rustle leaves or take their words away.

"Akane… I, huh…" he whispered. It couldn't be any louder. Yeah… a bit of a breeze would have been nice. "I'm sorry, too." He said finally, his voice a bit more firm. "I'm very sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have—"

"But you were right." Akane's surprisingly steady, quiet voice interrupted him. "All of it. I just hope I can learn someday" she said with some sort of finality. But Ranma wasn't just about to give in.

"But Akane… You… you _always_ know what to do. And you have this massive energy to take care of everything…"

Ranma was struggling to find the right words, and cursed himself a little bit for his apparent lack of brains.

"You've told me how it feels like I'm always sort of… doing something? How I seem to have so much energy?"

Akane nodded, a look of curiosity settling on her features.

"You're the same." He said. "You have this amazing energy about you, and you're always doing things, too. You just do them differently than I do." He chuckled at the look on her face. "Heck, you do so much more than I've ever done! Me, I just feel like something and go for it… It doesn't really take that much, you know. And I can never understand how you do all the things you do, and even have some energy left to use worrying about everything you're doing… You're always moving…." It's exhausting, Ranma thought, but didn't say it.

Akane's eyes were very large.

"Maybe this is just your way," Ranma continued, shrugging a little. "You know you always succeed in the end. You always get what you want…"

Ranma thought Akane's eyes must be dry, 'cause she wasn't blinking. He looked at his feet again.

"I think you just need to… trust yourself… that's all." He finished, quietly.

He heard Akane choke a sob.

Oh no… maybe he'd messed it up.

He looked at her, slightly concerned. Akane was crying, alright, but she was also smiling. It was a weird combination. The look in her eyes…

He'd definitely blurted out too much.

Akane tried to get a hold of herself and stop her tears. Ranma squeezed her hand while she hastily tried to dry her face with the other one.

"Oh, Ranma…" she sighed. Ranma liked to think it was one of her favorite things to say. "You always…" and her voice broke down a little bit again.

"C'mon, Akane," he tried a bit more loudly. "I mess up a little, you mess up a little—"

"A lot," she quipped.

"And we're both sorry, and well… It doesn't change anything, does it?"

Akane smiled.

"I still couldn't wait to see you… so… that makes both of us." Ranma said smiling.

"Yeah…" Akane sighed. "Oh, Ranma…" she said, and it made him smile. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Yeah, me too." He said, looking at his feet.

He felt Akane turn her palm up, and their fingers laced together.

"Your mom was way nice to me today…"

Ranma swallowed a bit. "She was?" he asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah, I was there since before dinner. She force fed me." Akane said, a grimace on her face.

Ranma chuckled. "I'm glad! You're so skinny you've gotten rid of all those little bits of curves you had—"

"Hey!" Akane reacted to his jibe almost without thinking. It was a good sign. He looked at her. She was thinking about getting mad, but holding it in.

He reached up to her, and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Her face went a bit slack, and inexplicably, she blushed and lowered her gaze to their joined hands, still between them.

"And… so…" Ranma asked, not sure he should. "Any more studying to do today?"

Akane sighed. "I think not… I'll try not to, at least."

Ranma nodded.

Akane yawned.

"C'mon. It's late. I'll walk you home."

Ranma stood up, threw his backpack over his shoulder and dragged Akane behind him.

They walked in silence until they reached the dojo, Akane's hand feeling small and frail in his. He squeezed every now and then, and felt her squeeze back. It was comforting.

Once at the dojo, Akane started opening the gate, and made to move in, but she turned around to face him. Her eyes were downcast.

"I… I didn't say this, but I'm really grateful that you managed to knock some sense into me." Her voice was very small. Ranma smiled. It must have cost her, saying that.

"Anytime," he said, and got a bit closer to her, cautious, not sure about the mood.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, softly.

Akane looked up at him, her face softening with a small smile, and she nodded.

Ranma sighed, not sure if he should, but he leaned in a bit. He heard Akane's surprised breath, felt her agitation, and he wanted to slap himself. This wasn't right. Was she scared?

He reached up with one hand to gently caress her cheek. Akane sighed, and leaned into his hand.

Before he could stop himself, Ranma was dropping a soft kiss on her barely parted lips. He pulled back before it could get more substantial and looked at her.

"G'night, Akane."

"Night…" she said, and stepped back from him, pushing the door open, and walking in. She turned around.

Akane may have been waiting for him to do or say something, but he could only stare at her. She smiled and closed the door, locking the gate from the inside. He turned around to walk home, but instead he just stood there, listening to her footsteps across the yard, then to the door opening and closing behind her. He was left staring at his feet.

Something gripped him then. He'd said everything he wanted, right? He hadn't downplayed anything, had he? He'd reassured her. Then why did he suddenly feel… like it wasn't enough?

She'd apologized, she'd said she was sorry. He knew why she'd yelled. It should have been OK now.

But standing here, outside the dojo gates at night, much like he had a few nights ago, suddenly too numb to do anything else right now, he remembered her face, transformed by her frustration and anger, all her spite directed at him, filling his head and his heart with doubt. And it was as if it'd just happened. All over again. Why couldn't he let it go?

He was gripped by some anguished feeling, a sadness that threatened to swallow him, he felt small and vulnerable against it.

The large wooden gates seemed enormous, standing unmovable next to him.

Ranma gasped, only now aware that he'd been holding his breath and that his eyes were prickling. How long had he been standing out here?

Before he knew what he was doing, he was running around the corner, and gone over the wall in the familiar motions he could have followed in his sleep, and reached Akane's open window.

Her lights were off, but the window was open.

Trying to calm his breathing, he jumped in.

He landed just inside the window, next to her desk, unable to decide what to do, or why he was here for in the first place. He dropped his bag noisily and he stared at her. She was sitting on her bed, already in her pajamas, feet still in her slippers, very clearly surprised to see him. It was a wonder she hadn't yelped.

Although it was dark, she must have seen his face, and there must have been something on it, because now she didn't seem only surprised, but scared. Again. She was definitely scared.

"Ak—Akane," he said brokenly, a bit more loudly than he'd intended. His voice ringed in his ears like someone else's.

"Ranma? What—?" she tried to ask as she stood up. But she couldn't finish. He'd almost knocked the wind out of her.

One second he'd been standing by her window, the next he'd been hugging her, crushing her against him, hiding his face in her neck. He could feel her surprise as her thin body tightened in his embrace. He's been embarrassed to say any of it before, and he was embarrassed now. But hiding here, next to her, something finally gave, and he heard his own thoughts spoken by a voice that didn't talk like him.

"Please…" he whispered. "You can _never_ say stuff like that to me again…" And he heard her sharp gasp. It hurt too much, he wanted to say. and he gripped her tighter.

He felt her arms coming around him slowly, pulling him closer to her, her warm breath tickling his ear.

"Ranma… I… I promise I'll watch my temper" her voice was desperate, but small. "I'm so sorry I hurt you like that. So sorry… There's no excuse. I'm sorry… Ranma…".

He didn't say anything, and continued to hold her. He felt her hand on his head, pulling him away from her. Akane made him look at her in the eye, although he didn't want to. He was too exposed, too vulnerable. Doomed. He felt like whimpering.

But she looked at him, her eyes teary, and caressed his face, his temples, her finger ghosting over his eyes, making him close them for a bit. It was a relief. He took a deep breath, and then looked at her.

"Ranma… I don't know what I've ever done to deserve you… Your heart is so amazingly huge… and I love you so much for it…"

Ranma felt suddenly lightheaded as something fluttered in his chest. His breath caught.

He rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and focusing on her nearness, on her arms around his neck. He was still a wreck, but not desperately so, now.

"Ranma…" Akane whispered, "Love…"

And her words once more did something in him. He'd known this for a while now, but it had never been clearer than it'd been just now. She owned him. She could tear him apart and mend him back together on the same breath… And Ranma was in awe of it.

His eyes still closed, Ranma was trying to calm his breathing and put some normalcy to his emotions, least he run away once more, when he felt Akane fisting her hands on the back of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. Her body was shaking a bit. Maybe she was a wreck, too. It was enough to take the edge off.

Ranma rubbed their noses together, wanting to feel her skin on his, her fluttering lashes on his cheeks. He wasn't exactly calming down, though. Being in her presence, having her close to him, hearing her say those words… He hadn't known he'd needed to hear them. It made him want to feel closer to her. And they'd been away from each other for a long time now. Weeks for sure, maybe even a couple of months. Ranma sought her lips, and without any preamble, kissed her desperately.

And Akane seemed to give into it with as much urgency as he felt. They nipped at each other, sharing the air they breathed, their arms pulling to get them closer together. Relief washed over Ranma, feeling her so close, so pliant, almost as desperate as he felt. It soothed him.

Their kiss died down, their breathing returning to normal little by little. His arms relaxed around her waist, and Ranma felt her become shorter. He smiled. He'd been pulling her up to him, enough to lift her up. Gods, he loved it.

As her feet rested on the floor, Ranma felt Akane's hand caress his face again. He opened his eyes, and tried to focus on her foggy ones. She smiled. He smiled some more.

"I…" she tried to say. Then she swallowed and tried again. "Do you have to go back to school tomorrow?" she asked.

Ranma nodded, "Classes at 8…" his voice was rough, he noticed.

Akane sighed. She closed her eyes, and rested her forehead on his shoulder. Ranma automatically turned his nose into her hair.

"I was thinking… if it's not too inconvenient… maybe you could stay here," her voice was tiny. "But if you—"

Ranma interrupted her, kissing her again, softly this time, slowly caressing her lips with his own. Inconvenient… she really had no idea…

"I'll stay…"

She smiled. "Good" she said, and yawned a little. "Let's get to bed then,"

Ranma blinked a few times to try and get rid of the fog in his eyes, but he followed her anyways.

He ended up curling himself up around her as she lay on her back.

Ranma felt Akane's hands come up to tangle in his hair, and caress his scalp. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"You're rubbing off on me, Akane…" he said quietly. "I'm a basket case now, too."

"Oh, Ranma…" she said, her voice filled with tenderness, and it did wonders to him.

Of course, after five minutes, when he was happily starting to doze off and pretending to have no physical discomfort whatsoever, his stomach grumbled noisily. It was only to be expected, really. He hadn't had anything since lunch.

"You have to feed me…" he mumbled into Akane's chest. "I'm starving." He finally admitted.

He heard Akane's soft giggle, and felt it on his cheek, resting over her chest.

"Alright…" she said. "I'll go steal something from the kitchen."

"I'll also need the bathroom." It was completely and utterly mundane to bring up such a thing when they'd been so sentimental before. But it somehow served to put the horror of his doubts behind him. And besides, he really needed to use the bathroom.

Akane just looked at him.

"I can be very quiet," he said. "I promise."

She sat up and nodded. "OK", she said, and stood up, grabbed his hand, and dragged him behind her.

Ranma finally remembered to kick off his slippers, and very, very quietly, they padded out of her room.

OOOOO

It seemed like it'd taken ages to reach the bottom of the stairs.

Akane felt her heart thudding with some trepidation. But she really didn't understand why. It was well past midnight, and both Kasumi and her dad would be fast asleep. And besides, even if someone found them in the kitchen, Ranma could just say his goodnights, leave, and then come back through the window, like he always did. She wasn't really worried about being discovered. But the sneaking about gave everything an illicit sense.

Without saying a word, Ranma let go of her and headed to the bathroom as she walked to the kitchen. She wasn't overly cautious about her steps. It gave everything some sense of normalcy. Walking around the house and getting midnight snacks, or even past midnight snacks was also normal, lately. Chances were Kasumi had even left a something already prepared for her to take to her room. Her studying had been carrying out late into the night.

Akane sighed as she turned on the light in the kitchen. There was a tray. With some food for, well, one. Would it be enough? Ranma could really eat. And what would he do tomorrow? Would he go straight to school? Home? Would he have breakfast? Perhaps she should grab a few more things to make up for tomorrow's breakfast as well. It wasn't like she could just invite him to seat at the table with Kasumi and her father after all. Maybe he could get breakfast at school, but if he didn't, she just rather be prepared so he could have something in her room before he left. Maybe in bed? Breakfast in bed…

Breakfast in bed…

Akane felt her trepidation returning.

This was like before. When no one knew he was around, and she felt freer to enjoy their privacy. They hadn't truly had a moment all to themselves for a while.

Oh Gods… her own mind was betraying her once more. Breakfast in bed.

Akane tried to relax, and think about the food, and how it was her turn to care for Ranma, instead of worrying about things she had no control over. Or at least, not much. Still her heart thumped loudly in her chest. The extra adrenaline made her supposedly quiet movements very clumsy and rather noisy.

She trailed back up the stairs and to her room as fast as she could, carrying a very full tray which was also holding two glasses of water. She prayed she wouldn't stumble and fall, or she'd never hear the end of Ranma's teasing.

He'd turned on the light on her night stand, and was sitting on her bed, legs stretched out, his back resting on the wall.

Dinner in bed, too…

She tried to sit next to him, balancing the tray, setting it clumsily on the bed.

"Watch it!" he warned.

Akane felt like snapping. Of course she was watching it. She looked at him. He was smiling, and the retort died in her lips.

She leaned back on the wall.

Ranma started helping himself.

"Watch it," she said.

"Huh?"

"Save some for tomorrow morning."

He only just smiled and nodded.

Akane watched him as he ate, growing more and more sleepy by the second.

"Gods, you eat so much" she mumbled absently, looking at him inhale an onigiri in the span of two seconds.

He stopped for a second to mumble, "And you don't eat enough."

Next thing he knew, he'd popped something in her mouth. Grapes again. She ate it slowly, and her stomach started to grumble.

"Huh..." she said, helping herself to some water, and grabbing some octopus sausage. "What do you know, maybe you're right."

Ranma snorted very loudly.

"Of course I'm right!" and he continued to inhale the food.

Akane snorted herself, and continued eating, at a much slower pace than that of her boyfriend.

Eventually, she grabbed the tray and left it on her desk, then made it for bed, where Ranma was settling down.

Although she felt drowsy, her heart thudded in her chest.

"Watcha starin' at?" he said, his voice soft.

Akane smiled and moved to settle next to him, although it was too hot and she'd be probably make them both uncomfortable. Ranma didn't seem to mind. She ended up lying on her back, Ranma wrapped around her, his head on his chest, like they'd been before his stomach had interrupted them. He seemed to really like that. She did, too.

She was almost asleep when she heard him mumble.

"…kane?"

"Mmmm…?"

"Don't wanna go to sleep."

"Mmmm…"

"I've missed this…"

Akane blinked a few times, and smiled.

"Yeah… me too."

A few more seconds passed.

"So," he said, all ready to start a conversation. Akane yawned. He continued, "You got to have some quality time with the whole Saotome clan… how much fun was _that_?"

Akane giggled at his tone of voice.

"It wasn't so bad."

"Oh, wow. I'm _very_ surprised to hear that."

And they kept talking, and only went to sleep when the birds started singing outside, or rather, Ranma talked and Akane mumbled every now and then. Akane had to set the alarm for Ranma. She was planning on sleeping well into the day, but he would only have a couple of hours before he had to get up and catch his train to school.

OOOOO

Her final exams were long past. And now, she was finally facing the National Examinations. It was three days of tests that would define her odds of making it to the University she wanted. In truth, she had already been accepted, depending on the result of these tests, her scholarship would be defined. In a sense, she was already in.

The weeks of her final school exams and graduation seemed like they'd been ages ago. Even Vengance Senior Day had come and gone in a flash. It'd been fun gangin' up with her friends against some very random opponents. But she'd not been as intrigued by everything as she had the previous year, when Ranma had been around to tease her and steal kisses from her on the hallways.

It was too early. Hardly anyone but the janitors could be seen on the grounds. It was early enough that the air still felt fresh and cool.

Akane sighed and closed her eyes, and thought of the last very difficult couple of months, and how things had seemed to click together to help her. Just in time. Her brain was buzzing, but it was a soft sound, cool and smooth. Like the morning air.

She wasn't feeling particularly exhilarated, or incredibly nervous, as she would've expected. It was such a relief to have the confidence that things would turn out ok.

Today she'd start with Math and Japanese History.

She smiled.

She wrapped her hand around the little pendant hanging from her neck. Ranma had said it was because of some sort of first kiss anniversary. She'd actually remembered it, but swamped as she'd been, she hadn't really thought Ranma would make a big deal out of it and had ended up discarding it altogether. She'd been very touched, and a lot ashamed that she actually hadn't made a fuzz herself, or even worried about it at all. What kind of freakish girlfriend was she? The kind who worried a lot more about labels than she was comfortable thinking about. She did know the date when he'd said she was his girlfriend. She thought that marked something, too.

He'd said not to worry, as long as she wore the pendant to her exams, and that she would surely find a way to make it up to him later.

They'd also argued about which anniversary was the most important. He'd also said he'd try to break some sense into her skull, but later, after the Uni exams were over.

After university exams were over.

Akane looked around the very much deserted Furinkan grounds. Only the seniors would be around on this time of year, on these three days of tests, while all other students were away on summer break.

On this week, she would wear her school uniform for the last time.

Akane smiled again.

She would enjoy sitting these exams.

OOOOO

"Akane, that man is a _saint_", Sayuri said with reproach in her voice. "And you are _not_ a very good girlfriend."

"But I—"

"She's right." Yuka added, her voice unusually sharp. "How could you have forgotten your first kiss?"

Akane was just about to argue that she hadn't actually forgotten. But 'it's the thought that counts' is a lame saying, so she just shut her mouth and pretended to be very busy drinking from her very fancy drink. It even had an umbrella! It was an amazing source of distraction from her conscience. And her friend's comments. Akane had the decency to look ashamed.

"You're just too used to him going along with whatever the heck you want." Sayuri continued, waving her index finger at her. "Problem is he might get bored."

Yuka nodded. Akane sighed.

"I know…" Akane conceded. "But I just don't know how to go about it. I mean, he's always happy with so little…"

"That can't be true!" Sayuri argued, "I'm sure there's something you could do to make up all the horrible things you've done to him over the past couple of months."

Only one thing came to Akane's mind, and she couldn't help but blush and stammer, "I don't think— I mean that's not—"

"You're such a pervert, Akane!" Sayuri laughed. "I wasn't talking about _that_."

"You weren't?" Yuka asked. Akane wanted to point out that she most certainly wasn't a pervert, if even Yuka had had the same idea, and that Sayuri was just plain obvious.

"Mmm… maybe I just wanted to see the look on your faces." Sayuri finished, and proceeded to laugh loudly. It attracted some attention from other patrons, so Akane swatted at her arm, and Sayuri shut up.

"Anyways, what's the big deal? You've been on the pill for months, right?" Sayuri asked.

Akane felt a bit annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. Mostly embarrassed. "Could you ask any louder, please?"

"Sorry…" her friend conceded. "But you are, right?"

Akane nodded.

"Does he know?"

Akane shook her head.

"Huh. No wonder he hasn't pushed it. Has he pushed it?"

Akane shook her head again, her face so red she thought steam might start coming out of her ears any minute now.

"But you said you guys _do_ stuff, right—?"

"Sayuri-chan!" Yuka said, her voice soft but firm. "So what _were_ you talking about before?"

"Oh, right", Sayuri cleared her throat. "I didn't have anything specific in mind; I just assumed there had to be something you could do. The way he does. Get him something he likes. Ask him out—"

"Would _you_ ask a guy out?" Akane asked.

"Well… No. Cause I'd have a hard time asking out a guy who wasn't my _boyfriend_."

"Point." Akane said.

Sayuri was looking at her.

"You mean, you've never asked him out? Have you gone on dates at all?"

Akane didn't know how this was relevant to the issue at hand. Yes, she'd been a crappy girlfriend the past couple of months. And yes, she wanted to make up for it. The timing was perfect because Ranma would be free for the summer, although for a couple of weeks only, and they could definitely spend more time together. It was also a very positive thing that she was only waiting for her results now. But she was feeling very confident. She'd even started arranging her accommodation for the following year and everything. So she'd literally have nothing to worry about, at least until the academic year kicked up again.

But the truth was that she didn't know what to do for him. Perhaps Sayuri was right and it had all been about her. Well, it _had_ all been about her. But she wasn't about to admit any of it to her friends. Perhaps she'd be more comfortable if they were talking in the privacy of one of their rooms, instead of a very public family restaurant.

"We've been on dates… But we train a lot, too. And we both like it…" Akane added, her voice small.

"You couple of weirdos…" Sayuri sighed.

"We just don't go out much."

"And you've never asked him out?"

"I hadn't thought about it, but I guess it's always his idea" Akane's voive had turned into a mumble by now. "I did plan a trip last summer though…"

"That's nonsense." Sayuri said, clearly ignoring Akane's last retort. "Why haven't you asked him?"

Akane mulled that over. She actually wasn't sure. She'd never thought about it. It was true that other than that trip to the mountains, she's never taken the initiative.

"Dunno… I guess… I just don't want to come up with something boring he won't want to do."

Sayuri inhaled.

"But, we're talking about Saotome-kun here, you've just said he's happy with little— Oh! I see! So it's insecurity issues—"

Akane wanted to complain.

"But you're insane, Akane!. That man is crazy about you, he'll go along with anything! I really don't get how you could be insecure at all…"

"But didn't you just say to do something he likes? So that he won't just have to do whatever the heck I want?" her voice was getting a bit loud. Yuka was getting worried.

"The point is," Sayuri said, wrapping her hands around her drink, "to show him that you care". And she raised the glass to her mouth.

In the silence that followed, Akane gave herself a moment to think about what she's just heard.

"Akane-chan," Yuka said, her voice small as usual. "I think Sayuri-chan is right. You have his summer break all to yourselves, right? His family is going away on a trip, right?"

Akane nodded, and Yuka smiled.

"Just have fun, then, ask him out, plan something. He won't even have to go home for dinner with his family or anything like that! Besides, you'll be spending a lot of time apart this year, won't you?"

Akane sighed, and felt the now familiar clench in her chest whenever she was reminded of this fact. It usually followed with a flip of her stomach. A really unpleasant one.

"Maybe… I think you're right…"

"Well, there you go then!" Sayuri exclaimed triumphantly. "Now… getting back to _that…_"

Akane and Yuka both groaned.

"But I'm worried for you, Akane!"

Conversation quickly degenerated after that. For a second, Akane wondered if it would be better to ask her friends to come home with her to continue the conversation, but when she mentioned it, Sayuri had quickly added that it would be a great opportunity to go shopping for some sexy lingerie on the way there. So very suddenly Akane'd remembered that she had promised to help Kasumi with something, and that she ought to be getting back, and probably wouldn't have the time for guests.

They said their goodbyes, and that was that.

Akane and Yuka were quietly walking to the station together, when they passed by a lingerie shop. After the afternoon's recurrent topic, Akane stopped before the display, absently staring at the different models. She only realized that she'd been spacing out when she heard Yuka's soft voice.

"Would you like to go in?"

Akane shook her head slowly.

"Akane-chan?"

Akane sighed. "You were right before, Yuka… We've been sort of apart since Ranma started at Shindo Yoshin. But now we'll be really apart. At least 'til now we've been in the same city. I've become so worried about it after the exams finished that it's starting to ruin my vacation. Crap…" her voice was soft, her eyes fixed on some reflection on the display that didn't let her see what was on the inside. "Anything to do with Ranma, when he's not around… it just reminds me of the fact that we won't be together…and…"

She felt Yuka's hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you so worried, Akane-chan? You've managed most of this year just fine. Well, sort of." Yuka said with a soft chuckle.

Akane smiled. "Yes, it was peachy" she said, and sighed. "I don't doubt our feelings, you know, but it feels like there might be something missing… I don't know what, like a piece that doesn't quite match. If I can find out what it is before I go to college, I'm sure I will stop feeling uneasy. But I really don't know."

"Can't you talk to him?"

Akane thought about it for a second. "I don't think I could even voice it. I mean, I don't know what it is. I'm thinking he'd blame it on an overactive brain… Geez, even _I_ think I blame it on an overactive brain!" Akane looked up at the sky. "Aaahhh… I'm mostly just being silly, now. I feel happy most of the time." She smiled.

"My underactive brain tells me you're just nervous over your new life starting so soon. I sort of feel the same," Yuka said with a bright smile, "and I get so nervous just thinking about everything that could go wrong, but I'm also quite happy to be doing this."

"You're very brave, Yuka, moving abroad like that."

"I don't think I'm particularly brave, or strong. I have nothing to lose, not really. I'm not leaving anything behind, and I'll most likely come back. It's already part of the plans. But I think you're really brave, doing what you want although you know there might be difficulties. I think Sayuri-chan is really strong, taking on the responsibility of the family business like that. Me, I'm just being selfish."

Akane wanted to tell her friend that she too was very brave to be going away, to be completely alone and pursue a career. But she was also slightly envious of the fact that she could do it. That she had nothing to lose.

"I also think that eventually, a time will come when you'll just stop worrying."

Akane laughed.

"Gods, I hope so!"

Yuka smiled.

"C'mon Akane-chan. Let's do a bit of shopping to take your mind off things."

And Akane was dragged into the shop. At least Yuka was very quiet, and wouldn't be making loud comments the way Sayuri usually did.

OOOOO

Very early on Saturday morning, his first day of complete freedom that summer, she'd shown up at his home, to have breakfast with his family, even before he managed to wake up. It was as if he'd had a brain melt down. No school equaled lazing about. There was just no joining the world.

Ranma'd slept so soundly that he'd been unusually disoriented when his mom had come to woke him up. He'd been even more surprised to see Akane having breakfast while keeping up with Ranko talk, excited as she was over their family vacation.

Akane was bright and sunshiney. His mind was so addled that the sight of so much cheerfulness made him squint his eyes.

"Good morning, Ranma!" she said brightly. "You look funny."

"Aaaa…" He replied.

"Ranma dear, go get changed quickly, cause we're running late. Breakfast's ready—"

"Breakfast's ready!" Ranko added.

"—and I've already packed a few things for you. But you really need to be quick."

In the meantime, his father was reading the newspaper, not saying a word.

"Huh…?"

"Just go!" Akane said, her voice commanding, but she'd still been smiling.

"Ahh… ok." He mumbled. And made his way to the bathroom.

Much more awake after his shower, and a hearty breakfast, Akane had finally filled him in on the fact that they were taking a trip. When they had all left the house and started walking in the direction of the train station, his family carrying a bit of heavy luggage, Ranma had hoped it didn't mean they were taking a trip all _together_, but had been afraid to ask. Talk about bad ideas. And he'd been very clear with his parents that he'd be skipping this family vacation, because, well, he might have plans of his own. Unfortunately, he didn't have any. Other than spending some quality, stress free time with his girlfriend. But he couldn't really say, 'Hey, sorry for not joining you guys, but I have this and that very important things to do. Maybe next time!'

But when they'd reached the station, he'd been very surprised, and a lot pleased, to see that his parents and sister had said their goodbyes and ran to catch a train, and that there were people waiting for them.

"It's late! How come they're not here yet? She said 9 AM!" one of Akane's friends was complaining. "I really don't want to miss the train!"

"Maa, Sayuri-chan, they'll be here any minute now." The quiet one tried to calm her.

"Bet you anything you want Saotome's fast, fast asleep…"

Ranma was having a hard time grasping the group waiting at the station. Because not only Akane's friends were there, but Hiroshi and Daisuke also, and Arata, and a couple of girls he'd never seen as well.

"We're only ten minutes late, Sayuri!" Akane said as greeting, and people turned around to welcome them.

He was happy, and very surprised to see his friends, too.

From that point on, they day went rather smoothly. Everyone was in high spirits and excited over a group trip, and for Ranma it' been soooo easy to revert to his high school days, and enjoy the company of those two nut heads, nevermind Hiroshi was a lot more guarded of what he said, seeing as one of the new girls was actually his girlfriend.

This was all very new. He'd never been away with just guys. Well, not really the case, but the girls had let them be, and were enjoying themselves separately, which suited him just fine. Their trip to Ashi Lake only took an hour by train, and then, there was a lot of hiking to do. To finish the day, they would stop at a rather simple but affordable inn and enjoy the baths in the area, have a massive meal, and head back the next day. A lot more luxurious than their previous trip.

The hike up to Lake Ashi was a fairly easy one, and it allowed everyone to go up at a lazy pace, stop for photos, have a picnic half way through, do a bit of swimming, and well, he guessed quite a bit of gossiping, too. Sure, guys talked, but only about what was needed, and always to the point. But the girls… oh Gods. Akane and her friends had included both new comers, Hisroshi's girlfriend and Arata's fiancée, and it was as if they'd always been friends, they way they seemed to be getting along. He wondered if their jaw muscles ached at all.

Ranma would occasionally spy on them and feel rather embarrassed just by the look on their faces, and imagining what could it be that kept them chatting nonstop. Ranma hoped it wasn't about them.

The guys had been trying to catch some fish, and arguing about the latest pro-wrestling tournament when Ranma noticed Akane walking away from the girls, and up a rocky section off the path they were following. Daisuke had been bored waiting to catch something, and was ready to jump in the water, complaining that it was too, too hot to just sit there. He'd already gotten rid if his shirt and shoes. Arata was thinking of following on Daisuke's footsteps, and Hiroshi was complaining that if they weren't quiet the fish would go away, which promptly made Daisuke start singing at the top of his lungs, and loudly ask about how was it possible for his friend to be so changed just because he had a girlfriend. Arata stared a bit at their antics, shook his head, and jumped into the water.

Seeing as his friends would be engaged in a battle of wills for a while, Ranma quietly made his way towards the girls. Sayuri spotted him, and everyone went very quiet, very suddenly.

"Erm…. Do you guys know where Akane went?" He asked, a bit embarrassed at their very open staring.

Yuka pointed at the rocks, "Just up there to take a few photos." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." He said, and tried to catch up to her.

It took him some ten minutes, and when he finally did catch up she was almost already reaching the top.

"-kane," he called out when he saw her.

She turned around and smiled, and continued up. "Hurry up, dummy," she said, "I was told the view was amazing from here."

After another five minutes, they reached whatever spot it was she wanted to reach. It was true, the view was very nice. And there was a cool breeze blowing. Akane found a spot she liked, and sat down.

"Look", she said, pointing down. He got closer to her, and saw their friends below, looking a lot smaller than he would have expected.

"Just how far up are we?" Ranma asked, looking for a spot to settle close to her.

"Maybe a hundred meters?" Akane said, "Not really sure."

Ranma ended up crouching next to her while she fidgeted with her camera.

"Did you plan all this?" he finally asked.

"Yeah. Your mom helped me get in touch with your high school friends, and with Hagayushi-kun's family and his fiancée. From what you tell me I gather you guys are close. I hope that was alright—"

He kissed her, wrapping his hand around her neck to bring her closer to him. Akane was surprised at first, but gradually melted into it. It was a sweet, soft kiss that brought them a bit closer.

Ranma looked at her blushing face, and felt a bit embarrassed himself. He hadn't been able to hold it. He hadn't kissed her for a week now. And he hadn't been able to get close to her all day. And now the moment had seemed just perfect. And she'd planned this, and gotten a hold of his friends. His heart had tightened a bit in his chest. He moved around and settled himself behind her.

Akane leaned back into his chest and tried to take her photos.

"Thanks." He said into her ear, wrapping his arms around her. "It's been a great day." And he tried to hide his face on her neck.

He thought Akane was a bit agitated. He could feel her heartbeat on the skin of his face, and he wondered if there was anything wrong at all.

"Ranma," she said quietly, her arms wrapping around his, and melting a bit more into his embrace. "It's going to be a year now, you know."

Ranma blinked a few times.

"Tickles…" Akane whispered, a smile in her voice.

"A year?" he asked. "I thought it was longer." He smiled into her neck.

"Mmm… but it was official almost a year ago."

"I rather go by the first time we kissed." He said.

"I rather go by the first time you asked if I was your girlfriend." She insisted.

Ranma chuckled.

"Fine. Does this mean we're celebrating an anniversary, then?" he asked.

"That's right."

"Sneaky…"

Akane sighed.

"I'm very sorry I forgot about our first kiss" she said, pouting.

"Mmm… I wasn't really expecting you to have any space in your brain for it, so don't worry…"

"Well, that sucks."

"What?"

"You expecting me to forget."

"Akane…"

"Thank you for being patient with me."

Ranma sighed. He didn't really like the tone of the conversation, but he supposed she was right to be feeling a bit of remorse. He guessed he even liked it a little.

"As long as you're patient with me, too." He said.

Akane smiled.

"Deal." She said, and asked, "Should we do anything special, then?"

"When?"

"Next weekend."

"What for?"

"Our anniversary, dummy…"

"Oh, that's next week? I'd forgotten."

Akane slapped his arms and struggled a bit to pull away from him, but he pulled her back.

They heard some catcalls from down below. Ranma mumbled something along the lines of people minding their own business.

"You really should go and enjoy your friends," she said suddenly standing up. Ranma was rewarded with a really nice, although extremely brief close up of her behind. He was forced to close his eyes as she ruffled his hair a bit before walking away.

"I should?" he asked trailing behind her.

"Yep, 'cause for the next few weeks I don't think I'll be sharing you at all." Her voice was so small that Ranma wasn't sure that'd been exactly what she'd said. But it made him smile all the same.

OOOOO

Never mind that the whole thing had been her idea, Ranma had insisted on picking her up instead of meeting somewhere. So Akane had complied.

Because the whole thing had somehow reminded her of their first official date, and because it was very close to their anniversary, Akane'd decided to wear the same dress she'd worn on that first date, and the pendant Ranma had given her. If it was a charm, like he'd wanted it to be, then it had definitely worked. She'd aced her exams.

Kasumi had told her to have him stay for lunch, so they could all enjoy a meal together before they left on their date. Perhaps Kasumi was suffering from some sort of empty nest syndrome. Nabiki had finally come back to Tokyo, but had moved into a room of her own instead of coming back to the family housel, and Akane wouldn't be staying for much longer. The eldest Tendo sister seemed very keen on having everyone over as often as possible.

Akane's emotions had been on a rollercoaster mode for the past couple of weeks. She'd get into these weird moods thinking about the future, then she'd become ecstatic over the fact that she was free to spend her summer however she wanted. But then she'd get too happy, and this would make her uneasy again. Maybe it was just the fact that she'd gotten rid of her major source of worries. So now she had to go ahead and find something else to fill that space. So of course she had to come up with something to spoil her mood. What would happen with her and Ranma now that she'd be moving out of town?

She'd tried to think about it as little as possible. But as the day when she'd have to move out drew nearer, she'd been growing more and more anxious. Not so much as to spoil her time with Ranma, but always there, like a grey cloud hanging on the edge of her vision.

She couldn't help but wonder if the distance would do anything to them, if it would drift them apart, or bring them closer together. Or if it was worth dealing with the difficulties of having a long distance relationship. And here was the missing piece, the bit that had her on edge and that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Over the past couple of weeks, it'd finally started to take a very real shape. Being apart would all be worth it, of course, if they were headed in the same direction. But she wasn't sure they were.

The thought that had been plaguing her all day, unusually so, ever since they'd left the dojo, Akane trying her best to smile and be witty. They'd been on a carnival in town all afternoon, gone for drinks afterwards, and then headed for public summer concert, in one of the city's major parks.

The music was perfect, the crowd was happy. Ranma was looking rather relaxed, and very handsome in his off white shirt, which showed his well defined arms and hugged his chest in all the right ways. It made Akane stare. They'd reached the edge of the crowd just a few minutes before the music had started. There wasn't that large of an audience, but people were very spread out, settling on the grass. Some people were chatting quietly, other had picnics with them. The mood was generally light hearted and festive. It was too happy, and Akane felt her unease growing. It was almost as if she wasn't really allowed to join In on the festive mood, because her heart wasn't really feeling quite there.

Ranma'd lain back on the grass, resting his head on his hands, looking relaxed, and very quiet. She sat down next to him, folding her legs beside her. Now she thought about it, he'd been very quiet for a while. She'd been doing a lot of talking.

It was a relief when the music finally started. She didn't know much about music, but she thought the orchestra was amazing. If only they would play more slightly upbeat tunes…

There was no reason to be so upset. But the hardest she tried to act normal and happy, the more aware she became of her uneasy heart, the tightening of her chest. She even felt her stomach doing a few somersaults. She'd been so good at putting a lid on this for so long, sort of, so focused on getting what she wanted and studying herself to death.

She knew she was on the verge of forming the idea, of giving it a shape and a name in her head, something that she'd already thought about, but refused to face straight on. But the sadness she was feeling in this setting, with this music, the sun lightly filtered by the generous tree above her, Ranma's calm breathing raising his chest up and down…

Akane closed her eyes, as she felt them prickling. She didn't want Ranma to know how scared she really was.

She was scared about the future. Scared about what the next couple of weeks would mean for them. What being apart would mean. And again… Why would they be apart? Because she had wanted it. Not the being apart per se, but leaving home, seeing new things, being by herself in a new place. Experiencing everything that her home was not. A bit like Nabiki had. A bit like her friend Yuka was doing, too. Nothing to lose. Everything to gain. Well, Akane did have something to lose, then. The thing that worried her was that Nabiki had hardly ever visited home. For a long time Akane had thought that it'd been due to income issues, but her sister had insisted it was because she was more herself while away from home. Akane couldn't help but wonder if anything similar could happen to her.

But everything would be a moot point, and she'd deal with the distance and missing Ranma like crazy, if it wasn't so obvious that their direction weren't the same.

And Ranma…

Ranma seemed fine the way he was. In the place he was. It was like he'd been born to be in the place he was.

She hadn't realized she'd tightened her fist on the poor, unsuspecting grass underneath.

And then she felt Ranma's warm hand wrapping loosely around her fist. Akane'd been so immersed in her thoughts, that she jumped a little, opening her eyes. But she didn't turn to look at their joined hands.

She stared out at the orchestra playing far away from her. She stared at the sky, and felt Ranma's hand.

She saw it, suddenly, and it left her breathless.

Akane squeezed her eyes shut.

She saw their future, with a clarity that almost choked her, how they would drift apart and break up. It seemed so obvious in her head that it didn't even seem like she was being pessimistic or realistic. But the thought was there, now. In her head. Clear as the sky they were sitting under. It almost knocked her over. It would happen today, or tomorrow. Or maybe in a couple of months, or next year. But it was clear now that unless they decided to head somewhere together, there was little chance of them surviving the distance.

Talk about spoiling what time they had left this summer! Other than her bouts of anxiousness, it'd been great. She'd been having fun, she'd seen her friends, she'd trained. They'd even gone out of town on day trips. It was what people did with their time. They enjoyed themselves with people they cared about. It was great.

She did _not _want to lose any of this, ever.

Perhaps she ought to just be stubborn, get herself out of her funk, and do anything it took to make it work. Never mind the distance or directions. All that mattered was that they loved each other, right? And gods, she was stubborn!

They just needed to get closer, somehow, more aware of the other. Their directions would change eventually.

She needed to do something to solve her stupid thinking, to help her get rid of all these stupid ideas that just had to come and ruin her perfect summer. Stupid, stupid brain. Stupid Akane.

She thought furiously for a while, the sadness slowly edging away, her determination fueled by the anger she felt towards her own silly thoughts. She would _not_ let it beat her. Only question now was… how?

OOOOO

The show was over. People started to rising from their different locations and slowly walking away. Because they'd been sitting on the very edge of the crowd, Ranma'd thought that if they hurried, they could probably get away fairly quickly, before everyone decided it would be good idea to leave quickly. But Akane seemed distracted.

Ranma had very good gut feelings, generally. So he wasn't particularly thrilled when he realized Akane's aloofness gave him a bit of a chill. It meant it was a big deal. Or important, at least. He should definitely ask. But Akane always spoke her mind, and discussed with him whatever was going in her head. Extensively. He sighed.

Truth be told, Ranma was a bit disappointed. He'd had great expectations for the summer. He hoped they could spend as much time together as they'd done the previous year, especially because the past year had been so very rough on both of them. It couldn't have been any other way, really. At least he'd gotten hold of what was expected of him at school. He knew he'd nailed whatever it was heir tutors were expecting from their students. Sensei had already said once or twice that Ranma would make a fine candidate to go and study abroad. Perhaps he was talking about what Lung-sensei had told him a few months before. He'd been very excited at the possibility of learning more, beyond the Shindo Yoshin school capabilities. And he'd be lying if he didn't admit he was more than tempted to try and take that spot to go away. It would probably mean working even harder just to get there. It could also mean being gone for a long time. But for now, it was all just a thought.

Ranma was already on his feet, scanning the crowd and choosing which way to go. He looked at Akane. She was still sitting down in the same position she'd been in for the past hour. He wondered if her legs weren't cramping yet.

He was disappointed because he knew this was one of the few days they would have all to themselves before she went away to college in a week's time. But Akane seemed to be in a bad mood, very much lost in her own little spaced out world. Shame.

The day had started out well enough, but he supposed when you had important things in your mind to be concerned about, it could be difficult to be carefree, so he was giving Akane a break.

He sort of wanted to feel upset with her, though. He was feeling a bit down over the fact that they wouldn't be seeing each other very often at all now, probably once or twice a month if they were lucky. But he didn't feel that moping about it would make it any better. So he'd really tried to not think about any of that, and just have fun and relax. But it seemed Akane had other ideas. And too bad, but it was sort of contagious. Sort of.

Looking at Akane's profile again, he swallowed. He wanted to get her out of her funk, if she'd only let him. He knew he had to, or the day would not end up nicely. But she wasn't talking. That in itself scared him more than he was ready to admit.

Ranma started fiddling with his wrist wraps. He'd been used to wearing them by now, but that had been before it became a requirement that they get heavier every week. They were almost a burden, now. Today he'd been feeling them all day. Perhaps he too was more troubled than he gave himself credit for, and having to cope with this physical discomfort on top of everything else was turning out to be a tad too much.

He wanted to get rid of the tension. He wanted to just be happy and enjoy the day. Why couldn't they just focus on that instead? He'd always been so good at the one step at a time thing. Or the doing first, thinking later. He supposed school had changed him. And Akane. And the engagement thing. It was always there, in the back of his mind. And he still hadn't brought it up. And now everybody wanted it. It was as good as done. Ranma couldn't understand how he'd cornered himself into this position. He shook his head. He was still good enough at the one step a time thing. He would _not_ think about that right now.

Ranma walked up to Akane and crouched behind her form, sliding his arms around her torso. She gave a startled little jump and sighed, turning her face towards him. Her eyes were closed. Ranma swallowed. And again he felt a pang of anxiety. He was not familiar with anxiety. Didn't quite know how to deal with it.

The sun had just disappeared and the wind was starting to pick up. People were noisy around them.

Ranma grazed her cheek with his lips. Akane snuggled a bit against him.

"Is… everything ok?" he asked her.

Akane swallowed and opened her eyes. She sighed very deeply and smiled. Then she closed her eyes again, a satisfied look on her face. "That was so beautiful…" she said. Ranma supposed it'd been a good show. The last final minutes had been timed to peak and finish as the sun was setting, when the sky drastically changed in color.

Although he hadn't been paying that much attention to the music, he had to admit it had been a grand finale. Maybe Akane was just savoring that, and he'd been reading too much into things.

"C'mon. Wanna get something to eat before we head back?."

Akane smiled up at him. The light did something to her eyes, and they shone for a second. It made him catch his breath. He looked at her for a second too long, and was shaken from his moment by her reaching up and kissing the tip of his nose very briefly. He blinked a couple of times.

"Let's go, dummy. Help me up."

Ranma smiled. She was indulging him, he knew. He just tightened his arms around her, and pulled her up in one swift, gentle motion.

They started walking.

Ranma couldn't help but notice that Akane had not exactly answered his question. But she seemed a lot better now.

They walked in silence for a good twenty minutes. The crowd had almost dissolved. Akane had suddenly started to walk a bit faster, though he had no idea where they were headed. She was tense again. What was it with her today? He pulled on her arm slightly.

"Akane…" she stopped and turned around to stare at him. She seemed as anxious as he felt. Crap. Instead of asking what was wrong, he decided to just evade the thing altogether. "Where are we headed?"

Akane looked around for a few seconds.

"Just looking for a place to era. Like you said. A cup of tea or something. I'm really hungry."

Ranma looked around. Perhaps it hadn't been such a great idea. It was Sunday, it was getting late. There didn't seem to be many open places at this time. Maybe ramen would do? But he didn't think it was the kind of food Akane had in mind.

"We could just go back to the do—" he started to ask.

"Don't want to. Not just yet. Too many people," she said, pouting, "and I want it to be just the two of us, at least for a while longer."

Ranma could share the feeling. People were nosy. People also wanted to push things on them. He didn't want to give them any more ammo than necessary either. Gods knew they already had enough as it was. And now that his parents and Mr. Tendo were getting along… He knew it would only get worse. Crap, it had already gotten worse. He'd done an okay job so far, getting them off their backs. But he dreaded to think what would happen if Akane found out he'd been keeping secrets from her.

"Okay," he mumbled. He had no idea what to do under the circumstances, really.

"Let's go to yours," she said, suddenly perky again. "Your parents aren't back for a while yet, are they?"

He shook his head. "Not for another week, I think".

"Oh! Really? Ranma! That's perfect!"

"I thought you didn't like it there," Ranma asked, a bit confused.

"I never said that!" Akane said smiling. "I only just thought you had a lot more chances of sneaking into my room undetected than I ever did sneaking into yours." Her eyebrows shot onto her hairline for emphasis.

Ranma smiled. All of a sudden, he felt ten times lighter.

"Besides," she continued, grabbing his arms and pulling them around her, "we can do normal things just the two of us. I'd really like that." She pushed her body slightly up against his.

"Huh." He mumbled, distracted. Her waist felt so narrow. She was looking up at him with big eyes. He felt his heart thudding a bit louder, like it usually did when they got a bit too close. Somewhere, very deeply buried in the back of his mind, he realized this was one of those times when circumstances forced him to agree to whatever Akane was proposing, because his brain just plain decided to disengage.

Of course that was when his stomach growled.

Akane smirked.

"I'll feed you," Akane said brightly.

"Eehh…" Ranma managed, as he scratched the back of his head and looked away trying to look for something to say that wouldn't involve his dying from indigestion.

"I won't cook, you jerk," she said, keeping the teasing tone, "I had something else in mind, but maybe you should cook for me, save me the trouble." She turned around and started walking away.

"Akane! Wait up!" He smiled. Ranma didn't mind cooking. He was pretty decent at it, actually.

They ended up walking into a 24 hours convenience store, bought a whole bunch of stuff and headed back to his place in a rush. Akane was in a hurry, and he didn't understand why. He thought given her moody attitude, the best thing for him would be to just go along with whatever she wanted.

When they reached his place, Akane was brooding again. The house was a bit dark now, and it was just the two of them. They'd spent plenty of time by themselves in the past, so this shouldn't really make him all that nervous, except that… well. It did. It was making him nervous for reasons he didn't want to explore.

Perhaps it was Akane's quietness. Or perhaps it was what they were doing. He started working on their dinner in the kitchen, Akane helping out unwrap or peel stuff. She set the table. Ranma turned on the small radio his mom kept in the kitchen, on whatever station. He wasn't uncomfortable with the silence, exactly, but it wasn't companionable either. Akane was quiet because she had things in her mind. At this point, Ranma could guess it was about her leaving Tokyo in two weeks time. He dreaded asking. He really didn't want to upset her at all, now that she was back to normal after her exams, thank you very much. And if she was thinking, she'd probably come out and say something at some point anyways.

Having the house to himself was strange. Not that he didn't like it. Quite the opposite. He was ridiculously proud of himself for the fact that for the past week he'd managed to live by himself, without destroying anything in the process. It was as if the house was his. And Akane fluttering around doing things and tidying up a bit while he worked in the kitchen gave him a weird thrill. This was different. They'd never been by themselves like this before. Maybe it was a bit like their camping trip, so long ago. But this was even better.

So no, he didn't want to risk ruining everything by insisting that she tell him what the heck was on her mind now.

"It's too dark," she said suddenly, from the kitchen door, her white dress a ghostly shape. It was true. The day was almost gone from the sky. It'd gone darker and darker inside the house. It was that weird time of day when it was both night and day at the same time. Enough light when you stared out the window, but definitely dark at the same time.

"Here, stir this," he said. He saw Akane's eyes widen and he chuckled. "Stir it only, I said." And she came to stand next to him, and took the wooden spoon from his hands. Ranma supervised her for all of two seconds, embraced her and kissed her cheek, and then opened the sliding doors out to the garden and the porch which ran around almost the entire house, and went to the dining room and did the same. A cool breeze slid into the house. It was nice. It also meant the summer was on its way out. He turned on some lights, then flipped on the TV and started going through the channels.

"Want to watch something for a while?" he asked loudly over his shoulder. But there was no reply. Puzzled, he walked into the kitchen. Akane was still stirring the curry. The look of concentration on her face was almost comical. He tried to hide a smile.

"Yo," he said from the door. "I've turned on Ranko's lights. It looks nice. Wanna watch something?"

Akane gave a little start and looked at him.

"Ranko's lights?" she asked, her eyes turning briefly in his direction, then right back to the pan.

Ranma smiled again.

"Yep, just some fairy lights mom set up outside," he explained, "so Ranko won't be scared at night. They go around the garden all the way to her window."

Akane was still so concentrated on the curry, that her only comment was "Huh… Nice."

Ranma walked up to her, turning the fire to minimum, and putting the lid on the pan. "Come on," he said taking her hand in one of his, and turning off the radio. She was still slightly catatonic. "This will take a bit more." And Akane let herself be dragged out onto the dining room.

"Ohh… you're right! It looks very nice." She said, a smile in her voice. So finally, a better reaction. Maybe she was done thinking. Akane sat down on the floor and poured two glasses of juice. Ranma plopped down cross-legged next to her. The TV was almost mute in its corner.

"So how bored were you with the concert?" Akane asked, a bit of a smirk in her voice.

"Ahhh!" Ranma said, leaning back and resting his weight on his arms, "Well…" he tried. Then he grabbed the remote and switched some channels. "Lets just say that I'd have been more entertained with something like….." and the he stopped randomly, "…this!"

Sports equipment infomercial. Nice.

"You could've said you didn't want to go, you know…" Akane said looking at him, her elbow on the table, her head popped up on her hand.

"I didn't _not_ want to go. I just didn't really know what it was!" he said pouting.

And Akane laughed briefly.

"Oh, Ranma," she said smiling, and leaned in to drop a quick kiss on his lips. Then took the remote from him and flipped some more channels. Please let her skip the Korean drama. "What about this one?" she asked. Competitions show. "Kasumi liked to watch this— Ooouch!" She sort of hissed, as one of the contestants fell flat on their face.

Ranma laughed.

"I bet I'd nail that competition if I wanted," Ranma offered offhandedly. Akane looked at him.

"But that would be cheating!" she said indignantly.

"So? I could actually make a living out of it…" he said, and leaned forward, his elbows on the table. He grabbed the remote from her. "Gimme that." Akane's indignant squeak was drowned as he turned the volume up.

"Oh, no…" Akane cringed, "It's like they're being bad on purpose!"

Ranma only just laughed. "Yeaaaah… I'd score high point on this. I'm applying!"

Akane laughed. "Hey, maybe I could try it, too!" She said in a happy tone.

"Naaaahhh…" Ranma said, dismissively, waving his hand up and down. "Too clumsy. You'd just slow me down—"

Ranma could have dodged, but he decided not to. Akane's palm connected to his forehead, making a loud slapping sound, and stayed there. "And you're hands are too heavy, no finesse, see that there? You'd need to be a lot more—"

"Ranma!" Akane complained, dropping her hand. Ranma laughed, and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him. She didn't resist. They watched some more TV.

They were at it for a while. Ranma loved it. Whatever slight tension he'd felt before had evaporated, leaving only them in their little new world.

They had their nice dinner. Then decided on dessert outside. So they turned the TV off, took their bowls with chopped fruits and ice cream out to the tiny porch.

Then her mood changed again.

"I've got my train tickets." She told him. "Went to get them this morning." Ranma only looked at her and waited for more information. Akane toyed a bit with the contents in her bowl, staring at them absently, and sighed.

"I also got some the papers on Friday. I got assigned a dorm and everything. I've already signed them and sent them back." Her voice was soft.

Ranma smiled softly, his heart making itself uncomfortably known in his chest. He felt the little pang of whatever it was he didn't like thinking about whenever they talked about Akane going away to school.

"So you're all set, then?" he asked, trying to sound cheerful.

She nodded, her eyes hooded.

"So it was worth it to have Crazy Akane around for a while then!" he said.

Akane looked up, but she wasn't upset. The look on her face was more mortified than anything else. He supposed it reminded her of their argument, although he hadn't meant it that way. He just badly needed to change the tone of the conversation.

"You excited?" he asked her, his voice kind of flat, almost afraid of her answer.

She nodded again, this time more eager. "Oh, yes," she said. "I can't believe I'm starting University!" her voice went higher at the very end of that last phrase, and by then, her eyes were shinning again. Ranma smiled. Of course she was excited. She'd worked her ass off to get to where she was, and everything had turned out exactly the way she'd planned. And true, it should be very exciting. He'd been thrilled when he'd first started his training the previous year. But he felt like pouting.

"Ne… Ranma?" she asked softly, before he could ask her anything else.

Ranma was tipping the bowl and started downing the last bits of his ice cream. He turned his eyes to her, still busy with his desert. Gods, she was a rollercoaster today, wasn't she? All pensive again…

"Mmmm?" he mumbled.

"Do you think you could…?" she started, but then trailed off.

Ranma put his bowl down.

"What?" he asked her, now very curious.

Akane sighed.

"Well… I was thinking that… maybe you could… come with me? For that weekend?" she swallowed and continued, "Help me get all settled in and things like that…?"

Something lit up in Ranma's head. He liked the idea. He didn't understand why Akane was so hesitant about it.

"Sure!" he said, feeling suddenly perky again, "Sounds great! Oh, it can be our trip for this year if we didn't go anywhere just the two of us." Ranma said enthusiastically

"Oh! You're right!" he saw Akane smile. And once more she had forgotten her mood. Then she frowned and made a show of rubbing her tummy.

"I'm full… thanks for dinner, Ranma," she said smiling, and made to stand up.

Ranma was a tad disappointed. Did she want to leave already? True, Kasumi would be wondering where they were. But she could always call home and let her know she was here, he thought.

The look on his face must have given him away, because then she said, "I'm just going to use the bathroom for a bit." And she skipped off into the house.

So she wasn't going yet. Good. Perhaps he should tell her to call Kasumi. He wanted them to stick around here a bit longer. Not that he couldn't just drop her home and then come in through the window. But there was definitely something different about being here, just the two of them. He liked it. Nevermind it also made him extremely tense. But he kinda liked that, too.

Before his mind started wandering, he got up and got busy dragging stuff back into the kitchen. He dropped everything and decided it was enough cleaning for one day, he could deal with dishes some other time.

When he came out of the kitchen, Akane was standing out on the porch again, staring at the night. Her neck and shoulders seemed tense. So very new, that. Maybe she was feeling the same way he was.

"You're right, Ranma…" he heard Akane whisper, her voice low, a bit breathy. "These lights are very pretty."

The fairy lights were a very nice touch, he had to admit. And his mom had been smart, he thought, and had tried to teach his sister not to be afraid of the night, by taking her out here when it was dark, turning on these soft lights, and showing her night was just as pretty as day.

Akane was quiet again. Thinking or just looking at the lights, he couldn't tell. He walked out to stand next to her. For a moment, he found the silence slightly uncomfortable and he tried to find something to say. That was when his brain informed him that, although it was just a coincidence, the lights made for quite a romantic setting as well as aiding in fighting the monsters of the dark. How could he have not seen that? He felt his heart flutter for a second, and it downed on him, in a different way than it had before, that they were _alone_ in his house, very, very alone, and had _all_ the privacy they could ever want. And now he was suddenly _very_ tense.

Oh… Ranma thought a bit desperately. Better not to go down that road. But now that his mind had offered possibilities, there was little else he could focus on.

Akane turned her head up to him. She had this glint in her eyes, he knew something was up. The problem was that he didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing. With Akane, it could go either way. And he didn't have the brains to figure it out. His thinking processes were seriously compromised now, in any case. Then she looked back towards the sky. Ranma felt his nervousness increasing as he struggled to find something to say. Anything! He started fiddling with his wrist wraps, instead. He was not supposed to remove them, but they were starting to get the better of him. He was examining them a bit absentmindedly, thinking of how much longer he'd have to wear them, and _not_ of Akane and him alone in the house, when she looked up at him again. Ranma swallowed.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked softly.

He sighed. A bit too loudly.

"They're heavy, and a bother. And I want to lose them, but I can't work them off by myself. We help each other at school."

Akane stood up and stood within arm's reach from him.

"Dummy. You should've said so. I'll help out," she said, "let me." Her tone was both soft and commanding.

Ranma ignored her jibe, and extended his arm to her, exposing the claps on the underside of his forearm. But instead of going directly for that, she took a hold of his hand with both of hers, and pried it open, her thumbs gently caressing his palm. Her touch was soft but firm, like a massage. It made him immediately aware of her nearness, and not at all relaxed, which was probably what she'd had in mind in the first place.

Then, one of her hands drifted upwards and started tracing patterns over the bracelet, almost caressing it, as if she were studying it. Ranma fancied he could actually feel her fingertips on the skin underneath the metal, even if he knew it to be impossible. His skin prickled. Then her fingers went past the bracelet. She stopped right before his elbow, her thumbs tracing circles on his skin.

Akane was taking her time. Ranma went into a bit of a trance, waiting for her next move, because he sure as hell wasn't capable of anything, the state he was in. She looked at her eyes. Her lids had dropped a bit.

"They're always warm…" she mumbled, "I figured they'd be cooler."

Ranma swallowed, her fingers tickling him, "They— They absorb the warmth from my body very quickly," he said. "They'll cool down quickly, too, after I remove them."

Their voices had dropped to hushes and whispers, as if someone was sleeping nearby and they didn't want to disturb them.

"Mmm…" Akane whispered, and then started working the clasps. She was very slow about it. It was driving Ranma a bit crazy. He wanted her to remove the damned piece of metal already and just touch the skin underneath, like she'd done his palm.

When he felt the third clasp make a little clicking noise, Ranma sighed.

But Akane still took her time cracking the thing open, and holding the two metallic pieces that formed the bracelet with both hands.

"It's so heavy", she said as she pulled it off. Ranma felt the air hit his skin. He closed his eyes for a second, flexing his fingers and rolling his wrist, as Akane crouched and left the thing on the floor. Then her hands went to his arm again, and started massaging the skin and muscle on the underside.

Ranma swallowed. It was _sensitive_. He hadn't known he was sort of ticklish there. He hadn't known it would do things to him, either.

"Yeah," he mumbled as Akane moved to free his other arm. "To build up endurance… We get stronger like that…" Ranma tried to explain. He knew there was more to the wraps than that, but that was as far as his brain was willing to cooperate. Was she doing this on purpose? If she was, then she'd gotten really good at whatever this was.

"You are. Much stronger than when we met," she said as the second wrist wrap came off. Akane left it on the floor as well. "I can tell," she said, her hands running up his arms, her eyes avoiding his, "I like it. It does… it does things to me…" She looked up at him with half lidded eyes, her cheeks red.

"A-kane," he mumbled, his eyes fixed on her gaze, as both her hands rode up his biceps, slowly, then to his chest, her palms spreading out to finally rest on top of his shoulders. Her head tilted to the side slightly. Ranma wanted to kiss her. Urgently. But she just wouldn't get any closer. It was almost as if she was oblivious to what she was doing to him. He decided to cross the distance between them before she made up her mind. Whatever games she was playing at were fine by him. But he only had so much patience. Besides, he really needed to kiss her. His eyes closed as he leaned in. But she wasn't there, where he thought she should be.

Surprised, he opened his eyes to see her smirking slightly at him. She'd pulled back, just to tease him. It somehow charged the air between them. He craved her touch so much more than he had a mere second before. He didn't want her getting further away, so he pulled her to him none too gently, one of his arms sneaking around her waist, the other going behind her neck, cradling her head to hold her to him. And their lips finally met.

Akane's gasp, and the way she clung to him so quickly… yeah… that was hot.

Their mouths opened to let them gasp occasionally, to let their tongues drift out and caress each other. Ranma could feel Akane's chest against his, and he suddenly had a mental image of her cleavage, her breasts pushing up between them. He groaned between kisses with the need to touch more of her, and probably take a peek as well, as he used both arms to pull her even harder against him, and bit her lower lip without much gentleness. Akane gasped.

And then everything changed.

Maybe Akane hadn't been expecting to be, well… attacked. But she did retaliate. They started fighting. Her arms quickly wrapped around his neck, and her hands tried to grab hold of his hair, his neck, and keep him there, kissing her, as her mouth opened more fully. Ranma inhaled sharply, snaked his tongue into her mouth, seeking hers out hungrily. Akane whimpered. This was different. It was slightly violent. It was a bit invasive. He was _inside_ her, somehow. It went straight to his groin, his arousal climbing higher with every passing second.

He had to touch more of her, get her closer to him, however he could. His left hand went lower and rested on top of her right buttock. He wasn't sure he'd be allowed, but decided to risk it anyway… and then she did something. She straightened up, and went up on her toes, so his hand came fully into contact with her ass as they continued to kiss, as Akane continued to rise up, getting even closer to him, lifting her right leg and wrapping it around his left. He grasped her ass as strongly as he dared. It made her moan and jump a little. And her leg snaked higher, over his thigh, and pulled him closer to her.

He couldn't help himself. His hand left her bottom and grasped the knee that rubbed against his hip. He so wanted to feel her skin. His fingers caressed her, his fingers splayed out to run up her thigh, under her dress, over her smooth skin, and back towards to her ass—

He thought there should've been a bit more underwear covering her than there actually as. What was she wearing?

—and Akane's leg tightened around him insistently. He could feel her trying to wrap herself around him. It dawned on him what she was trying to do, and he hurried to assist her, trying to hold some of her weight and pulling her up. As she made a little jump and her other leg went around him as well, Ranma held her against him, his right hand mirroring his left one, sneaking around under her thigh, then stopping at her ass as well. He felt her legs around his waist. And so, his hands were full.

Oh. This was also, definitely new.

Her dress had ridden up in front of her. Gods, that dress… He wanted to rip the buttons at the front, like he'd fantasized about so many times since he'd first seen her in it, and touch her and feel the skin of her breasts, her nipples rubbing up against the cloth of his shirt, against his chest—

Then his brain again registered the lack of underwear under his palms. So much skin… He'd expected to find her panties at some point, instead there was this very narrow strip of something—

"You wearin' a-" Ranma mumbled as he continued to nip at her lips. Akane drowned his question by sucking on his tongue.

"Thong" she exhaled, her hips moving back and forth a little bit, trying to get a better hold of him.

"Oooh…" Ranma groaned. Her movements were driving him crazy, not to mention, she felt almost naked under his hands. Also new. It was too much, too quickly. Again. Would she ask that they stop? She better do that. Soon. He'd pretty much lost himself already. He wanted her so badly, it hurt. Literally. He could feel his erection straining between them, painfully reaching out to her. He wanted her to touch him. He wanted them to get closer. But his hands were gloriously full, and she was using hers to hold onto him. Her hips moved, her crotch pushing against his arousal. He groaned. Also, holding all of her weight wasn't exactly piece of cake. But he'd be damned if he complained about it. Hopefully, his arms wouldn't give out anytime soon.

Ranma swallowed, then made a quick decision, and tried to walk towards the house. Not an easy feat. He stumbled back into the kitchen, still refusing to let go of Akane's lips. Or ass. Without much grace, he dropped her on top of a counter. His hands ran up and down her thighs desperately, even as she used them to push herself up against him once more.

Her arms snaked around his torso, and her hands reached his waistband. She started tugging at his shirt until she released the hem, then Ranma felt her hands on his skin, and her uncoordinated attempts to rid him of the bit of clothing. In one quick motion, he pulled the shirt over his head. He felt the air hitting him. It was cool against his skin. He was too warm. He let the shirt fall into a heap on the floor, and then his arms went back around her. Their lips met again.

He could feel Akane's hands caressing his back, running up and down his spine, then slipping inside his pants, and underneath his boxers, tightly grabbing onto his ass.

Ranma growled low in his throat as he roughly pulled her against him, making her slide almost completely off the counter. His lips left her mouth, and opened up to caress her neck instead. Akane's head rolled back, exposing her neck to him.

"Ran-ma…"she moaned. Loudly. He'd never heard her moan quite like that before, either. It took him by surprise. He was distracted for a split second. It reminded him that they were very alone. He inhaled her scent very deeply. It was enough. It had to be enough. He let his breath out slowly, and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

His eyes were tightly shut. He was panting. He could feel his body trembling with the effort of calming down. He was also a bit nervous. Akane wasn't doing any better either. He waited for a few seconds. She pulled him to her slowly. He felt her arms resting loosely on his shoulders. Her legs relaxed their hold on him, and dropped to rest by his sides, her ankles hooking behind his knees.

"Ak—Akane…" he gasped. He was desperately trying to reign in the sensations. He needed to make sure. He couldn't just—

But he could only feel Akane's heavy breathing, her chest rising up and down, a few inches from his lips. He wanted—

He took one deep breath. "I don't think I can—" he gasped and tried again, "I won't—I won't be able to stop, if we… if we don't—" He fell silent again. He gasped for breath. He just wanted to get back to what they were doing before. On an unconscious reflex, he pumped his hips against her, once. He realized he had no intention of stopping, not really. Unless she did it for him. And even then, she'd probably have to kick him to get through the thick haze fogging his mind. And everything else.

He felt Akane's legs slowly climbing back up, caressing the back of his own legs. She hooked her legs around his waist. Then he felt her hands against his chest. She pushed slightly.

Ranma raised his head to look at her flushed face and swollen lips. She stared at him and smiled, and then she lowered her gaze abruptly, almost as if she was embarrassed. _Now_ she was embarrassed? It made Ranma want to smile.

"Well…" she said, then looked up at him from below her lashes. "Let's not, then," she whispered. "Stop, I mean. Let's not."

Ranma swallowed. It didn't matter that he'd been trying to calm down before. His breathing became labored in a second. His mouth reached out to hers, his lips lingering above hers, barely caressing them.

"Akane…" he whispered, his lips brushing her skin with each syllable, not quite believing this was really going to happen. He was _not_ going to ask again…

"Let's just…" she swallowed, one of her hands coming up to caress his jaw. "Let's just take it easy." she whispered.

Ranma pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. He thought she was trying very hard not to think too much. She was a bit scared, or something that made her feel less confident than she should be. Oh, Akane… If she only understood a little bit of what she did to him. A wave of tenderness washed over him, and he nodded to her, smiling. Whatever you need, he wanted to say. But the words were stuck in his throat. He wanted to reassure her, that she was in control, and that she shouldn't be scared. Not of this. Not of them. But it was also the truth. Whatever she wanted of him, he would give her. Whatever she asked. He was completely at her mercy. No one else could make him feel so empowered, or had the power to hurt him as much she could. It frightened him, for a second. Then he basked in the feeling. With no one else could he share himself like he did with her. He only hoped she trusted him half as much as he trusted her.

Their lips met once more. Slowly, this time, almost shyly, gently caressing each other. Ranma's hands left her thighs, and went to hold her neck, caressing her skin with his thumbs. He could feel her pulse through her skin, beating quickly against his palms. One hand cradled her neck, caressed her jaw line, and the other spread out to caress her throat, her shoulder.

"Ranma…" she groaned, as she pushed a bit against him. "Let's get more comfortable," she said, as she tried to get off the counter. Her chest came in contact with his as she slid down against him, and she moaned at the friction. Ranma groaned at the sound. Akane looked up at him, and he trapped her against the counter with his body. The feel of her chest against his was almost more than he could bear. He wanted to feel more, he wanted—

The next second he was kneeling down in front of her, laced his arms behind her knees, and lifted her up over his shoulder in one swift motion, as he'd done over a year before, outside her classroom, that time… right before they'd kissed for the first time.

"Hey!" Akane said, half laughing, half indignant.

He hurried to his room. This time Ranma wasn't so careful where his hands held her, and freely ran them over her legs, copping her ass. He felt her wiggling. He laughed. It took him all of ten seconds to get to his room. He kicked the door shut. There was some light filtering from the garden.

He put Akane back down on her feet and looked at her. She was a mess. And it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. They'd had moments, before. They'd been gradually getting more intimate with each other. But for all those broken barriers, they were still rather shy about certain things. As if they were still aware they were teenagers, not quite adults, and that maybe they were playing at something they weren't supposed to, just because they shouldn't, or because they didn't know all the rules. But looking at her now, so sexy and comfortable with him… She was smiling, almost laughing, her hair was all over the place, and her dress… well. Ranma felt like growling. It was a primal thing in him. He'd never felt it so keenly before. This was his woman.

Ranma grinned. They stared at each other for another second before they got back to what they were doing before, kissing and biting, and Ranma tried to hold all of her and she tried to wrap herself around him again. Their coordination was null.

She yelped as she fell backwards on the bed, his body on top of hers.

"Oh Gods, Ranma!" she laughed some more as he started kissing her neck, "we can't be this clumsy! We'll never get anywhere!" she said, even as she opened up her legs to allow him to be closer to her. He loved the feeling of her legs around his hips.

Ranma chuckled as he nipped her neck, "Oh, yeah?"

"Mmm… yeah…" she said, arching against him, her laughter dying in her throat as his tongue found a particularly sensitive spot.

"Well… just watch me, then," he said, as his hands started fumbling with the other buttons.

OOOOO

Akane sighed, and listened to Ranma's breathing, which had already grown heavy. She closed her eyes, and tried to drift off.

But she was feeling too self conscious. Her body felt hot and cold at the same time. Her face was burning. They were still too naked, there was nothing covering them. She opened her eyes, half expecting Ranma to be looking at her. But no. He was out.

Her eyes drifted around, looking at whatever she could see. She stared at Ranma's hand, still loosely holding hers. She stared at his pruned fingers—

She closed her eyes, sighed, and tried to calm down and _not_ think about those fingers.

But her eyes opened again.

There was absolutely no way she could go to sleep now. Everything was on overload. She could understand Ranma being tired. Heck, she was tired as hell, as well, but still too excited, and now self conscious, to go to sleep.

She stared at him some more, at the arm she could see, and a bit lower, the rise of his buttocks close to her folded legs— She swallowed, closed her eyes and sighed again. With her eyes closed, she tried to focus on the noises of nighttime, on Ranma's breathing, on her own breathing.

Her mind wandered.

Her sisters had told her it'd be up to her. But she hadn't really understood what they'd meant. She'd thought it meant she had to prepare, to get ready. She had thought about it constantly. Their situation was a complicated one, and perhaps she thought to release the tension by finally getting this done.

The mere way the thought was phrased in her mind had filled her with self loathing. To get it over with, to prepare for it. Deep inside her, she'd known her reasons were all wrong. It wasn't something she could reason herself in or out of, really. There was little intellect to be involved. And more important, she'd forgotten how much she wanted him, and how well they'd always fit together.

She hadn't' admitted it to herself as she walked into the bathroom and removed her bra. Calculating. But while she unclasped Ranma's wrist wraps, she'd finally admitted how twisted it'd been of her to think and behave the way she had. She felt guilty. Like a manipulative hussy. But then she'd started going with it. And she'd been reminded of what she'd forgotten.

And his desire, they way he gasped and moaned, the way he clung, how his voice came out uneven against her neck as he said her name between shaky breaths… how he looked at her…

It was nothing she could have calculated. It might have been for the wrong reasons, why she'd pushed, but now it was right all the same. His desire was infectious. His fever contagious. And she was so turned on by how he responded to her. It made her bolder, it made her loose her inhibitions. And in return, Ranma grew a bit wilder, which turned her on even more.

Oh Gods, his hands on her! She just couldn't get enough. She wanted him everywhere, in every way she could think of. She liked the soft caresses, and the rough ones too. He'd never been forceful with her in any way before now. Akane didn't know she could want it so much, to want him to take control, literal, physical control of the situation, and command her. It was a relief she'd never experienced. She'd been even more surprised at how she'd reveled in her loss of action. She would never, ever forget that kitchen counter, how cold its surface had felt against her thighs, how roughly Ranma had pulled her to him. How she'd twitched all over and gotten more excited than she'd ever been.

Most surprising of all, had been him, as usual, which shouldn't have been all that surprising to begin with. On the verge of losing whatever shred of control he had, he'd still given her the chance to take it all back, still seen through the fog that she was sure was clouding his mind as much as it'd been clouding hers.

Akane had known with all certainty that she could always trust him. It had taken all this time. But now, she was glad she'd planned. Because no matter how things happened, she wanted them to, with all her heart. It would only be right.

She stared at Ranma some more.

She swallowed, closed her eyes and sighed again and hoped she would eventually go to sleep. With her eyes closed, she tried to focus on the noises of nighttime, on Ranma's breathing, on her own breathing.

It must have worked and helped her gone to sleep, because the next thing she knew, was that she was feeling very stiff, and a bit too cold, and that it was late and she hadn't called anybody to let them know where she'd gone.

That made her gasp loudly. It woke Ranma up.

Akane cursed herself mentally. She tried to sit up, rising up on her elbows, her muscles protesting a bit. She felt Ranma moving beside her.

"What…" he asked, still a bit sleepy.

"I…" she was a bit disoriented. "What time is it?" she looked around for a clock. She was suddenly too awake. She'd forgotten to be worried about her nakedness…

…until she felt Ranma's _very_ warm hand splayed on her chest, close to her throat. He pushed her down a bit. He was lying on his side now, his arm wrapping along her torso, between her breasts, pulling her against his chest.

In spite of the sudden urgency, Akane felt comforted by his warmth, and the feel of his body against her back, and around her.

"You're cold…" she heard his voice close to her ear. "You should have gotten under the covers".

"Maybe," she answered a bit absently. "I didn't want to wake you…"

She felt his warm lips nuzzling the back of her neck. She wanted to sigh and melt against him. He was like a big comfort blanket. Perhaps she could go to sleep.

"Dummy…I'd have gone right back to sleep anyway…"

"Oh, shoot," she said when she remembered what had woke her up in the first place, that she couldn't go to sleep because she needed to get home, or at the very least call.

"What?"

"I never called home… I need to get back…"

"Mmmm…" he said. And sighed. It tickled her skin and gave her goosebumps. Then she felt him stretch over her and reach out his arm to grab the alarm clock on his bedside table she hadn't been able to look at before.

She was so done for. Everything he did sent her heart fluttering and made her sigh. She was also feeling slightly guilty. Just today she'd been thinking that… that…

But she'd gone on ahead and pushed their relationship to a deeper level. Which wasn't a bad thing, but…

And she'd forgotten to call home.

She should really get going.

But she was probably a major mess.

"Midnight…" he said

"Crap…" she sighed.

Ranma scratched his head.

"It's not _that_ late…" he offered. "You can say we…ahhh… went for a later dinner or something and forgot to call?"

"Maybe."

"You're tense again. C'mon. Just call home. I'll walk you."

"Mmm… yeah. Thanks" she said, and sat up. She didn't know what to do, to get dressed, or half dressed, or just run out.

Ranma was next to her hastily pulling on his black trousers. He stood up and walked to closet. Akane heard the sliding doors being opened and shut. Her eyes were very pointedly not looking at anything.

"Here," Ranma said in front of her. Akane looked up to see him holding a very standard t-shirt that she didn't think Ranma'd ever worn. She stared at him stupidly for a second before he started pulling it over her head.

"Thanks," she said, and smiled at him.

Ranma was looking serious.

"A—Akane…?" he asked her tilting his head, his voice uncertain. "Are you alright?"

She looked at him, saw him blink. He was frowning. Of course he'd get worried if she started freaking out. Well… she was slightly freaked out. She was also feeling guilty. Also, she wanted to have another go, and she wanted to go to sleep in his bed, but she wanted to go home. And she was messy.

"Would you… would you like to…" he scratched his head again, the gesture showing some nervousness she hadn't realized he might have been feeling. "Maybe we could… take a bath? Before we go?"

Akane imagined the warm water. Although it wasn't so horribly warm by this time of year anymore, it was a warm summer night, but the idea of soothing her muscles and cleaning up soothed her brain as well, and she felt instantly easier. She smiled at him. "Bath sounds good."

He offered her his hand and pulled her up. Ranma looked at her, his hand coming up to caress her cheek.

"Go call home, then. I'll draw the bath." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, then walked out of the room.

Akane sighed, stared around for a bit, and tried to gather her wits. Maybe Ranma was right and something wasn't right with her. But instead of thinking about that, she tried to think of what to tell Kasumi when she answered the phone.

After a few minutes, and not trusting her legs very much, Akane stood up slowly, her movements a bit clumsy. Yep, shaky legs. Slowly, trying not to crash into anything, she made her way to the living room, where she knew the phone was, all the while ignoring all the strange sensations still plaguing her body.

It took some courage to dial, and it almost made her heart stop when the answer was so very quick, but she was somehow relieved to hear it was Nabiki.

"Tendo Household", was the bored voice on the other side.

"Eee… Nabiki-oneechan?"

"Oh, Akane… bout time you called."

"What are you…?"

"Just popped in for a visit. And good time I chose for it too. Where _are_ you? Kasumi is a bit worried."

"Oh Gods, I'm so sorry... I just… I lost track of time. It's just that— ah—"

"You lost track of time…" it was her sister's tone that undid whatever cool she may had managed to get before calling. She could hear the water running in the quietness of the house. She could hear the kitchen radio as well.

"Ahh… yeah. The thing is that, we went to… ah… that concert thing, and afterwards it was still a bit early, so we… ah…" Akane's voice exhausted itself. Whatever she'd thought to say, she'd completely forgotten. She tried again, feeling her cheeks flush. "We didn't really plan to… ahh… do something else after, but it just sort of…"

"Oh. Okay. Eloquent. So you didn't plan to do something else. But you did— Oh… Oh!" Akane could hear Nabiki's smile. "Okay… so… I'll let Kasumi know that the late showing you went to just got out, and that you're on your way. It will take you… what? Forty-five more minutes?"

"Ahhh… late showing?" Akane was just not catching on.

"Yeah, that movie you were telling me about a couple of weeks ago. Which one was it? The one with loads of martial arts in them? Couldn't care less, not my cup of tea, really…" Akane could imagine her sister playing with the phone, twisting the cord around her fingers.

"Oh… ok. Yeah. That one. Just finished. I'll be home in a while. Ranma'll walk me."

"Of _course_ he will."

"Oneechan…" Akane was worried.

"Don't sweat it, sis. Should I wait up?"

"I rather you didn't. And Kasumi either? I'll go straight to bed. It's been a long day and I'm very tired."

"I'll bet."

"Ahhh… thank you." Akane said through clenched teeth, her sister's sarcasm getting on her nerves a bit. Never mind she was getting the help she needed.

"Like I said, don't sweat it. But you're definitely talking to me tomorrow." Nabiki sighed and mumbled. "At least someone's having fun in this house— oh! Oneechan's staring daggers at me from the kitchen. Gotta go. See you tomorrow. Ja!"

And before she could reply, the line went dead.

Akane sighed and hung up. Then she shivered. She didn't know if she was feeling actually cold, or if her sister gave her the chills. In any case, it'd been so lucky that she'd been home. Akane didn't know what she would've said if it'd been Kasumi answering instead. Nerves…

Ohh… a bath sounded amazing. She closed her eyes imagining the wonders of warm water, when Ranma's voice startled her.

"I just filled it up a bit more—"

Akane jumped a little bit, and turned around to look at him still wearing his pants only. Her heartbeat was loud in her ears.

"—so you can go in now. I'll join you in a bit."

Akane nodded dumbly, and stared as Ranma moved closer and embraced her. She rested her hands on his chest, and closed her eyes.

"You're cold…" she said, her voice rough.

"I just washed quickly… Go on, have your bath."

Akane nodded against his cool skin, and started moving away, holding onto one of his hands as she did so. She sort of didn't want to let go, or be apart for too long.

"I'll wash quickly, too."

She saw Ranma nod before she disappeared around the hallway an into the bathroom.

The warmth was nice, the humidity so familiar. And Nabiki was covering for her. Everything was taken care of. And Ranma… could well be waiting just outside the door for her to be submerged. That was kind of cute. And truth be told, it did make her a lot more comfortable to be washing up in privacy. But it was still strange. After everything. She was quick and thorough, and after only a few minutes she was enjoying the sensation of dipping into the warm water little by little. A massive sigh escaped her. Which was followed by a quiet knock on the door.

And whatever soothing, relaxed feeling she had quickly went away, to be replaced by a hammering heart, made all that much worse by the warm water.

"Come in" she called in a somewhat shaky voice.

At this point, Akane didn't know if she was anxious, nervous, excited, or what. Overloaded? Yes, for sure. And a bit numb at the same time. And when Ranma went through the motions of quietly opening and closing the door and removing his clothes, she also realized she was suddenly feeling incredibly shy.

Of all things…

But it was true. As Ranma sank in the water next to her, she was so very aware of his nearness, that she hadn't been able to look at him at all, instead fixing her sight on the ripples on the water.

She heard him sigh.

"So… how did it go?"

For a second, Akane wasn't sure what he was asking about, and started getting even more embarrassed, before she was able to clear her thoughts.

"Aaahhh…" she started. "Not sure… Nabiki picked up, and she was so on to me." Akane tried to chuckle at the situation, but realized she couldn't.

"But… will it be okay? That you're out so late?"

Akane turned her eyes to look at his profile. Ranma's gaze seemed to also be fixed somewhere completely irrelevant. It gave her a bit of a reprieve from her own nervousness.

"She made up a cover story for—" her voice stammered, "well— when she realized—" Crap, she couldn't even put a phrase together! "Aaahhhhhh!" she tried to vent out some of her frustration.

She heard Ranma chuckling next to her, and felt his hand grasp hers. She jumped a little.

"I… sorta… dunno how to behave. In the bath. With you. After, you know… _that_…" he said.

Akane felt sudden butterflies in her stomach, which only intensified when she looked at him, and saw his bright red cheeks, and his eyes still focused on the water. But he was smiling.

"It's… weird…" he finished with a sigh, and then he looked at her.

Akane was frozen for a fraction of a second, fighting the impulse to look away, embarrassed to be caught staring. But then she thought how silly that was, and how sweet her boyfriend was, and the butterflies increased. It made her giggle.

Ranma tilted his head, a question clear in his eyes.

Akane's eyes got a bit rounder, and she choked a bout of laughter.

"Yep, me too… weird…" she said, and giggled some more. Then she laughed. It wasn't explosive, but it was a laugh alright, and it washed most of the tension out of her.

Ranma was still smiling.

"How stupid is _that_?" Akane continued, then sighed, and scooted closer to him.

"Good weird?" Ranma asked.

"Ooohhh… dunno yet…" she said, and tilted her head to rest it on Ranma's shoulder. "But as long as we're being weird together, I don't think I mind."

She heard him take a deep breath, and sigh theatrically. She hadn't realized he'd been so tense, but it was clear that he'd been, now that the tension had apparently left him. He leaned back, and looked at the ceiling.

Akane scooted yet a bit closer, and did the same as he did, closing her eyes as Ranma suddenly forgot to be shy, and started asking her all kinds of embarrassing questions.

Later that night, after they'd ran back to the dojo all properly dressed and presentable, which had turned out to be completely unnecessary, as Nabiki had cleared the coast for them, Akane was back in her own bed, on her side, turned towards Ranma who was lying flat on his back wearing the same outfit he'd been wearing all day.

She was trying to go to sleep. Listening to his heartbeat or his breathing would've normally done it. But now that she was again in her head, she was trying to be relaxed and not think about the fact that the day had turned out the way it had because she'd been sad about their future, and she'd needed to do something drastic to get rid of her extremely unwelcome thoughts. Nevermind she'd sort of maybe been kinda hoping something might happen.

She tried not to think of how she'd decided to just try and go for it, how she'd insisted on going to Ranma's house knowing no one would be there. And how she'd gone to the bathroom to remove her bra and changed her underwear for something that made her feel like a slightly different person.

Maybe she could've chosen to talk to him about the stuff going through her brain, like she did most of the times, instead of jumping him like that.

Did her sadness and confused heart make everything less… genuine? She somehow believed they did. Or she wouldn't have been fighting with her head right now.

Akane sighed, did a show of stretching a bit, and getting more comfortable, and tried to force her breathing into a heavy pattern to help her sleep. She also started a mental mantra telling herself she was just being silly to be worrying over silly things. Thank God she was completely exhausted. That definitely helped. Luckily for her, she was asleep before she started drowning in her thoughts.

OOOOO

As Ranma stared at Akane's ceiling, too awake and pumped up to rest, he listened to his girlfriend trying to go to sleep.

He absently wondered what it could be that was keeping her awake, knowing at the same time that he really didn't want to know. He tried deepening his breathing to influence her. It served to calm him.

He sighed.

The way he saw it, he was totally and completely doomed. He was going to miss her like crazy. He wanted to propose before she left. But he still didn't know what it was she was really feeling. If she'd accept or not. Would she feel trapped or forced to stay behind if he somehow managed to ask her? He didn't want to cut her flight short in any way. Or his. And in any case, he'd rather follow her, if she'd let him, if she'd only let him in on her plans.

But he'd made up his mind, now. He _wanted_ to ask her. He couldn't wait to ask her. It wasn't going to be a problem anymore, unless anyone spilled the beans on the family promise. He was counting on Kasumi to be on top of that.

The only problem was that he wasn't sure Akane would even want to get engaged. Maybe she wasn't there just yet. Patience.

But what was keeping him from sleep was something else altogether.

Perhaps they shouldn't have slept together just yet. It had given him the chills how out of sorts Akane had been afterwards, and how awkward they'd seemed around each other. He hoped it didn't mean anything. He hoped it hadn't really damaged what balance they had between them, and that it was just the left over excitement.

In any case he was going to be very, very careful about everything from now on, and start planning.

To be continued in "Chapter 09: Because Life's Like That"

OOOOO

Author notes:

So sorry for the long wait. I moved homes across the Atlantic, and misplaced my most beloved notebook (with some very short but very relevant scenes) in the process! That and adapting, well. It's taken a lot of time. But I'm, back, at least for now :). I also took my sweet time revising. As usual, I hope to have reduced grammar errors and such to a minimum.

About "that" scene:

The version posted here has been heavily edited. Not only that scene but the whole chapter. The original version is up on my personal website. If this chapter reads a bit cut up, it's because it is!

I always knew there'd be some heavily implied intimacy, or as much as I could write of it, before Akane left for college. These types of scenes… well, everybody knows they are tricky for many reasons. Personally, I wanted to write something meaningful, which to some extent reflected a bit of their personalities. But it's also only just about writing and reading smut. I'm so sorry. It happens. Never intended to write so much of it, though. But as it happens, the thick of it is not here, but on my website. What I posted here is an extremely edited version. Because yes, I did end up writing almost 20 pages of it, and a whole bunch of other needless stuff for this chapter, but that I just loved writing, and somehow did _not_ want to edit out.

This is the first time I've ever written anything so graphical. It was a difficult scene, not to write per se, but to think about and plan. I thought about it for a very long time, I thought of synonyms for a very long time (oh gods the synonyms). I procrastinated instead of writing. Generally, I mull things over, slowly, without rushing anything, until something starts flowing out almost without my noticing. But this time it was turning out to be so fruitless, that for a while I'd decided I wouldn't write much, and leave it all to the readers' imagination. Honest, that's what I was going to do with this scene. Imagine my surprise when I finally started writing it and I just couldn't stop. I mean, really, I just couldn't stop. I really don't know what came over me! I suppose I'm a lot more shallow and basic than I'd sometimes like to give myself credit for. So. Comments are very much appreciated, so long as they're not flames. Like I said, rating's there for a reason. And I'm only a fanfic writer, people. Now, let it be said I really don't think I'll be writing anything like this again in this story, because it won't be milestone anymore, so it wouldn't make sense. Not really. I mean, couples have sex. At least every once in a while. It's implied. Not necessary to be describing it every single time, is it?

I'm feeling very vulnerable and uncomfortable posting all this, by the way. But at least I hope you have enjoyed it. If it did at least that, then I'm happy.

I also hope there were sufficient sweet moments to be forgiven for the angsty cliffhanger from the previous chapter.

But do not be fooled, people! We still have quite a way to go.

Is it just me, or did Ranma just turn into a girl in this chapter for a while there?

Did anybody read the beginning of this chapter as Ranma doing exactly the same thing that Akane does? Submerging in his studies? I think he's better at denial than she ever was, only he does it less often. Also, did anyone get the reference that when people get close, you're bound to get hurt but need to learn to deal with it to move on? How lame am I? Hahaha. I literally laughed at myself, out loud. When I was writing that, I really didn't know why I was doing it, or why it went the way it did. I only figured it out after I'd typed the last bit. And then I laughed. I should be writing self help books.

Sayuri takes up after one of my very close friends from Uni, who just can't keep her mouth shut :) Gods, she's a laugh. She made me cringe often when I was younger though. Now I just laugh.

About timing and exams and summer vacations and etc… Are you confused about it? Well so am I! I've tried to figure out exactly how it goes, but I just can't get the Japanese academic year. So I've given up trying and fitting into the story. Just please take it as it comes.

Also, please don't laugh at me, but I always forgot to mention this. When I started writing this fic, I hadn't read or watched that many high school stories before. I didn't know school carnivals were the norm. Seriously! There went my brilliant idea. I apologize for lack of research. At least I can take some credit for Senior Vengeance Day! I haven't that seen in any anime so far, only at Chilean high schools :)

I hope you have enjoyed this very Ranma-and-Akane centric chapter. The next bits will have them interacting with a lot more _different_ people. That's as big a hint as I can offer.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
